Comprando tu amor
by christydechiba
Summary: Hermosa, dulce y…caprichosa. Eso era algo que él, odiaba de ella y ahora era el momento de hacerle pagar la humillación que el sufrió por su causa. Después de todo era cierto lo que dicen, todo tiene un precio y el de ella... él lo sabía.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia con ideas de por aqui y por alla,con ayuda de dos lindas personitas a las que estimo mucho.**

**01/15/2012**

_Muchisimas gracias por comentar las demas historias y agregarlas a favoritos. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locas ideas que surgen al leer algo y siento que pudo quedar mejor de cierta manera si los escenarios o situaciones fueran distintos._

_Gracias millones de gracias por haberme recibido tan bien con estas historias, sin mas que decir...espero que disfruten esta nueva idea._

_Imagenes en el facebook para que localicen mejor a los personajes que se mencionan en este capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>COMPRANDO TU AMOR<strong>

_ ¡Serena, te vez hermosa!_ dijo su amigo Yoshiki mirándola embelesado.

_ Si, lo sé_ sonrió ella, con inocencia en su mirada.

_ Tu esposo es muy afortunado_ miro a la rubia que se miraba al espejo.

_ Claro que lo es y lo quiero tanto_ suspiro pensando en el hombre que la hacía estremecer aun.

_ Hace un año que se casaron_ le recordó_ ¿Aun no deciden cuanto tomar su luna de miel?_ pregunto mirando como ella se ponía seria.

_ Darién está muy ocupado atendiendo lo del nuevo hotel _ se paso una mano por el pelo acomodándolo_ Pero dice que cuando arregle todo podremos tomarla.

_ Qué bueno_ sonrió y le dio una caja_ ¿Te las llevaras ahora?

_ No, creo que mejor las mandas a mi casa_ mire el montón de ellas.

_ Tú no te cansas ¿Verdad?_ sonrió al ver la ilusión en su rostro al verlas.

_ ¡Jamás!_ dijo divertida y con ilusión_ Bueno, nos veremos después.

_ ¡Cuídate!_ le grito al verla partir en su convertible a toda velocidad.

Ya en el auto la rubia cantaba a todo pulmón una canción que adoraba, antes de llegar a su casa iría a visitar a Seiya. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía y tenía muchas ganas de estar con él.

El solo hecho de mencionar su nombre la hacía sentir una gran emoción, su querido Seiya. Su amigo, su confidente, su fiel enamorado. Que a pesar de estar casada, el seguía insistiendo en que un día ella lo querría como él a ella.

Una vez en el lugar de inmediato se retoco el maquillaje, el no podía verla desalineada. Una vez que quedo conforme con su aspecto, se bajo del automóvil. Con un paso elegante y muy femenino ella llego a la recepción, pregunto por él y le dijeron donde estaba.

_ ¡Hola, Serena!

Al escuchar el saludo se volvio para mirar a la mujer que le hablaba.

_ ¡Hola, Amy!_ la saludo con un beso en la mejilla_ ¿Cómo has estado?

Miro a la joven quien era la mejor amiga de Darién, durante su corto noviazgo ella se mostro dura con ella. Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, volviéndose no las mejores amigas, pero al menos ya mostrándose cordiales y maduras para manejar las cosas.

_ Muy ocupada_ la miro y vio que lucía radiante_ ¿Y tú?

_ ¡Feliz!_ sonrió _ ¿Has visto a Seiya?

_ Aun sigues con eso_ la miro confundida_ Lo haces ilusionarse.

_ Amy, solo quiero estar con él_ la miro sin entenderla_ Además, lo quiero.

_ Pero deberías ver lo de…

_ ¡Seiya!_ grito la rubia feliz interrumpiéndola y corrió a su encuentro del chico en cuanto lo vio.

El saludo tan alegre evito que la peli azul siguiera, así que solo dio un suspiro y se despidió. Observo como la rubia feliz acepto el abrazo del pelinegro de coleta y también el beso tan tierno que le dio.

Amy solo sacudió la cabeza, algún día Darién se enteraría de esto y ella no lo permitiría. El jamás se enteraría ¡Jamás!

Los miro por última vez y una mirada llena de odio pasó por sus hermosos ojos, pero rápidamente el cambio cuando vio a la rubia volverse para despedirse de ella e irse con el chico a otro lado. Ella solo les sonrió y salió de ahí.

_ ¡Me hace tan feliz verte!_ dijo él, mirándola detenidamente. Tenía una gran admiración por ella.

_ Sabes que nunca dejaría de faltar a nuestras citas, caballero_ lo saludo y sonriendo se fueron hacia el jardín para tener mayor privacidad.

En aquel lugar se sentaron cerca de un árbol para disfrutar parte de ese día. La tarde paso rápidamente y después de pasar unos maravillosos momentos con Seiya ella se retiro.

Sonriendo paso por donde estaba la oficina de Amy, entraría para despedirse de ella y de paso a invitarla a la cena que organizaría en unos días.

_ ¡Hola!_ saludo tocando a la puerta y abriendo sin esperar respuesta_ ¿Cómo va el día?

_ Bien, por el momento todo bien_ le contesto dirigiéndole una mirada helada la cual paso inadvertida para Serena.

_ Oye ¿Quería saber si podías asistir a la cena de mi aniversario?_ se sentó y miro los papeles que le hacían promoción al lugar_ Siempre que te invito a un evento, siempre dices estar ocupada y ahora quiero con tiempo avisarte y saber si puedo contar contigo_ la miro dulcemente.

_ ¿Primer aniversario?_ la miro pálida.

_ Si, celebraremos Darién y yo nuestro primer año de matrimonio ¿No es maravilloso?_ pregunto emocionada.

_ Sí, claro_ la miro con furia.

Si ella no hubiera chantajeado a Darién para ese matrimonio el seguramente le había propuesto matrimonio a ella. ¡Pero no! Esa niña caprichosa solo lo señalo y su querido abuelo se lo compro. ¡La muy cínica! Ahora se atrevía a festejar un matrimonio forzado, y ella no podía soportarlo.

La miro con rabia, había prometido a Darién que no le diría nada. Pero verla así, tan contenta era como una bofetada para ella. ¡Se burlaba! Le restregaba en la cara a Darién que lo había comprado con esa maldita celebración.

Se levanto de su asiento y sin que ella lo esperara la abofeteo.

Serena la miro atónita tocándose la mejilla, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ pregunto incrédula.

_ ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que me pasa!_ le grito_ ¡Me pasa que eres una maldita desgraciada!_ le escupió las palabras con desprecio.

_ ¿Estas loca?_ se levanto para salir de ahí_ Le diré a Darién.

_ No, señorita_ se interpuso en su camino, esta vez le diría la verdad que nadie se atrevía a decirle_ De aquí no sales hasta que sepas lo que pienso y siento por ti.

La rubia la miro asombrada y con dignidad volvió a su asiento.

_ Pues dime, no tengo tu tiempo_ dijo sin mirarla, poniendo su atención a una foto donde estaba Darién.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a celebrar tu aniversario?_ la confronto_ Cuando deberías celebrar que tienes a tu preciado juguete que te salió muy caro.

_ ¿Qué juguete?_ puso atención a sus palabras desviando su mirada de la foto de su marido.

_ ¡No finjas, Serena!_ se paso las manos por el corto pelo desesperada_ ¡Compraste a Darién para que se casara contigo! ¡Lo chantajeaste!

_ ¡Yo no lo hice!_ se levanto furiosa por las cosas que le decía.

_ Puede que tu no, pero tu abuelo si_ sonrió mirándola con ironía_ ¿Qué hiciste? Solo lo señalaste y le dijiste "Yo lo quiero" ¿Como si fuera el juguete del momento que deseaba la princesa?_ se empezó a reír _ Claro, la niña rica, la niña de diamante, la princesita de Artemis, que tiene todo lo que ella quiere.

_ ¡Estas equivocada!_ la miro sonrojándose, porque en parte era cierto lo que decía de ella.

Su abuelo era dueño de una de las minas más ricas en diamantes y también en otras piedras preciosas. Desde pequeña tuvo todo lo que quiso…Todo, menos lo más importante.

_ ¡Darién me lo dijo!_ le grito desesperada al ver que se negaba a admitir la verdad_ Esa noche vino a mi lado y lleno de rabia me dijo que tenía que casarse con la niña consentida de Artemis Tsukino para poder tomar posesión de unas tierras que habían pertenecido a su familia.

_ ¡Mi abuelo se las regalo!_ dijo con voz ronca, tratando de controlar las lagrimas. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

_ ¡Tu abuelo se las cedió!_ la contradijo_ Pero bajo un contrato de que debía permanecer casado contigo hasta que tu lo liberaras de ese matrimonio_ le explico mirándola con odio_ Hasta que la niña de papi se cansara de jugar a la casita_ señalo con ironía.

_ ¡No es cierto!_ negó ella y se tapo los oídos, negándose a escuchar mas trato de salir.

_ ¡Lo compraste Serena! ¡Lo compraste!_ la sujeto de los brazos para que la escuchara_ ¿Alguna vez ha tenido detalles contigo románticos? ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama? ¡Dime! _ sonrió al ver que palidecía_ ¡Si! Así es Serena, solo está contigo por ese chantaje, se acuesta contigo pensando que puede perder la herencia de su familia si no te complace, te sonríe imaginando que tal vez tu abuelo los pueda ver y debe mostrar que está feliz_ sonrió ampliamente al ver su sufrimiento y descargo la estocada final_ Hasta en la intimidad finge Serena, solo eso hace fingir para mantener lo que lo ata a ti.

_ ¡Cállate!_ grito a punto de estallar de rabia, de impotencia y dolor.

_ ¡No, ahora no! Lo ataste a un matrimonio que no quería y ahora enfrenta la realidad y deja de vivir en ese mundo de sueños que te has inventado_ sonrió complacida al verla llorar_ ¡Si! ¡Llora, llora! Y eso no será suficiente. Darién jamás te amara, el te odia tanto que incluso…_ la miro detenidamente, deseaba ver su reacción al decirle lo siguiente_ Tiene de amante a tu querida amiga, a su fiel asistente. Mientras tú lo esperas en tu casita de juguete, el está con otra.

La rubia solo se soltó de su agarre y salió de ahí sin detenerse a escuchar más los gritos de Amy. Rápidamente subió a su auto y arranco, tenía que hablar con Darién. El seguramente le negaría todo, le diría que todo es una confusión y que todo era a causa de los celos de la peli azul, si eso pasaría.

El camino le pareció eterno a la rubia que intentaba controlar las lagrimas; pero las palabras de ella le habían dolido en lo más hondo.

Amy estaba celosa de ella y ahora lo confirmaba al saber que esta guardaba esperanzas de que Darién se casara algún día con ella.

Con su característico rechinar de llantas ella freno al estacionarse en el lugar reservado para los socios de la cadena de hoteles.

Sonrió al chico que le abrió la puerta para pasar al ascensor privado y con desesperación pulsaba los botones. Una y otra vez lo hizo, quería que esto avanzara rápidamente y que la pesadilla terminara. Quería sentir los brazos protectores de su marido diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Al abrirse al ascensor de inmediato camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal, miro donde debería estar Molly, la secretaria de Darién. Pero esta no estaba, seguramente andaría viendo algún asunto. Pero no había problema ella era la esposa de él y no creía que se molestara por visitarlo.

Antes de tocar a la puerta y abrirla escucho unos gemidos, lentamente la abrió al notar que estaba entreabierta.

Se mordió los labios para evitar gritar llena de dolor al verlo ahí. Su querido esposo miraba el rostro de la morena mientras la hacía que lo montara, arrancándole gemidos llenos de pasión en el proceso a su asistente.

No sabía que hacer, entrar y gritarle unas cuantas cosas o salir de ahí sin decir nada. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, por que la mirada de su marido la dejo congelada en su sitio. El simplemente siguió con lo suyo mientras se burlaba de ella en silencio y apretó mas a la pelinegra contra su torso semidesnudo logrando arrancarle un gemido de satisfacción

Ella no sabía que fuerza la motivaba a seguir ahí, estática en su lugar. Mirando como el hombre que era su esposo tenía sexo con otra mujer.

Su mirada burlona siguió hasta que la morena hizo la cabeza hacia atrás llegando al orgasmo, mientras que el pelinegro le mordía un seno sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, quien permanecía quieta sin creer la escena que tenía enfrente.

Serena se tapo la boca, pero aun así no pudo pasar desapercibida para la pelinegra que sorprendida volvió su bello rostro y con una sonrisa de satisfacción la reto a que la alejara de él. Ella sabía perfectamente que tenia la pelea ganada y lo comprobó al ver la mirada de Darién.

Una mirada llena de odio y de venganza.

No resistió mas y salió de ahí ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No podía!

Desesperada tomo nuevamente su auto y salió de ahí, acelero hacia su hogar. A la seguridad de este donde se acostaría y al despertar se daría cuenta que todo fue una pesadilla.

En el camino hacia su hogar, esa escena no se quitaba de su cabeza; por más que se repitiera que solo era un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría. El viento azotaba su rostro, la velocidad en ese momento era una escapatoria para el dolor que estaba sintiendo, limpio las lágrimas con manos temblorosas, pidiendo pronto despertar.

Al llegar dejo el auto fuera, ni siquiera lo metió al garaje. No tenia mente para nada, solo quería llegar a la seguridad de su hogar.

Abrió la puerta y la señora Mayako el ama de llaves de Darién salió a su encuentro, al verla así de inmediato se acerco a ella.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Serena?_ la miro preocupada. A pesar de ser solo una empleada, Serena siempre la había tratado como una amiga, como parte de la familia.

_ ¡Da…ríen!_ fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de soltarse a llorar.

_ ¿Le paso algo al señor?_ pregunto horrorizada, pero de inmediato se calmo al ver que la rubia negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar _ ¿Entonces?

_ ¡Nada, no pasa nada! ¡Solo es un mal sueño!_ se paso las manos por el pelo en señal de desesperación_ ¡Si! ¡Solo es un mal sueño!_ sonrió y miro a la señora Mayako que la miraba confundida ya un poco más tranquila le dijo _ No me haga caso, ya ve como me pongo.

El ama de llaves solo sonrió, si era cierto. A veces Serena hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua por detalles sin importancia.

Ella se retiro después de que le dijo que no cenaría nada y que de Darién ella se encargaría. Así que limpio todo y se retiro a la casita que tenia al fondo de la propiedad, junto con su esposo Ichirou.

Serena cerro con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, se llevo las manos al estomago y respiro irregularmente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Las lagrimas caían, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Miro su cama, donde había vivido noches de hermosa pasión ¿Cuántas veces no llego con el aroma de ella? ¿Acaso le hacía el amor pensando en ella? Había sido una ilusa, una tonta por pensar que todo seria felicidad.

Un sollozo silencioso sacudió su cuerpo cuando poco a poco se dejo caer de rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, luchando por mantener en silencio los sollozos. Tratando de que el dolor no fuera tanto, porque simplemente este la estaba matando.

Ya era media noche cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse, el silencio era total y le permitía escuchar como los pasos de alguien se acercaban a la recamara donde ella estaba.

Al abrirse la puerta el pelinegro de inmediato prendió la luz, al verla ahí acostada y con los ojos hinchados seguramente por llorar solo sonrió. Era poco lo que estaba sufriendo por haberlo orillado a un matrimonio que no deseaba.

_ Pensé que no estarías_ dijo con fastidio _ Te hacia un mar de llanto con tu abuelo contándole todo lo sucedido, haciendo una de tus rabietas.

_ ¿Por qué Darién?_ pregunto tranquila, necesitaba escuchar la verdad de sus labios. Tal vez fuera una masoquista, pero necesitaba oírlo.

Antes de marcharse, antes de morir por la verdad, necesitaba escucharla de el.

_ Porque así me dio la gana_ aventó su saco y lentamente se fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

_ ¡¿Por qué? ¡_ grito esta vez, desesperada al verlo tan tranquilo después de haberlo descubierto con su amante.

_ ¿En verdad quieres saber?_ se quedo quieto cuando estaba por quitarse la camisa.

_ Si_ dijo quedo, atemorizada por lo que podría decirle.

_ Muy bien_ suspiro y abrió un cajón que el mantenía cerrado_ ¡Aquí lo tienes!_ le aventó unos papeles_ Tu querido abuelo me ofreció unas tierras que le pertenecían a mi familia a cambio que me casara con su querida nieta.

_ ¡No es cierto!_ tomo con manos temblorosas los papeles.

Miro detenidamente el contrato donde quedaba claro que solo ella terminaría el matrimonio, si él lo hacía perdería las escrituras mas además pagaría una indemnización millonaria. Miro la firma de su abuelo y la de Darién.

Amy tenía razón, todo había sido mentira.

_ Ya quedo claro_ le dijo viendo como la rubia revisaba desesperada los papeles_ Le propuse una buena suma por ellas, pero se negó. Me propuso este trato al ver que su pequeña nenita deseaba un marido_ puso la camisa sobre la cama y la miro con desprecio._ ¿Acaso pensaste que me case contigo por lo hermosa que eras?

_ No…yo… yo_ no sabía que decir, las palabras no salían de su boca.

_ No niego que eres…linda_ la miro evaluándola_ Pero de eso a caer perdidamente enamorado de ti ¡Jamás! Eres una niña consentida, sin gracia, sin nada.

_ Pero, yo pensé…_ trato de terminar la oración, pero el hablo.

_ Pensaste ¿Qué?_ la interrumpió furioso_ Que caería hechizado por tu blanca piel, por tu pelo que brilla como el oro, por esos ojos azules como el cielo, por todas esas estupideces que publican de ti en las revistas_ bufo con impaciencia_ ¡Por Dios! Madura niña idiota, aquel que se casara contigo vería primero lo que podías ofrecer.

_ ¡No soy una mercancía!_ grito impotente.

_ ¡Ni yo tampoco!_ la sujeto de los brazos fuertemente lastimándola_ Pero aun así tu abuelo me compro para ti.

_ ¡Darién, por favor….me lastimas!

_ ¡No me importa!_ la sujeto aun mas fuerte_ ¡Te odio! ¡Te desprecio! Eres lo peor que me ha pasado, maldigo el día que me cruce en tu camino para que solo señalaras para que tu querido abuelo me chantajeara con algo que deseaba recuperar.

_ ¡Yo no sabía!_ dijo cerrando los ojos para no ver su odio.

_ ¡Claro que si!_ la soltó aventándola a la cama_ O ¿A caso eres tan estúpida? Nos conocimos solo un mes y a la semana siguiente pedí tu mano ¿ No se te hizo sospechoso?_ sonrió al ver su rostro confundido.

_ Pensé que me amabas_susurro quedo.

_ ¿Amarte? ¡Por Dios! ¿Hasta dónde llega tu maldita vanidad? Eres la última mujer en la que podría enamorarme_ escupió con desprecio_ Deja de vivir en tu cuento de hadas Serena, no soy tu caballero andante y tu no eres mi damisela_ se dirigió hacia el baño_ Es bueno saber que estas al tanto de todo, así no ocultare lo que siento por ti.

Serena solo miro ya sin saber que decir, las pruebas estaban ahí. Darién no la quería y su matrimonio fue una farsa. _Una farsa, una farsa, una farsa…_esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza.

_ Cambiare mis cosas a la otra recamara_ dijo llamando la atención de ella nuevamente_ Y no me esperes esta noche, ni las demás_ la miro con una sonrisa cínica_ Rei me mantiene ocupado, es una mujer experimentada y sabe como complacer a un hombre_ antes de meterse al cuarto de baño agrego_ Hasta tu amiga sabe la clase de niña mimada que eres y tenía una idea de la razón por la que me case contigo.

Y sin decir más cerró la puerta dejando a la rubia con un dolor en el alma que la estaba quebrando por dentro. Un dolor que la marcaria para siempre, pero le dejaría ver la fuerza de ella misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que por favor me tengan paciencia, tratare de actualizar pronto.<strong>_

_**Video de esta historia en mi canal de You Tube.**_

_**Nos vemos, feliz dia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia, con ideas de aqui y de alla.**

**Con la ayuda tambien de dos personitas que estimo mucho.**

**01/19/12**

**_Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Asi como tambien todas las visitas._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 2<strong>

Serena lo vio partir, miro por la ventana hasta que el auto se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Cerro los ojos, mientras una lagrima mas se deslizaba por su mejilla. Tomó su celular para hablar con la única persona que en ese momento podría ayudarle.

_ Hola_ respiro para poder continuar_ Puedes venir por mí, te explico todo cuando llegues.

Al escuchar que estaría ahí en unos minutos colgó, miro alrededor de ella y empezó a empacar. Iría con su abuelo y se encargaría de arreglar todo.

Al ir acomodando sus cosas en las maletas tomo el marco donde estaba la foto de su boda. Ahora podía notar con claridad el rostro serio de su marido. Se notaba lo tenso que estaba y que su abuelo lucia igual. Solo ella lucia radiante y enamorada.

¡Si! Enamorada, sin saber lo que había detrás

Había sido una idiota, siempre pensó que él la amaba. Que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista, que sucedió como en las novelas románticas que ella leía.

Pero la caída a la realidad fue abrupta y sin anestesia alguna, todo se derrumbo de golpe. Aquello que ella llamaba hogar, jamás lo fue. Un hogar que solo existió para ella, mientras que para Darién solo era un contrato, un matrimonio obligado, sin amor ni nada.

Recordó la mirada fría de él cuando salió de bañarse y la vio ahí sentada. No dijo nada y solo salió sonriendo, a encontrarse con su amante, con Rei.

Rei Hino, su amiga de la infancia. ¡Su amiga!¿Qué clase de personas la rodeaba? No sabía y ni le interesaba ya, ahora sabia que todo fue mentira. Que su amistad fue falsa a pesar de que ella siempre fue amable con ella.

Antes de irse tendría que arreglar todo en esa casa, un hogar que pensó podría formar. Un lugar donde ella podría realizar su sueño.

Horas después se encontraba en su antigua habitación en la mansión de su abuelo. Desempaco sus cosas y con delicadeza puso su anillo de bodas en la mesita de noche. Lo miro y sonrió triste al ver lo poco que representaba ya, con tanto orgullo lo porto y ahora era como si la ahogara tan solo verlo.

_ ¿Serena? _ entro su abuelo preocupado, sacándola de sus pensamientos_ ¿Qué paso pequeña?_ la abrazo con ternura.

_ Abuelo ¿ Es cierto que chantajeaste a Darién?_ le pregunto sin más, dejando atónito al anciano.

_ ¿Quién te dijo?_ su mirada se torno fría.

_ ¡No importa! ¿ Es cierto o no?_ grito desesperada.

_ Si_ soltó en un suspiro.

_ ¿Por qué, abuelo?_ se sentó derrotada, aun tenía esperanzas que todo fuera un error.

_ ¡Por que tu lo querías!_ la miro desesperado_ Durante años Kenji te dejo abandonada en ese internado y yo no hice nada para evitarlo a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal. Cuando el murió decidí darte todo lo que él te había negado.

Era cierto, su propio padre la odiaba. Por lo mismo la interno en ese colegio, donde no vería a la niña que le había arruinado la vida.

_ Me diste todo, menos lo más importante_ señalo ella con tristeza_ Amor, abuelito, amor.

_ No soy un hombre que muestra sus sentimientos_ se sentó junto a ella tomándola de la mano_ Tu abuela Luna siempre me dijo que eso me traería problemas.

_ ¿Pero por que hiciste eso con Darién?_ pregunto, sabiendo que él jamás hubiera hecho algo así.

_ Vi la manera como lo mirabas esa noche en el baile de beneficencia_ sonrió recordando_ Se te veía muy emocionada cuando él te invito a bailar tenias la sonrisa más brillante que te hubiera visto jamás. El solo mencionarlo te llenaba de felicidad, en cada evento que asistíamos lo buscabas con ansias.

_ Pero eso no es excusa_ dijo triste.

_ Quise darte todo_ siguió sin escucharla_ Aunque eso incluyera comprarlo para que te propusiera matrimonio_ la miro entre lagrimas_ ¡Perdóname! Lo hice para poder darte todo lo que te negamos de niña, quise que tuvieras amor, que tuvieras al hombre que querías.

_ Y ahora me desprecia_ le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas, le dolía verlo así.

_ El seguirá contigo_ le dijo firme_ Si no lo hace... perderá todo.

_ ¡Pero yo no quiero!_ se levanto furiosa con el ¿Acaso no la entendía? Ella quería un hombre que la amara, no uno que la despreciara.

_ Serena…

_ Anula ese acuerdo_ se dirigió a la ventana para mirar como la oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer para dar paso al nuevo día_ Habla con tus abogados, pediré el divorcio.

_ Hija…

_ No hagas esto mas difícil, por favor _ dijo en tono suplicante sin volver el rostro, no era necesario el dolor en su voz se notaba, haciendo que el cediera ante sus intentos de convencerla.

_ Muy bien, hablare con mis abogados y arreglare esto.

_ Gracias_ dijo sin ánimo_ Ahora quiero descansar un poco.

_ Muy bien_ dijo Artemis y salió de ahí, dudo en hacerlo pero al final cerró la puerta.

_ ¿Qué hiciste abuelito? ¿Qué me hiciste?_ sollozo quedo para que no la escuchara.

A pesar de su error, el lo había hecho pensando en un bien para ella. Sin imaginar las consecuencias de todo esto.

Esa fue una de las noches más largas y dolorosas para ella, al recordar las duras palabras de Darién. Escuchar de sus labios palabras de odio la destrozaba. La destruía saber que nunca sintió nada por ella, nunca correspondió a sus sentimientos.

Por que ella si lo amaba ¿Pero de que le servía? Sabía que de nada, nunca la quiso y jamás sentiría amor por ella.

Unas horas después, lejos de ahí Darién revisaba todo lo relacionado con el evento que se realizaría en su hotel principal, con este lograría un gran negocio que lo haría estar casi al mismo nivel que Artemis Tsukino. Y una vez que lo estuviera lo haría llorar sangre por lo que le había hecho.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo volvieron a la realidad.

_ Adelante_ dijo y miro a Molly, su secretaria.

_ Señor Darién_ se acerco dándole unos documentos que le había pedido_ El señor Artemis y sus abogados están en la sala de juntas, desea verlo.

_ Darién_ entro Rei sin anunciarse y eso era algo que no le gustaba a él_ Artemis esta aquí.

_ Lo sé_ la miro duramente _ Molly, cancelas mis juntas. Creo que tardare en arreglar esto.

_ Muy bien señor_ salió de ahí mirando con desprecio a la morena, la cual se sentía dueña del lugar.

_ ¡Vaya! Se tardo bastante_ suspiro el pelinegro una vez que salió su secretaria. El esperaba su llamada en cualquier momento de esa noche y en la madrugada, pero nunca llego_ Al parecer, Serena le fue a llorar.

_ Si, seguramente_ sonrió la morena_ Siempre lo hacía cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

_Pues, por mi puede patalear hasta que se canse_ tomo su saco, se acomodo la corbata y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_ Darién_ lo detuvo poniéndose frente a el_ Pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo_ se acerco a él para besarlo.

Él le correspondió, sin sentir nada. Rei era una amante ardiente, pero no sentía más por ella, más que una simple pasión.

La aparto suavemente y salió de ahí.

Al entrar miro que Artemis lucia más viejo y cansado, detrás de el entro Rei y con una sonrisa de victoria se aferro al brazo del pelinegro mirándolo con triunfo.

Artemis la miro y al hacerlo no pudo evitar sentir desprecio hacia una mujer que solamente uso a su nieta.

_ Hola, Rei_ la saludo_ Es bueno saber que clase de persona eres.

_ ¡Cuidado, Artemis!_ lo detuvo el pelinegro_ No tolerare que ofendas a mis empleados.

_ Como sea_ encogió los hombros y miro hacia los ventanales_ No gastare mis energía en una víbora como ella.

_ Muy bien caballeros ¿Que asunto desean tratar conmigo?_ pregunto sonriendo, sabiendo que seguramente Artemis y Serena exigiría que se cumpliera con el trato o lo dejaba en la ruina_ Tengo asuntos que atender y no deseo perder mi tiempo.

_ Señor Chiba, la señora Serena desea que firme estos papeles_ le extendió una carpeta ignorando las miradas amenazadoras que le lanzaba.

_ ¿De que se trata?_ la tomo y empezó a revisarla.

_ La señora Serena ha solicitado el divorcio y como puede notar su firma ya está en la toda la documentación_ dijo el abogado mirando como el pelinegro observaba con atención los papeles_ El divorcio será de mutuo acuerdo y por lo mismo en un mes estarán legalmente separados.

_ ¿Y que pasa con el trato que tenia con Artemis?_ pregunto la morena, tratando de mirar los documentos.

_ Queda anulado_ contesto otro de los abogados mirando confundido el interés de esa mujer_ El señor Artemis cederá los títulos de las tierras que el señor Chiba desea.

_ ¡Vaya! Al fin Serena supo razonar_ dijo con burla la pelinegra mirando triunfal al abuelo de Serena.

_ Solo es cuestión de que usted firme_ dijo el abogado sin hacer caso a la mujer_ Una vez hecho nos encargaremos de todo ¿Si usted está de acuerdo, señor Chiba?

_ Muy bien_ dijo tomando una pluma y firmando donde debía hacerlo. Todo estaba como debía ser_ Listo.

_ Bueno, ahora ya todo está arreglado_ sonrió el abogado y miro a su jefe que se mantenía ajena a todo.

_ Fue un gusto verlos caballeros_ dijo en un tono alegre el pelinegro mirando al hombre que lo había comprado.

Artemis saco algo de su saco y lo miro detenidamente para luego depositarlo sobre la mesa. Observo como Rei se aferraba del brazo de Darién con una sonrisa triunfante.

Siempre había notado que esa mujer odiaba a Serena, pero nunca se lo dijo. Su nieta tenía una fe ciega en toda la gente, su alma era dulce y sin ningún tipo de maldad.

Pero esto, todo esto la había cambiado, eso lo noto esa mañana que salió de la mansión.

Serena se veía diferente, había salido de ese mundo que él le creó para que nunca sufriera o al menos uno donde el fantasma de Kenji no la atormentara. Y le dolía saber que él lo había causado.

_ Fue un placer hacer tratos contigo Artemis_ dijo Darién antes de que saliera con sus abogados.

_ Esto era más que un trato Darién_ se volvió para mirarlo_ Te di lo más valioso que tengo y no supiste verlo.

_ Tu muñequita de cristal no me interesa_ dijo en un tono frio y sin emoción_ Solo fue un medio para conseguir lo que quería en realidad y tú mismo me la diste en bandeja de plata.

_ Como sea_encogio los hombros en muestra de que no le afectaban sus palabras, aunque por dentro lo estaban matando porque sabía que era cierto._ Te deseo suerte.

Salió de ahí dejando a Darién confundido con sus palabras y a Rei feliz de poder esta vez tener para ella lo que Serena amaba.

¡Oh, si! Ella ahora seria la esposa de Darién, por fin podría restregarle en la cara a Serena que ni con todos sus millones podía tener lo que ella quisiera.

Durante años que vivió en el internado junto a Serena la odio, ella siempre siendo tan amada y querida por las profesoras y personal del lugar. Era la niña perfecta que todos adoraban, la que nunca hacia nada malo y la que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos.

¡La odiaba! Pero algún día le haría pagar que le restregara en la cara todo su dinero. Según ella era amable regalándole cosas, invitándola a sus viajes, pero ella en el fondo sabia que lo hacía para mostrarle que valía más que ella.

Pero ahora…ahora ella tenía algo que Serena amaba. Y ese algo era Darién.

Había sido una suerte que escuchara la conversación que tenia con Amy. En esa ocasión descubrió el verdadero motivo del matrimonio de su querida amiga y era una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Sonrió segura de sí misma y se acerco al pelinegro.

_ ¡Oh, amor!_ lo abrazo sensualmente tratando de besarlo_ Ahora ya no habrá razón para escondernos.

_ Lo siento Rei_ la aparto de él_ Pero tengo cosas que hacer.

_ Pero saldríamos a cenar hoy_ hizo un puchero mirándolo coquetamente.

_ Hoy tengo cosas que arreglar_ miro su reloj y luego toda los documentos que lo acreditaban como dueño de las tierras de sus abuelos_ Sera otro día_ miro algo que brillaba con intensidad en la mesa y lo tomo.

Era el anillo de matrimonio de Serena, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de ahí. Necesitaba arreglar varios asuntos.

Tal vez Artemis lo había liberado, pero aun así merecía una lección. Demostrarle que no todo se podía comprar y de eso él se encargaría.

Rei lo miro sin detenerlo, debía ser paciente y seguir mostrándose tranquila sin presionarlo. Debía ser una mujer sensata y madura, una mujer con clase que dignamente podría ser la señora Chiba.

_ Rei Hino de Chiba_ dijo saboreando las palabras_ Suena bien, muy bien.

Sonriendo salió de ahí también, hoy en la noche le prepararía algo. Era momento de tomar el lugar que le correspondía y esa noche ella le mostraría que ella era la mujer adecuada para él.

Sonriendo salió de ahí con el pensamiento de que muy pronto seria la dueña de todo eso.

Artemis miraba como su nieta empacaba todo, había desechado lo que había comprado para impresionar a Darién junto con las cosas que tuvo durante su breve matrimonio. Su rostro estaba pálido, sin ninguna emoción, pero decidida a continuar con su vida.

_ Hija ¿Estas segura?_ pregunto por última vez.

_ Si, abuelito_ le sonrió sin que esta sonrisa llegara a sus ojos_ Es lo mejor, estar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos, además no quiero algún día encontrármelo.

No podía permitir que Darién supiera cuanto la había herido, no le dejaría ver lo profundamente que lo amaba. Eso acabaría con su orgullo, su corazón había sido roto ya, su alma destruida, no podía permitir que su orgullo lo destruyera también.

_ ¿Qué pasara con tus cosas?_ se sentó para mirarla que se quedaba pensativa.

_No lo sé, tal vez sea egoísta_ suspiro frustrada por dejar todo atrás_ Pero necesito tiempo.

_Muy bien, me hare cargo de todo. No te preocupes_ dijo alegre para animarla_ ¿Iras a la ciudad natal de tu abuela?

_ Si, es un lugar tranquilo_ miro la ilusión de su abuelo al recordar_ Además la casita está en perfecto estado, ahí podre empezar de nuevo.

_ Muy bien_ dijo al pensar que seria lo mejor_ Iré en unas semanas, yo también tengo ganas de un momento de tranquilidad.

_ Ahí te esperare_ lo abrazo, era momento de partir_ ¿Nos vamos?

_ Si, vamos_ llamo al servicio para que llevaran sus cosas.

Lo que ella dejo pidió que se donaran, ropa, zapatos, joyas, todo aquello que le recordara a Darién. Lo sacaría de su vida, no era necesario atormentarse con alguien que la despreciaba.

En el aeropuerto Artemis miraba como ella partía en el avión, se había negado viajar en el jet privado. Necesitaba estar rodeada de gente, le había dicho.

__No quiero estar sola, abuelito_ lo abrazo para que no se preocupara_ Quiero estar rodeada, que me recuerden que mi problema no es el único y que no por eso se acabara el mundo._

__ Me gustaría que viajara cómoda_ miro lo delicada que se veía en ese momento._

__ Lo estaré_ sonrió_ Abuelito, por favor no seas un snob._

__ Muy bien, muy bien_ se dio por vencido al verle un pequeño brillo de felicidad._

Cerró los ojos, cansado y lleno de dolor. Sin proponérselo había herido a la persona más importante en su vida.

Serena tuvo una vida difícil de pequeña, viviendo oculta de los arrebatos de furia de Kenji. El siempre la culpo de haber arruinado su vida y por lo mismo nunca dijo nada cuando este decidió mandarla a ese internado.

En parte era lo mejor, lejos de su propio padre tuvo una infancia feliz. Durante su estancia ahí, el se encargo personalmente de que nada le faltara, siempre atento a lo que ella deseara y hasta mas. Pero sabía que a ella le hacía falta lo más importante por parte de su propia familia.

Por lo mismo cuando Kenji murió decidió sacarla de ahí cuando tenía quince años. Trato de corregir el error que había cometido al permitir ese alejamiento por no enfrentar a su propio hijo.

Cuando la vio ya era toda una mujercita, llena de gracia y alegría por la vida que lo dejo impresionado. Desde ese día la llenaba de detalles, trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido viendo cada mirada, cada sonrisa y cada detalle de ella. Durante esos tres años que convivió con ella hizo que conociera perfectamente los sentimientos de su querida nieta.

Por lo mismo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la ilusión que causo Darién Chiba en ella, verla sonrojarse al mencionar su nombre lo hizo que averiguara todo sobre él.

Era un hombre que había conseguido su fortuna con el manejo de los hoteles que su abuelo le heredo. Había empezado desde abajo, ya que estos eran pequeño negocio de su país natal. Pero poco a poco consiguió que algunos inversionistas se interesaran en sus proyectos e ideas.

A la edad de veintiséis ya era considero un importante empresario hotelero. Aun le faltaba para competir con los mejores, pero aun así el sabia que lo lograría.

Supo que era un hombre de honor y le dolió hacerle eso, chantajearlo para que le propusiera matrimonio a su nieta. Pero de por medio estaba la felicidad de ella y sobre eso no tenia duda de pasar por quien fuera.

Pero caro había pagado su soberbia, tratar de controlar la vida de alguien había causado dolor en su querida Serena. Mientras que en él, una soledad enorme.

_ ¡Darién!_ saludo su amigo desde la barra.

_ ¡Hola, Haruka!_ se sentó junto a él y pido una copa de vino.

_ ¿Qué haces por acá?_ tomo de su trago_ Te hacía con Serena.

_ Celebrando_ dijo él mientras pagaba su bebida.

_ ¿Celebrando? ¿Qué, algún negocio?_ le hizo una seña para que se fueran a una mesa.

_ Se podría decir que si_ se acomodo aflojándose la corbata.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ encendió un cigarrillo.

_ Me divorcie de Serena_ dijo sin más.

_ ¡Que tu…_ se empezó a ahogar con el humo_ ¿Te divorciaste?_ pregunto una vez que se pudo controlar.

_ Así es_ sonrió y levanto su copa para hacer un brindis_ Por fin me libre de mis cadenas y logre conseguir las tierras que eran de mis abuelos.

_ Un momento ¿Eso que significa?_ lo miro confundido.

Darién poco a poco le explico todo, Haruka solo lo escucho atento sin interrumpirlo, sabía que su matrimonio fue muy apresurado. Pero jamás imagino todo esto, además Serena le caía bien.

_ Y así fue todo_ termino él.

_ ¿Pero cómo pudiste?_ lo miro duramente cuando supo también sobre Rei_ ¿Con su propia amiga?

_ Rei misma se ofreció, en ningún momento yo la busque_ se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a ese detalle.

_ Y tu eres muy sacrificado_ dijo con ironía_ ¡Demonios, Darién! Serena consideraba a Rei como su hermana.

_ Rei dice que ella solo la humillaba, que solo era una careta que mostraba frente a todos para mostrarse como un ángel_ dijo con desprecio.

_ Pues yo vi todo lo contrario_ tomo de su trago_ No me lo tomes a mal, pero al parecer has preferido juzgar a Serena por lo que te dicen los demás.

_ ¡Oh, vamos Haruka!_ rodo los ojos_ ¿Quién demonios pensaría que lo nuestro era amor? Apenas nos conocíamos y de un momento a otro nos casamos, no hubo amistad, ni noviazgo ¡No hubo nada! _ se tranquilizo un poco_ Ella solo quiso tenerme como esposo y su abuelo me chantajeo con algo que yo deseaba, así que no es tan inocente.

_ Pues Serena se veía muy enamorada_ recordó la felicidad de ella el día de la boda.

_ Solo mostraba que estaba feliz por conseguir lo que quería. Ya sabes cómo las pequeñas cuando consiguen su juguete favorito_ protesto al ver que la defendía_ La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en la peluquería, en las tiendas o viendo no se que cosas.

_ ¿ Y eso quien te lo dijo? Según se, tu te la pasabas encerrado en tu oficina para evitar estallar contra ella y contarle todo ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para darte cuenta de todo eso?_ levanto una ceja mirándolo divertido, sabia la respuesta.

_ Rei_ soltó de mala gana.

_Bueno, pues ahí tienes_ sonrió dejando confundido a Darién_ Mira, las cosas ya están hechas. Así que no tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto.

_ Claro que no_ dijo serio_ Artemis no se quedara tan tranquilo.

_ ¿Qué harás?_ pregunto mirando el odio en su mirada.

_ Hacerle pagar, le demostrare que no todo se puede comprar_ sonrió, pensando en el día que lo tendría a sus pies.

_ Deja eso atrás, Darién_ le dio una palmada en la espalda_ Podrías equivocarte y lastimar gente ajena a esto.

_ No te preocupes, esta todo perfectamente calculado_ sonrió y alzo su copa_ ¡Brindemos por mi libertad!

_ Pues… ¡Salud!_ sonrió con tristeza.

Aunque Darién no lo aceptara, Serena había traído un brillo de luz a la vida de él. Darién siempre fue muy serio y reservado, pero desde que ella estaba en su vida salía a eventos, salía pasear con ella, su casa era toda alegría con los colores tan vivos y alegres desde que Serena entro en ella.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero era mejor no decir nada. El tiempo le haría ver lo que nunca vio, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde para ninguno de los dos y sobre todo para su amigo Darién.

Darién entro a su casa, feliz ante la sensación de no entrar y fingir una sonrisa de felicidad que no sentía. Al abrir la puerta noto el cambio en esta, no estaban las plantas que adornaban parte de la casa. Serena había colocado varias para darle vida, al igual que cortinas de colores alegres, adornos y fotos familiares de ambos y su característico desorden que hacia lucir alegre el lugar.

Pero todo esto ya no estaba, y de cierto modo se sintió mal. Ahora estaba su casa como era antes, metódicamente todo en su lugar, todo gris y neutro. No había color, ni vida… ni desorden.

_ ¡Darién!_ se oyó una voz.

_ ¿Qué demonios…?_ miro a la sensual morena que venía ataviada en una camisa suya.

_ Hola, querido_ dijo en un tono muy sensual y abrazándolo_ Bienvenido a casa.

_ ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_ la separo de él.

_ Vine a estar contigo_ lo miro con tristeza_ No podía dejarte solo.

_ Siempre he estado solo_ la aparto a un lado y subió las escaleras para ir a su recamara_ Así que por favor, vete. Nos vemos en la oficina.

_ ¡Darién! Te hice de cenar_ se apresuro a alcanzarlo y lo jalo del brazo_ ¿No tienes hambre?

El pelinegro lo pensó, en realidad si tenía. Pensaba hacerse un sándwich o algo. A veces la señora Mayako dejaba comida para que el solo la calentara, bueno al menos eso era antes de Serena. Desde que se caso siempre llegaba a cenar para tenerla feliz y ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y una deliciosa cena.

_ Bien, vamos_ se dejo conducir y miro como el comedor estaba arreglado para una cena romántica, causando que el hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

_ ¿Espero que te guste?_ ella de inmediato le empezó a servir al notar el gesto.

_ ¿Qué es?_ miro con curiosidad el platillo.

_ Pollo con salsa de queso_ dijo con orgullo_ Una receta que me enseñaron en el internado.

_ ¿Francés?_ removió un poco, la señora Mayako en una ocasión le sirvió y estaba delicioso. Pero la pinta de este decía lo contrario.

_ ¡Si! Pruébalo, te gustara_ lo miro ella esperando que lo hiciera.

Darién comió un pedazo y con dificultad lo paso por su garganta, el sabor a ajo era demasiado. Así que tomo el vaso de agua y sorbió de un trago todo el contenido.

_ ¿No te gusto?_ lo miro preocupada_ Esta receta me sale de maravilla_ probo un poco y su rostro hizo una mueca_ ¡Agh! Seguramente tu ama de llaves metió la mano.

_ Ella no haría eso_ dijo en un tono bajo sin mirarla.

_ No…yo…quiero decir que seguramente me quiso ayudar y pensó que no le había puesto ajo_ de inmediato dijo, sabia el cariño que le tenía a esa mujer_ Seguramente eso paso_ dijo con una sonrisa_ ¿Quieres postre?

_ No, será mejor que te vayas Rei_ se levanto haciendo el plato a un lado.

_ Pero…yo…

_ Rei, por favor estoy cansado_ la detuvo, era mejor dejarle las cosas en claro.

Una cosa había sido que fuera su amante y otra muy diferente que tratara de entrar a su vida.

_ Darién, amor_ se acerco y acaricio su miembro_ Déjame complacerte, déjame relajarte cariño.

_ Entiende esto Rei_ sujeto su mano y la sujeto con fuerza al ver que ella intentaba de nuevo acariciarlo_ Tuvimos una aventura y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo, no te prometí nada y tu lo sabías.

_ Pensé que teníamos algo serio_ lo miro confundida.

_ ¡Jamás, te dije eso! Si tu pensaste otra cosa, lo siento_ paso a un lado de ella_ Lo nuestro puede seguir, pero será solo una relación sin ningún compromiso. Tu veras si lo tomas o lo dejas.

_ Muy bien, será como tu desees_ acepto ella mirándolo decidida a conquistarlo y salió de ahí quitándose la camisa del pelinegro sensualmente para tentarlo_ Estaré en mi departamento por si decides cambiar de opinión_ diciendo esto se puso su abrigo y se fue.

Darién solo sonrió, no tenia deseos de esta con ella, simplemente no la deseaba ya.

Al día siguiente Darién tomaba su desayuno leyendo el diario de la mañana, la señora Mayako lo miraba seria y sin dirigirle la palabra. Ella siempre fue muy parlanchina y más cuando Serena llego a la casa, siempre diciéndole que haría de comer o que nueva decoración pondrían en la casa.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ no pudo evitar preguntar al oír el constante golpeteo de su zapato en el piso.

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¡Que sucede!_ lo miro asombrada ante su tranquilidad_ Sucede que dejo ir a una buena mujer, por una que es una zorra total.

_ ¡Mayako!_ grito su esposo Ichirou cuando entro al desayunador_ El señor no tiene que darte explicaciones.

_ Claro que si_ los miro a ambos_ Yo le cambie los pañales a este jovencito y eso me da el derecho.

_ Muy bien, muy bien_ sonrió el pelinegro_ Contestare debido a que te hice pasar ese tormento.

_ Bueno_ dijo ella contenta, sonriéndole a su esposo que solo negaba con la cabeza la testarudez de ella_ ¿Qué espera?

_ ¡Mayako!

_ Señora Mayako, mi matrimonio con Serena solo fue una farsa, un negocio_ dijo mirando su rostro confundido.

_ ¡No puede ser! ¿Un negocio? ¡Pero si ella lo adoraba!_ dijo sin poder creerle_ Se desvivía por tener todo para usted.

_ ¿Tener que? Tengo todo, los cambios que hizo los pago a un decorador, las comidas que organizaba usted la ayudaba, detalles que de una manera u otra los conseguía con ayuda_ encogió los hombros sin ver los rostros sorprendidos de ambos.

_ Pero ella…

No dijo mas, su esposo la detuvo. Ella comprendió esa mirada y sabía que tenía razón, era mejor dejar así las cosas.

_ Bueno, nos vemos_ se levanto y tomo sus cosas_ Vendré en la tarde a comer, se me antojo el pollo con salsa de queso.

_ ¿Qué no se lo preparo, la tal señorita Reí?_ pregunto con una sonrisa divertida. Había probado el dichoso platillo y era un asco.

_ Hizo un intento, pero al parecer se le olvido la receta_ hizo una mueca recordando el sabor.

_ Veré que puedo hacer_ respondió levantando los platos sucios.

Darién quiso preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero ya era un poco tarde. Salió de ahí despidiéndose del matrimonio Ohno.

_ ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle?_ lo miro con reproche_ Ella no es como él dice.

_ Lo sé, pero no tiene caso ya mujer_ la abrazo, ella adoraba a Serena. Era como una hija para ella_ El ya tomo su decisión y no era justo que tuvieran un matrimonio donde el señor Darién la odiaba.

_ ¡Pero ella era perfecta para él!

_ Y no la amaba_ le aclaro, mirando la tristeza en ella_ La señora Serena merece ser amada ¿No lo crees?_ le pregunto. El también llego a querer a la rubia, por lo mismo sentía que esto era lo mejor.

_ Si, tienes razón_ salió del desayunador para ir a la sala.

Miro con tristeza el lugar antes decorado con tanta alegría y amor ahora estaba como antes, gris y sin vida.

_ Mi niño Darién, espero que haya hecho lo correcto_ susurro con tristeza.

El pelinegro manejaba feliz, por fin podría cumplir con la promesa que le dio a su padre. Y ahora era momento de cumplirla.

Darién Chiba se forjo un camino con mucho esfuerzo, la vida para el no fue fácil. Motivo por el cual lo hizo volverse demasiado frio al expresar lo que sentía.

Solo se enfoco en darles una vida mejor a sus padres, tratar de recuperar las tierras de sus abuelos para darles ese gusto a sus progenitores.

Sus abuelos habían empeñado sus tierras para poder invertir en los hoteles debido a que el lugar donde vivían estaban viviendo un gran momento debido al turismo que crecía en esa zona. Pensaban recuperarlas en cuanto tuvieran las ganacias de ese proyecto, pero la inversión era a largo tiempo y cuando él quiso recuperarlas después de muerte de su abuelo supo que estas habían sido ya vendidas.

Trabajo arduamente para pagar el precio que se cobraba por ellas y así poder tener una herencia familiar que con tanto orgullo le platicaba su abuelo cuando vivía.

Pero el destino hizo lo suyo, la grave enfermedad de su madre lo hizo enfocarse en ayudarla. Cuando al fin había conseguido los medios para recuperar lo que alguna vez fue de su familia ocurrió esa desgracia.

Toda su atención la enfoco en tratar de conseguir los medios para ayudar a su madre, los mejores médicos, todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla, una batalla que perdió dejándolo deprimido e impotente por no haberla salvado.

Al final ella perdió la lucha contra la enfermedad que la postro a su cama, poco después su padre murió de tristeza aunque se aferro a la vida con la esperanza de ser enterrado en el lugar que lo vio nacer, no pudo mas con el dolor de la pérdida de su querida esposa.

Cuando localizo a la persona que tenia los títulos de esas tierras se entero que las vendió y de nuevo perdió el rastro de ellas debido que fue una compra anónima.

Su padre había muerto con el anhelo de ser enterrado junto a sus padres y eso él pensaba cumplirlo. El siguió adelante con sus negocios, cada día avanzando más. Siendo admirado por los hombres y deseado por las mujeres.

A una corta edad tenía una fortuna propia y eso era algo que lo hacía seguir. El día que supo que Artemis Tsukino tenía las tierras que quería, arreglo que un día coincidieran para poder conocerlo en persona.

Y ahí fue donde empezó todo. Cuando le propuso la compra, Artemis solo sonrió. Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto hasta que un día lo invito a una cena de negocios, y vaya negocio que le propuso cuando le ofreció una cantidad enorme por las tierras que él quería.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**_Te las regalare_ sonrió mirándolo.**_

_**_ ¿Perdón?_ pregunto confundido.**_

_**_Si, te las daré sin ningún centavo de por medio_ miro hacia donde estaba una joven mujer_ Lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte con mi nieta.**_

_**_ ¡Está loco!_ dijo entre dientes, no quería hacer una escena.**_

_**_ No, piénsalo_ lo hizo que lo siguiera a su despacho_ Mi nieta es una linda mujer, es rica y con clase.**_

_**_ ¿Me está comprando?_ lo miro con furia.**_

_**_ Claro que no, muchacho_ sonrió y busco algo del cajón de su escritorio_ Pero piénsalo, tendrás los títulos y una bella esposa.**_

_**_ ¡Maldito, sea!_ le dijo y le dio la espalda, tenía que salir de ahí.**_

_**_ Se cuanto deseas esto, piénsalo. Es un buen trato.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Una semana después le propuso matrimonio, había tenido un breve trato con Serena y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue decirle que quedo deslumbrado con su belleza y ella de inmediato acepto.

Hizo de su boda todo un evento y por lo mismo mas la odio, lo exhibía como si fuera el nuevo artículo de moda que había comprado y así era. Serena Tsukino lo había comprado por medio del chantaje.

Cuando ella misma le recomendó a Rei Hino para un puesto que estaba vacante en su empresa hotelera, la acepto por darle gusto. Pero con el tiempo noto como la morena le coqueteaba, el se mantuvo alejado y tratando de no darle motivos a algo más.

Después de todo podría ser una trampa de Artemis para ver que estaba cumpliendo su papel en ese matrimonio. Pero se dio cuenta que Rei odiaba a Serena, ella fue el blanco de las burlas y los desprecios de la rubia durante su niñez y adolescencia.

Ella le conto lo que ella hacía para hacerla sentir mal, siempre diciéndole que ella era inferior por no tener más dinero que ella. Invitándola a lugares maravillosos para después dejarle en claro que si no fuera por ella jamás estaría ahí.

Un día ella estaba llorando por que Serena le había dicho que no había sido invitada a una cena de los negocios de su abuelo debido a que no contaba con algo digno que portar para esa noche. El decidió acompañarla a comprarse algo, decidido a que su querida esposa no hiciera una de las suyas.

Más tarde esa noche al llevarla a su casa, ella de repente lo abrazo y le dio un beso muy apasionado.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Maldijo por dentro, la aparto un poco para ver el rostro de la morena que tenía el deseo reflejado en el.**_

_**_ ¡Darién, te deseo!_ susurro con voz ronca y sensual.**_

_**_ Rei_ cerró los ojos al sentirla acariciarlo.**_

_**_ ¡Hazme tuya!_ gimió desesperada.**_

_**_ No puedo_ quito su mano para que no siguiera.**_

_**_ ¡Por favor!_ lo miro con una gran necesidad_ Serena no merece tu lealtad, se que ella no te ama.**_

_**Fue todo lo que basto para que él se decidiera, la sujeto levantándola y espero que le dijera dónde estaba su habitación. Una vez adentro la pelinegra le indico donde tenía preservativos.**_

_**No pregunto, ni le importo que los tuviera. Seguramente Rei era una mujer liberal y el no perdería el tiempo en averiguar su vida intima.**_

_**Ella de inmediato se lanzo sobre él, dándole un beso hambriento y lleno de necesidad.**_

_**El pelinegro la levanto, se desabrocho el pantalón para liberarse y una vez que se puso el preservativo hizo a un lado la prenda intima de ella y la penetro de una sola estocada, haciéndolos a ambos gritar. **_

_**No había necesidad de caricias íntimas, cuando los dos necesitaban esto.**_

_**A grandes zancadas la pego a la fría pared, necesitaba sentirla más. Ambos jadeaban, él quería mas, quería vengarse de alguna manera de la mujer que lo había obligado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.**_

_**Sintió el coño de la morena que lo estrujaba y siguió embistiendo, duro y con intensidad.**_

_**_ ¡Oh, si! Follame; dame más duro Darién_ gimió ella desesperada. **_

_**El sonrió y la sujeto para abrirla más para él.**_

_**_ Te aseguro que no podrás ni caminar_ beso los senos de la morena, la cual se los ofrecía como una descarada.**_

_**_ Mas…mas…mas…si, así…Darién, Darién, Darién.**_

_**Un poco después los dos yacían sobre la cama, había desahogado con ella toda la furia contenida. Rei le había brindado una liberación que ya necesitaba…Dar un golpe al orgulloso de Artemis ¿Qué haría si supiera que engaña a Serena? Seguramente lo haría caer en la ruina, pero no le importaba.**_

_**_ Fue maravilloso_ suspiro la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa_ ¿Es mejor que con ella?_ pregunto acariciando su torso.**_

_**_ Entre tu y ella no hay comparación_ dijo el levantándose_ Tengo que irme.**_

_**_ Quédate_ se puso de rodillas dejando ver su desnudez.**_

_**_No, tengo cosas que hacer.**_

_**_Bien, como quieras_ se volvió a recostar_ ¿Nos vemos mañana?_ dijo en tono sensual dejando en claro que no se refería a lo laboral.**_

_**_Si, por mi está bien_ encogió los hombros dándole igual.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Darién solo sonrió, desde ese día Rei se mostraba muy tierna con él. Además de que le informaba de las cosas que hacia Serena cuando él trabajaba.

A pesar de que con Rei compartían una intensa pasión, no dejaba de sentirse mal. Serena se había entregado a el por primera vez y su noche de boda fue hermosa en cierta manera.

En ese momento, el se sintió dueño de la situación y dejo de lado su odio contra ella. Le hizo el amor con ternura y delicadeza, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido.

Pero nunca podría sentir por ella nada más que desprecio, aunque no podía negar que era cierto lo que le había dicho a Rei ese día. Ellas dos eran muy diferentes y odiaba a veces admitir que la rubia era la que con su inocencia lo tenía dominado en la intimidad.

Ella inocente, fue una buena alumna, rápidamente aprendió como complacerlo y lo hacía sentir primitivo y especial saber que él era quien la había llevado a ese nivel.

Tal vez más adelante ella encontraría con quien poner en práctica todo esto. Sonrió imaginando con quien se encapricharía esta vez, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir unos celos terribles al pensar que alguien la besaría y tomaría hasta hacerla tocar el cielo como él lo hizo en varias ocasiones.

_**UN MES DESPUES…**_

_ ¿No es ese Artemis?_ pregunto Haruka, llamando la atención de su amigo.

_ ¿Dónde?_ se volvió para verlo, hacía tiempo que no se sabía nada de él.

_ Ahí, junto al presidente del banco federal_ con la mirada le señalo.

Darién pudo verlo, a pesar de no estar cerca pudo notar los cambios en el. Se veía más viejo, cansado y hasta delgado ¿Por qué estaría así? ¿Estaría enfermo?

Pero a el que le importaba, el maldito vejete se podría ir al infierno y el festejaría ese día.

_ Se ve acabado_ pensó en voz alta.

_ Tal vez esté enfermo_ dijo Haruka mirándolo atentamente.

_ O tal vez su querida nieta le está dando problemas_ sonrió mirando a una de las camareras que atendía en el evento.

_ Pues, tal vez esta así debido a que no está aquí_ miro hacia donde lo hacia su amigo y sonrió_ Deja de hacer eso, si Rei se entera te castra.

_ Rei no es mi dueña_ lo miro furioso.

_ Pues ella no lo piensa así, prácticamente ya está instalada en tu casa_ le sonrió con inocencia.

Darién no podía decir nada, lo que le había dicho era cierto. Rei se la pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en el apartamento de ella. No le molestaba al principio, pero ahora era asfixiante tenerla cerca.

Demasiado celosa, demasiado posesiva, demasiado…caprichosa. Y eso no pensaba tolerarlo más, ya tenía en mente colocarla en uno de sus otros hoteles. Todo eso dependía de cómo se terminara esa relación, no quería una ex amante vengativa a sus espaldas.

_ Olvidado_ le dijo al ver como sonreía complacido al ver que no lo contradecía_ ¿Y cómo está eso de que Serena no está aquí?_ no había puesto atención que su ex mujer no la había encontrado en ningún evento, ni cenas, en las que por lo regular ella asistía antes.

_ Según se decidió comenzar en otro lado_ miro el interés de su amigo.

El solo asintió, era extraño ahora saber que Serena no estaba ahí. Muy en el fondo deseaba verla, ese tiempo noto muchas cosas, entre ellas que ese platillo que le encantaba no era la señora Mayako quien lo preparaba. Y eso lo tenía muy confundido.

_ Vámonos, esto está muy aburrido_ dejo su copa y camino hacia la salida.

_ Si, claro_ sonrió Haruka divertido ante la actitud de el.

Ya era tarde y entro en silencio a su casa. Al hacerlo miro un montón de cajas, todas ellas de arregladas elegantemente.

_ ¿Qué demonios es esto?_ se acerco con la intención de abrir una.

_ Las trajeron hoy en la tarde_ dijo con una sonrisa la señora Mayako al salir para recibirlo.

_ Le diré a Rei que esto ya es el colmo_ dijo furioso y marcando su celular.

Rei estaba trabajando en el nuevo hotel que abriría en unos meses, la mando diciéndole que necesitaba ella revisara todo personalmente. Cuando en realidad quería quitársela de encima, ya más adelante le diría que todo terminaba entre ellos, pero que le gustaría que siguiera colaborando con él.

_No son de ella_ el tono de voz de cautela llamo la atención de él.

_ ¿Entonces de quien? ¿De usted?_ la miro confundido a la vez que cerraba el celular.

_ No, claro que no_ sonrió y se acerco a una caja para tomarla_ ¿Para que quiero yo esto? Son de la señora Serena.

_ ¡Maldición! Que esa mujer no dejara de atormentarme_ dijo furioso_ Mándale sus vestiditos o lo que sea a su abuelo, que él se encargue de los caprichitos de su nieta.

_ Pues vestidos no son_ saco el contenido y se lo mostro.

_ ¿Qué rayos es eso?_dijo confundido.

_ Son pelucas_ dijo divertida al ver como el abría una más.

_ ¿Y para que las quería? Demonios, esa niña caprichosa no sabía en que gastar el maldito dinero_ negó con la cabeza al ver la cantidad de pelucas.

_ En realidad no eran para ella_ entro el señor Ichirou dejando unas mas_ Ya llame al señor Yoshiki para que las recoja el mañana.

_ ¿El diseñador?_ miro que ambos asentían_ ¿Y el que tiene que ver con todo esto?_ señalo las cajas.

_ Las pelucas serán donadas para gente que sufre de cáncer y que debido a las quimioterapias pierden su pelo_ la señora Mayako acaricio el sedoso pelo de una de ellas_ La señora Serena consiguió gente que donara su pelo y logro que se hiciera esto junto con el señor Yoshiki.

_ Un momento, un momento_ puso las manos al frente sin comprender_ ¿Mi esposa hizo esto?_ sonrió involuntariamente.

_ Su, ex esposa_ corrigió su ama de llaves haciendo que se sonrojara un poco el pelinegro ante su error_ Y si ella lo hizo, al igual que muchas cosas más.

Darién solo asintió y miro todo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ella no le interesaba nada que no fuera ella misma, solo se la pasaba de compras y visitando a sus amigos.

"_Has preferido juzgar a Serena por lo que dicen los demás"_

Recordó las palabras de su amigo ¿Y si tenía razón? Nunca tomo tiempo para conocerla, ella era quien siempre hablaba y hablaba. Pero él se mantenía ajeno a esto, solo le sonreía y le daba por su lado.

Se retiro de ahí dejando confundido al matrimonio quienes solo lo miraron subir las escaleras.

Ya en su habitación la miro, era tan fría. Cuando Serena vivió ahí la habitación era cálida. No, eso era falso, toda su casa era diferente cuando ella estaba ahí. Siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa, diciéndole de las cosas que había hecho.

Que si había arreglado una de las habitaciones; que sembraría algo en el jardín; que vería lo de las cenas benéficas. Todo eso imagino que alguien le ayudaba, jamás imagino que Serena se hacía cargo de todo y eso era algo que lo carcomía por dentro.

Tal vez nunca trato de conocerla, se enfoco en odiarla y mantenerla alejada en cierto modo de él. Pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

Lo mejor era olvidar todo, ya era cosa del pasado. Serena Tsukino ya no importaba, ella estaba fuera de su vida y así seguiría.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**Muchisimas gracias a:**

**_ary princxsaku_ sailorsere_ MartithaJimenez_ Tina_ Sherly_ Usagi Conejita_ CrimsonMizzle_ patito_ Diian Kuo R_ isabel20_ Serena Eternal Star Moon_ yesqui2000_ soyprincesitamoon_ mayilu_ aRiizaii_ moon86_ Cecy_ conyta bombom_ Adileyne_ Emilce_ Marie Mademoiselle Chiba_ ANDY_ SEREDAR_ Dayanna_ Patty Ramirez de Chiba_ yazbelltsukinochiba_ clauseiserdar1_ anita_ coneja_ nahima-chan_ Karly15_ ediebella_ Angel Negro 29_ Girls124 emy._**

**Imagenes en el facebook de este capitulo y tambien contestando a los comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con ideas de aqui y de alla. **

**Y con ayuda de dos personitas que estimo mucho...cofcofactualicencofcof**

**01/23/2012**

_**Muchisimas gracias por las visitas, comentarios alertas y favoritos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 3<strong>

_**Ocho años después…**_

_ Darién, vamos un rato al bar_ entro su amigo después de que Molly lo anunciara.

_ No tengo ánimos_ siguió mirando la pantalla revisando los progresos en sus negocios.

_ Te has vuelto un amargado_ se sentó subiendo los pies a su escritorio, ganándose una mirada fría por parte del pelinegro.

_ Me he vuelto poderoso_ sonrió mirando como su amigo rodaba los ojos ante sus palabras.

_ Vamos_ insistió mirando a su amigo_ ¿De que te sirve ser poderoso?

_ No quiero reproches Haruka_ dijo despegando la vista de la pantalla una vez más.

_ Está bien Don Poderoso_ dijo con ironía_ Sal de la oficina, solo te falta dormir aquí. Vamos por un trago, yo invito_ dijo el rubio.

_ Está bien, esta bien_sonrio levantándose al verlo tan animado_ Vamos.

Ambos hombres salieron hacia el bar que estaba cerca, bajo la atenta mirada de las femeninas. A pesar de que Darién era un hombre muy temido debido a su carácter frio y feroz en los negocios, no evitaba que las mujeres trataran de acercarse a él.

Darién Chiba a sus treinta y cuatro años era uno de los hoteleros más poderosos y cada negocio o trato que hacía era para su beneficio. Y lo conseguía, de eso no cavia duda alguna.

Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa que estaba cerca a una ventana.

_ Dos vodkas_ índico Haruka al mesero que llego a la mesa, las bebidas fueron traídas en cuestión de minutos.

_ ¿Y que me cuentas Haruka?_ pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo a su amigo quien coqueteaba con una mujer que estaba sentada cerca de su mesa.

_ Nada_ se volvió a mirarlo luego de hacerle un guiño a la linda pelirroja_ Mejor dime tu ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida?

_ Mi vida es perfecta_ dijo él, tratando de convencerse a si mismo_ Me va muy bien en los negocios, tengo fortuna, poder, mujeres, todo lo que yo desee.

_ Es irónico, te has convertido en lo que más odiabas de Artemis y Serena Tsukino ¿Recuerdas? _ lo miro y siguió al ver que no contestaba_ Ya sabes, gente poderosa que lo tenía todo.

_Serena_, ese nombre le cayó como bomba. Hacía mucho que evitaba los lugares que frecuentaba con ella, así como también mencionarla.

Pero no había detalle que la recordara, en su breve matrimonio ella dejo una huella en su vida muy difícil de borrar. Y a veces sentía que algo le hacía falta.

_ Me da pena el pobre Artemis_ dijo con pesar.

_ ¿Qué sucede con él?_ pregunto con interés.

_ ¿No lo sabes?_ lo miro confundido_ Te mueves en el mismo mundo que él.

_ Pues no lo sé.

_ Sufrió un infarto hace unos días_dijo Haruka con cierta preocupación_ Pero no creo que te interese, ni se por que demonios te lo dije.

_ Me interesa_ sonrió sin que el rubio lo notara_ Claro que me interesa_ dijo quedo mirando hacia la calle por el ventanal.

Hacia unos años había logrado asociarse con un hombre que tenía unas pequeñas inversiones con Artemis. Durante ese tiempo se gano su amistad y supo que una de las primeras Minas que Artemis adquirió cuando era joven las había comprado junto con él.

No tenía un gran yacimiento, pero con eso logro el imperio que tenia ahora. Cuando la mina cerró debido a que no había ningún mineral que extraer, Artemis lo hizo un tipo de conserva natural. Al parecer le tenía cariño y el anciano que se había asociado con el no tenia nadie a quien darle su parte.

Por lo mismo Darién lo convenció de que se las vendiera. Fue una tarea difícil, debido a que el hombre le tenía una gran lealtad a Artemis. Pero lo había logrado, ahora él era dueño de eso y al parecer el gran Artemis Tsukino no se había tomado muy bien esa noticia.

Sonrió al recordar cómo le mando un aviso diciéndole que le gustaría hablar sobre esa propiedad. Quería discutir con él, sobre cómo convertir el lugar en una zona turística.

Seguramente la noticia le había causado una fuerte impresión, dudaba que fuera algo grave.

_ ¿No tienes nada que ver, verdad?_ Haruka le pregunto de pronto.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ tomo su trago_ Yo lo único que hago son negocios.

_ Serena esta aquí_ le dijo mirando su cambio de actitud ante sus palabras. Sabía que no le sacaría nada sobre lo de Artemis y por lo mismo le menciono a la rubia.

Darién se tenso, una cosa era no mencionarla, ni recordarla. Pero otra muy diferente saber que ahora ella estaba en la misma ciudad que él.

Hacía ocho años que no la veía, hacia tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ella.

Lo último que supo es que se había casado, al parecer fue un matrimonio que tenia complacido a Artemis. Por que después de mirarlo decaído y enfermo durante mucho tiempo, de un momento a otro su cambio fue radical, era un hombre feliz.

Pero eso a él no le importaba, Serena Tsukino era la mujer que mas odiaba. Sonrió al imaginar el berrinche que haría al saber que ahora el tenia en sus manos algo que ellos deseaban.

_ Me da igual_ encogió los hombros, llamo al mesero para pedir otro trago_ Sabes, creo que hasta ganas me dieron de salir esta noche.

_ Bien_ sonrió el rubio_ Tengo planes para esta noche, le hablare a unas amigas_ luego miro a su lado_ Aunque creo que puedes tu mismo conseguir a alguien, creo que yo tengo a mi cita.

Darién solo sonrió al ver como su amigo se levantaba para ir con la pelirroja. Tal vez le hablaría a Amy, ella se había convertido en un apoyo incondicional.

Siempre ahí con él, acompañándolo en los momentos en que él se encerraba en si mismo.

A Amy la conoció cuando él estaba en la preparatoria, ella era una chica muy tímida pero muy inteligente. Desde que les toco trabajar en un proyecto juntos se hicieron buenos amigos, siempre escucho por ahí que Amy quería algo más con él, que una simple amistad.

Pero ignoro esos rumores sabiendo que a ellos los unía un lazo casi fraternal. Amy era como una pequeña hermana para el, solo una amiga y nada mas.

_ Listo_ dijo satisfecho Haruka al sentarse de nuevo en su lugar_ ¿A quién invitaras?_ le sonrió a la pelirroja que salía del lugar_ ¿A Rei?

_ No, claro que no_ hizo una mueca.

Rei aun colaboraba con él, aunque la tenia trabajando en otros lugares ella se las ingeniaba para estar cerca. En ocasiones le hacia un drama cuando lo encontraba con algunas mujeres y ya estaba harto de esa actitud.

Tal vez fuera una buena colaboradora y manejara con una habilidad letal sus negocios en el extranjero. Pero eso no le daba derecho a sentirse su dueña , algo a lo que muy pronto le pondría solución.

_ Bueno, como sea_ dijo el rubio, sabia de la vida de su amigo.

Rodeado de bellas mujeres, pero ninguna lograba llegar a el de una manera que lo hiciera vivir. Por que Darién Chiba era como un hombre sin corazón y sin ninguna ilusión.

La noche paso entre risas y anécdotas, Amy estaba feliz, al fin Darién se fijaba en ella como mujer. Había notado su mirada sorprendida cuando la fue a recoger. Se había vestido muy sensual, era su oportunidad de demostrarle que era la mujer de su vida.

_ Darién, me hace tan feliz estar aquí_ le dijo a su oído, la música era muy fuerte.

_ A mí también_ le sonrió_ Sabes que tu compañía me hace bien_ le sonrió con dulzura.

La peli azul sonrió ilusionada, esa noche era especial, muy especial. Parecía que su sueño tan anhelado pronto se convertiría en realidad.

_ Oh, Darién_ se pego más a él.

El se tenso de inmediato, conocía las señales de cuando una mujer quería demostrar su deseo por él. Pero eso era imposible, Amy era su amiga, su confidente y nada más. No podía verla como una mujer y menos con la cual pasaría solo una noche, como una aventura. El cariño que sentía por ella era distinto.

_ Sera mejor que volvamos a la mesa_ la separo de el, la tomo de la mano para conducirla entre la gente.

_ Darién…yo…_ se cayó al ver su mirada fría.

_ ¡Haruka!_ grito al rubio que parecía ser devorado por su acompañante.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ se separo de la pelirroja y miro la tensión en la pareja.

_ Tengo que irme_ tomo el bolso de Amy y se lo entrego.

_ Muy bien, mañana hablamos_ le sonrió a la peli azul que se mantenía seria.

Ya en el camino Amy no sabía cómo hablar con él_ ¿Qué nunca llegaría a verla como algo más?_ se preguntaba mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el bolso. Ella lo amaba…lo deseaba. ¡Oh! Cuantas veces no había imaginado ese momento, y era uno que no pensaba desperdiciar.

El pelinegro se mantuvo un tanto serio por todo el camino. Al llegar a su casa, Darién le ayudo a bajar. Ella sabía que esta era su oportunidad y sin que él lo esperara lo beso.

Darién se quedo en su sitio, sin moverse dejo que ella lo besara.

Poco a poco ella desistió al ver que este no la correspondía.

_ ¿Por qué Darién?_ dijo con tristeza mirando su rostro lleno de decepción.

_ Amy, nosotros somos como hermanos_ la separo por completo de el_ Nunca te di motivos para esto.

_ Pero congeniamos muy bien_ lo miro esperanzada tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón_ Nos conocemos hace mucho, tenemos muchas cosas en común_ hizo una pausa tratando de tratando de ordenas sus palabras_ Se lo que te interesa y los temas que te encantan discutir. Además…

_ Por que somos amigos_ le freno al ver que intentaba continuar_ Los dos nos conocemos tan bien por que tenemos una buena amistad, confiaba en ti por que te veía como una hermana_ miro como retrocedía dolida ante sus palabras_ Lo siento.

_ ¡Eres un idiota!_ grito con rabia_ ¡Jamás! ¡Escúchalo bien! ¡Jamás, nadie te amara como yo!_ dijo segura de sus palabras.

_ Amy, por favor tranquilízate_ trato de sujetarla, pero ella lo evito.

_ No quiero tu lastima_ lo miro con desprecio_ Durante años te he amado en silencio, soporte a cuanta mujer se atravesó en tu camino esperando que un día me vieras ¡Que me notaras!_ sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas retenidas_ Pero un día me las pagaras, te juro que te arrepentirás.

_ Amy_ miro como con nerviosismo metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa_ Amy, hablemos por favor_ no quería terminar la noche así con ella, era su amiga, su hermana_ Por favor.

_ ¡Te odio!_ dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, una vez que la abrió y entro.

Darién miro la puerta varios segundos, se paso las manos por el pelo.

¡Maldita sea! Dijo en su interior.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso a su auto, no podía hacer nada por el momento. Dejaría que se le pasara el enojo y ya luego hablaría con ella.

Al día siguiente revisaba la correspondencia que su secretaria le había dejado. Miro las invitaciones para unos eventos, así como también las felicitaciones por la nueva inversión que había hecho dejándole varios millones en el proceso.

_ Señor_ se escucho la voz de Molly por el intercomunicador.

_ Dime_ pulso el botón para contestarle.

_ La señora Black desea verlo_ respondió.

_ ¿La señora Black? No recuerdo tener ninguna cita con esa señora_ le dijo pensando en quien seria.

_ Es la señora Serena_ dudo un poco al decirle lo demás_… Tsukino, señor.

_Serena_ , ella estaba ahí. Una sonrisa helada se formo en sus labios. Había llegado el momento de hacerlos pagar, de dejarles en claro que no todo se podía comprar. Una vez que lo hiciera el continuaría con su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_ Hazla pasar_ dijo el pelinegro preparándose para la recibirla.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando pasar a una mujer furiosa mientras su secretaria se disculpaba con él con la mirada. Él le hizo un gesto para que se retirara y los dejara solos, no creía que Serena quisiera tomar un café o algo.

_ ¡Eres un maldito infeliz!_ le grito la rubia_ ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?_ le aventó los papeles donde le informaba a Artemis sobre sus planes para la reserva natural que había comprado_ ¿Cómo?

El pelinegro la observo detenidamente, se veía diferente, muy diferente.

Atrás había quedado la adolescente con la que se caso, para dar paso a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Su rostro estaba más definido, se notaba la madurez en ella. Sus senos ahora eran más generosos, su cintura estrecha se notaba en ese traje de diseñador

_ ¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso!_ dijo ella al notar como la miraba.

El solo sonrió y miro sus labios, unos labios que lo habían hecho llegar al paraíso en más de una ocasión. Sin pensar, bajo la mirada hasta sus piernas, las mismas piernas largas y preciosas. Unas piernas que alguna vez se habían enredado en su cintura.

_ ¡Mírame, idiota!_ reclamo ella.

La voz de ella lo trajo a la realidad, nunca la había visto enojada. Siempre estaba feliz y con una sonrisa amplia, generosa y autentica, no como la de muchas mujeres que él conocía que solo lo hacían falsamente.

_ Te estoy viendo_ sonrió y se acomodo en su asiento_ ¿Qué no le pareció a tu abuelo?_ tomo los papeles donde le decía de sus planes para la reserva.

_ ¿Qué, no le pareció?_ le pregunto mirándolo sorprendida_ ¡Le dio un infarto, infeliz! ¡El ama esas tierras y tú piensas construir un maldito hotel!_ grito.

_No tengo pensado construir un hotel_ le dijo sintiendo como la furia de ella elevaba su libido, tenía que controlarse.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es esto?_ señalo los papeles .

_ Es solo la idea de hacer algo turístico, que lo haga algo útil_ sonrió satisfecho al ver que palidecía_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿No les interesa ganar unos billetes?

_ A mi abuelo no le interesa_ lo miro con desprecio_ Ama ese lugar y no quiere que se vuelva un lugar donde la gente lo destruya.

_ Pues me da igual_ encogió los hombros y siguió revisando su correspondencia_ Yo soy el que tiene más poder sobre ellas, así que tendrá que hacerse lo que yo diga_ la miro _ Solo le avisaba mis planes.

_ ¿Cuánto quieres por ellas?_ le pregunto después de un momento.

_ ¡Ah! Esto me recuerda a cierto momento_ se quedo pensativo.

_ Así que de eso se trata_ lo miro incrédula_ ¿Estas haciendo esto por lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo?_ pregunto sin creer tanto odio.

_ Tal vez, o tal vez no_ dijo sin ningún interés_ Déjame pensarlo, puede que lleguemos a un acuerdo_ siguió con lo suyo.

_ Dejare mi teléfono con tu secretaria, cualquier cosa la trataras conmigo ¿Esta claro?_ dijo firme mirándolo furiosa.

_ Me da igual_ dijo sin mirarla.

Serena lo observo, estaba muy cambiado. No tenia caso discutir con él, esperaría su llamada. Definitivamente no le quedaba de otra.

Ya afuera le dejo el numero a Molly, salió del edificio y entro a la limusina que la esperaba. Le dio las órdenes al chofer para que la llevara a la mansión de su abuelo. Suspiro cansado, había estado de un lado a otro tratando de averiguar como podía evitar lo que Darién intentaba.

No le quedo de otra que irlo a enfrentar. Y eso era lo que la tenía mas cansada.

_ ¿Qué quieres Darién? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ se pregunto, tratando de entender los planes del hombre que una vez amo.

Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco y los recuerdos inundaron su mente, al verlo despertó en ella esos recuerdos que tanto le dolieron alguna vez.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**_ ¿Estas lista, Serena?_ pregunto su abuelo mirándola con adoración.**_

_**_ ¡Si!_ contesto emocionada_ ¿Cómo me veo?**_

_**_ ¡Hermosa! _ la miro y sonrió al notar su nerviosismo_ Tranquila cariño, veras que todo saldrá bien.**_

_**_ Esta es mi primera cena abuelito_ le sonrió _ Espero no equivocarme con tus socios.**_

_**_ De eso ni te preocupes_ la tomo de la mano_ Vamos, es hora.**_

_**Al llegar miro embelesada el lugar, era la primera vez que iba con su abuelo a una cena de gala para recaudar fondos. Sabía que tenía que mostrarse con clase y natural e hizo el intento de hacerlo. Saludo a varios empresarios que le eran presentados por su abuelo, así como también algunos diplomáticos.**_

_**La noche paso tranquila y ella se divertía platicando con una pareja de japoneses que le platicaban de su cultura y tradiciones. Su abuelo la llamo para presentarle a uno de sus amigos cuando lo vio entrar y de ahí no pudo despegar su vista de el.**_

_**En cada ocasión lo buscaba, tratando de ser discreta. Lo vio bailando con una voluptuosa mujer que se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo pegándose al cuerpo de él durante la pieza de baile.**_

_**Ella mejor se fue al uno de los balcones, no tenia caso ilusionarse con un hombre de mundo. Estaba tranquila tomando el fresco cuando una voz la hizo volverse.**_

_**_ ¿Por qué tan sola?_ pregunto con una medio sonrisa torcida.**_

_**_ No estoy sola_ sonrió sonrojándose_ Bueno, ahora ya no.**_

_**_ En eso tienes razón_ se acerco a ella_ ¿Te gustaría bailar?_ extendió su mano en espera.**_

_**_ ¡Claro!_ contesto emocionada.**_

_**El la acerco a él y lentamente se movieron al sonido de la música que se escuchaba en el interior. Ella se sentía en las nubes y realizada, sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella y su calor la hacía sentir segura.**_

_**Desde ese día trataba de verlo, se arreglaba un poco mas dejando de lado su vestimenta juvenil para vestir una más seria que la hiciera ver más mujer y no como una adolescente. Quería conquistarlo, hacerle ver la mujer que estaba en su interior.**_

_**Tiempo después su sueño se hizo realidad, Darién le pidió matrimonio. Ella feliz se hizo cargo de todo junto con la ayuda de Rei, su amiga.**_

_**Su abuelo no escatimo en gastos, dándole la boda de un cuento de hadas. **_

_**Lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista y al fin era su esposa, su compañera, su fiel amante. **_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Pero todo eso fue mentira, su cuento de hadas termino siendo un cuento de horror. Un cuento que le abrió los ojos a un mundo que se negó a ver o al menos intento escapar.

Sonrió al recordarlo todo, ese dolor la había casi destruido. Pero su vida dio un giro inesperado y eso la mantuvo a flote negándose a seguir culpándose por no haber podido conquistar el amor de Darién Chiba.

Ahora sabia que todo no fue su culpa y que debía seguir adelante con su vida. Después de todo tenía algo que la impulsaba día con día a vivir.

_ ¡Mama! ¡Mama!_ escucho los gritos de alegría de sus hijos cuando bajo de la limusina_ ¡Que bueno que llegaste!

Ella solo abrió los brazos para recibirlos.

Si, ellos eran su alegría, su motor, su motivo para seguir, las personitas que le dejaron en claro que no bastaba con amar, también tenía uno que ser amado para ser feliz.

_ ¡Hola, Serena!_ saludo el joven de coleta.

_ ¡Hola, Seiya!_ sonrió ella feliz de tenerlo ahí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Listo, uno mas.<strong>_

_**Me tarde un poquitin por que me esta saliendo un aviso que hay un error en el disco duro y pues la lleve a que la revisaran, me dijeron que es por que esta sobrecargada y necesita ser formateada. Pero solo por el momento le borre unas cosas hasta que termine esto.**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo se veran despejadas sus dudas, por que creo que tiene varias.**_

_**Agradecimientos en el facebook, muchisiiiiimas gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo para leer y comentar.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**No tengo ningun derecho en los personajes creados por Naoko, asi como tambien no estoy lucrando con ellos. Esta historia es solo para entretenernos un rato.**

**La trama es mia con ideas de aqui y de alla. Con ayuda tambien de dos personitas a las que estimo mucho.**

**01/28/2012**

_**Perdon por la tardanza, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 4<strong>

**_** ¿Esto es todo?_ pregunto el pelinegro al investigador.

_ Fue todo lo que pude conseguir_ lo miro molesto_ En un par de horas no puedo proporcionarle toda la información que desea.

Darién miro el informe, lo primero que llamo su atención fue el hecho de que Serena fuera viuda. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios dejando desconcertado al castaño. El pelinegro ignoro la mirada del investigador, notando que tendría que lidiar con los dos hijos de ella para llevar a cabo su plan.

Era algo con lo que no contaba debido a que corto o al menos trato de cortar cualquier cosa que le recordara a su ex mujer. Sin embargo sabía que estos no serian ningún problema, ya que ella accedería a sus peticiones una vez que se las planteara.

_ Muy bien, con esto me basta_ cerro el documento y lo guardo sin mirar lo demás.

_ ¿No desea más información? ¿No leerá lo demás?_ pregunto confundido.

Esa mañana le hablo bastante molesto pidiéndole que averiguara todo lo que podía de Serena Tsukino. Y lo quería para esa misma tarde, algo que le tomo más tiempo debido a que la vida de ella no se manejaba ya en las revistas ni nada de eso.

Al contrario, después de haberse marchado conoció al doctor Diamante Black y meses después se caso con el. Vivió tranquila criando a sus dos hijos, los cuales eran la adoración de ella, pero desgraciadamente no todo fue felicidad.

Unos años después se enteraron que su esposo sufría de un tumor cerebral inoperable, el cual poco a poco lo fue consumiendo hasta que perdió la vida, de eso hacía más de dos años.

_No, por el momento creo que no_ le extendió un cheque_ Yo lo llamare.

_ Muy bien_ lo tomo y salió de ahí.

Pero antes de hacerlo se topo con Haruka, el cual lo saludo y miro extrañado al verlo ahí.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí Taiki?_ pregunto al moreno que se mantenía serio y ajeno a la visita de su amigo_ ¡Ey! Aquí la tierra, llamando a Darién.

_ No estoy para bromitas_ contesto sin ánimo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ se sentó_ ¿Por qué ese humor?

_ Serena estuvo aquí_ fue todo lo que dijo y con eso basto para que el rubio entendiera.

_ ¿Y luego?_ lo animo a seguir.

_ Me vino a decir no se que tanto de unas tierras que le compre a un viejo amigo de Artemis_ le extendió los papeles que Serena le aventó esa mañana_ Dice que por esto le dio un infarto a su abuelo.

_ Pues, según se es cierto Darién_ lo miro molesto_ ¿Por qué lo haces? No se suponía que continuarías con tu vida.

_ Si, en eso estoy_ se volvió en su silla para mirar el paisaje que tenía enfrente_ Después de que acabe con esto lo hare_respondio con seguridad.

_ ¿Y qué harás?_ miro la propuesta de Darién de hacer en ese lugar un sitio turístico_ No creo que Artemis ceda así nomas.

_ Con el no tratare el asunto_ sonrió de lado_ Al parecer Serena se hará cargo de esto.

_ Véndelas, Darién_ le dijo su amigo_ Deja todo eso atrás, por que podrías salir muy mal de esto.

_ Tengo todo de mi lado_ se volvió para mirarlo_ Solo necesito sacarme esto de adentro, dejarles ver que no todo se puede comprar sin ninguna consecuencia.

_Pues espero que esto no te traiga más dolor y amargura_ lo miro serio.

Y ante eso, no pudo decir nada.

Serena había dejado una huella imborrable en él, no sabía de qué manera. La odiaba con intensidad, pero a veces, solo a veces en la soledad de su cama pensaba en ella. En como lo abrazaba, en su calor y suave piel.

Ninguna de las mujeres con las tuvo una relación intima llegaron con la misma intensidad que ella. Mujeres que sabía perfectamente solo lo buscaban por algo, y aunque sabía que Serena también estuvo con el por un simple capricho, ella fue más entregada y sin ninguna reserva.

_ Yo también lo espero_ dijo quedo, sin saber cómo definir lo que sentía.

_ No es lo único que te afecta ¿verdad?_ le dijo sin necesidad de preguntarle, lo conocía demasiado bien.

_Anoche Amy me beso y dijo que me amaba_ dijo con tristeza.

_ Bueno eso era algo obvio_ dijo sin mostrar sorpresa.

_ ¿Tu lo sabías?_ lo miro confundido.

_ Darién, ella siempre ha estado interesada en ti_ sonrió al ver la confusión en su rostro_ Nunca lo notaste porque pensaste que lo que ella te ofrecía era algo fraternal.

_ Pero yo la quiero, como una hermana_ hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos_ ¡Jamás le di motivos!_ abrió los ojos y miro el techo de la oficina_ Me duele estar lejos de ella, siempre estuvo ahí para escucharme, para contarle de mis ideas y proyectos… mis problemas_ se quedo pensativo.

_ Es lo mejor_ dijo el rubio ganándose la atención de su amigo_ No tiene caso hablar con ella, está dolida y solo la harás sentirse mal si sigues con lo mismo de que solo es una hermana para ti_ sonrió tratando de darle ánimos_ Dale tiempo, ya verás que lo entenderá.

_ Si, tienes razón_ sonrió sin ánimo, le dolía la perdida de una buena amiga. Porque sabía que ya no sería lo mismo después de ese beso.

Los días pasaron y Serena se estuvo haciendo cargo de algunas cosas en las oficinas de su abuelo. Ceno con algunos socios e inversionistas, su educación desde pequeña le ayudo a poder lidiar con esos asuntos.

Además solo seria por un tiempo, a su lado se encontraba Michiru Kaoih hija de un buen amigo de su abuelo. Ella sabía más de esto y junto con ella estaban sacando todo adelante en lo que Artemis tomaba de nuevo las riendas o nombrara a una persona para la presidencia.

Michiru había sido una buena amiga que estuvo presente cuando lidio con lo de su divorcio y después apoyándola cuando perdió a Diamante por esa terrible enfermedad.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto suavemente Michiru mientras saludaba a un magnate petrolero que recién llegaba.

_ Pienso en ese asunto_ le dijo preocupada.

_ ¿Tan importantes son?_ sabía algo sobre ese asunto, pero no todo en su totalidad.

_ Esas tierras mi abuelo las compro junto con un amigo, pero el dinero que uso para hacerlo era también de mi abuela_ sonrió recordando esa historia.

_**FLASH BACK**_

__ Tu abuela Luna me dio todos sus ahorros que junto cuando trabajaba de mesera_ le sonrió feliz recordando a la mujer que siempre amaría_ No quise aceptar, pero ella insistió diciéndome que si no lo hacía yo, ella lo haría. Era una mujer muy testaruda._

__ ¿Y luego?_ pregunto emocionada._

__ Pues la compre junto con mi amigo, lo mío no era mucho así que el compro la mayor parte _ la miro y le acaricio la mejilla_ Pero eso nos serviría a tu abuela y a mí para poder empezar. Ahí junto con ella trabajamos juntos, hombro con hombro, tu abuela fue una mujer muy fuerte y decidida a que lograra mi meta._

__ ¿Y te hiciste rico?_

__No, claro que no_ rio ante lo dicho por la pequeña rubia_ El yacimiento no tenía mucho, pero fue el comienzo de todo. Además tu abuelita Luna era una mujer muy inteligente, hizo algunas joyas con algunas piedras preciosas que sacábamos y así fui haciéndome de un poco de fama debido a ella._

__ ¿Y, luego?_ insistió al ver que se quedaba callado, recordando tal vez._

__ Pues, la mina cerro debido a que no había nada ahí_ la ayudo a acomodarse, el día de visita estaba por terminar y tenía que retirarse_ Pero tu abuela no quiso que se vendiera y convenció a mi amigo para hacerlo un tipo de santuario para los animales de la zona_ la miro viendo en sus ojos la misma mirada tierna de su mujer._

__ Quiero ir a ver ese lugar_ dijo conteniendo un bostezo._

__ Y lo haremos mi linda princesa_ le dio un beso en la frente_ Un día lo haremos._

__ ¿Papa se enojara?_ pregunto con temor._

__ No, hija por eso no te preocupes_ la arropo_ Ahora duerme, nos veremos en un mes._

__ Gracias abuelito_ sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos_ Es una linda historia._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_ Cómpraselas_ sugirió su amiga_ Si son tan importantes para Artemis hazlo.

_ No es tan sencillo_ recordó el tono de él, cuando se lo propuso. Ella sabía que detrás de todo esto estaba su venganza por lo que sucedió en el pasado.

_ ¿Quieres que trate yo con él?_ la miro preocupada, sabía lo que ella paso durante su divorcio y no quería verla sufrir de nuevo por ese hombre.

_No, muchas gracias Michiru_ le sonrió, agradecida por su sincera preocupación_ Me hare cargo yo.

_ ¿Y cómo están los niños?_ cambio de tema para que se despegara la mente de ese asunto.

_ Contentos, adoran a su abuelo_ sonrió feliz_ Luna es quien se la pasa pegada a él, pidiendo que el cuente cosas de la abuela Luna.

_ ¿Y Zafiro?_ pregunto contenta, mirando el brillo en su mirada cuando hablaba de sus hijos.

_ Feliz, adora a Seiya_ miro hacia donde se encontraba el joven.

_ Es muy atractivo_ le guiño un ojo haciendo reír a la rubia ante el sonrojo del joven.

_ Si, lo es_ estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Darién se paseaba con una de sus conocidas por el lugar, Beryl era hija de un importante inversionista ruso y lo había invitado a la cena que había organizado la familia Tsukino para dejar en claro que todo estaba bien y no había por que preocuparse.

_ Te noto ausente querido_ sonrió la pelirroja mientras se pegaba más de su brazo.

_ No te preocupes Beryl_ la miro seductoramente_ Son cosas sin importancia.

_ Quisiera pensar eso_ miro hacia los invitados_ ¿O acaso te tiene así tu ex?_ volvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro.

_ Serena es cosa del pasado_ le acaricio los labios.

_Eso espero_ le sonrió fríamente_ Porque está justo a unos pasos de nosotros y pienso ir a saludarla.

Darién miro hacia donde lo hacia su acompañante; Serena charlaba con un grupo de poderosos banqueros y empresarios.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se abrió ante él, no pudo evitar una punzada de celos al ver que uno de los empresarios más jóvenes la hacia reír.

Hacia muchos años desde que vio esa sonrisa, tan relajada y feliz. Una sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a el, y sintió como si se hubiera encendido una luz dentro de el, como si no llevase una carga sobre sus hombros.

Y ahí lo supo, sabía lo que quería a cambio de esas tierras.

¡La quería a ella!

Como un depredador se acerco junto con Beryl hacia donde estaba la rubia, sonriendo feliz a los invitados de esa noche.

_ ¡Hola, querida!_ saludo Beryl llamando la atención de Serena.

_ ¡Hola, Beryl!_ le sonrió unos segundos después de reaccionar al ver a Darién ahí_ Es un placer que estés aquí, espero que tu padre este bien.

_ Solo un poco enfermo_ encogió los hombros restándole importancia_ ¿Y Artemis, como esta?

_Bien, está perfectamente_ tenía que mentir, no podía perder ciertas inversiones por el temor de que la empresa se quedara sin su líder.

_ Escuche por ahí que estaba delicado_ le dijo Darién mirando las reacciones de ella.

_ Solo son rumores_ les sonrió a los señores que estaban a su lado, tratando de mostrarse tranquila_ Ya saben cómo es esto de los negocios.

Todos asintieron complacidos ante la respuesta de ella. Serena sonrió complacida y suspiro despacio para no dejar notar lo nerviosa que estaba. La presencia de Darién la ponía así.

Estaban cenando y Darién vio la manera de que les tocara en la misma mesa que la rubia. Parecía relajada y tranquila.

Seguramente le mintió sobre lo de Artemis, tal vez para causarle algún remordimiento pero ahora tenía claro que esa gente no tenia límite para conseguir lo que quería.

La miraba en ocasiones, sin dejar que Beryl lo notara. Sabía que era una mujer muy posesiva y no quería ninguna escena y menos ahora que tenía la oportunidad de poner un poco incomoda a su ex.

Sonrió ante la situación, su ex…que ironía de la vida.

Miro como ella le sonreía al joven empresario de hace rato, este seguía en su propósito de hacer su conquista. Cuando ella se inclino un poco hacia adelante para tomar la copa de vino, el escote del vestido se abrió un poco dejando ver una vista panorámica de esos hermosos senos que una vez el tuvo entre sus manos.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, apretó la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, con tanta fuerza que al final se rompió entre sus dedos.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Por Dios!_ se levanto Beryl de inmediato_ ¿Estas bien? ¡Oh, mira esto!_ dijo sin mirarlo y sacudiendo su fino vestido.

_ Si, Beryl estoy bien_ dijo mirando con rabia a la rubia que lo miraba atónita.

_ Déjame ver que alguien te ayude_ se levanto Serena tratando de evitar su mirada. Pues la situación era incomoda.

_ No te preocupes_ sonrió mirando al joven que estaba a su lado_ No quisiera distraerte de tus…asuntos_ dijo lo ultimo con cinismo.

Se levanto furioso consigo mismo por no haberse controlado. Estaba furioso con ella y con el ¿Acaso no la conocía? Era una niña mimada que le gustaba tener la atención de los hombres.

¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito? ¿Quería demostrarle algo? ¿Despertar sus celos?

_ Te traje un poco de alcohol, gasas y una venda_ la voz de ella lo hizo volverse, había salido a la terraza para tratar de controlarse.

_ Déjalo, estoy bien_ rechazo su ayuda.

_ Vamos, no seas infantil_ le tomo la mano y empezó a revisarla con cuidado, la acerco un poco a la luz para poder limpiarla_ Tendrás que ir a que te revisen bien, esto solo es para detener el sangrado.

Darién no dijo nada, dejo que ella lo atendiera. Miro los cambios en ella, no eran muchos. Seguía igual de hermosa, mucho más hermosa. Miro divertido la vista que ella le ofrecía, hacia unos momentos estaba por estrangular al joven que disfrutaba de esa vista y ahora él, la tenía a su disposición y no pensaba decirle nada.

Ella se acerco un poco y su cabello quedo cerca de su rostro, el olor de este le llego hasta el alma. Aspiro cerrando los ojos y dejando que el calor que su cuerpo desprendía lo inundara, se sentía tan bien.

_ ¡Ya está!_ sonrió feliz mirando la venda que ahora cubría la mano del pelinegro.

_ Se lo que quiero por esas tierras_ soltó el de pronto.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ lo miro confundida, no lo entendía ¿Por qué ahora?

_ ¿Quieres o no esas tierras?_ la miro con determinación, era ahora o nunca.

_ Si, claro que si_ dijo un poco nerviosa, nunca pensó que el cedería tan fácilmente_ Deja voy por un abogado para que aclaremos esto, pon el precio ¿Cuánto es lo que quieres?_ pregunto mientras guardaba todo en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

_ ¡A ti!_ soltó sin más, mirando como ella retrocedía unos pasos

_ ¡¿Qué?_ lo miro sin creer lo que había escuchado ¿Acaso había enloquecido?

_ A ti, Serena_ sonrió caminando hacia ella, haciendo que ella quedara contra la pared_ A ti, te quiero a cambio de esas tierras_ dijo con una seguridad impresionante, parecía un cazador acorralando a su presa.

_ ¡Infeliz!_ lo abofeteo tan fuerte haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera un poco_ ¿Cómo te atreves?

_ Hago lo que una vez ustedes me hicieron a mí_ la sujeto con fuerza de los brazos_ ¡Te compro, Serena! ¡Te compro!_ le grito cerca de su rostro.

_ ¡Nunca!_ se revolvió tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil cada intento hacia que sus cuerpos se juntaran más.

_ O accedes, o me encargo de construir un hotel tan impotente en ese lugar que no quedara ni el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue_ le dijo fríamente. A toda costa pensaba acorralarla hasta que no tuviera más opción que aceptar.

_ ¡Olvídalo! Me encargare de que no toques ni una sola hoja de ese lugar_ lo miro con desprecio.

Darién ya no la escuchaba, su vista estaba fija en sus labios. Dulces, suaves, los cuales le invitaba a que los besara. Y sin pensar en más así lo hizo.

Cuando se apodero de su boca, Serena sintió que volvía atrás ocho años, aun tiempo en el que deseaba a ese hombre, cuando su mundo era perfecto y pensó que formaría el hogar que nunca tuvo, un mundo donde lo único que importaba era ese hombre.

Por un momento se dejo llevar, no podía pensar, no podía…no, no podía.

_ ¡Maldita!_ se aparto de ella llevándose una mano a su labio, miro que estaba sangrando un poco_ Es bueno saber que nuestro matrimonio no será aburrido_ dijo con descaro mirando las suaves curvas de su cuerpo.

_ ¿Matrimonio? _ se detuvo a mirarlo cuando pensaba aprovechar esa oportunidad para irse de ahí.

_Si, así es_ la miro de arriba abajo_ Esta vez, será a mi modo. Te quiero en mi cama con todas las de la ley, anhelante y dispuesta para mí para cuando se me antoje tenerte.

_ ¡Eso jamás!_ se aparto rápidamente y se volvió antes de dejarlo ahí_ Te juro Darién, que si me obligas a esto hare de tu vida un infierno_ salió por fin dejando al pelinegro confundido.

_ Ya lo hiciste Serena_susurro_ Ya lo hiciste_ dijo viéndola partir.

No supo porque le dijo que quería que fuera su esposa, en sus planes no estaba esto. Su idea de hacerle pagar a Artemis era dejarle ver que había comprado a Serena convirtiéndola en su amante. Pero al verla ahí sonriendo supo que la quería solo para él, totalmente suya sin dejar que ningún hombre la tocara más que el.

Miro su mano y sonrió, había dado el primer paso para su venganza y ya no había marcha atrás, solo era momento de esperar la respuesta de ella. Una respuesta que se aseguraría que fuera afirmativa.

Serena miraba al pelinegro de coleta, iba de un lado a otro del estudio. Le comento lo que Darién le propuso anoche y estaba demasiado molesto, pero preocupado a la vez.

_ ¿Qué haremos?_ la miro sin saber qué hacer. Pensó en varias cosas, pero ninguna solucionaba el problema que tenían en sus manos.

_ No lo sé_ se masajeo el cuello tratando de quitarse la tensión que sentía en este.

_ Mi padre no lo permitirá_ se sentó en el sillón frente a la rubia.

_ Lo sé_ sonrió notando el orgullo que sentía al mencionarlo.

_ ¿Podemos negociar?_ dijo pensativo_ Se puede ofrecer lo doble que pago por ellas.

_ A Darién no le interesa el dinero_ miro a la nada recordando sus insultos_ Quiere hacernos pagar.

_ Pero tú no tuviste culpa de ello.

_ El cree que si_ agacho la cabeza, tenía que reconocer que ella tuvo también la culpa.

Su error fue pensar que era amada por él, imaginar que su cuento de hadas se haría realidad cuando él le pidió ser su esposa. Nunca debió pensar que un hombre como Darién se fijaría en ella de un momento a otro.

Eso se lo demostró claramente Diamante, su esposo. El, día a día le mostro lo que era la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, luego la complicidad de pareja y al final el amor. Su relación no se dio así nada mas, Diamante la supo conquistar y llegar a su corazón. Igual ella lo hizo, lo amo y fue amada.

_ Porque no hablas claramente con él_ le sugirió Seiya.

_ No me escuchara, hace años se negó a hacerlo_ dijo con una sonrisa triste_ Y no lo culpo, el abuelo hizo algo pensando en mi felicidad y eso es algo que Darién ve como si yo fuera también culpable.

_ Lo amabas_ la miro triste.

_ Si, lo ame_ no pudo negarlo_ Pero mi amor era algo…_ dudo en decirlo_ inmaduro, fue mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión_ lo miro sonriendo_ No era un amor total.

_ ¿Cómo total?_ pregunto mirándola confundido.

_ Si, ya sabes_ trato de encontrar las palabras_ Ese amor que tu das, pero también lo recibes de esa persona, me aferre a un sueño y no me queje al nunca escuchar palabras de amor por parte de él, base mi amor, mi matrimonio en algo irreal, donde solo yo era quien amaba y hacia todo lo posible por mantener un hogar, una familia. Eso no es amor, al menos eso lo sé ahora_ sonrió recordando al peli plateado que la había amado con tanta intensidad.

Seiya solo asintió, entendía muy poco sobre eso. Pero sabía que Serena había sufrido mucho por Darién y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir nuevamente.

_ Hablare con el_ dijo decidido_ No dejare que te lastime.

_ No te preocupes_ le sonrió _ Jamás podría hacerme daño, al menos ahora ya no.

_ ¿Qué harás entonces?_ miro a la rubia que se ponía de pie.

_ Hablare con el_ trato de sonar tranquila y no preocuparlo_ Ocúpate de tus estudios, sabes bien que al abuelo no le gusta que pierdas clases.

_ Si, en eso estoy_ dijo más animado, debido a que Artemis, su padre adoptivo estaba muy orgulloso de sus avances en el estudio.

_ Nos vemos_ le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí.

_ ¡Mama!_ grito una pequeña de coletas.

_ ¿Qué paso, amor?_ sonrió y la tomo es sus brazos.

_ Zafiro no me deja estar con el abuelito_ hizo un puchero tan tierno que ella solo sonrió, a pesar de solo tener tres años era una niña que sabia como manipular a la gente con ese gesto.

_ El esta enfermito, amor_ le acaricio una mejilla_ Debe de descansar ¿Está bien?

_ Sí, yo quiero que pronto este bien_ la miro preocupada_ No se irá como mi papi ¿Verdad?

_ Claro que no, amor_ la abrazo, a pesar de ser tan pequeña ya estaba consciente de lo que era una pérdida de un ser amado_ Ya verás que el abuelito se pondrá bien, pero debemos dejarlo descansar.

_ ¡Si! Yo veré que nadie lo moleste_ dijo decidida.

_ ¡Mama!_ entro su otro hijo mirando molesta a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de su madre_ Luna no quería salirse del cuarto del abuelo.

Su pequeño niño que había madurado tanto desde la muerte de Diamante, el tomo el papel de hombre de la casa con una totalidad que la dejaba sorprendida.

_ Pero ya estoy afuera_ le sonrió inocentemente la niña_ Y ya le dije a mama que no dejare que nadie lo moleste.

_ Pues mas te vale_ la miro duramente.

_ Vamos, dejen esos pleitos_ bajo a la pequeña para abrazar a su otro hijo_ ¿Quieren ir un rato al parque o algo?_ les pregunto para tratar de calmarlos, además necesitaba de su compañía para olvidar el asunto de Darién.

_ ¡Si!_ gritaron ambos_ ¡Queremos ir al parque!_ grito el niño que de inmediato salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

_ ¡Niños!_ dijo la pequeña mirando el escándalo que hacia su hermano.

La rubia solo sonrió mirándolos correr, felices ajenos a la desesperación de ella sobre un asunto que tenía a su querido abuelo muy enfermo. Pero ella no dejaría que Darién destruyera lo que su abuela construyo con tanto amor por una estúpida venganza.

Estaba decidida, aunque tuviera que atar su vida nuevamente a un hombre que solo la odiaba. Lo haría, claro que lo haría.

Tomo su celular y marco.

_ Hola, Michiru soy yo_ silencio_ Necesito de tu ayuda_ silencio_ Si ahí nos vemos en la noche.

Colgó y se dirigió hacia el despacho, necesitaba hablar con Seiya para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Sabía que era algo arriesgado, pero era eso o perder el legado de su abuela Luna y en el proceso de este también a su abuelo Artemis.

_ Seiya_ entro mirando como el pelinegro levantaba su vista de unos libros_ Necesito que hagas algo.

_ Dime_ observo su mirada decidida y sabia que había encontrado una solución que no le gustaría escuchar.

_ Necesito que lleves a mi abuelo a descansar a la ciudad natal de mi abuela_ se paro cerca de el mirándolo seria_ Y cuides de mis hijos ese tiempo.

_ No lo hare Serena_ dijo sin mirarla.

_ ¡Seiya! Debo hacerlo_ tomo su mano_ ¡Por favor, ayúdame! Necesito de ti, quiero que mantengas al abuelo alejado hasta que resuelva esto.

_ ¿Te casaras con él?_ pregunto sorprendido_ El solo hará de tu vida un infierno.

_ Haremos un trato, esta vez solo será un negocio claro y sin ningún sentimiento de por medio_ lo miro fijamente.

_ ¿Cuándo quieres que salga?_ dejo escapar en un suspiro, sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

_ En unos días_ sonrió ella_ En cuanto el doctor autorice al abuelo a viajar.

_ ¿Qué le dirás cuando se entere de esto?_ miro la preocupación en ella.

_ Le diré que el amor surgió esta vez_ dijo con una sonrisa triste.

_ Sabes que él no se tragara ese cuento_ sonrió seguro de sí mismo, conocía perfectamente al hombre que lo había adoptado.

_ Pues ya veremos en su momento_ se dirigió a la puerta_ Lita ira contigo, los niños la adoran y así podrás estar al pendiente de Artemis, además podrás arreglar los papeles de Zafiro para trasladarlo a una escuela de aquí.

_ Muy bien_ dijo mirándola serio.

_ Gracias, Seiya_ salió de ahí, saldría con sus hijos para olvidarse por un momento de lo que pensaba hacer, porque si le daba más vueltas sabias que se arrepentiría y no lo llevaría a cabo.

La tarde la paso entre risas, compartiendo y jugando con sus hijos. Ellos dos eran su tesoro y las personitas que la mantenían de pie, luchando día a día con sus pesadillas y sufrimientos.

Ya en la noche se reunió con Michiru, sentía que ella también no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que tenía en mente. Pero por el momento no había otra salida, era acceder a ese matrimonio o perder algo que seguramente mataría lentamente a su abuelo.

_ ¿Entonces?_ pregunto Michiru al notarla ausente.

_ Quiero que hagas un contrato, dejare varios puntos a discutir_ señalo el documento que ella había hecho_ No quiero dejar nada en el aire.

_ Muy bien_ tomo el documento_ Hablare con los abogados de mi padre y los de Artemis, para que lo examinen y vean que puntos pueden ser discutidos con la otra parte.

_ Bien_ sonrió la rubia_ Cuando esté listo avísame.

_ Podemos intentar otra cosa Serena_ insistió su amiga, al ver la desesperación en la rubia.

_ No hay otra solución, Darién no cederá_ ella lo conocía bien_ Esto se trata de venganza y nada lo hará desistir.

_ Puede lastimarte_ dijo desesperada, la había visto casi destruida por la traición de él y por ver que su matrimonio solo fue una farsa_ No quiero verte sufrir, Serena.

_No te preocupes_ sonrió feliz al saber que tenía una buena amiga_ No podrá hacerlo, una vez lo hizo debido a que tenía mi corazón, ahora este le pertenece a otro hombre.

_Solo espero que no te equivoques._ le dijo antes de despedirse de ella.

Serena la miro partir, ella también esperaba no equivocarse. No ahora, que había más en juego que un corazón herido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Listo chicas(os)<strong>_

_**Agradecimientos en el face, en la opcion de notas. Ahi publicare sobre los comentarios que me alegran cada dia cuando los leo y tambien ver tanta visita, alerta y favorito. **_

_**Millones de gracias tambien a quienes han leido las otras historias y comentado o simplemente echarles un vistazo a las ideas que se forman gracias a ustedes.**_

_**Feliz fin de semana.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia con ideas de aqui y de alla.**

**Y con la ayuda de dos personitas a las cuales estimo mucho.**

**02/02/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

Los días pasaron lentos para el pelinegro, no había recibido ninguna llamada de Serena, ni de sus abogados. Estuvo tentado marcar al número que le había dejado con Molly para que se comunicara con ella, algo en lo que quedaron cuando se vieron por primera vez después de tantos años.

Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Ella era la que debía ceder ante esto, ella era ahora la que estaba entre la espada y la pared como una vez él lo estuvo. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría noticias de ella.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ Adelante_ fijo su vista a la puerta y miro a Molly entrar_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ La señora Black esta aquí_ le comunico mirando como este hacia un gesto de molestia ante el nombre de casada de la rubia.

_ Hazla pasar_ dijo sin más, tomando unos papeles.

_ No viene sola_ lo miro con precaución.

_ Prepara el salón de juntas_ sonrió ampliamente, eso significaba que estaba dispuesta a aceptar su condición.

_ Muy bien_ cerró la puerta y se dirigió a preparar todo.

Un poco después Darién entraba junto con sus abogados y Haruka para ver si tenía razón sobre la visita de Serena.

Entro y miro a la rubia que platicaba con una guapa mujer, era Michiru Kaioh hija de uno diseñadores de joyería más importante del mundo y también dueño de algunas galerías de arte. Observo como la mirada azul de ella se volvía fría cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

_ Buenos días_ saludo Darién sonriendo a las dos mujeres que lo observaban.

_ Buenos días, señor Darién_ saludo el abogado.

_ ¿A qué se debe esta visita?_ pregunto mirando a la rubia fijamente, la cual no lo evito en ningún momento.

_ La señora Black desea poner ciertas clausulas en el trato que le propuso por las tierras que le interesan al señor Artemis Tsukino_ dejo sobre la mesa un sobre que de inmediato tomo Haruka.

Darién fijo su vista en el hombre, mirándolo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que en ese mismo lugar había efectuado su divorcio con Serena.

Ironías de la vida de que ahora estuviera ahí para llevar acabo esto. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro, Serena seria su mujer nuevamente. No le importaba lo que pidiera, la quería a ella, quería verla humillada y en el mismo lugar que una vez estuvo el.

_ Darién_ la voz de Haruka hizo que fijara su vista en los documentos que le extendía.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ miro al rubio que se miraba preocupado.

_ Sera mejor que veas esto._ fue todo lo que le dijo.

Darién tomo los papeles y conforme revisaba todo, su rostro fue cambiando poco a poco.

_ ¿Qué demonios es esto?_ dijo al fin aventando los papeles en la mesa, mirando con rabia a Serena.

_ Es lo que pido para poder aceptar lo que pides_ dijo la rubia mientras Michiru tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo_ Quiero que asegures tu casa para poder llevar a vivir mis hijos ahí y la condiciones para tener seguridad dentro y fuera de ella, a nadie le podrás comentar este acuerdo más que a las personas que están reunidas aquí, ni mis hijos ni mi abuelo no deben saber nada de esto…

_ ¿Y qué le diremos a Artemis? ¿Qué recapacite y me di cuenta de lo que perdí?_ se burlo interrumpiéndola.

_ No deberás tener ninguna amante o al menos tener discreción para tener tus… aventuras, ni dejar ver a la prensa que estas en algunos de tus conquistas_ prosiguió ella ignorándolo_ No permitiré que mis hijos salgan lastimados por tener un hogar y luego verlo destruido por que el hombre con el que me casare no puede mantener los pantalones en su lugar.

_ ¿No quieres que me castre, mejor ?_ la miro con rabia.

_ Podemos ponerlo en una de las clausulas_ dijo Michiru sonriendo, pero no dejando duda alguna con la mirada que ella mismo lo haría si fuera necesario.

_ Debemos calmarnos_ intervino Haruka al ver que su amigo estaba por contestar_ Hay algunos puntos que podemos negociar.

_ ¿Cómo cuales?_ intervino el abogado, Serena había hablado con él y sabia más o menos a lo que se atendría en esa reunión.

_ ¡Esta!_ señalo Darién mirando a la rubia_ No estoy de acuerdo con esto, quiero tener herederos y esta clausula me lo impide.

El abogado miro y sonrió con discreción, en esa clausula ella pedía habitaciones separadas y no tendrían intimidad alguna.

_ No quiere que tenga ninguna amante, ni que este con ella_ la miro con ironía_ ¿Cómo los tendré? ¿Por medio de un milagro?

_ No te estoy exigiendo algo que se perfectamente no podrás cumplir_ le señalo furiosa, sabia de las mujeres que hubo y había en su vida_ En cuanto a lo de los herederos que quieres tener, podemos usar la ciencia_ dijo ella con tranquilidad _ Ha avanzado bastante, por si no te has dado cuenta. Podemos tratar una inseminación artificial.

_ ¡Olvídalo! Mis hijos serán procreados de forma natural_ la miro furioso_ ¡Quiero mis propios hijos, Serena! ¡Eso no me lo puedes negar!

La rubia lo miro detenidamente, pero luego volvió la mirada.

_ Muy bien, en eso podemos acceder_ miro al abogado.

Darién sonrió satisfecho, miro a Haruka que solo negaba con la cabeza. Pero no daría marcha atrás, llego su momento de vengarse. De hacerle ver a Artemis Tsukino que con el nadie se metía.

_ Nos veremos mañana para firmar los documentos_ dijo Serena mientras guardaba la copia del contrato_ Cuando más pronto hagamos esto será mejor.

_ Muy bien_ saco las llaves de su saco y busco una_ Aquí tienes, ve a casa y cambia todo lo necesario.

_ ¿Aun trabaja contigo la señora Mayako?_ pregunto ella sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la mujer.

_ Si, aun trabajan ella y su marido en mi casa_ sonrió él_ Le avisare que iras para que este lista.

_ Bien_ fue todo lo que dijo y salió de ahí acompañada de los demás.

Los abogados de Darién también salieron y solo Haruka se quedo con él.

_ ¿Estas seguro Darién?_ lo miro preocupado_ Están de por medio dos niños inocentes esta vez, no puedes dañar a Serena por que podrías lastimarlos a ellos.

_ No te preocupes, luego veré la manera de mandarlos a un internado o algo_ dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto de los niños_ Serena seguramente estará de acuerdo.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ lo miro lleno de asombro al ver la frialdad con la que trataba el asunto de esos dos inocentes.

_ Serena es una niña rica y caprichosa, seguramente conviven mas con la niñera que con ella_ encogió los hombros en señal de indiferencia_ La verdad ni me importa, lo de los niños no será problema.

_ Darién_ hizo que se volviera al ver que salía_ Solo te diré una cosa_ respiro profundamente y dijo con voz firme_ Si dañas a Serena o a sus hijos, te juro que te daré la paliza de tu vida. Esta vez no me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como destruyes tu vida o la de los demás por un tonto sentido de justicia o de esa estupidez tuya de ojo por ojo.

El pelinegro lo miro serio, confundido ante una lealtad a una mujer caprichosa que solo hacia lo que quería sin ponerse a pensar en los demás.

No dijo nada y salió de ahí.

Haruka solo lo observo y se dejo caer cansado a una de las sillas cercanas a él después de ver como se cerraba la puerta.

Estaba cansado de tratar de hacerle entender a Darién que su obsesión por el pasado lo estaba consumiendo, lo estaba convirtiendo en un hombre a un mas solitario de lo que ya era. Pero lo malo de todo esto es que ahora había inocentes en ese matrimonio y era algo que lo tenía muy preocupado.

Porque ese matrimonio bien podría ser la llave para la felicidad de él… o su destrucción total si no reflexionaba a tiempo.

_ ¿Qué haces mujer?_ pregunto el hombre al ver a su esposa de un lado a otro.

_ ¡Serena vuelve!_ dijo con una amplia sonrisa_ Llamo el señor Darién para decirme que ella volverá como la señora de la casa nuevamente_ diciendo esto siguió con lo suyo.

_ ¿Cómo que vuelve?_ dejo una de las cajas con la despensa y siguió a su mujer que dirigía a un grupo de hombres que instalaban varias cosas por la casa.

_ Si, al parecer el señor Darién se dio cuenta de cuento la amaba y el destino los ha reunido de nuevo_ miro con adoración los peluches que traía uno de los trabajadores.

_ ¿Y todo eso que es?_ miro confundido las cosas que subían a las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

_ Es para los hijos de Serena_ levanto un osito de peluche que cayó al suelo_ Ella estuvo casada, pero desgraciadamente murió su esposo por una enfermedad_ miro a su esposo tiernamente_ El señor Darién me ha pedido que acondicione dos habitaciones para los niños.

El señor Ichirou ya no dijo nada, tenía tantas dudas sobre ese matrimonio y estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno todo esto.

_ Pero ahora están juntos de nuevo_ lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos_ Nuevamente habrá luz en esta casa y ahora mas con esos dos angelitos.

El solo sonrió y la abrazo, ella sufría mucho al ver como el señor Darién se consumía poco a poco con el exceso de trabajo y casi recluyéndose en una vida sin salir, ni alegría.

Solo los negocios, el dinero y las mujeres rodeaban el mundo de él y eso era algo que ellos sabían no hacían feliz en realidad al pelinegro.

No sabía que pasaba con todo eso, pero trataría de ayudar a su mujer. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro, ella esta vez no dejaría que el señor Darién alejara a esa joven que tanto cariño le había tomado su esposa.

Serena miraba con temor la puerta de la casa, hacia tanto tiempo que había estado en ese lugar. Ahí vivió un año de felicidad, pero también ahí se entero que todo había sido una farsa. Que todo era mentira y que su castillo lleno de sueños era solo eso… un sueño.

Respiro profundamente y sonrió, porque salió de ahí destrozada. Su corazón sufrió el dolor de la traición, la mentira, la infidelidad y también se dio cuenta que la vida no era fácil, como trato su abuelo de tenerla por no verla sufrir.

Pero ese dolor le dio una oportunidad, de vivir una vida plena, llena de alegrías, sonrisas, esperanza, un mundo perfecto donde sufrió una dura perdida al fallecer su esposo. Pero ese mismo hombre le enseño a días de morir que la vida continuaba, que solo era un cambio a una vida mejor y que esperaba que ella fuera feliz para el poder irse tranquilo.

El amor de Diamante fue puro y sincero, era el hombre que le mostro lo que era amar.

Miro la llave que hacia un momento apretaba con fuerza, una simple llave que cambiaría su vida una vez que la usara.

Determinada la uso, abrió la puerta y lentamente entro a la casa que ahora seria tal vez su nuevo hogar. Al mirar su interior quedo asombrada ante el cambio, había tanto color y vida en el lugar, ella había esperado encontrarlo muy diferente.

_ ¡Serena!_ se oyó una voz conocida para ella.

_ ¡Señora Mayako!_ sonrió feliz al verla, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella para abrazarla_ ¡Me da tanta alegría verla!

_ ¡A mí también!_ sonrió ampliamente observando los cambios en ella una vez que se separaron_ Te vez muy linda.

_ Usted también_ la abrazo de nuevo, ella en ese tiempo le dio el cariño maternal que tanto le hizo falta.

_ ¡Ah, no digas mentiras!_ dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda_ A mí los años ya no me hacen justicia_ se separo de ella nuevamente_ Pero dejemos de ver mis nuevas arrugas y dime ¿Qué te parece?_ miro el lugar para que viera a lo que se refería.

_ Pues…la verdad…no me esperaba esto_ tuvo que admitirlo_ Pensé que Darién no le gustaba esto.

_ Bueno, en realidad yo dispuse de todo.

_ ¡Oh!_ no pudo evitar sonar decepcionada, pero no debía sentirse así. Este matrimonio era una farsa al igual que el primero, no debía imaginar cosas que no.

_ ¿Y los niños?_ miro detrás de la rubia, esperando verlos.

_ Están con su abuelo_ sonrió, por el momento ellos no estarían ahí. No lo harían hasta que pudiera estar segura del terreno que estaba pisando_ Pero solo serán unos días.

_ Muy bien, es lo mejor_ asintió con fervor la mujer mientras la conducía a la cocina_ Así tu y el señor Darién podrán arreglar bien sus asuntos, me da tanto gusto ver que mi niño Darién por fin abrió los ojos y se ha dado cuenta de que tu eres la mujer de su vida.

_ Señora Mayako…

_ Me dio tanta rabia ver que decía no se qué tontería de un negocio_ continuo ella ignorando que la rubia trataba de explicarle algo_ Yo sabía que el matrimonio de ustedes era más que eso y esto lo confirma_ se volvió para mirar a Serena, la cual sonreía triste_ Es una nueva oportunidad y espero que hagan lo necesario para que funcione.

La mujer se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos, sabía que esto no era lo correcto. Muy dentro de ella tenía el presentimiento de que ese nuevo matrimonio traería más dolor y lagrimas a esa casa, pero también se aferraba a la esperanza de que funcionaria si se dejara atrás tanto odio y resentimiento.

_ Tratare de que funcione_ fue todo lo que le pudo decir, no tenía el corazón para confesarle que este al igual que el primer matrimonio era solo una farsa. Solo que esta vez ella era la que había sido comprada.

_Bien_ sonrió complacida_ Bueno, y ahora ayúdame a preparar ese rico pastel que solo tú sabes hacer_ camino hacia la alacena y saco los ingredientes_ Debes pasarme tu secreto, lo he hecho muchas veces pero no me sale igual.

Serena solo sonrió y tomo uno de los delantales, sería bueno distraerse un rato y olvidar que mañana seria nuevamente la señora Chiba.

Miro su anillo de matrimonio y un dolor en su corazón se instalo.

Lo beso con amor y cerró los ojos.

__Ayúdame amor, dame las fuerzas para poder llevar acabo esto_ puso la mano en su corazón_ Diamante, dame fuerzas por favor._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya lo se, es muy corto y por lo mismo el viernes en la noche actualizo subiendo esa union y la noche de bodas. <em>**

**_Perdon por la tardanza, pero el trabajo, la familia, las labores del hogar...etc,etc._**

**_Agradecimientos en el face._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia con ideas de aqui y de alla.**

**Con ayuda de dos personitas que estimo mucho**

**02/03/2012**

_**Ahora si, la parte del otro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

**DARIEN…**

El pelinegro miraba una y otra vez al juez que los casaría, ella aun no llegaba y tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Miro al matrimonio Ohno, los cuales se veían tensos pero a la vez felices con la idea ante todo la señora Mayako quien de un modo u otro siempre le dejo ver el error que cometió al divorciarse de Serena hacia ocho años atrás.

Haruka estaba serio, aun trataba de sacarle la idea de ese matrimonio. En la mañana cuando paso por el a su casa para revisar el documento que Serena le había dado para poder aceptar su oferta, el trato de hacerlo desistir nuevamente.

**FLASH BACK**

__Por favor Darién_ lo miro suplicante_ Esto es un error, rompe esto y dale esa propiedad_ le extendió el contrato._

__ ¡No!_ dijo con firmeza_ Esta vez será a mi modo, Haruka_ firmo los documentos con rabia_ Ella es mía y Artemis sabrá que nunca debe jugar con la vida de los demás._

__ Algo que tú estás haciendo también_ le dijo frustrado ante su actitud._

__ Déjalo, Haruka_ lo miro serio_ No te metas en este asunto, eres mi amigo pero no dejare esto ni por ti ni por nadie._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Miro a su amigo que se mantenía a un serio mirando hacia la entrada, sabía perfectamente que este seguramente estaba suplicando por que ella no se presentara.

Miro nuevamente hacia la entrada, si no se presentaba ese mismo día se encargaría de destruir ese lugar ¡Con el nadie jugaba! Mucho menos una niña caprichosa, como Serena.

**SERENA…**

La rubia se aferraba al lavabo como si su vida dependiera de esto. Despacio retiro una mano y pudo notar el temblor en esta ¡Tenia miedo! Un miedo terrible ante el paso que estaba por dar, sabia que esto afectaría la vida de muchos.

Pero mas que nada la de sus hijos ¿Valia la pena este sacrificio?

Cerro los ojos imaginando el orgullo que sentía su abuelo cuando platicaba sobre ese lugar, la felicidad que sentía cuando lo visitaba y veía que una parte de su querida esposa Luna permanecia en esa reserva.

_ ¡Dios mio!_ susurro quedo tratando de encontrar el camino a esta encrucijada.

_ ¿Serena?

La voz de Michiru la saco de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y vio la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga.

_ ¿Esta todo bien?_ pregunto la peli azul acercándose a ella y frotándole los brazos_ ¡Estas helada! ¿Estas segura de querer continuar?_ le pregunto mirando la palidez en ella.

_ S…si_ dijo quedo tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta_ ¡Vamos!

Darién miro esta vez con rabia la puerta, ninguna señal de ella y estaba desesperado, apretó los puños tratando de controlarse.

Estaba por decirle a Haruka que rompiera los papeles que había firmado cuando la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba en todo su esplendor escoltada por Michiru quien lo observaba con un odio que no podía contener.

Algo a lo que simplemente el sonrió ganándose con eso una mirada asesina por parte de Michiru.

Desvió su miraba para ver a la que sería nuevamente su esposa, lucía un vestido sencillo, el pelo suelto y sin ningún adorno. Lo único que portaba era un colguije que se perdía entre el escote de su vestido el cual no le dejaba ver que era.

_ Bien, aquí estoy_ dijo ella_ ¿Tienes los papeles?_ evito mirarlo.

_ Si, Haruka ya los reviso junto con Michiru_ miro a la pareja que se mantenía en su lugar dejando ver la tensión en ambos.

_ Entonces ¿Estas de acuerdo, con todo?_ pregunto ella mirándolo esta vez.

_ Ya firme, Serena_ dijo irritado_ Haz lo tuyo y terminemos con esto.

Serena tomo los papeles y firmo. Se los entrego a uno de los abogados que sacaría copia de todo y entregaría una a cada una de las partes interesadas.

_ ¿Podemos empezar?_ pregunto esta vez el juez que miraba todo extrañado.

_ Si_ contestaron ambos.

La boda civil se realizo tensamente entre los que estaban ahí.

Serena quería dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, buscar a sus hijos y olvidar que nuevamente su camino se había cruzado con el de Darién. Tenía un miedo de que sus pequeños salieran heridos con ese matrimonio, pero también temía que su abuelo muriera de tristeza al ver destruido el legado de su querida esposa Luna.

Miro al pelinegro, se veía serio, sin ninguna emoción. Suspiro estresada, que mas podía pensar de él, esto solamente era un negocio más que el trataba, ella solo era la vía para poder vengarse de su familia por haberlo humillado en el pasado.

Escucho como el juez le pedía que firmara y así lo hizo. Ya no había manera de dar marcha atrás, estaba hecho y era momento de enfrentar a su enemigo en una batalla en la cual no tenía idea de quién sería el vencedor.

Darién miraba la palidez de la rubia, por un momento pensó en dar marcha atrás a ese plan y solo dejarle en claro que el también tenia el poder para disponer de sus vidas. Pero sentir su cercanía lo tenía loco, quería poseerla y marcarla como suya, totalmente suya.

Firmo el acta matrimonial y saco los anillos que usarían, sonrió al verla retroceder. Con ese mismo anillo se habían casado en el pasado y ahora él era quien la ataba a un matrimonio sin amor, donde solo el dinero había sido el principal factor en esta ceremonia.

Ella renuente le dio la mano para colocar el anillo de matrimonio, la argolla brillo con intensidad en su dedo.

Con poca delicadeza la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, ella permaneció quieta sin responder.

_ _Eres mía_ _dijo sobre sus labios haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida.

Se separo de ella y la cargo, el sonrió ante el jadeo de sorpresa de ella.

_Es hora de cumplir con cierta parte del trato_ le dijo mirando la palidez en ella.

Sin despedirse de nadie subió a Serena a su auto y enseguida lo hizo el.

Michiru y Haruka se quedaron mirando como el auto se perdía, ella imaginando el dolor que ella sentía ante este acuerdo y Haruka con el temor de que Darién la lastimara de una manera que al final de cuentas le saldría muy caro al pelinegro.

Un tiempo después Darién entraba a su casa, Serena de inmediato subió a la habitación que compartirían y detrás de ella el pelinegro con una sonrisa felina.

¡Por fin estaban solos!

Darién se sentía hervir de pasión, esa mujer lo volvía loco, tenía que poseerla, tenía que hacerla suya para poder volver a vivir.

Al entrar a la recamara, ella se quedó parada mirando todo, mientras él estaba ansioso, quería probar de nuevo sus labios, quería sentir como ella se excitaba con sus caricias, anhelaba sentir sus hermosas piernas enredadas en su cintura, deseaba verla ansiosa por él, que suplicara por sus besos, que le pidiera hacerla suya como antes, y claro que se lo concedería.

Vio su rostro y seguía pálida.

La vio caminar hacia el baño y no dijo nada, sabía que tenía que cambiarse, seguramente se pondría algo sensual y enloquecedor para provocarlo, y él la tomaría, la haría suya hasta saciarse de ese cuerpo que tanto anheló y deseó.

Con el simple hecho de imaginársela, ya estaba duro, estaba deseoso de enterrarse profundo en ella, de hacerle pagar por hacerlo desearla tantos años, por haberle impedido disfrutar verdaderamente con otras mujeres, por haber encerrado sus anhelos y deseos muy profundo, por haberlo hecho alejarse de todo aquello que perdió.

Un sollozo casi imperceptible llegó a sus oídos. Y eso lo descontroló, ¿Ella estaba llorando? Se sintió el ser más miserable de la tierra y fue hacia la puerta, estuvo a punto de tocar, a punto de decirle que lo perdonara, y de irse a otra habitación cuando otro pensamiento lo invadió. ¿Y si sólo lloraba porque ahora ella había perdido? Si lloraba de frustración y rabia bien merecido se lo tenía al igual que su abuelo. Entonces su mano se alejó de la puerta. No, ella no se saldría con la suya; era él quien ganaría ahora y siempre.

Decidió acostarse y esperarla, apagó la luz y sólo dejó la lámpara encendida. Nervioso e impaciente deseaba que Serena ya estuviera junto a él, se moría por besarla, por recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, hacerla que desfalleciera de placer en sus brazos. La haría pedir más y él sería generoso, la dejaría tocar el cielo una vez más.

En eso, la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a la más sensual criatura que hubiera visto.

Serena iba vestida con un sencillo camisón que ocultaba su cuerpo, para que él desistiera al verla, pero por desgracia tuvo el efecto contrario en él.

Darién no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa. Ahora era diferente, antes su figura era delicada, sus curvas eran suaves y era hermosa, pero no podía comparar con la visión de ahora. Serena era una mujer en toda la palabra: hermosísima, de un cuerpo escultural y las curvas antes suaves, ahora eran un pecado andante, sus pechos antes delicados y juveniles ahora eran generosos y apetecibles, Darién tuvo que controlarse porque casi tiene un orgasmo con solo verla.

"Si esto es la verla, no quiero imaginar todo lo que sentiré al estar dentro de ella"—pensó con deleite. Abrió las cobijas para que ella se acostara a su lado, y su rostro impecable y hermoso pero triste se acentuaba con la poca luz.

Se acostó y se quedó quieta mientras Darién sin querer esperar más besó su cuello con deleite, sus manos empezaron a recorrer las curvas de ese cuerpo que tanto buscó, por fin ahora saciaría ese deseo, ese capricho que lo traía loco desde hace mucho. Al abrirle el camisón encontró una cadena de oro y recordó que le intrigaba no saber qué colgaba de él. Ahora lo sabía: una argolla de matrimonio.

_ ¿No crees que es algo impertinente este "anillo"?_la mirada de ella era fría cuando le respondió.

—Claro, tanto como el chantaje hacia mí. Además es sólo un anillo. Lo tuyo es veneno. —Eso acicateó sus celos.

—No importa querida, aún así te disfrutaré como mi mujer. —Sus labios recorrían aquel cuerpo de tentación, y su deseo estaba volviéndolo loco, entonces sus labios se posaron en la boca de Serena y la besó con pasión. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que ella no respondía.

Se levantó un poco para verle el rostro.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa Serena?—él estaba enfebrecido y ella miraba hacia el techo cuando le respondió.

—El contrato dice que me puedes tener, pero jamás dije nada sobre corresponderte. Compraste mi cuerpo, puedes poseerlo porque no puedo evitarlo, pero no tienes mi corazón. Ese le pertenece a Diamante Black, es suyo_ dijo tranquila tratando de controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Eso dejo mudo de sorpresa a Darién que esperaba a una Serena experimentada y sensual que lo saciaría a cabalidad. Y el saber eso, lo sacó de sus casillas ¡Ningún hombre evitaría que la poseyera, ni siquiera uno que ya estaba muerto!

—No me importa que no lo hagas, eres mía y punto. Y te poseeré de todos modos. Conmigo no juegas Serena, ya no. —y diciendo eso, volvió a estar sobre ella, y le abrió las piernas con cierta rudeza, ella no se quejó, no dijo nada. Furioso y lleno de deseo, entró en ella con fuerza, pensando que al hacerle el amor, ella acabaría cediendo y rindiéndose a él.

El pelinegro escucho un gemido y sonrió satisfecho comprobando con esto que ella fingía dignidad para humillarlo. Complacido beso su cuello y siguió entrando en ella una y otra vez gimiendo de placer al sentirla suya…solo suya.

Pero al notar que ella no decía nada, ni había el menor atisbo de deseo en ella. Separo de su cuello para mirar el rostro de la rubia y al hacerlo se sintió mal.

Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, se quedo quieto dándose cuenta de la situación… ¡La estaba violando! ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Se apartó de ella mientras el impacto de saber que esa mujer que hace años le suplicaba por sus caricias, que se volvía loca con un beso y que tocaba el cielo gracias a él, ahora sentía repulsión ante su toque.

Se colocó un pantalón y salió de la recamara.

Serena solo escucho el ruido de la puerta al azotarse y luego nada. Abrió los ojos mirando que estaba sola, un sollozo escapo de su garganta y se abrazo tratando de calmar el temblor que tenia. Con manos temblorosas tomo la cadenita de oro y busco lo que podría darle consuelo esa noche.

_ Diamante_ dijo quedo dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libremente_ Mi amor, perdóname.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, ya estan casados, ahora a esperar ver como funciona y ver que pasara con la llegada de los hijos de Serena.<em>**

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en cuanto tenga tiempecito los subo a la nota del face. Acabo de llegar, comi, revise, modifique unas cositas y lo subi._**

**_Gracias, miles de gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios que me dan mas ideas y me motivan a seguir. Igual las visitas, favoritos y alertas._**

**_Feliz fin de semana._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con ideas de aqui y de alla.**

**Con ayuda de dos personitas que estimo mucho.**

**02/11/2012**

_Perdon por la tardanza pero ayer FF. Net no me dejo entrar, ademas de que el trabajo y la vida personal no me ha dado tiempo._

_Pero aqui esta y espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

Darién cerro de golpe la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban las bebidas, tratando de tomar un trago para quitarse de la mente el cuerpo de Serena y sus ojos inundados en llanto.

_ ¡Maldita seas!_ aventó la copa de licor que se había servido, sabía que eso no lo calmaría_ ¡Maldita seas, Serena!

Entro al baño para tomar una ducha, su cuerpo aun ansiaba la calidez de la rubia. La deseaba, la necesitaba… Pero no haría algo que ella le echaría en cara más adelante, no le daría motivos para alejarlo de su propósito.

Mientras permanecía bajo la regadera, pensó en las palabras de Serena. ¿En verdad lo dejo de amar? Eso no podía ser posible, al menos tenia la seguridad de que ella lo deseaba. En el pasado fue una mujer muy complaciente, llena de deseo por él y tenía la seguridad que haría que ese sentimiento…al menos ese resurgiera.

No le interesaba escuchar palabras de amor, esa fueron palabras vacías en el pasado y ahora serian iguales.

Mientras tuviera su cuerpo, no necesitaba del ese amor que ella aun le tenía a su difunto marido.

Al día siguiente Darién bajo al comedor y encontró vacio el lugar de Serena, se dirigió a buscarla pensando que se encontraba tal vez aun en la habitación. Pero en el camino se encontró con la señora Mayako quien le dijo que su esposa se encontraba almorzando en el jardín.

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia allá, diciéndole que el también tomaría el desayuno ahí. Se quedo quieto al escuchar su risa ¿De qué se reía? Se acerco un poco más y por fin pudo verla, estaba hablando por el celular y estaba muy entretenida con la plática que ni cuenta se dio cuando se acerco.

Furioso se acerco haciendo con ese simple gesto que la rubia dejara de sonreír

_ Te hablo después amor_ dijo con dulzura antes de cerrar su celular, haciendo que Darién la mirara con furia.

_ ¿Con quién demonios hablas?_ trato de tomar el teléfono.

_ ¡Con mis hijos!_ lo miro seria dejando que tomara el celular sin siquiera evitarlo_ No me pongas en tu mismo nivel Darién, el matrimonio para mi es algo sagrado.

_ Para mi también, solo que el primero me obligaron a hacerlo_ dijo el sentándose sin mirar la pantalla del celular lo dejo en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de café.

_ A pesar de que estoy en la misma situación, yo respetare el mío. No necesitas preocuparte por que haga lo mismo que tu_ le señalo fríamente.

_ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Fidelidad eterna a un chantaje?_ pregunto con una sonrisa cínica.

_ Olvídalo Darién, al menos con eso me di cuenta de muchas cosas_ tomo inconscientemente el anillo de matrimonio que colgaba de su cadenita apretándola con fuerza.

Darién al ver ese simple gesto se lleno de furia.

_ Sera mejor que te quites eso_ dijo con rabia contenida_ No quiero compartir mi cama con otro hombre, aunque este muerto_ agrego mirando el dolor en el semblante de ella.

_ Lo siento Darién_ dijo con dificultad al contener las lagrimas_ Pero esto no me lo quitare, tienes mi cuerpo para engendrar a tu heredero pero no mi corazón_ sujeto con más fuerza el anillo_ Ese, es y siempre será de Diamante.

_ ¡Pues al diablo con él!_ se levanto sujetándola del brazo, sus palabras lo lastimaban aunque eso jamás lo admitiría_ ¡Eres mía! ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Mía! Así que deja esa tontería de seguir aferrada a un hombre que hace tiempo murió.

_ ¿Y luego qué? ¿Enamorarme de ti?_ lo enfrento sin temor.

_ ¿Y por qué no? Lo estuviste en el pasado_ dijo seguro de sí mismo.

_ Tu mismo lo has dicho_ se libero de su agarre_ Lo estuve, ahora solo siento pena por ti.

_ ¿Pena? Serena, por favor_ sonrió ante su respuesta_ Tengo todo, todo…dinero, poder, mujeres ¡Todo!

_ Tendrás todo, pero no amor_ tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la casa.

El pelinegro solo la miro partir de ahí ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Amor? Lo tuvo de niño, sus padres se lo dieron.

Amor, esa palabra que tantas mujeres con facilidad le decían, mujeres que únicamente usaban ese sentimientos para poder obtener lo que querían. Serena se lo decía cada vez que se entregaba a él, cada día cuando amanecía en sus brazos, siempre había un "te amo" para él. Pero eso solo era un sentimiento fingido, un sentimiento que solo sentía por el juguete nuevo que su querido abuelo Artemis le compro.

_ ¿Por qué lo hace?_ pregunto la señora Mayako.

_ ¿Hacer qué? _ la miro confundido, no se había dado cuenta cuando esta había llegado con la bandeja con su desayuno.

_ Lastimarla_ le sirvió un poco de café_ Hace años la perdió por esa tontería de que solo era un negocio, pero ¿Ahora? ¿Qué significa este matrimonio para usted?

Dejo esa pregunta en el aire y se retiro en cuanto dejo el desayuno del pelinegro en la mesa.

Darién cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar las palabras de su querida ama de llaves ¿Qué significa este matrimonio?

¡Venganza! Eso significaba para él, eso y que esto solo era una prueba de lo que era capaz Darién Chiba de hacer cuando alguien lo humillaba.

Se levanto de ahí y salió hacia sus oficinas, necesitaba concentrarse en el trabajo y dejar de pensar en Serena, en su obsesión por ella, en la noche de bodas que fue un desastre total.

Una noche que lo tenía muy molesto consigo mismo por haber actuado de esa manera. El no era así, definitivamente Serena sacaba lo peor de el, verla orgullosa, digna…lejana, lo tenía demasiado confundido.

Llegando al edificio saludo a los empleados con los que se encontró, una vez que estuvo en el piso donde estaba su oficina llamo a Molly para que le trajera los documentos relacionados al hotel que había comprado, necesitaba ver las reformar que le haría.

Se sentó frente a la pantalla para revisar los últimos estados financieros de sus hoteles en lo que su secretaria le traía lo que le había pedido, con calma trato de enfocarse en esta. Pero todos los números se volvían borrosos cuando la imagen de Serena quieta y sin vida se colaba en su mente. El quejido de dolor de la rubia le traladaba el cerebro, lo escucho claramente cuando entro en ella y aun así siguió embistiéndola sin importarle nada.

Confundió el dolor en placer y siguió…siguió feliz al sentir esa calidez.

Pero pudo darse cuenta que no era igual, no como lo fue hacia años atrás. Pero al mirarla y ver que seguía quieta como si fuera una muñeca lo hizo reaccionar, estaba tomando a una mujer que no lo deseaba, no lo quería…no lo amaba.

Y pensar en eso le dolía, era un dolor intenso que acallaba pensando que solo era una jugarreta para poder manipularlo, hacerlo sentir culpable y entregar lo que ella deseaba. Y eso no lo conseguiría, no hasta que ella se entregara a el de manera voluntaria sin que él la buscara.

Trato de seguir cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una persona que no deseaba ver en ese momento.

Serena miro el jardín que una vez ella arreglo para hacerlo hermoso para la familia que un día tendría con Darién, ahí hubiera sido un lugar perfecto para las reuniones familiares o con los amigos.

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar el pasado. Tomo una bella flor y pensó que tal vez este matrimonio era algo fingido, pero aun así trataría de hacer lo posible por llevar una buena relación con Darién, más que nada por sus hijos.

Zafiro aun sufría la pérdida de Diamante y Luna a pesar de que no tenía recuerdo alguno de él, aun así ansiaba ese cariño paterno que nunca conoció. Si no hubiera sido por esa tumor que acabo con Diamante, el estaría ahí con ella tratando de encontrar una solución a ese problema, con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Miro hacia la casa donde ahora empezaría una nueva vida, una que no estaba en sus planes. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y debía enfrentar este reto de frente. Tratar de que este matrimonio funcionara, aunque Darién tuviera solo en mente una tonta venganza.

Por ellos, por sus hijos tenía que hacer que esto funcionara, tenía que aceptar que era la mujer de Darién.

Miro su anillo de bodas, el mismo que porto en el pasado. Luego sujeto el otro…el de Diamante. Ese anillo que aunque era algo sencillo tenia tantos sentimientos en el, mientras que el otro solo fue motivo de un trato, una negociación…una simple transacción.

_ Serena, la señorita Michiru te busca_ la voz del ama de llaves la hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

_ Gracias señora Mayako_ sonrió y llego a su lado para entrar a la casa_ Por cierto, faltan algunas cosas.

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ pregunto confundida.

_ Vi que la piscina no cuenta con protección_ señalo hacia el área que le había mencionado_ Necesito que contacte a alguna persona que ponga una cerca o algo.

_Si, tienes razón_ estuvo de acuerdo con ella_ ¿Cuántos años tienen tus niños, Serena?

La rubia la miro un momento y desvió la mirada al momento de responderle.

_ Zafiro tiene seis y Luna tres.

_ Pensé que…

_ ¿Qué pensó?_ sonrió mirando a la mujer que la miraba interrogante, buscando algo en su semblante.

_ Nada, olvídalo_ la tomo del brazo y juntas entraron para encontrarse con Michiru que permanecía en la sala.

La peli azul al verla corrió a abrazarla. Serena se aferro a ese abrazo, ella le había ayudado años atrás cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad del matrimonio que tuvo con Darién, Michiru fue quien le ayudo esa noche a llevarse sus cosas de ese lugar.

Al separarse vio una sonrisa que hizo mirar las maletas que traía. Era una total ironía que ahora ella nuevamente la ayudara con sus cosas, solamente que en esta ocasión era para entrar en la vida de Darién nuevamente.

_ Traje por el momento solo tus cosas_ señalo las maletas_ Si quieres en cuanto acomodemos todo vamos por lo de los niños.

_ Si, muchas gracias Michi_ tomo una, para llevarla a la habitación.

_ ¿Desean que les lleve algo?_ pregunto la ama de llaves mirando la gran amistad que unía a esas dos mujeres.

_ Si, por favor_ le sonrió la rubia agradecida.

La señora Mayako se fue hacia la cocina, donde su esposo se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

_ ¿Cómo esta?_ le dijo en cuanto miro a su esposa.

_ Está bien, deja de lado esa preocupación tuya_ sonrió mientras tomaba unos vasos para llevarles algo de tomar.

Su esposo solo la miro ¿Cómo expresar lo que sentía? Tenía tantas dudas sobre todo esto, pero a la vez también quería aferrarse a la misma idea de su esposa. De que todo esto sucedió porque la señora Serena y el señor Darién habían decidido darse una nueva oportunidad.

Suspiro tratando de controlarse y sonreírle a su esposa cuando esta se volvió y le sonrió cálidamente. Ella era la que mas entusiasmada estaba con este matrimonio, uno que nuevamente traería alegría a esa casa.

Una alegría que se perdió desde que los padres de Darién murieron, cuando este trato por todos los medios conseguir lo que tiempo atrás, antes de fallecer su padre le había prometido…conseguir las tierras de sus abuelos, enterrarlos ahí para que pudieran descansar tranquilamente.

Cuando Serena entro a la vida de él, ella nuevamente trajo luz a ese hogar. Con sus sonrisas, sus ideas, sus proyectos a futuro donde planeaba llenar de risas y color la vida de Darién Chiba.

Pero ella salió de ahí destrozada y con esto también se llevo esa luz que empezaba a iluminar esa casa. Una luz que esta vez en esta ocasión seria apagada en su totalidad si el señor Darién no dejaba atrás ese odio que lo estaba consumiendo.

_ Deja te ayudo_ le dijo tomando la bandeja que había preparado.

_ Gracias_ de inmediato le abrió la puerta y subieron juntos hacia la habitación de la rubia.

El llegar tocó y entraron en cuanto escucharon que podían pasar.

_ Les traje un poco de limonada y unos bocadillos_ anuncio la señora Mayako.

_ ¡Gracias! Hola señor Ichirou_ saludo la peli azul _ ¿Cómo ha estado?

_ Muy bien señorita Michiru_ sonrió el señor dejando la bandeja en una de las mesas de la habitación_ ¿Y usted?

_ Bien, gracias_ dijo mientras tomaba una bebida.

_ Aquí pondré las demás cosas_ dijo la rubia.

_ ¿Quieren que les ayude?_ pregunto al señora Mayako.

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ sonrió Serena_ Me gustaría que fueran conmigo para traer lo demás ¿Pueden?_ pregunto mirando como la señora Mayako se acercaba a una foto familiar.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ miro la foto donde se encontraba Serena con sus dos pequeños.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto su esposo preocupado.

_ Es…es…imposible_ miro con atención al niño que sonreía.

Serena lentamente dejando a un lado de la foto una más.

_ Ellos son mis hijos, Zafiro y Luna_ sonrió acariciando el marco_ Mi abuelo dice que Zafiro le recuerda mucho a mi abuela Luna_ señalo la foto que había colocado recién.

La señora Mayako miro con atención ambas fotos, mientras su esposo se colocaba detrás de ella mirando también el parecido entre el niño y la mujer.

_ Dice que Luna heredo mi sonrisa_ al decir esto, el matrimonio fijo su vista en la pequeña niña que al parecer contaba con pocos meses en esa foto.

_ Es muy linda_ dijo el señor Ichirou_ ¿No tiene fotos de su difunto marido?

_Si, pero no creo que este bien ponerlas aquí_ bajo la mirada ocultando su tristeza_ En las habitaciones de los niños se colocaran las fotos de él_ miro a Michiru quien sonreía mientras acomodaba una foto mas de Zafiro y Luna en el tocador.

_ ¿La niña no conoció a su padre?_ pregunto la señora Mayako.

_No, desgraciadamente no_ dijo después de un momento_ Luna tenía apenas un año cuando su padre murió, Diamante adoraba a sus hijos y trato por todos los medios que ellos tuvieran un recuerdo en su memoria_ sonrió mirando la foto de su hija_ Luna es muy parecida a él, creo que dentro de sus recuerdos ella lo tiene presente.

_Bueno, dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes_ dijo Michiru al ver que la rubia se le cristalizaban los ojos_ Acabemos aquí y vayamos por todo lo demás.

_ ¡Si, vamos!_ dijo más animada Serena.

El señor Ichirou se retiro para revisar las cerraduras y las protecciones que había pedido Serena para la casa. Todo estaba en su lugar, solo faltaba asegurar el área de la piscina y de eso se encargaría inmediatamente.

**En la oficina de Darién…**

_ ¿Qué Demonios haces aquí?_ pregunto a la morena que sensualmente cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

_ ¿Qué pasa, cariño?_ sonrió segura de sí misma, sabía que a él le molestaba que llegara sin avisar_ ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?_ aunque al final terminaba por aceptar su presencia.

_ ¡Te dije claramente que ese hotel necesita especial atención!_ dijo furioso, mientras observaba como ella se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la oficina en una posición muy sugerente.

_ Ya deje todo arreglado_ miro como el pelinegro se ponía de pie_ Kelvin tiene todas las indicaciones para que salga todo de maravilla.

_ Aun así se necesita de la presencia de una persona de mas autoridad_ miro como ella solamente sonreía.

_ Vamos, Darién_ hizo un puchero_ Me siento sola allá.

_ ¿En qué sentido, Reí?_ la miro con desdén_ Sales cada noche, además de que usas las instalaciones para andar con…_tus amigos__ le señalo observando cómo palidecía.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ se levanto furiosa_ Son solo huéspedes que están viendo los cambios que se le hicieron al hotel_ dijo desesperada al verlo molesto ¿Acaso estaba celos? Sonrió satisfecha ante esto.

_ ¡No me importa!_ se hizo a un lado cuando vio que trato de abrazarlo_ Tu vida personal es cosa tuya, pero no quiero que uses las instalaciones para tus…_reuniones_.

_ Darién, por favor…_ trato de acercarse a él nuevamente.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta, haciendo que la pelinegra se quedara en su lugar mirando como Darién le daba permiso a la persona de entrar.

Observo el rostro confundido de Molly y después como la observaba con desprecio. Ella simplemente la miro sin importarle lo que pensara de ella.

_ Disculpe, pero la secretaria del señor Jotaro Kiriyama quiere saber si asistirá a la cena de mañana._ miro al pelinegro que se notaba molesto.

_ Si, dile que asistiré_ se dirigió hacia su asiento y antes de que Molly saliera agrego_ Dile que llevare una acompañante.

_ Muy bien señor_ dejo la documentación que le había pedido y se retiro.

Al cerrar la puerta, Reí de inmediato se acerco a Darién.

_ ¿Deseas que me ponga algo en especial?_ pregunto Reí.

_ ¿Para qué?_ le dijo sin mirarla, revisando los papeles.

_ Para la cena_ sonrió segura de que la llevaría_ El señor Jotaro está interesado en asociarse contigo y soy la más indicada para decirle las ventajas que le traerá esto.

_ Eso lo puede hacer mi esposa_ soltó como si nada.

_ ¡Esposa!_ la pelinegra lo miro confundida_ ¿Estas bromeando?

_No, en realidad no_ la miro con una sonrisa fría_ Ahora si me disculpas_ le señalo la puerta.

En ese momento Reí pudo apreciar el anillo de matrimonio que portaba el moreno.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste?_ le grito con rabia_ ¡Te casaste, sabiendo lo que sentía por ti!_ se abalanzó sobre el tratando de arañarlo, mientras que el pelinegro se levantaba para sujetarla mas fuertemente_ ¡Maldito, infeliz! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es la zorra? _ forcejeo con el tratando de dañarlo_ ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Me has visto la cara de estúpida! ¡Te di todo! ¡Todo de mí! Te aprovechaste de…

_ ¡Basta!_ bramo Darién aventándola sobre el sillón_ ¡Jamás te prometí nada! ¡No eres nada mío!_ la miro seriamente, no quería dañarla. Pero debía dejar ya este asunto en claro de una vez.

Los constantes celos de ella, sus escenas cuando lo veía con otras mujeres lo tenía fastidiado. Reí era una mujer importante en sus negocios, pero no dejaría que ella tomara un papel que nunca le dio.

_ Hace mucho tiempo te deje en claro nuestra relación_ le dijo mientras observaba el odio en sus ojos_ No niego que yo también tuve culpa por haber empezado esto solo por vengarme_ se dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas_ Eres muy brillante Reí, y sabias desde hace mucho tiempo que lo nuestro nunca fue, ni debió ser.

_ ¡Yo te amo!_ grito desesperada.

_ ¡No me amas!_ se volvió, furioso con ella. Odiaba que esas palabras las dijera con una facilidad, sabiendo perfectamente que no lo amaba_ Solo fui un medio para lastimar a Serena_ trato de hablar tranquilo_ No se qué paso entre ustedes para que la odiaras de esa manera.

_ ¿A qué viene todo eso?_ lo miro fastidiada por sacar a relucir el nombre de esa.

_ Que estoy con ella nuevamente_ observo su reacción ante sus palabras.

_ ¿Con Serena?_ pregunto mientras una risita histérica se formaba en su garganta.

Reí salió de ahí negándose a creer que nuevamente la estúpida de Serena lo había arrebatado lo que ella quería.

La conoció en el internado de señoritas, ella ya tenía un tiempo viviendo en ese lugar debido a que su padre quería darle una buena educación. Ahí pudo darse cuenta que la vida no era lo que ella pensaba, a pesar de que tenía todo pudo notar que había mas…mucho mas.

Por lo mismo odiaba a Serena, ella lo tenía todo. Mientras ella se conformaba con lo poco que su padre le daba y las sobras que la rubia le ofrecía.

**Veintidós años atrás…**

_ Reí, una nueva alumna se integrara al internado_ le sonrió su tía, la cual era una de las maestras de esa lugar_ Debido a que eres mayor que ella, se asigno tu habitación para que la compartas con la pequeña.

_ ¡Pero es mi habitación!_ dijo molesta_ No quiero a nadie entrometiéndose en mis cosas.

_ Entiende que no puedes estar así_ le recordó_ Eres mi sobrina y has tenido ciertos privilegios_ se sentó junto a ella para explicarle_ Tu padre ha hecho todo lo posible para darte esta oportunidad, no la desperdicies desobedeciendo una orden de la madre superiora.

_Bien_ le contesto sin mirarla, está muy enojado por tener que compartir su cuarto_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunto al ver que su tía salía de la habitación.

_ Se llama Serena Tsukino_ sonrió al ver la curiosidad de ella_ Tiene seis años.

_ ¡Es una mocosa!_ chillo indignada al ver que sería una niña la que tendría fastidiando su vida.

_ Reí, tu solo tienes diez años_ la miro con ternura_ También eres una niña, se llevaran bien cariño_ la abrazo aun a pesar del rechazo de la pequeña_ Necesitas llevarte bien con las compañeritas, me da tristeza verte sola.

_ ¿Para qué?_ se separo de ella bruscamente_ ¿Para qué me dejen ver lo que tienen y yo no?

_No todo en la vida es la posición o el dinero que tengas_ dijo con tristeza ante sus palabras_ Espero que te des cuenta de ello pronto.

Salió de ahí con una tristeza alojada en su corazón, su hermano estaba haciendo muchos sacrificios por su hija. Quería darle todas las oportunidades posibles para que Reí fuera una mujer fuerte, independiente, una mujer preparada.

Se encontró con un grupo de niñas que platicaban entre ellas.

_ Hola señorita Akane_ la saludaron_ ¡Buen día!

_ ¡Buen día, niñas!_ las saludo y siguió su camino hundida en sus pensamientos.

El lugar era uno de los más prestigiosos de Londres, un internado donde se educaban a las jovencitas para que tuvieran oportunidades fuera de esas paredes cuando les tocara enfrentar el mundo solas.

La mayoría eran hijas de familias muy importantes, pero también había pequeñas con un gran coeficiente intelectual que les había abierto la puerta a ese lugar.

Su sobrina era una niña muy linda e inteligente, pero demasiado caprichosa, veía con envidia lo de las demás. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba.

Ese ambiente le estaba perjudicando y ella trataría de ayudarla. Por lo mismo propuso que la nueva niña Serena Tsukino fuera su compañera de cuarto. Así ella podría socializar y ver que ella era afortunada por lo que tenía.

Había leído el expediente de Tsukino y le dio una inmensa tristeza la vida de esa pequeña. En sus escasos años había sufrido de una manera que ningún niño debería hacerlo.

Dejo de pensar en eso, lo mejor era enfocarse en que todo saldría bien. Que Reí volvería a ser la niña que su padre siempre ha amado.

Reí aventó las cosas, estaba furiosa.

_ ¡Los odio! ¡Odio a todos!_ se dejo caer en la cama molesta y cansada_ Serena Tsukino_ susurro.

Se levanto y prendió la computadora, busco la información de ella y pudo ver solo algunas cosas referente a ella.

_ No hay fotos_ se dijo a si misma_ Tal vez sea muy fea, por lo mismo su familia la esconde_ sonrió ante sus palabras.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí, mañana a esa hora estaría yendo a clases con esa mocosa que solamente sería una carga para ella.

_ Puede que me sirva_ sonrió ante su idea.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

_ Buenos días_ saludo la madre superiora y directora de ese lugar_ Hoy le daremos la bienvenida a la pequeña Serena_ le hizo una seña a la niña para que saludara_ Espero que sean amables con ella y le muestren poco a poco las reglas del lugar.

Todas asintieron emocionadas y mas al ver la amplia sonrisa de la niña. La única que se quedo seria fue Reí.

Ella miro como su tía platicaba con la pequeña y luego noto que la observaban ambas. No supo que le dijo su tía, pero vio que la mocosa asintió con fervor para después dirigirse hacia ella.

_ Mira, Serena_ le sonrió su tía_ Ella es mi sobrina Reí y como te dije compartirán habitaciones.

_ Hola_ la saludo la pequeña rubia.

Reí solo le hizo un gesto, ganándose con eso una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su tía.

_ Reí, cariño_ le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila ante la actitud de su sobrina_ ¿Puedes ir con ella y ayudarle a acomodar sus cosas?

_ Ya que_ se volvió, esperando que la niña la siguiera.

Y así fue, al llegar al dormitorio miro las cosas de su nueva compañera de habitación. Tenía unas cosas muy lindas y empezó a curiosear.

_ Es muy lindo_ le mostro una pulsera.

_ Si quieres te la regalo_ le sonrió la pequeña_ Mi nana me ayudo a hacerlas.

_ No, gracias_ la dejo sobre la mesa y se fijo en unos pendientes de brillantes_ ¿Son de verdad?

_ No se_ se acerco ella para verlos.

_ ¿Me los das?_ se los empezó a poner.

_Si, claro_ sonrió al ver la alegría en su compañerita.

**Actualidad…**

Desde ese día Reí noto que tenía cierta ventaja compartir su habitación con ella. Serena Tsukino era la hija de Kenji, un hombre millonario debido al negocio familiar de los diamantes. Además de eso su familia tenía muchos contactos importantes en todo el mundo.

Lo que pudo notar era que Kenji Tsukino no la visitaba y eso era algo que entristecía a la mocosa, por lo mismo cuando ella tenía la visita de su padre le dejaba ver el inmenso amor que su progenitor le tenía y eso simplemente la hacía feliz, muy feliz.

Conforme pasaron los años su odio hacia ella creció, todos la querían, tenia lo mejor solo para ella y eso era algo que mas odiaba. Ella tenía que conformarse con lo poco que su padre le daba y que gracias a su tía pudiera permanecer en ese lugar.

En cada viaje que la invitaba junto con su abuelo Artemis, imaginaba que era ella quien tenía todos esos lujos, que ella era quien poseía ese encanto que al parecer tenia Serena con todo mundo.

Cuando su abuelo se la llevo del internado después de la muerte de Kenji, mantuvo contacto con ella. No dejaría que su mina de oro se le fuera de las manos, después de toda Serena era tan tonta que confiaba ciegamente en ella, además de tenerle según un amor de hermana.

_ ¡Hermanas! ¡Que idiota!_ sonrió la pelinegra mientras abordaba su auto.

Había conseguido una vez arrebatarle a Darién y esta vez sería igual, ella sabia como manejarlo. Con una sonrisa en los labios pensó que usaría para esa noche, después de todo ella tenía contactos que le ayudarían entrar a esa cena.

Le gustaría ver la cara de Serena cuando viera que ella aun estaba al lado de Darién y que no solo de modo profesional.

_ Una vez te lo quite, Serena_ dijo mientras encendía y arrancaba_ Y de nuevo lo hare, eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Imagenes en el facebook, al igual que este capitulo. Como no podia subirlo lo puse alla.<strong>

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, los leo todos y aprecio cada uno. Al igual que las visitas, favoritos y alertas.**

**Feliz fin de semana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con ideas de aqui y alla.**

**Con la ayuda de dos personitas que estimo mucho.**

**03/08/2012**

_Miles de gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas_.

* * *

><p>Ya era un poco tarde cuando llego a su casa, necesito arreglar varios asuntos sobre la colaboración de Reí con sus hoteles. Ella tenía cierto manejo de estos y ahora tenía que ver la manera de colocar a alguien en su lugar.<p>

Había salido furiosa de la oficina amenazándolo, soltando insultos, por cómo había jugado con ella y alegando un sinfín de cosas.

Hablo con Haruka para avisarle que preparara la carta de despido para ella, sin embargo vieron que no podían hacerlo porque no había motivos para hacerlo.

Reí era buena en su trabajo y podrían enfrentarse a una demanda millonaria por despido injustificado.

Reconocía que fue un error haber estado con ella, pero en su momento lo vio como una manera de vengarse de los Tsukino. No midió las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora tendría que lidiar con una ex amante celosa y posesiva, como si ya todo lo demás no fuese suficiente

Con estos pensamientos entro a su casa, al entrar noto el calor que se sentía dentro del lugar. Se dirigió a la cocina y miro que la señora Mayako aun estaba levantada.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ pregunto mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar un poco de jugo, no tenía idea de por qué lo estaba esperando, él le había avisado que llegaría tarde.

_ Si, en realidad si_ lo miro duramente_ ¿Cómo puede hacer esto?

_ ¿Hacer qué?_ sonrió ante el tono que estaba usando, el mismo que hacia cuando lo reprendía de niño.

_ Primero, hacer llorar a la señora Serena, segundo que me llama a mí en vez de a ella, de que llegaría tarde_ puntualizo ella_ Y tercero ¿Por qué no han salido de luna de miel?

_ Señora Mayako_ se acerco a ella abrazándola_ Si la llame a usted fue por la costumbre de hacerlo siempre, mi luna de miel tiene que esperar estoy en unas importantes negociaciones_ la miro simulando estar enojado_ ¿Y cómo está eso de que hice llorar a mi esposa?

_Si, hoy en la mañana cuando estaban en el jardín desayunando_ se alejo de él, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo_ La vi llorando cuando fui a llevar lo que me habías pedido, además la he notado triste todo el día_ saco un plato para calentarle la cena_ Solo su rostro se iluminaba cuando hablaba de sus hijos, y viera que lindos_ sonrió al recordar las fotografías_ Hoy fuimos por sus cosas.

_ ¡Sus cosas! ¿Qué cosas?_ pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del desayunador.

_ Las cosas de sus hijos_ dijo mientras le servía.

_ ¡Demonios!_ se levanto y salió de ahí sin mirar siquiera el plato que la señora Mayako le había servido.

Serena no podía traerlos, había planeado que los mandara a un internado y eso era lo que se haría.

_ ¡Serena! ¡Serena!_ entro gritando a su habitación y la miro vacía_ ¡Serena!

Se dirigió hacia los cuartos contiguos y al abrir uno de ellos miro una recamara muy hermosa, llena de peluches y varias muñecas, las paredes habían sido pintadas en tonalidades rosa y purpura, adornada con varios diseños de mariposas.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia las otras y en una de ellas encontró a su esposa acomodando un edredón en la cama en forma de automóvil.

_ ¿Qué significa esto?_ señalo las cosas_ ¿Quién demonios te dijo que tus hijos entrarían a mi casa?

_ ¿Y por qué no?_ lo enfrento mirándolo como si estuviera loco_ Son mis hijos, Darién. Es lo normal que una madre este con ellos.

_ Pensé que los mandarías a un internado_ dijo como si fuera lo más natural.

_ ¿Un internado? ¿Y para qué?_ lo miro furiosa.

_ No los quiero aquí_ se contuvo de gritar _ Sera mejor que busques a donde mandarlos, porque aquí no entran.

La miro enfadado esperando su respuesta al ver que no decía nada se volvió para salir, sonrió ante su triunfo. Se dio la media vuelta para salir de ese lugar que lo asfixiaba, cuando de pronto se quedo quieto al escucharla decirle…

_ Revisa el contrato_ dijo tranquila siguiendo con lo suyo_ Al parecer el gran Darién Chiba paso por alto muchos detalles_ lo miro con decisión, segura de sí misma que no daría marcha atrás_ Donde voy yo, van mis hijos, y donde vayan ellos iré yo ¿Entendido?_ lo reto esperando su respuesta.

El pelinegro se volvió y estaba por decirle unas cuantas cosas, cuando recordó que nunca reviso personalmente el contrato prenupcial.

¡Haruka!

Salió de ahí sin decir nada y saco su celular, oyó el tono de espera.

_ _¿Si?__ dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

_ ¿Qué cosas agrego Serena?_ dijo entre dientes mientras salía de nuevo de su casa.

_ _Cosas que cualquier madre pediría__ respondió como si nada.

_ ¿Qué?_ soltó un suspiro de frustración.

_ _Darién, el contrato esta en tu oficina__ dijo cansado_ _Le pedí a los abogados que te lo mandaran de inmediato._

_ Creo que debiste ponerme sobre aviso de esa sarta de idioteces_ abordo su auto.

_ _¿Idioteces?_ _ se mofo_ _Esas las haces tú, ella solo protege a sus hijos Darién, eso hace una madre._

_Mira, voy a revisar eso y me ayudaras a que ella mande a sus hijos lejos de aquí_ colgó sin darle oportunidad de decirle nada.

Darién condujo hasta el edificio donde atendía todos sus negocios, saludo al hombre de seguridad y entro al estacionamiento. Saludo al velador y a la señora de la limpieza y entro a su oficina.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba entre los papeles un sobre con el sello de la oficina de abogados que llevaban la mayoría de sus asuntos legales.

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer todo, en cada párrafo que pasaba su rostro palidecía.

_ ¡Maldita perra!_ aventó los papeles sobre la mesa y se paso una mano por el rostro en señal de frustración.

Oyó que alguien tocaba y de pronto entro Haruka, el cual al observar su escritorio se dio cuenta que ya sabía todo.

_ ¿Y bien?_ pregunto mientras se sentaba.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?_ lo miro molesto_ Se supone que debías revisar esto para que me beneficiara a mi_ tomo los papeles y se los sacudió cerca de su rostro.

_ Serena, no pide nada del otro mundo Darién_ dijo fastidiado.

_ Uno, Debo ser amable con sus hijos_ empezó a leer_ Si ellos sufren cualquier maltrato físico o emocional de mi parte o ve que están en peligro alguno, el acuerdo se romperá.

_Dos, si por algún motivo llego a descuidar un evento familiar, un cumpleaños, un partido de futbol o clases de baile de los niños por motivos personales _ siguió sin notar la sonrisa en el rubio_ Se romperá el contrato.

_ Y este_ lo miro con rabia_ Ella solo me dará un hijo cuando vea en realidad que soy capaz de dar amor a un niño, cuando por fin este listo para formar una familia y no ampliar un imperio a base de un niño inocente ¡Por Dios, me muestra como si fuera un monstro!_ bufo indignado.

_ Bueno, tu pediste un heredero_ le señalo siendo serio en ese asunto_ Mas nunca especificaste en qué momento, Serena dejo en claro que no traerá un hijo a un matrimonio basado en un odio por algo que sucedió en el pasado para que al final saliera lastimado.

_ ¿Y qué quiere?_ se sentó derrotado, no podía hacer nada…por el momento_ ¿Qué olvide? Me hicieron humillarme, me compraron como si nada…ellos…

_ ¡Ellos, nada!_ lo interrumpió Haruka_ Podías negarte, dejar el asunto por la paz y con el tiempo esperar que Artemis te las vendiera cuando se diera cuenta que lo que te ofreció era una tontería_ lo miro duramente_ Que tu no cederías ante su propuesta.

_ ¡Se lo prometí a mi padre!_ Darién cerro los puños.

_ Prometiste algo, pero no creo que ninguno de tu familia hubiera aceptado ese sacrificio_ señalo molesto por seguir culpando a una sola de las partes_ Asume tus errores Darién, sabes que todo esto es algo más que un simple acto de venganza.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ lo miro confundido.

_ Averígualo tú mismo_ se levanto molesto con él, por ser tan ciego.

Al salir de ahí, dejo hundido a Darién entre tantos recuerdos. Tantas cosas que hizo o dejo de hacer por enfocarse en una sola persona, no en las tierras que quería recuperar…si no en esa persona que lo atormentaba… en el fondo sabia que el motivo era el tormento que ella provocaba…o tal vez el tormento que el mismo se había buscado

Llego en la madrugada de nuevo a su hogar, entro a la casa y el silencio era total, subió lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones, entro a su cuarto y la miro ahí dormida. Se veía tan hermosa, tan inocente... Apretó los puños para no tocarla, aunque estaba en su derecho había prometido que no la tocaría hasta que ella lo buscara. Así que salió de la habitación cerrando despacio la puerta, camino hacia las habitaciones de los invitados y durmió ahí.

No tenía muchas ganas de dormir, tantas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza que no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Fijo su vista al techo y lentamente cerró los ojos, dejando que el cansancio lo venciera, era mejor a seguir pensando en lo que tenía que enfrentar.

Serena ayudaba a la señora Mayako a preparar el desayuno, platicaban sobre lo que harían esa tarde en el salón de juegos que había elegido para sus hijos. Tan concentradas estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando Darién entro.

El pelinegro se quedo congelado al ver la escena, era como verse en el pasado nuevamente. Ahí estaba ella sonriendo, relajada y tranquila como lo estuvo hacia tanto tiempo.

Involuntariamente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se acerco sin darse cuenta para ser parte de esa imagen, pero de inmediato ese sentimiento de felicidad se esfumo cuando la rubia se volvió. Al verlo su sonrisa se borro de sus labios y su mirada se torno fría y sin ninguna emoción hacia él.

_Buenos días_ saludo ella cordialmente como si fuera solo un conocido _ ¿Quieres que te sirva?

_ Si, por favor_ se sentó en el desayunador y noto como la señora Mayako meneaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación por ver el trato tan frio entre ellos.

_ Aquí tienes_le dejo el café sin siquiera mirarlo.

Darién observo como ella con maestría sacaba del sartén un pan cake y lo dejaba junto a los demás. Una vez que le sirvió le puso unas fresas picadas encima y un poco de miel para luego dejarlo frente a él.

_ ¿Deseas que te prepare unos huevos?_ pregunto ella mientras lavaba el sartén que había usado.

_No, con esto me bastara_ empezó a comer_ Mas tarde tengo un almuerzo con unos clientes.

Ella solo asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

Darién se sintió desolado al ver que ella ni lo miraba, cuando antes se sentaba a su lado y comía junto a él platicándole tantas cosas. En ocasiones ella picoteaba de su comida, una costumbre que el detestaba. Pero en ese momento hubiera deseado que lo hiciera.

¿Por qué demonios se sentí así? Bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo, Serena era la única mujer que lo confundía, en ocasiones la odiaba, en otras lo irritaba…pero en algunas, sentía…algo…. Que aun no tenia explicación para él, Y de tenerlo aun no lo aceptaría

_ ¿Darién?_ pregunto la rubia.

_ Perdón ¿Decías?_ la miro cuando noto que le había estado hablando varias veces.

_ Necesito pruebas de residencia para poder apuntar a los niños en los colegios cercanos_ le dijo mirado su reacción.

_ Le diré a uno de los abogados que vea eso_ se levanto, no quería discutir ese asunto. Miro que la señora Mayako salía de la cocina y volvió su mirada hacia su esposa_ Ellos harán los trámites para que los inscriban.

_No, me hare cargo personalmente_ desvió la mirada_ Necesito ver las instalaciones y conocer al personal.

_ Como quieras_ se levanto y antes de salir agrego_ Hoy en la noche tendremos una cena, así que tendrás que ser la esposa feliz y enamorada para poder estar complacido con este trato_ se acerco a ella amenazadoramente_ Así como yo cumpliré con lo mío, espero ver que tu también_ Y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo la empujo contra la pared y la beso hasta que noto que ella no respondía_ Estas advertida Serena, quiero una mujer no un tempano de hielo a mi lado.

Salió de ahí sin ver la lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

.

Serena miraba con interés a unas personas, algunas eran conocidas de su abuelo y otras tantas las había tratado en el pasado. Suspiro tratando de despejar los nervios que sentía, hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta de ese tipo.

Su vida junto a Diamante fue modesta, pero llena de amor. Asistían a cumpleaños de amigos, a fiestas infantiles o a los eventos que se realizaban en el lugar que vivían, era algo sencillo pero lleno de detalles y con mucha alegría…Tuvo que ser fuerte para no quebrarse cuando esas imágenes pasaron por su mente

Ahí noto que todos representaban un papel, tratando de mostrar al poderoso señor Jotaro Kiriyama que eran dignos para que el invirtiera sus millones en sus empresas.

Lo conoció en una de las tantas visitas que le hacía a su abuelo Artemis, era un hombre agradable y siempre tenía historias muy interesantes de los viajes que hizo durante su juventud. No se había casado debido a que la mujer que amaba nunca correspondió a sus sentimientos y eso era algo que la llenaba de tristeza, pero también notaba que él estaba satisfecho sabiendo que la mujer que amo había sido feliz.

Durante su matrimonio con Darién solo lo vio en la recepción de la boda, dejo un hermoso regalo y se despidió. Era un hombre que se perdía en sus viajes y solo regresaba a la sociedad para invertir en proyectos que fueran beneficiosos para todos, no solo los dueños sino también el lugar donde se construiría o emplearía.

_ ¿Lista, querida?_ pregunto Darién a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ Claro, querido_ sonrió fingidamente.

_ Deberás hacer un mayor esfuerzo_ la apretó mas a él_ Recuerda que nos acabamos de casar.

_Eso nadie lo sabe_ señalo ella furiosa ante su toque.

_Esta noche lo sabrán_ la miro con deseo_ Puedes estar muy segura de ello.

Diciendo esto se adentraron al lugar, varias personas se volvieron a verlos. Ella sabía perfectamente que algunos recordarían que una vez estuvieron casados y tal vez sacarían extrañas conclusiones.

_ Darién Chiba_ se oyó una gruesa voz llena de alegría_ Es un gusto verte.

_Hola, señor Kiriyama_ lo saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos.

_ ¿Serena? ¿Serena Tsukino?_ la miro detenidamente.

_Si, así es_ afirmo ella con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Muchacha, te vez muy hermosa!_ dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos para verla mejor _ Eres igual de hermosa que tu abuela.

_ Gracias_ se sonrojo ante el cumplido y Darién noto esto.

_ ¿Y qué pasa aquí?_ los miro a ambos.

_ Serena y yo nos encontramos de nuevo_ dijo Darién mientras tomaba la mano de Serena y la besaba_ Y nos estamos dando una nueva oportunidad.

_ Muy bien_ sonrió el anciano_ Ustedes hacen una linda pareja, espero esta vez poder estar en su boda.

_ En realidad ya estamos casados_ el pelinegro le mostro los anillos.

_ ¡Casados!_ dijo soltando una carcajada haciendo que varias personas cercanas a ellos pusieran atención a la conversación de ellos_ ¡Vaya! Eso le llamo no perder el tiempo_ los miro serio_ Pero más vale no perderlo, Darién espero que no desperdicies esta oportunidad._ prosiguió con tristeza_ Has sido afortunado de encontrar de nuevo el amor, no lo dejes ir esta vez.

_ Tenga por seguro que no lo hare_ miro a Serena de una manera que ella no supo descifrar.

_Bueno, ya que estas aquí querida_ la miro con algo de pena_ ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco?

_ Claro que si_ lo miro divertida, a veces parecía un niño pequeño_ Solo dígame en que.

_Pues, veras necesito…_ miro a Darién que los miraba extrañado_ Discúlpame, Darién pero necesito que tu esposa me ayude con unos empresarios rusos, la verdad no soy muy bueno en ese idioma_ diciendo esto se alejo con ella dejando desconcertado al pelinegro.

Pudo ver que ella llegaba con esos hombres mostrando una gran seguridad en ella misma, nunca vio esa faceta de ella o más bien nunca quiso verla. Sabía que Serena tenía una buena educación, pero era normal que la tuviera después de todo debía ser digna representante del imperio Tsukino.

Pero verla ahí, hablando, bromeando con ellos mientras era observada con admiración por estos. También pudo notar como varias miradas masculinas la observaban y sabia que no eran precisamente apreciando su vestido, sino más bien lo que había debajo de este….cosa que lo molesto aunque no lo demostró después de todo ¿Quién no vería a su mujer?

_ ¿Por qué tan solo, querido?_ dijo una sensual voz a su lado.

Darién se volvió sorprendido y luego sonrió al ver quién era.

_ Hola Beryl_ miro a la pelirroja que lo miraba devorándolo.

_ Espere que me llamaras_ hizo un puchero fingiendo molestia_ Creí que me invitarías a esta cena.

_ Vamos, Beryl_ sonrió conociendo que ella tenía una fila de hombres que con gusto la invitarían a salir_ Deja de hacerte la víctima.

_ Bueno, tenía que ver si funcionaba_ dijo como si nada mirándolo sería_ ¿Y quién es?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

_ No te hagas el tonto, ¿A quién invitaste?_ lo miro detenidamente_ ¿No me digas que a la vulgar de tu asistente?

_No, claro que no_ se empezó a reír, Beryl había tenido un enfrentamiento con Reí un día que los encontró cenando_ Mejor dime ¿Con quién vienes tu?

_ Con Malachite_ se volvió un poco y saludo al peli plateado que la acompañaba y este con un gesto los saludo_ Acá entre nos, me gusta mucho.

El pelinegro estaba por decirle algo cuando una mano femenina se poso en su brazo.

_ Bueno, Darién aquí te dejo a tu esposa_ dijo el señor Kiriyama_ Muchas gracias querida y disculpa la molestia.

_ ¿Esposa?_ pregunto Beryl observando a la rubia.

_ Si, así es_ afirmo el anciano sin dar tiempo de que Darién o Serena respondieran_ Bueno, me retiro. Muchas gracias Serena por ayudarme con los Petrov.

_ No ha sido nada_ le sonrió.

_ ¿Takim obrazom, vy znaete, Petrov? _**¿Así que conoces a los Petrov?_**_pregunto Beryl sonriendo.

_Ne sovsem, g-n Kiriyama poprosil menva pomoch' yemu s perevodom_**. En realidad no, el señor Kiriyama me pidió que le ayudara con la traducción**__ contesto con un acento perfecto dejando sorprendido a Darién y a una Beryl complacida.

_ Bueno, entonces..._ miro a la pareja de recién casados que permanecía tensa_ ¿Están de nuevo juntos?

_ Así es_ el pelinegro tomo de la mano a Serena y la acerco a su lado.

La pelirroja solo sonrió y miro a la rubia.

_ Querida, no cabe duda que dejaste huella en este hombre_ dijo mirando como el pelinegro dejaba de sonreír…ante esas palabras

_Beryl…

_ Vamos, tienes que contarme que ha sido de tu vida_ la tomo de la mano y la llevo con ella_ No te preocupes Darién_ se volvió dándole una sonrisa radiante_ Ante todo somos damas, no tienes que preocuparte de que hagamos una escena.

_Cierto, querido_ estuvo de acuerdo con ella la rubia_ Quiero que Beryl, me cuente… que ha sido de su vida también_ miro a la peli roja que solo rio divertida.

Darién las miro desaparecer entre los invitados, sin más que hacer se dirigió hacia donde estaban sirviendo las bebidas. Necesitaba un trago con urgencia…

Estaba platicando con algunos conocidos sobre algunos asuntos relacionados con la política, pero mientras lo hacía buscaba de vez en cuando a Serena.

¿Dónde demonios estaría? Tomo otro trago y se disculpo con los hombres que estaba y salió a buscarla.

Salió a una de las terrazas, miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, estaba por volver a entrar cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

_ ¡Serena!_ se volvió sorprendido y al hacerlo se quedo de piedra al ver a esa mujer.

_ ¿Me extrañaste?_ ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder cuando lo beso.

El moreno se zafo de su agarre y la aparto de su lado.

_ ¿Qué demonios, haces aquí?_ la miro con rabia.

_ A darte un poco de diversión_ sonrió coqueta_ Serena es tan…como me dijiste en esa ocasión "entre ella y tu no hay comparación"-le recordó

_ ¡Reí! ¡Maldita sea! Sabes que…_ estaba por continuar cuando una figura que permanecía en las sombras, salió a la luz.

_ A pesar de que odio interrumpir su plática de amantes_ dijo la rubia con voz tranquila_ El señor Kiriyama ha invitados a todos a que tomemos nuestros lugares_ miro al pelinegro ignorando a la mujer que una vez decía ser su amiga_ Nos esperan las personas con las que compartiremos mesa.

_ ¡Serena!_ dijo fingiendo sorpresa la morena _ Así que has regresado ¿Y dime? ¿Ahora con que lo compraste?_ divertida rio al ver que la rubia palidecía un poco.

_ ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a el?_ pregunto después de reponerse, la miro sin ningún signo de emoción en su rostro_ Al parecer se le da bien decirte ciertas cosas mientras se revuelca contigo.

_ ¡Serena!_ intervino Darién.

_ Te espero adentro_ lo miro como si no le importara dejarlo con Reí_ Y por favor límpiate ese vulgar tono de labial_ puntualizo con tranquilidad dejándolos ahí

_ ¡Vaya! _ sonrió la pelinegra_ Eso si no me lo esperaba.

_ Ella no es como tu_ señalo Darién molesto_ Tiene más clase y dignidad.

_ No sigas_ dijo furiosa al escuchar como la elogiaba_ No decías eso cuando estabas montándome, cuando gemías de placer a mi lado ¿No lo recuerdas, querido?_ sonrió satisfecha al verlo tensarse.

_ Te lo dije una vez porque pensé que eras una mujer inteligente y entenderías_ se acerco amenazadoramente haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco_ Lo nuestro, fue un error…paso hace muchos años y así quedara_ la expresión de Darién se volvió aun más fría_ Un error Reí, solo eso fue para mí.

_ ¡Infeliz!_ dijo entre dientes, deseaba lastimarlo, herirlo…pero no era el momento. Ya tendría su oportunidad, sonrió fingiendo no importarle sus palabras y salió de ahí planeando algo para hacerlo pagar.

Darién quedo solo en la terraza, suspiro cansado y se dio cuenta que nada estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado. Se limpio el labial que Reí le había dejado cuando lo beso y entro al lugar para reunirse con Serena.

_ ¡Darién!_ se oyó una voz conocida_ ¡Mira que sorpresa! Nos toco junto a ustedes_ sonrió Beryl mientras se sentaba junto a Malachite nuevamente.

El pelinegro se acerco junto a su esposa y paso un brazo por detrás de la silla. Ella solo se volvió y le sonrió, pero esta sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos.

_ Serena…quería decirte que…-pero se vio interrumpido

_ Conoces los puntos del contrato_ dijo en un tono bajo para que nadie los escuchara, quien los viera dirían que estaban hablando de cosas intimas, cosas de pareja_ Una sola foto, un solo artículo sobre alguna de tus aventuras y se termina esto_ se separo un poco mirándolo_ No me importa con quien te metas, solo te pido que seas discreto_ y sin más se volvió para poner atención al discurso de uno de los organizadores de esa cena.

Toda la noche fue un desastre total, tal vez nadie lo notaba pero para él era la peor de su vida. Darse cuenta por otras personas que la mujer con la que se había casado en el pasado se desempeñaba como una de la más entusiasta colaboradora en organizaciones contra el cáncer y la violencia intrafamiliar.

Pudo darse cuenta que se desenvolvía con una naturalidad innata y que manejaba ciertos idiomas con una fluidez increíble. Había estado tan cegado en odiarla que nunca vio más allá de ese sentimiento, hacia ella. ¿Cuántas veces no se lo dijeron?_se pregunto mentalmente_ Haruka, la señora Mayako, el señor Ichirou…todas aquellas personas que vieron lo que él nunca vio.

Pero aun así, eso no la hacía menos culpable de lo que sucedió. …

Tal vez fuera la mujer perfecta, pero para el…era y siempre seria la mujer que marco su vida. La mujer que lo compro y que ahora tenía en sus manos y eso era que debía de meterse en la cabeza y no desviar su camino de lo planeado.

.

Los días pasaron normalmente, Serena se dedico al hogar un tiempo y a ver los colegios cercanos. Así como también los lugares donde había actividades familiares para poder asistir con sus hijos. De vez en cuando revisaba los negocios de su abuelo, tenia gente de confianza que manejaba todo hasta que Artemis regresara.

Michiru le comento que se había encontrado con Yoshiki y que este quería que nuevamente le ayudara como lo hacía antes. Serena con gusto acepto, también quería ir al albergue "Estrella" para volver a sus actividades con los niños y mujeres que sufrían de violencia domestica.

Ahí fue donde conoció a Seiya, el niño que de alguna manera le recordaba una parte de su vida que mantenía enterrada muy dentro de ella.

**FLASH BACK**

__Hola, Serena_ saludo Amy mientras llevaba de la mano a un niño lleno de moretones en la cara y los brazos._

__ Hola_ dijo sin verla, poniendo toda su atención en el pequeño_ Hola, cariño_ se agacho para quedar a su altura._

__ Déjalo, Serena_ la peli azul la miro molesta_ No puedes ayudar a todos, es nuestro trabajo._

__ Si, lo sé_ la miro sin levantarse_ Pero quiero ayudar_ volvió su mirada al pequeño que solo la miraba triste y sin ninguna emoción._

_Serena sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, esa misma mirada le recordaba la imagen que un espejo le devolvió un día. Ese día cuando se dio cuenta que no era amada, que no era la niña que alguien querría. Sin pensarlo, solo lo abrazo…quería trasmitirle con ese simple gesto, que no estaba solo._

_El niño solo se quedo quieto, sin hacer nada y Amy solo sonrió._

__Te dije que lo dejaras, desde que llego no habla con nadie_ miro a la rubia que seguía aferrada al pequeño_ Por favor, Serena. Tengo que llevarlo con la doctora para que lo revise y ver si sus heridas están cicatrizando bien._

_La rubia estaba por soltarlo, cuando de pronto sintió como una suave caricia se deslizaba por su pelo, luego el fuerte agarre de unos bracitos que la sujetaba con fuerza. Serena lo abrazo con cuidad, mientras el pequeño lloraba en silencio._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desde ese día juro que Seiya no estaría solo, por lo mismo día con día lo visitaba. Lo quería mucho y el niño con el tiempo se abrió a ese amor, para demostrarle que confiaba en ella.

Cuando se fue de ahí estaba consciente de que estaba traicionando esa confianza y su abuelo de inmediato se hizo cargo. Él personalmente lo visitaba y estaba atento a cualquier cosa del lugar también para que ella estuviera tranquila.

Poco a poco el cariño entre ellos dos fue creciendo y Artemis hizo los trámites necesarios para poder adoptarlo. Cuando su abuelo le aviso lo que tenía planeado, ella se alegro mucho. Quería mucho a Seiya y deseaba con el corazón que ese pequeño tuviera la oportunidad de ser completamente feliz.

Sonrió al recordar como Artemis había llevado a pescar a Seiya, el pobre no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero quería hacer lo que todo padre e hijo debían hacer. De alguna manera su abuelo quería crear un lazo de comunicación que nunca tuvo con su verdadero hijo…Kenji.

De pronto se puso seria, recordar ese nombre le traía mucho dolor. Además volver a ese lugar era ver a Amy, algo que en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hacer, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente con las indirectas y presiones por parte de Darién.

El casi no dormía con ella en la misma habitación, pero cuando lo hacía dejaba en claro que no la tocaría. Y a pesar de que sentía que podía creerle, su cuerpo se tensaba automáticamente cuando estaba cerca y más que nada cuando en las madrugadas el dormido la abrazaba. Y eso era algo que la mantenía despierta, por temor a corresponder a su abrazo.

Luego el tema de sus hijos, cada vez que hablaba con ellos no encontraba como decirles que se había casado de nuevo. Sabía que ellos no dirían nada, después de todo Diamante siempre le decía a Zafiro que él deseaba la felicidad de ella, así fuera con otro hombre que la hiciera feliz y que cuando esto sucediera el pequeño la apoyaría.

Luna no diría nada, al contrario ella ansiaba un padre, alguien que la cargara y que al poco tiempo no se quejara de que ya estaba cansada. Alguien que la pudiera lanzar al aire tan alto que hasta podría tocar las estrellas.

Sonrió con tristeza al pensar que esto solo se lograría a base de un contrato, que el cariño que Darién les mostraría seria fingido.

Sintió que los ojos le ardían y sacudió la cabeza, no debía llorar. Ni una lagrimas más por un hombre que simplemente no tenía corazón.

Salió de ahí para encontrarse con Yoshiki en el albergue, para ver en que podía ayudar en su tiempo libre.

Al llegar miro que el lugar se había ampliado y que contaba con un área más grande para los juegos. Sintió tristeza porque eso significaba que más niños y mujeres necesitaban un lugar para sentirse seguros.

_ ¡Serena!_ saludo emocionado.

_ ¡Yoshiki!_ sonrió ella_ Que gusto verte ¿Cómo has estado?

_Bien, extrañando esa ayuda extra que me dabas en mis eventos_ dijo divertido_ Necesito detrás de mi esa voz parlanchina que me preguntaba a cada momento que hacía y que debía hacer.

Serena solo sonrió, cuando su abuelo la llevo por primera vez a un evento de moda no pudo evitar colarse tras bambalinas para ver como se desarrollaba todo desde un principio. Atrás era todo un caos, ver ir y venir a las modelos, maquillistas, peinadores y detrás de ellos…Yoshiki.

Ella miraba con emoción la transformación de las mujeres, ver todo el proceso simplemente la dejo complacida y más al ver que una de las modelos no tenia pelo. Verla ahí parada, frente a todas las luces de los flashes de las cámaras sin dejar su porte, fue simplemente…hermoso.

Después supo que la madre de la modelo tenía cáncer y que debido a las quimioterapias había perdido todo su cabello. Ella en muestra de apoyo se corto el pelo y lo dono para que se le hiciera una peluca a su madre, a esa modelo no le importo su imagen, ni que por lo mismo perdiera algunos contratos por no mantenerla.

Para esa modelo lo más importante era, su familia.

Por lo mismo andaba detrás de Yoshiki, averiguando sobre el maquillaje, los vestidos, lo que era moda y lo que no. Pero simplemente deseaba aplicar todo eso en ayudar a esas mujeres a sentirse mejor, a que vieran que esto era solo una etapa y que pronto serian las bellas mujeres que aun eran a pesar de todo.

_ Y bien ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ miro a su alrededor.- ¿en qué ayudo?

_ En todo_ sonrió su amigo mientras la conducía adentro del lugar_ Primero debemos ir con las señoras que están a cargo de los vestidos.

Serena entro a un pequeño taller donde las mujeres ayudaban con los diseños de Yoshiki y con esto ellas tenían un sueldo para cuando pudieran encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el cual vivir. El diseñador le mostro los avances que había hecho durante su ausencia y de las nuevas organizaciones que se habían unido a su causa.

_ Yoshiki_ una voz femenina los interrumpió _ El fotógrafo quiere saber si dejaras ver los diseños.

_No, por el momento no_ dijo mirando uno de sus dibujos_ Creo que solo le daré los bocetos.

_Hola, Amy _saludo Serena observando como la mujer trataba de reconocerla.

_ ¿Serena?_ pregunto segundos después sorprendida_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Ayudando a Yoshiki obviamente_ dijo ella mirando como la peli azul la veía con rencor.

_ Bien, como sea_encogio los hombros restándole importancia a su presencia_ Entonces ¿me los llevo?

_Si, llévalos_ dijo el diseñador mirando a ambas mujeres_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto cuando la peli azul se fue.

_Nada_ respondió sin decir más.

_ Serena.

_Déjalo, es cosa del pasado_ le sonrió y de inmediato le pregunto_ Mejor cuéntame ¿Qué diseños mostraras esta temporada?

Y de ahí solo eso platicaron, Yoshiki se apasionaba mucho sobre su trabajo, eso y su labor social era su vida.

Ya era algo tarde cuando Serena se despidió de su amigo, al salir se encontró con Amy quien le cerró el paso cuando ella se dirigía hacia la salida.

_ Así que has vuelto_ la miro con odio_ ¿Has vuelto por él?

_ ¿Por quién?_ pregunto fingiendo no saber.

_ ¡No te hagas la tonta! Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero_ se acerco a ella tratando de intimidarla_ ¡Darién, es mío! ¿Lo entiendes?_ sentencio

_ Creo que la que no entiende eres tú_ la miro divertida_ Has tenido todo este tiempo para conquistarlo y no has podido.

_ ¿Y tú que sabes?_ dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

_ Solo puedo decir_ sonrió mientras le mostraba su mano izquierda_ Que si fuera tuyo, no estaría casado conmigo.

_ No…no es cierto_ balbuceo mientras miraba con sorpresa el anillo que portaba_ ¡Es mentira!_ señalo furiosa al reponerse de la impresión_ ¡El jamás estaría contigo, te odia! El mismo…

_ Pues al parecer no es así_ la interrumpió en un tono cortante_ Así que deja de vivir en ese mundo de sueños que has inventado_ sonrió al ver como palidecía, ahora ella misma le regresaba esas palabras que la había destrozado en el pasado.

Sin decir más hizo a un lado a la peli azul que se quedo quieta procesando lo que le había dicho. Había sido cruel con ella, después de todo Amy solo le dijo la verdad de algo que ella ignoraba. Pero aun así no permitiría que la humillara recordándole el pasado.

Llego en poco tiempo a la casa, al bajar del vehículo sonó su celular. Al mirar la pantalla miro que era Seiya y de inmediato contesto.

_ ¡Hola!_ contesto feliz_ ¿Cómo están?_ pregunto mientras entraba a la casa.

_ _Bien, los niños están contentos con la noticia de que pronto estarán contigo__ dijo mientras al fondo se escuchaba las voces de ellos.

_ Si, solo estoy arreglando todo para que enseguida entren al curso escolar y que Luna pueda asistir a una guardería unas horas para que desarrolle mejor su vocabulario_ siguió platicando ignorando que alguien la observaba.

_ _Luna desea ir a clases de actuación__ dijo divertido.

_ Esa niña, la vez pasada dijo que quería ser astronauta_ sonrió ante las diversas facetas de la pequeña.

__ Si, lo recuerdo_ _ contesto entre risas_ _No se quito ese casco durante días._

_ Ni me digas, cuando lo hizo su pelo era una revolución _ rio divertida mientras alguien se acercaba a ella_ Bueno, te hablo después voy llegando y necesito arreglar unas cosas.

_ _Bien, esperare tu llamada._

_ Bien, te quiero mucho Seiya, gracias por todo_ se despidió dejando paralizado a la persona que venía detrás de ella.

__No te preocupes__ dijo y colgó.

Darién miro llegar a su esposa, se veía radiante y no pudo evitar mirarla detenidamente. Ahora era toda una mujer, atrás quedo la adolescente con la que se había casado para dar paso a una que lo tenía totalmente fuera de si.

Sabía que este nuevo matrimonio era solo un medio para vengarse de Artemis, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como las tenia planeadas. Poco a poco se le estaba yendo de las manos todo ese asunto.

La miro entrar a la casa y salió del estudio para salir a su encuentro, observo que estaba entretenida platicando por el celular con alguien. Al llegar junto a ella se quedo paralizado al escuchar de quien se despedía.

Su pecho se lleno de ira al oír palabras de amor dirigidas hacia ese tal Seiya. ¡El no era ningún idiota! ¡Y no dejaría que le viera la cara!

_ ¡¿Quién demonios es Seiya?_ pregunto mirándola con odio.

_ ¿Acaso no lo sabes?_ se volvió mirándolo confundida.

_ ¡No! Por lo mismo pregunto ¿Quién demonios es el?_ la sujeto del brazo al ver que subía las escaleras.

_ Seiya es mi tío_ dijo como si nada.

_ ¿Tu tío?_ sonrió con ironía_ Según se, Artemis solo tuvo un hijo…a no ser que tuviera un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

_ Seiya fue adoptado por mi abuelo_ le aclaro mirándolo confundida_ El vivió en el albergue "Estrella", el lugar que tu amiga Amy dirige_ se deshizo de su agarre al sentir que este aflojaba_ ¿Acaso no te menciono nada?

_ No…creo que no_ miro a la rubia que permanecía seria.

_ Pues que raro, según se ustedes están muy unidos y se cuentan todo_ sonrió sin ganas recordando las palabras de Amy_ Incluso fuiste a decirle que te había obligado a casarte conmigo.

_ Yo…

_ Déjalo, Darién_ lo interrumpió_ Al menos ella me hizo un favor ese día, y creo que a ti también_ le dio la espalda subiendo los escalones, pero al llegar al final de las escaleras se volvió_ Por cierto, recuerda que no debes mencionar nada de este nuevo matrimonio_ miro al pelinegro que permanecía al pie de estas_ Espero que no te gane la pasión y digas cosas que no a tus amantes.

Darién la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió, con burla en sus ojos soltó una carcajada.

_ ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso estas celosa, querida? _ dijo mientras veía la reacción de la rubia ante sus palabras.

Serena bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta quedar cerca de el, lo miro directo a los ojos sin que en ningún momento su mirada la intimidara.

_ Para tener celos, tendría que sentir algo por ti_ dijo quedo, mirándolo sin ninguna emoción_ Y por ti, no siento absolutamente…nada.

Diciendo esto subió nuevamente, dejando a Darién sin palabras.

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? No, podía reclamar por que en realidad a el tampoco le importaba lo que ella sintiera, no le importaba…no le interesaba en absoluto.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ pregunto el rubio mirando tenia días que estaba de un humor pésimo.

_ ¡Nada!_ soltó molesto_ Mira, déjalo Haruka_ dijo más tranquilo unos segundos después_ Solo que este asunto de Rei, los hoteles…tu sabes.

_ ¿Y Serena, también? _ pregunto serio.

_ Dejemos eso por ahora_ suspiro frustrado, ese era un tema que en realidad no quería tratar.

_ Dale esa propiedad, Darién_ lo miro preocupado_ Habla bien con ella, todo esto podría solucionarse, ningún medio ha publicado que están casados nuevamente_ trato de convencerlo al ver que no decía nada_ Podrías divorciarte y empezar de cero.

_ ¡No!_ dijo decidido_ Ya está hecho, Haruka déjalo por la paz_ miro unos papeles tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa_ ¿Quién puede hacerse cargo del puesto mientras Rei esta fuera?

_ Kelvin se ha desempeñado muy bien_ dijo después de ver que su amigo no cedería_ ¿Por qué pidió vacaciones Rei? No creo que era el momento adecuado ahora que estaba cerca lo del hotel

_ No lo sé_ bufo cansado_ La verdad me tiene confundido Rei, solo llego ayer a la oficina y aviso de que tomaría esas vacaciones que se le debían.

_Bueno, podremos sobrevivir sin ella_ sonrió divertido_ Creo que tu más que nadie ¿No ha vuelto a insistir?

_No, creo que al fin entendió_ firmo unos papeles y llamo a Molly para que se los llevara_ Creo que por hoy es todo_ se levanto y se puso su saco_ ¿Vamos a tomar un trago?

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No deseas regresar al hogar que has formado?_ señalo con ironía.

_ Por favor, Haruka_ lo miro cansado_ La verdad no estoy de humor para discutir contigo.

_Bien, vamos_ tomo el rubio sus cosas y salieron de ahí. No tenia caso molestarlo en esa ocasión, la verdad lo notaba ya agotado.

Estuvieron charlando durante un par de horas, recordando viejos tiempos. Darién miraba su trago ya ajeno a las palabras de su amigo.

_ Darién, Darién… ¡Darién!_ insistió Haruka al ver que no respondía.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ lo miro confundido.

_Tengo rato diciéndote que ya me voy_ lo miro preocupado.

_Muy bien_ dijo en voz baja_ Nos veremos mañana.

_Bien…Darién…_ dudo un poco_ Olvídalo_ dijo y pago las bebidas.

El pelinegro sonrió, sabía lo que intentaba decirle. Pero como se lo había dicho…no daría marcha atrás.

Salió al estacionamiento y subió a su auto, condujo respetando el límite de velocidad. La verdad era que no deseaba llegar ¿Pero por qué? Debería ser al contrario, ver a la mujer que tanto odiaba, ahí en su poder…verla sufrir por estar en una situación que el mismo había estado antes.

Pero la verdad era que la manera fría y distante que lo trataba Serena lo tenía dolido, solo interpretaba el papel de pareja amorosa frente los demás. Pero una vez solos nuevamente se alejaba de el.

Llego a su casa y en cuanto entro se quedo paralizado al ver descender de la escalera una figura que lo dejo frio. Lentamente ella se acerco a el sonriéndole y sin que lo esperara ella se aferro a el transmitiéndole ese calor que tanto extrañaba… que tanto deseaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, aqui me tienen de nuevo. Como bien saben Patty Ramirez de Chiba, me hizo el favor de avisarles por el problema que pase con mi computadora. Por lo mismo he tardado tanto en subir capitulo, pero ya estoy poniendome al corriente.<em>**

**_Debido a que el problema fue de un momento a otro y ya no encendio no me dio la oportunidad de guardar absolutamente nada. Asi que al formatearla el tecnico pues perdi imagenes, historias y fotos familiares. _**

**_Si alguna(o) de ustedes saben de imagenes de mangas que se parezcan a Serena o Darien avisenme por favor. Y en cuanto a la historia tratare de avanzar para no dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar._**

**_El idioma ruso lo saque del traductor de Google, asi que espero este correcto lo que hablaron Serena y Beryl._**

**_Feliz dia._**

**_PD. Muchas gracias por seguir comentando en las otras historias._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con ideas de aqui y alla.**

**Con ayuda de dos personas muy pacientes que me estan ayudando.**

**03/17/2012**

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 9<strong>

_ ¡Luna! Suéltalo_ se escucho la voz infantil de un niño.

_No_ protesto la pequeña mientras se aferraba más de la pierna del moreno.

_ ¡Mama!_ grito el niño quien bajo rápidamente la escalera_ No lo conoces, mama te ha dicho que no debes hacer eso con gente desconocida_ le dijo una vez que estuvo junto a ellos.

_ Pero si lo conozco_ lo miro inocentemente_ La señora Mayako me mostro fotos de él.

_ Aun así_ miro al pelinegro fríamente para un niño de esa edad.

_ ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!_ apretó mas la pierna de Darién, el cual permanecía quieto sin saber qué hacer.

Verla bajar la escalera lo hizo quedar helado, el pequeño rostro infantil era muy parecido al de Serena, su sonrisa ¡Por Dios! Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de ella, al menos a la que recordaba.

_ Luna, amor. Deja de hacer eso y preséntate como debe de ser_ escucho la voz de su esposa, la cual tenía un tono tierno y divertido por la escena que se presentaba al pie de las escaleras.

_ Muy bien_ se separo de él renuentemente_ ¡Hola!_ saludo mostrando esa sonrisa _ Mi nombre es Luna Black Tsukino, tengo tres años, vivo en la calle de…

_ Luna, esa información es solo para emergencias_ dijo sonriendo divertida la rubia, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Darién se quedo mirándola, no quería perderse para nada ese momento tan especial. Hacia tanto que no la veía tan relajada, siendo ella misma, ser la misma mujer que conocía hace tanto tiempo.

_ Tonta_ dijo quedo el pequeño, ganándose con esto que la niña le sacara la lengua.

_ Niños, por favor no empiecen_ intervino Serena.

_ Perdón, mama_ dijeron ambos.

_Bueno, ahora si_ sonrió ella mirando con orgullo a sus hijos_ El es Darién_ lo señalo_ ¿Recuerdan lo que les platique? _ pregunto mirando como ambos asentían_ Hace tiempo lo conocí y nos volvimos a encontrar, como los dos estábamos solos decidimos tratar de formar una familia_ trato de explicar lo más claro posible.

A pesar de que ya había hablado con ellos en la mañana cuando llegaron y entendieron las cosas, debía decir esto nuevamente para que Darién supiera que decir en dado momento que los niños se lo preguntaran alguna vez.

_ ¡Que tal niños!_ saludo el pelinegro, el cual observaba fijamente al varoncito_ ¿Cómo están?

_ Bien_ contesto el niño, mientras que la pequeña lo miraba con curiosidad_ Yo soy Zafiro.

_ Es un gusto conocerlos_ dijo sin saber que mas decir.

Ya conocía a los pequeños, debido a las fotos que Serena había colocado en su dormitorio. Había tenido una pelea tremenda por ese motivo, pero no le quedo otra más que ceder. Sabía que sus quejas hacia ciertos detalles no tenían razón de ser, pero se sentía impotente al ver que todo se le estaba escapando de las manos.

_ ¿Por qué no van con la señora Mayako? _ dijo la rubia mirando como Darién permanecía callado_ Creo que les preparo unos pastelillos.

_ ¡Si!_ gritaron ambos mientras corrían hacia la cocina.

Serena los miro divertida, sin notar la mirada de dolor del pelinegro.

El sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano los hijos de ella llegarían a su casa, pero nada lo había preparado para el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento. Algo se contrajo en su interior y una sensación conocida se instalo en su pecho… ¡Celos!

_ Debiste avisarme de esto_ señalo furioso una vez que los niños desaparecieron.

_ Lo siento, pero Seiya no podía cuidarlos y Lita la chica que le ayudaba está enferma_ explico mientras levantaba la muñeca de la niña.

_ ¿Y Artemis?_ pregunto

_ El está mejor, pero aun así no puede hacerse cargo de unos niños que son muy activos y enfermera que lo cuida no puede mantener vigilados a dos pequeños y aun hombre enfermo._ dijo ella sonriendo a medias_ ¿Vas a cenar?_ pregunto de pronto, no quería seguir hablando del asunto a un hombre que seguramente ni le interesaba.

_ Si, la verdad me muero de hambre.

_ Bien, en unos momentos te sirvo_ se dirigió hacia la cocina.

El moreno la siguió, deleitándose con el suave movimiento de sus caderas. Se veía tan sensual, tan deseable que le dolía tenerla tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

En cuanto entraron observo como el señor Ichirou y la señora Mayako estaban de lo más divertidos escuchando anécdotas de los pequeños mientras los miraban con adoración.

_ Zafiro se comió en una ocasión una lombriz_ dijo horrorizada Luna_ Mi abuelito dice no hizo ningún gesto.

_ ¿En serio?_ pregunto la señora Mayako mientras hacia un gesto de repulsión al imaginarse la escena.

_ ¡Si! _ aseguro con fervor la niña_ Yo quise hacerlo, pero la verdad se ven muy feas.

_ Las niñas son muy miedosas_ dijo divertido el pequeño.

_ No tengo miedo_ dijo inflando los cachetes en señal de enojo_ Es solo que se ven feas.

_ Bueno, niños por favor despídanse_ se acerco la rubia a los pequeños dándoles un abrazo y un beso a cada uno_ Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

_ Buenas noches_ dijeron los dos.

_ ¿Me arroparas?_ pregunto la pequeña antes de salir de la mano de la señora Mayako.

_ Claro que si cariño_ aseguro Serena.

_No, mama_ miro a Darién que apenas se estaba sentando en el desayunador_ Quiero que él lo haga ¿Puedes?_ dijo suplicante.

Serena de inmediato se tenso, esperando una respuesta cortante por parte del pelinegro.

_S-si…en cuanto acabe de cenar_ trato de sonreír para corresponder a la mirada emocionada de la niña, se volvió un poco y pudo observar el gesto de enojo del pequeño.

En cuanto solo quedaron ellos dos solo en la cocina, miro como su mujer empezaba a moverse por esta de manera segura. En esas semanas noto que a ella le encantaba cocinar, esa era una de sus tantas habilidades que nunca supo y que ahora cada día que pasaba al descubrir cada una de ellas, era como un golpe directo al rostro.

Fijo la vista hacia la puerta donde salieron los hijos de ella, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez esos niños serian de él.

Pero el mismo había asistido con Serena días después su boda para que tuviera un control de natalidad durante esa parodia de matrimonio. No quería nada que lo atara más, a una mujer que odiaba.

¿Acaso Serena sentía lo mismo? Por lo mismo puso eso en el contrato. ¿Ella querría a un hijo de el? ¿O lo odiaría?

Aun así no pudo evitar imaginar a la rubia llevando en su vientre un hijo de ambos ¿Estaría embarazada? La miro detenidamente, después de todo podría ser posible. Esa noche no tomo precaución alguna y aunque no hubiera depositado su semilla en ella, sabía que aun así ella podría estar esperando un hijo de él.

_ ¿Estas embarazada?_ soltó de pronto, causando que ella se quedara quieta.

El espero aguantando la respiración, su respuesta le parecía eterna.

_ No_ contesto para seguir con lo suyo.

Darién bajo la mirada, no dijo nada para que ella no notara su tono de desilusión. Si lo hubiera estado ella seria por completo de él, llevaría un hijo que deseaba, que anhelaba…un hijo que los uniría.

_ Aquí tienes_ dejo el plato frente a él.

_ ¿Pollo con salsa de queso?_ miro el platillo y luego a ella.

_ Si, se que te gusta_ le dijo dándole la espalda dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador y sacar una bebida_ Solo en una ocasión no fue de tu agrado_ agrego mirando la reacción de el.

El moreno se quedo pensativo, tratando de recordar en que ocasión no comió ese platillo durante el tiempo que estuvieron casados ocho años atrás.

De pronto la imagen de Rei se le vino a la mente ¿Cómo lo supo?

_ La señora Mayako_ dijo adivinando su pensamiento después de ver su gesto de desagrado_ Me lo comento sin querer_ de inmediato agrego.

_ Mira, yo…

_ No importa_ siguió ella, no dejando que continuara_ Es cosa del pasado, solo espero que si todavía hay un presente y un futuro en esa relación espero que la mantengas oculta para los demás.

_ ¡No hay nada entre Rei y yo!_ su tono era de indignación_ Cometí una estupidez ¿Eso querías escuchar? Solo estuve con ella en dos ocasiones ¿Contenta?

_ No me importa_ dijo con una voz increíblemente serena_ Pudo ser una vez, miles de veces y no me importaría…hoy ya no_ vio que él la mirada dolido, aunque eso era imposible.

_ ¿Cuántos años tiene el pequeño?_ pregunto con amargura, con dolor.

_ Tiene seis.

_ ¿Tan pronto me olvidaste? _ se levanto y camino hacia ella_ ¿Dime? ¿Dónde quedo el amor que me jurabas? ¿Dónde quedo todo eso que sentías por mí?

Ella callo un rato antes de hablar.

_ Murió, recuerda que solo fue el tonto capricho de una niña consentida_ dijo ella y salió de ahí dejándolo solo.

Darién no la detuvo, sabía que el amor no había sido parte de su matrimonio. Pero saber en ese momento que ella nunca lo amo, lo hacía sentir un dolor intenso en su interior.

Después de terminar de cenar en una soledad absoluta, subió las escaleras y noto que Serena lo esperaba.

_ La niña te está esperando_ susurro.

_ Hacia allá iba_ dijo molesto en tono bajo_ No es necesario que me digas que hacer.

Serena estaba por contestarle algo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ahora ya no estaban solos y no podía dejar ver a sus hijos que ese matrimonio no era lo que Diamante hubiera deseado para que ella fuera feliz. Así que solo asintió y entro de nuevo a su habitación, esperando que Darién tuviera una idea de cómo manejar a una niña pequeña.

El la miro entrar y suspiro, en realidad había olvidado el asunto de ir a arropar a la pequeña, eran tantas las cosas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza que pensaba solo en irse a dormir y por unas horas olvidarse de todo.

¿Y ahora? Se pregunto en silencio, mientras respiraba hondo antes de entrar a la habitación de la niña. Al hacerlo de inmediato miro la pequeña figura bajo las mantas.

¡Estaba dormida! Sonrió tranquilo.

Y el que estaba muy preocupado sobre lo que tenía que hacer, estaba por salir cuando de pronto el ruido de las mantas lo hizo quedarse quieto. Se movió silenciosamente tratando de no hacer ruido y no despertarla.

_ Darién_ dijo con una voz alegre_ No estoy dormida ¿Te engañe, verdad?_ pregunto mientras reía divertida.

_Si, en verdad que lo hiciste_ trato de sonar divertido ante la broma de la pequeña.

_Puedes leerme un libro_ le dijo, al notar que no hacia el intento de nada.

_ ¿Cuáles te gustan? ¿De princesas?_ se dirigió hacia uno de los muebles donde había varios.

_No…bueno un poco_ se levanto para tomar su favorito_ Aquí tienes.

El tomo el libro y observo que se trataba de un libro con varias cuentos clásicos. Se sentó en la cama y de inmediato la niña se acomodo junto a él.

_ ¿Cuál quieres que te lea?_ abrió el libro para mirar los hermosos dibujos de este.

_No se_ encogió los hombros_ Todos me gustan.

_ ¿Ya lo has leído todo?_ pregunto mientras pasaba pagina tras pagina.

_Mi mami cada me lee una historia_ dijo con un tono de tristeza_ Pero ya tiene mucho que no lo hace.

Darién levanto la vista del libro, para mirar el rostro de la pequeña. Sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual Serena no había seguido leyendo a la niña…El.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de impotencia. No quería dañar a esos pequeños inocentes, jamás lo haría.

_ Bueno, entonces yo lo hare cuando ella no pueda_ la sentó en su regazo y miro sus ojos. Los mismos ojos de Serena, llenos de alegría y amor.

_ ¿En serio?_ lo miro con asombro_ ¿Cómo lo hacen los papas? Mis amiguitas dicen que sus papas les leen a veces ¿Tu serás mi papa? Por lo mismo me leerás ¿verdad? ¿Puedo llamarte, papa?

_ ¡No!_ dijo conteniéndose, no quería lastimarla. Pero no tomaría un papel que no quería en la vida de ella_ Tu tuviste un papa y así será siempre, yo solo soy el nuevo esposo de tu mama.

_ Pero no lo recuerdo_ giro la cabeza hacia la foto donde un hombre peli plateado sostenía a una pequeña bebe.

Darién siguió su movimiento y dejo a un lado a la pequeña para levantarse. Tomo la fotografía y observo al hombre que sonreía feliz y orgulloso. Sin embargo pudo ver el cansancio en sus ojos y en la pose que mantenía, la foto era cuando la niña tenía seguramente pocos meses y por supuesto seria en la época cuando este estaba en el proceso final de su enfermedad.

La dejo en su lugar y cerró los ojos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el aun estuviera vivo? ¿Si ella aun tuviera a su marido? ¿Habría dejado todo por la paz y empezar de nuevo? Lejos de ella… de todo.

Pensar en esto le dolía, tal vez su orgullo de hombre lo estaba controlando y saber que Serena tan fácil lo olvido era un dolor que lo estaba volviendo loco.

_ Mama siempre me habla de él, de lo mucho que me quería_ permaneció en su lugar tratando de recordar.

Al escucharla el moreno se volvió y observo la pequeña figura de la niña, se veía realmente triste. De inmediato se acerco y se sentó junto a ella. Sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, de quitarle esa expresión de su rostro…

_ Bien ¿Qué te parece este?_ le dijo al tomar el libro y abrir una página_ El de Cenicienta.

_ Me gusta la parte de los ratones_ lo miro emocionada.

El solo asintió y empezó a leer, prosiguió un buen rato bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña. Al poco rato sintió como ella se recostaba en su regazo.

_ Me gustaría tener un papa_dijo mientras bostezaba.

Darién se quedo un momento rígido, siguió leyendo evitando con esto contestarle. No era, ni seria nunca el hombre que ocupara ese lugar, no quería…no lo deseaba.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano, salió de la habitación de invitados y en el pasillo se encontró con un niño somnoliento que al terminar de frotarse los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana fijo su vista en el.

Pudo apreciar el odio en su mirada ¿O acaso era su imaginación? ¿Serian celos infantiles, porque Serena se había casado nuevamente? Encogió los hombros restándole importancia y paso de largo evitando seguir mirándolo.

No necesitaba que lo quisiera, no eran sus hijos para que le importara. Mientras mantuviera una postura cordial con ellos no tendría ningún problema con Serena.

Zafiro lo miro bajar las escaleras y de inmediato corrió hacia el cuarto donde dormía su mama, al entrar miro que ella ya estaba levantada y acomodando sus cosas.

_ ¿Mami?_ dijo quedo.

_ ¿Qué pasa, amor?_ ella le sonrió animándolo a continuar.

_ ¿Por qué el no duerme contigo? ¿Cómo lo hacía papa?_ se apresuro a preguntarle, mirándolo confundido ante esos hechos.

La rubia no sabía que contestarle, dudando en que responderle se entretuvo en buscar la cadenita que tenía el anillo de Diamante y se la puso.

_Por que Darién trabaja mucho, cariño_ le acaricio el pelo y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura_ Llega a veces tarde, cansado y necesita descansar.

_ Papi por muy cansado dormía contigo, además tú no eres igual_ la boquita del pequeño tembló_ Ya no sonríes como antes, lo haces igual como cuando papi enfermo ¿Estas triste? ¿Estas enferma?

_ Amor, no es nada_ lo abrazo tratando de controlar las lagrimas_ Es solo que estoy preocupada por la salud de tu abuelito.

_ Mi abuelo está bien_ dijo con orgullo_ El es fuerte como un roble, eso dice él_ se separo de ella un poco_ Dice que ni una tormenta o un huracán lo harían caer.

_ SI, lo se_ sonrió divertida_ Vamos a desayunar_ de inmediato aprovecho ese instante para hacerlo olvidar ese asunto_ ¿Ya se levanto Luna?

_No se_ se encamino hacia la puerta_ Pero el señor Darién ya se fue, lo vi hace rato salir_ le informo antes de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Serena solo lo observo, tenía que ser fuerte y tratar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que sus hijos no notaran el dolor y la tristeza que sentía. Esto no era lo que ella quería para su futuro, un matrimonio fingido, un hogar lleno de rencor y odio.

Pero ya estaba hecho, ahora debía mantenerse en pie y asegurar la felicidad de sus hijos. Ahora eso era lo único importante, solo eso y nada más.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro una vez en su oficina se concentro en trabajar, no quería pensar en nada que no fuera el trabajo, pero unos ojos inquisidores llenos de odio lo perseguían. Literalmente se ahogó en papeles para firmar y leer y se pasó la mañana entera absorto en su trabajo. Le pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada que no fuera de su esposa, no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo. Canceló citas y le advirtió a su secretaria que no quería ser molestado por nadie.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, tanto ella como Darién se mostraron como una pareja enamorada y feliz. Era difícil en ocasiones sonreír cuando se daba cuenta que la felicidad que estaba brindando a sus pequeños era fingida.

La actividad en la nueva escuela de Zafiro lo mantenía ocupado, sin que notara que la sonrisa de ella era solo una máscara que ocultaba todo el dolor que tenia dentro. Sé alegraba que su hijo no notara que en ocasiones, a veces ella…solo a veces se permitía soñar que todo eso era real. Pero que al quedar a solas con Darién nuevamente se daba cuenta de la realidad que era ese matrimonio. Y eso la hundía en un abismo de desesperación al no poder gritar de impotencia ante esto.

Luna era feliz, muy feliz. Su pequeña princesa se había aferrado de una manera increíble al hombre que solo fingía un sentimiento hacia ella. Le dolía ver que ella se encariñaba cada día más con él, no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse en ese sentido.

_ Señora ¿Desea algo más?_ pregunto el mesero sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_No, por el momento no_ sonrió al joven _ Gracias.

_Muy bien, con permiso_ este se retiro dejándola sola.

En un rato mas iría por Luna, ella estaba asistiendo por unas horas a una escuela donde la ayudaban con su vocabulario. Además tenían más actividades que le ayudarían cuando tuviera la edad para asistir a la escuela.

Así que por el momento decidió almorzar fuera y estar sola por un momento. Poder pensar y acomodar todo esto que sentía.

_ ¡Hola! Vaya no esperaba encontrarte aquí_ saludo una voz femenina.

_ Que tal Beryl_ sonrió la rubia_ ¿Deseas sentarte?

_ Solo será por un momento_ dijo mientras tomaba asiento_ Malachite llegara pronto.

_ ¿Y cómo has estado?_ pregunto mientras llamaba al mesero_ ¿Deseas tomar un café o algo?

_ Si, creo que tomare un capuchino_ se acomodo mientras miraba su reloj _ Tendré tiempo en lo que llega_ ¿Y Darién, querida?_ pregunto.

_ Trabajando_ sonrió de medio lado. O al menos eso pensaba, Darién tenía ya tiempo que salía temprano y llegaba tarde a la casa.

_ Bueno, pensé que con el matrimonio dejaría esa manía de solo trabajar y trabajar_ le informo mientras le señalaba al mesero lo que deseaba.

_ El tiene cosas que hacer y yo también.

_ ¿Y que haces? ¿Estas viendo lo de tu abuelo?_ pregunto mientras miraba el semblante cansado de la rubia.

_No, de eso se encarga gente de confianza_ tomo un sorbo de su café_ Yo por el momento me dedico a mis hijos.

_ ¿Tienes hijos?_ se sorprendió ante esto.

_ Si, dos de mi anterior matrimonio_ sonrió feliz.

_ Vaya_ solo eso pudo decir, el cambio en ella al mencionar esto era sorprendente_ Al parecer aun amas a ese hombre ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

_ Hace tiempo murió_ dijo triste.

_Lo siento…yo…

_No te preocupes, casi nadie sabe de mi vida privada desde que decidí dejar esta vida_ señalo el restaurante.

_ Pues la verdad yo no podría_ dijo divertida cambiando la conversación_ Amo ser el centro de atención, me encanta que me amen y me odien.

_ Sabes manejarlo_ rio ante sus palabras_ Por lo mismo lo amas.

_ Si, tal vez_ encogió los hombros.

En ese momento llego el mesero dejando la orden de la pelirroja y se retiro. Serena estaba por preguntarle algo cuando la figura de una persona conocida se puso frente a ellas.

_ ¡No puede ser! ¡Cuando las vi afuera no daban crédito mis ojos_ sonrió divertida_ ¿Acaso contando detalles de Darién?_ miro con burla a la rubia que solo la miraba como si fuera nada_ Yo podría decirles tantos detalles_ aseguro la morena mientras adoptaba una pose confiada ante sus palabras.

_ ¿No te lo dije?_ se empezó a reír Beryl _ ¡Una zorra sin clase!_ aseguro mientras la miraba con burla.

_Si, tienes razón_ dijo tranquila Serena mientras bebía un poco más de su café_ Sin ninguna clase.

_ Ahora vendrá su escena donde dirá que Darién es suyo_ le comunico a la rubia mientras miraba como la pelinegra se ponía roja.

_ ¡Perra!_ se abalanzo sobre ella dispuesta a borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

_ Sera mejor que lo pienses dos veces antes de hacerlo_ aseguro una voz, mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ se volvió para mirar al hombre que la había detenido_ ¡Suéltame, imbécil!_ levanto la mano para abofetearlo, pero se vio detenida esta vez por la voz amenazante de la pelirroja.

_ ¡Tócalo y te juro que te destrozo!_ su voz sonaba tranquila, pero su mirada era fuego puro.

Serena solo observaba la escena, noto como el peli plateado miraba con amor a Beryl. La noche que les toco compartir la mesa durante el evento del señor Kiriyama ella se mostro fría y superficial con Malachite. Pero al verlos ahora, podía notar el inmenso amor que se tenían ellos dos.

Sintió dolor por que ella no lo tenía, su corazón pertenecía aun hombre que ya no estaba con ella y su cuerpo a uno que la odiaba.

Era momento de hablar claramente y de una vez por todas decir la verdad. No podía seguir así, sabía que tarde o temprano se quebraría al fingir una sonrisa que no le llegaba al alma. Tal vez era momento de darse una oportunidad, de buscar amor.

No solo para sus hijos, si no para ella también.

_ Por favor_ se acerco el gerente del lugar _ Este lugar no es para presentar este tipo de escenas_ callo de inmediato al ver de quienes se trataban_ Señor Malachite ¿Está todo bien?

_ Si, por el momento si_ miro a la pelinegra que permanecía pálida_ La…señorita ya se retiraba ¿No es así?

_S-si, yo…_ miro a Serena _ Solo entre a saludar una…amiga.

Diciendo esto se soltó de Malachite y salió del lugar siendo escoltada por unos meseros. En cuanto estuvo afuera se volvió para mirar por el ventanal a las dos mujeres que solo sonreían.

_ ¡Malditas!_ cerro los puños con furia_ No te dejare ganar, el es mío Serena, solo mío_ rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde tenía su auto, ya tendría tiempo para vengarse de ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para hacerla pagar, como sea el primer paso ya estaba dado. Al pensar en esto sonrió fríamente al pensar lo que vendría después.

Serena se despidió de la pareja para darles intimidad, además tenía que pasar por Luna. Se la dejaría encargada a la señora Mayako mientras ella trataría de hablar con Darién, el asunto a tratar con él, tenía que ser en privado.

Darién seguía sumido en el trabajo, ese era un buen medio para sacarse de la mente tanta cosa cuando escuchó cómo se abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de gritar que había advertido que no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera cuando vio a Serena entrar, su mirada se encontró con la de ella, y sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a medias, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes que se ceñía sugerentemente a su cuerpo, las zapatillas de delicados trazos en color negro hacían el contraste perfecto para ese atuendo. La pamela que llevaba en la cabeza, quedó a un lado del escritorio cuando ella se la quitó haciendo que una cascada dorada cayera de su cabeza cubriendo su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura.

Con movimientos lentos se acercó a Darién que no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Acaso era una treta de Serena? ¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo? Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron como la nieve al sol ardiente del desierto cuando ella se acercó a él.

_Darién_ pronunció su nombre con vehemencia, con anhelo que hizo que el cuerpo de él reaccionara de inmediato.

No era de piedra, eso era obvio. Y un dolor tirante se formo en su pantalón, mientras ella también se daba cuenta. Él se levantó y caminó hacia ella, vio como Serena le abría los brazos esperando que llegara a ella. Cuando así lo hizo, él se agachó y la besó. No recordaba esa sensación tan apabullante y arrolladora como ahora le estaba sucediendo. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que él se había desprendido de muchos sentimientos y emociones, y ahora volvían a él con inusitada fuerza. La tomó por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra le tomaba la nuca para poder besarla profundamente.

Era el paraíso.

Darién la besó intensamente, disfrutando la miel de esos labios que no había podido olvidar, su cuerpo le exigía liberación, su mente estaba en medio de un torbellino de emociones indescriptibles, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer las sinuosas formas de su esposa. Su boca dejó sus labios para seguir probando la piel de ella, mientras gemía descontroladamente. Como serpientes, las varoniles manos de él buscaban quitar las estorbosas ropas de ella. La sugerencia estaba hecha, ella no opuso resistencia. Y pronto encontró el cierre de su vestido, lo bajó y sus manos temblaban de emoción al tocar la piel desnuda de ella.

Serena ya le había quitado la corbata y le estaba desabrochando la pulcra camisa azul que llevaba puesta, en ese momento, todo que no fuera la piel de ella, le estorbaba. No se cansó de besar, de chupar, de paladear el níveo cuello, sus pechos turgentes, la breve cintura, las incitantes caderas de su esposa. Necesitaba más, el dolor en su entrepierna se hizo insoportable.

_¡Hazme tuya Darién!_ fue lo único que bastó para que él enloqueciera de deseo. La tomó en brazos y la depositó delicadamente en el sofá que tenía junto al escritorio. Serena gemía y suplicaba por más, mientras él se quitaba con verdaderas ansias los restos de ropa que aún llevaba.

Verla rendida entre sus brazos y gimiendo de placer lo llenó de una satisfacción inusitada, eso era lo que quería, verla así, suplicante y anhelante, deseosa y lujuriosa. Y cuando iba a entrar en ella, quiso ver su mirada, ver cómo se retorcía de placer en sus brazos y que supiera que él era quien le concedería ese máximo placer.

Sin embargo al ver el rostro de su esposa, se encontró con otro totalmente distinto. Era Rei quien se retorcía de manera febril, era ella quien le miraba burlona.

_Yo soy mejor que ella, hazme tuya Darién, ¡Hazlo!

_¿Estás bien Darién?_ La voz de Haruka le hizo voltear hacia él. Su amigo estaba en la puerta indeciso de entrar pero preocupado al verlo. Darién miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en su lugar y ni Serena ni Rei estaban ahí, había sido un sueño un sueño que se transformó en una pesadilla.

_¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Darién? Si quieres llamo a un doctor _Haruka le miró, estaba sudando, la respiración estaba agitada y francamente era la primera vez que lo veía así. Sin querer recordó que lo que veía eran algunos síntomas de un infarto.

_Estoy bien Haruka_ le dijo mientras se levantaba y revisaba la oficina, incluso el baño, su amigo lo miró de manera un tanto sospechosa _Fue una pesadilla, eso es todo_ Haruka no dijo más al respecto.

_ ¿Nos vamos?_pero al ver el rostro de incomprensión de Darién, le aclaró: _Dijiste que pasara por ti para ir a comer, ¿recuerdas?

Darién pareció recordar, tomó su saco y salió junto con Haruka. Necesitaba un trago. No. Necesitaba muchos tragos. El fuego dentro de él amenazaba con quemarlo.

_ ¡No puede entrar! ¡Por favor, deje aviso primero al señor Chiba!_ se escucho afuera de su oficina los gritos de Molly.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza, dejando entrar a un hombre furioso. Artemis miro con odio al hombre que tenía enfrente.

_ ¡Tu, maldito!_ se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro, pero fue detenido por Haruka_ ¿Qué no te basto con destruirla en el pasado? ¿Ahora que quieres? ¡Ella te amaba! ¡Te dio todo, todo!

_ ¡Ella no me dio nada!_ bramo con furia, sabía que el acuerdo no le permitía decir nada. Pero no podía contenerse al escucharlo decir tanta mentira.

_ ¡Ella te amo! ¡Sufrió por ti! _ su voz se empezó a debilitar_ Ella c…casi_ se agarro el pecho tratando de respirar normalmente, pero le era imposible_ Ella…ella…

De pronto cayo lentamente mientras Haruka aun lo sostenía.

_ ¡Molly! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!_ de inmediato este le ordeno a Molly.

_ ¿Qué tiene?_ pregunto Darién, mientras se arrodillaba para observar de cerca al hombre que odiaba.

_ ¡Está teniendo un infarto!_ le grito_ ¡Maldita sea, Darién! ¿Estas contento ahora? ¡Míralo! ¡Míralo bien!_ aflojo el nudo de la corbata del anciano para que pudiera respirar_ Si el muere, ella te odiara_ levanto la vista observando el rostro pálido del pelinegro.

_ Esto no es mi culpa, yo solo…_ callo al notar una presencia detrás de el, lentamente se levanto y al darse vuelta sintió un dolor intenso al verla_ ¡Serena!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno uno mas, ya poco a poco se ira solucionando todo desde aqui.<strong>_

_**La falta de tiempo, el trabajo, las labores del hogar etc, etc. Pues hacen que no actualice como antes, pero en lo posible subire los siguientes capitulos.**_

_**Buscare imagenes que vayan con este capitulo y las subire en el facebook. **_

_**Gracias, miles de gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Feliz dia, feliz fin de semana.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La historia es con ideas de aqui y de alla con la intencion de solo echar a volar la imaginacion.**

**Con ayuda de dos personitas, que a pesar de no tener tiempo me han ayudado dandome ideas o ampliando los escenarios. **

**04/01/2012**

_**Perdon por la tardanza, pero aqui esta.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 10<strong>

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra?_ pregunto el pelinegro al doctor cuando este entro a la sala privada que les habían asignado en el hospital.

_Por el momento está estable_ miro a la mujer rubia que de inmediato se acerco a ellos_ Lo mantendremos en observación en cuidados intensivos para ver que este todo bien.

_ ¿Puedo entrar?_ suplico Serena, quien era sostenida por Haruka.

_Solo unos minutos_ firmo unos papeles y se los entrego a la enfermera_ Por favor llévela a la habitación del señor Artemis.

_Muy bien, doctor.

Las dos mujeres se retiraron dejando solos a los tres hombres.

_ La verdad, doctor_ lo miro preocupado_ ¿Está todo bien?

_ Como se los dije_ miro al moreno que se notaba sumamente preocupado_ Esta estable, pero aun así debemos ver que nada lo altere nuevamente.

_Así será _ dijo Haruka mirando a Darién que se había quedado en silencio_ No se preocupe.

_Muy bien, con su permiso.

_ ¿Ahora está conforme? ¿O necesitas hacer sufrir más a los Tsukino?_ pregunto Haruka una vez que estuvieron solos_ ¿Deseas llevarlo a su muerte para estar satisfecho? ¡Contesta, imbécil!_ grito furioso al ver que este no le respondía, el rubio estaba molesto porque todo se había salido demasiado de control.

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Jamás la dañaría de esa manera!_ se volvió molesto para enfrentarse a su amigo_ ¡Esto me sobrepasa! Entiende, solo quería demostrarles que no eran los únicos que podían usar el dinero y el poder para comprar a alguien, deseaba que ella mostrara su verdadero rostro, que me dejara ver la mujer que en verdad es_ dijo en tono de desesperación y frustración.

_ ¿La niña rica y caprichosa, con la que te casaste?_ pregunto con ironía_ ¡Jamás existió! Solo viste lo que tú querías _ se paso las manos por el pelo desesperado_ Te casaste con ella sin amarla, por un juramento que tus padres jamás te habrían obligado a cumplir_ miro el dolor en su semblante_ Mientras ella te esperaba, tú estabas con Rei. La engañaste con ella, con una mujer que Serena consideraba una hermana y aun así no te importo_ Hizo una pausa, tratando tranquilizarse_ Y ahora, las orillado a un matrimonio por venganza, no solo a ella si no que también a sus hijos.

_ Jamás los lastimaría_ dijo con voz débil, recordando la sonrisa de Luna y la mirada siempre vigilante de Zafiro.

_ No intencionalmente_ se acerco a él, para poner una mano sobre su hombro al verlo en ese estado_ Pero al lastimar a Artemis o a ella, ese daño lo recienten sus hijos ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿Dime, que sentirán ellos al saber que su abuelo está hospitalizado?_ cuestiono Haruka.

Darién lo miro con dolor, Luna quedaría destrozada amaba al anciano y Zafiro ni decirlo en cada oportunidad lo mencionaba y lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

_ ¡El está bien!_ desesperado se aferro a lo que el doctor le dijo_ Es cosa de que guarde reposo y…

_ ¿Y qué? ¡¿Crees que estará bien al saber que Serena está casada contigo?

_ Tendrá que aceptarlo_ su mirada se torno fría_ Ella es mía_ dijo entre dientes posesivamente.

_ Lo fue una vez_ le dijo tranquilo _ Pero tú mismo la perdiste.

Haruka salió de ahí, no tenia caso seguir esta conversación. Darién estaba obsesionado con Serena y no la dejaría ir hasta que reconociera los errores que había cometido en el pasado y los de ahora. Solo así dejaría atrás todo ese odio y su deseo de vengarse.

El moreno miraba por la ventana a la gente ir y venir_ ¿Quién demonios le habría dicho a Artemis sobre su matrimonio? _ pensó_ Serena le había comentado que el lugar donde estaba su abuelo era un sitio tranquilo, lejos de la vida en la que ellos se movían. Ella estaba segura que no se enteraría hasta que en persona pudiera hablar con él.

_ Tenemos que hablar_ la voz fría de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto al ver la palidez en su rostro.

_Estoy bien_ dijo fríamente _ ¿Qué le dijiste? ¡Contesta!_ grito llena de dolor al ver que no decía nada_ ¡Te dije que él no debía saber nada de este acuerdo!_ levanto la voz.

_No fui yo quien le dijo de esto_ la miro molesto_ ¿Acaso no serias tu?

_ ¿Piensas que yo provocaría que mi abuelo este así? _ contuvo las lágrimas al recordar el rostro desvalido y enfermo de Artemis.

_ Yo…no…no era eso lo que quería decir_ trato de disculparse.

_ Quiero el divorcio_ se sentó, cansada de toda la situación_ No debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos, tenía que hablar con mi abuelo y buscar una solución_ decía para sí misma en voz alta, mientras que Darién la miraba sin saber que hacer_ Quise resolver algo que no tenia solución y lo peor es que mis hijos están en medio de todo esto_ lo miro esta vez sin poder contener las lagrimas.

_ Serena_ susurro.

Darién se sentía impotente, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero al mismo tiempo su deseo de "justicia "lo mantenía en su sitio, mirando como ella se derrumbaba.

_ Hablare con los abogados_ dijo después de poder controlar el llanto_ Puedes quedarte con todo, no me interesa.

_ ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Firmaste un contrato! ¿Lo recuerdas?_ grito desesperado, no la dejaría ir.

_ ¡No me importa! ¿Acaso crees que eso es más importante que la salud de mi abuelo? ¿O la salud mental de mis hijos?_ se levanto mirándolo incrédula ante su necedad.

_ Si continuas con esto me encargare de que tus hijos sepas que su madre se vendió_ le anuncio sin ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro_ Me encargare que se publique en todas partes que te vendiste a mi por interés. Les hare ver la ambición de su madre y de lo que es capaz.

_ ¡Maldito, seas!_ lo abofeteo_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto odio? _apretó los puños con tanta fuerza encajándose las uñas_ ¡Te ame! ¡Por Dios que te ame! Nunca tuve nada que ver con lo que paso hace tanto tiempo, te lo dije esa vez y hable con la verdad.

El pelinegro vio la verdad en su mirada, pero aun así no cedería.

_ Por ti habría dado la vida_ lentamente se tranquilizo_ Pero tú mismo decidiste que no era tan valiosa para que valiera la pena ese sacrificio, entregue todo de mi y no basto. Has decidido jugar con la vida de mis hijos solo por tu estúpido deseo de vengarte y yo tan… ciega de no ver ese odio tan inmenso.

_ Jamás haría daño a tus hijos_ le aseguro.

_ ¿Estas seguro? _ salió de ahí, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Serena camino hacia la habitación donde estaba su abuelo, de pronto miro a Seiya llegar mostrando preocupación y culpa al mismo tiempo.

_Lo siento, Serena_ de inmediato la abrazo_ Salí a ver lo de mis exámenes, la señora que lo cuida pensó que había salido a sus caminatas diarias_ se separo de ella para observarla_ Por lo mismo no me aviso nada, hasta que se hizo tarde y el no daba señales de vida.

_ ¿Quién le dijo?

_No lo sé_ no necesitaba decirle a lo que se refería_ Ayer recibió correo, pero sabes que no reviso su correspondencia_ miro el dolor y al impotencia en la mirada de la rubia_ ¡Perdóname, Serena! Ustedes me han dado tanto y yo por estúpido deje que nuevamente recayera.

_No digas eso_ de inmediato se aferro a él_ Tu le has traído tantas alegrías al abuelo, sabes que te ama como a un hijo_ se separo de él y le acaricio el rostro_ Y yo te quiero muchísimo.

Los dos sonrieron mientras se volvían aun abrazados hacia la ventanilla que les permitía ver a Artemis.

_ ¡Que demonios significa esto!

Serena y Seiya se volvieron hacia la persona que les gritaba y vieron como Darién se acercaba amenazante hacia ellos. La rubia se puso entre ellos al ver la mirada llena de odio que su esposo le dirigía a quien la abrazaba.

_ Te presento a mi tío_ sonrió al verlo quedarse paralizado.

_ Mucho gusto_ contesto Darién, mirando con curiosidad al joven.

_ Pues yo no diría lo mismo_ señalo con ironía el pelinegro de coleta, se volvió hacia Serena ignorando al esposo de esta _ ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Ya lo saben?_ le pregunto a la rubia quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

_ No he tenido tiempo, además no quiero preocuparlos_ ignoro el brazo que le tendía Darién y se acerco a Seiya nuevamente_ Por el momento les diré que sigue contigo y que pronto nos visitara.

_ Sera lo mejor_ miro a Darién que permanecía callado_ Hablare con Artemis de todo esto, creo que el entenderá.

_ No le digas sobre esto_ suplico ella_ Solo dile que…no se_ cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar toda la situación, pero por desgracia no las tenía. _ Por favor, no le digas nada de este acuerdo

_No te preocupes_ la abrazo con fuerza al escuchar la desesperación en su voz.

Darién solo los observo, sintiéndose ajeno a todo esto salió de ahí ¿Qué mas podía hacer? ¿Decirle que lo sentía? ¿Qué le daba su libertad? ¡No, simplemente no podía!

Serena llego destrozada a la casa, dudo al entrar. Tensa de angustia, respiro profundamente para poder mostrar una sonrisa que no le llegaba al alma. Pero no podía ponerse a llorar, no debía dejar ver a sus hijos lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

Al entrar se dirigió hacia su cuarto, los niños seguramente estarían con la señora Mayako y el señor Ichirou. Aprovecharía ese momento para darse una ducha y tratar de tranquilizarse un poco mas eso le vendría bien antes de verlos y mostrarse alegre como si nada pasara.

Un poco después, más tranquila terminaba de arreglarse mientras se colocaba la cadenita donde portaba el anillo de Diamante.

_ ¡Mami! ¡Mami!_ entro gritando Zafiro quien era seguido por Luna.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ quedo entre ellos y miro como Luna le sacaba la lengua.

_ Luna dice que Darién es nuestro papa_ la miro con atención _ ¿Verdad que no? Nosotros ya tenemos un papa.

_ ¡Pero el no está!_ grito Luna con desesperación_ ¡Yo quiero que Darién sea mi papa!_ empezó a llorar.

Serena al ver esto sintió que se hundía, miro a la pequeña llorar y mientras lo hacia un dolor en el corazón le hacía imposible hablar con ella para explicarle las cosas. Pero… ¿Cómo decirle que ese hombre solo le daba cariño por un trato? ¿Cómo explicarle a su pequeña que Darién no la quería?

Se arrodillo para abrazarla, mientras Zafiro la miraba con tristeza. Aunque el no lo admitiera, sabía que necesitaba una presencia masculina constante en su vida. Serena miro a sus hijos, había sido una tonta al pensar que esto se resolvería. Que al menos podrían fingir ser una familia para que ellos fueran felices, para que sus pequeños tuvieran lo que todo niño debe tener.

Y ahora al ver a su niña llorar y a su pequeño odiar, pero al mismo tiempo anhelar lo que Luna deseaba: _Que Darién fuera una parte de su vida y que siempre lo fuera.

Abrazo a su pequeño también al verlo contener las lagrimas, su hombrecito no lloraría. El siempre había sido fuerte, a pesar de todo el no demostraría debilidad y era momento de que dejara esa pesada carga que sus pequeños hombros sostenían. Era momento de que ella mostrara que no dejaría que nada, ni nadie la destrozara.

Sus hijos no vivirían lo que ella vivió, aunque para eso tuviera que vender su alma al hombre que la estaba destrozando en vida.

0-0-0

Darién llego ya algo noche a su casa, al entrar de inmediato fue recibido por Luna quien se aferro a sus piernas como siempre lo hacía cada vez que llegaba.

_ ¡Darién! ¿Adivina, que?_ ella levanto su pequeño rostro para poder verlo_ Tengo una nueva amiga, se llama Diana.

_ Que bueno_ se agacho para tomarla en sus brazos_ ¿Y que aprendiste hoy?

_ ¡Uy, un montón de cosas!_ sonrió feliz.

_ Bueno, mientras ceno me platicas ¿Ya cenaron ustedes?_ se dirigió junto con ella a la cocina.

_ Mi mami y Zafiro ya.

_ ¿Y tú?_ la miro mientras la dejaba sobre la isla de la cocina.

_ Te quise esperar_ sonrió mientras mecía sus pies.

Darién fijo su vista en el reloj de pared y observo que eran cerca de las once de la noche. Miro a la pequeña que ahogaba un bostezo. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió cuando salió del hospital, estuvo de un lado a otro viendo asuntos de sus hoteles. Tratando con esto sacarse de la mente toda la situación que estaba pasando.

_Sera mejor que te lleve a dormir_ la tomo en sus brazos nuevamente_ Ya es muy tarde y no son horas de que la princesa este levantada.

_ Pero yo quiero cenar contigo_ hizo un puchero.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?_ le pregunto sonriendo al ver el tierno gesto de la niña. La verdad la pequeña le recordaba tanto a Serena.

_ Un poquito.

_Bueno ¿Qué te parece un vaso de leche y unas galletas?_ esta vez la sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa del desayunador.

_Yo la quiero con chocolate_ miro al pelinegro que abría el refrigerador.

_Muy bien_ tomo todo y lo dejo en la mesa, se sentó junto a ella_ ¿Y dime que más han hecho hoy en la casa?

_Mama llego triste_ dijo con la boca llena de galletas, de inmediato se sonrojo _ Lo siento_ tomo un poco de leche.

_ ¿Tu mama llego triste?_ insistió al ver que la niña seguía comiendo.

_ Sí, pero ella dice que solo está cansada_ miro al hombre que estaba frente a ella_ Zafiro dice que mama no es feliz ¿Es cierto? ¿Ella no es feliz?_ pregunto con angustia en su voz.

_ Los adultos tenemos muchos problemas y responsabilidades. Seguramente es como dice tu mama, es solo que está cansada_ no podía mentirle, así que evadió la pregunta.

_ ¿Tu la quieres?_ pregunto después de observarlo durante un rato.

_ Estoy con ella_ sonrió nervioso.

_ ¿Pero la quieres?_ pregunto de nuevo_ Si la quieres significa que nos quieres a nosotros, eso quiere decir que serás mi papa.

_ Yo…_ intento decir más_ mira…

_ ¡Luna! ¡Amor, que susto me has dado!_ se acerco Serena abrazando de inmediato a la niña_ Fui a verte a tu cuarto y no estabas.

_Lo siento mama_ se disculpo la pequeña_ Es que esperaba a Darién.

_ Es mi culpa_ se levanto el pelinegro.

_ Vamos a dormir amor_ ignoro al hombre que simplemente le había traído desgracias a su vida.

_ ¡Quiero que Darién me lea un cuento!_ rogo mientras extendía sus bracitos hacia él.

_Darién está cansado_ siguió su camino, sin hacer caso a los forcejeos de su hija por bajarse de sus brazos.

_ ¡Por favor, mami!_ pedía la pequeña.

_ Dámela, no hay problema. Yo me hare cargo_ se paro frente a ella quitándosela.

Serena no dijo nada, no podía gritarle cuanto lo odiaba frente a su hija. Ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando ni de que estuviera tan apegada a Darién. Miro duramente al pelinegro quien solo se dio la vuelta con la pequeña y entro a la habitación de ella.

_ ¿Cuál quieres que te lea?_ le pregunto una vez que la acostó y se levanto a tomar un libro.

_ Uno...de…_ bostezo mientras se tallaba sus ojitos_ de…aventuras.

_Muy bien_ se puso a buscar uno y al encontrar el adecuado al volverse miro que Luna ya estaba dormida.

La miro con ternura, la pequeña se había metido en su corazón de una manera que le costaba creerlo. Ver las lagrimas de Serena y la preocupación por lo que pasaría con sus hijos lo dejo destrozado. Se sintió de lo peor haber usado a los pequeños para obligarla a estar con él.

Pero no la dejaría, ella era suya_ se lo repitió.

"¿La quieres?" La pregunto de Luna lo tenía incomodo. Hacia tanto tiempo que pensó querer a alguien, pero esta persona solamente lo traiciono. Mostro su verdadero rostro dejándolo destrozado y convirtiéndolo en lo que era ahora.

En silencio salió de la habitación, quiso entrar a la que ocupaba su esposa. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero sabía que solamente lograría que ella lo mirara de esa manera que lo hacía hervir de furia al ver la indiferencia en ella. Así que opto por no hacerlo, no deseaba empeorar las cosas.

**0-0-0**

Una semana después Darién estaba desesperado, si antes Serena se mostraba fría y sin ningún tipo de interés hacia él, ahora era peor. Se dedico esos días a visitar a Artemis, estar con sus hijos y para finalizar en las noches ella salió con Yoshiki para supervisar los preparativos de un evento que tenía el diseñador dentro de un par de meses.

Simplemente él era un cero a la izquierda en la vida de ella y eso sencillamente lo tenía hecho una furia. Una cosa que se notaba en el área de trabajo donde sus empleados andaban de puntillas para no darse a notar y alterarlo.

Estaba encerrado en su oficina, dentro de poco saldría hacia su casa donde la única persona que lo recibía con una sonrisa era Luna. La señora Mayako le decía que debía hablar con Serena y salir de viaje, que no era normal estar viviendo juntos y al mismo tiempo no tener una vida de pareja.

Qué más quisiera el que arreglar todo esto, el pensó que tendría bajo su dominio a Serena. Que ella seria la amante complaciente que siempre fue en el pasado, pero ahora simplemente tenía en sus manos una mujer de hielo.

_ ¡Hola, querido!_ entro una mujer muy conocida para él.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ la miro duramente_ ¡Molly! ¡Molly!_ grito a su secretaria.

_ Ella no esta_ sonrió divertida al verlo furioso, eso encajaba en sus planes_ Además, te recuerdo que trabajo aquí.

_ Según estas de vacaciones y por lo mismo no puedes entrar y salir de aquí como si nada_ le señalo mientras se levantaba para sacarla.

_ Cuando sepas a lo que vengo agradecerás que este aquí_ lo miro con una sonrisa siniestra_ Si esto saliera a la luz seria una bomba.

_Habla de una vez_ la apuro, la verdad no quería lidiar con ella.

_ Quiero que veas esto_ abrió su bolso y saco un sobre_ Ahora entiendo porque estas con Serena ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ le pregunto y agarro el sobre.

De inmediato lo abrió, las primeras páginas ya las había visto cuando Taiki le dio el informe de ella. Pero al pasar a las demás hojas su rostro se puso pálido, hasta que de pronto su mirada se torno tan fría que hasta Rei dejo de reír al verlo.

_ ¡Malditos!_ apretó los papeles _ ¡Esto nunca se los perdonare! ¡Jamás!

Salió de ahí dejando a Rei intrigada ante su reacción, pensó que el sabia sobre esto y que por lo mismo estaba con ella. ¿Qué los había unido de nuevo, entonces?

El coche de Darién entro a gran velocidad a la entrada de su casa, freno en seco y salió de inmediato del auto ante la mirada atónita del señor Ichirou que arreglaba el jardín.

_ ¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Sal, maldita infeliz!_ grito con una furia increíble.

_ Señor, Darién ¿Qué pasa?_ salió la señora Mayako atónita de la cocina al escucharlo hablar así.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ pregunto.

_ En el salón de juegos_ le dijo y corrió tras de el al verlo dirigirse hacia allá.

Darién bajo las escaleras y la miro ahí organizando los juguetes de los niños. Estaba sola y lo sabía, conocía los horarios de los niños y agradecía esto.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste?_ le aventó los papeles_ ¡Mi hijo! ¡El, es mi hijo!_ la agarro con fuerza de los brazos para levantarla del piso.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ pregunto sin inmutarse e ignorando el dolor que le causaba.

_ No finjas_ la aventó con brutalidad a uno de los sillones_ ¡Aquí lo dice! Zafiro Black Tsukino nació siete meses después de que nos separamos.

_ ¿Y quien dice que es tuyo?_ se burlo de el_ Recuerda que soy una niña caprichosa, una mujer que solo compra o obtiene lo que desea con solo tronar los dedos_ la ironía en sus palabras era evidente.

_ ¡Es mi hijo!_ aseguro, tratando de no cegarse esta vez por el odio hacia ella_ Y te aseguro que esto no se quedara así_ la amenazo.

_ ¿Qué harás? ¿Quitármelo?_ sonrió mientras se levantaba_ Te recuerdo que es hijo de mi difunto marido, nadie podrá negar eso.

_ ¡Hare que te arrodilles ante mí!_ la tomo nuevamente de los brazos acercándola a él.

_ ¿Arrodillarme ante ti?_ sonrió fríamente_ ¿Todo lo resuelves así? ¿Obligando a que se acepte tu voluntad?

_No sabes de lo que soy capaz_ amenazo.

_ Oh, si claro que lo se_ se burlo de él.

_ No te atrevas a enfrentarme Serena_ dijo entre dientes.

_ No te tengo miedo Darién_ le sostuvo la mirada_ Y te advierto, a mis hijos los defenderé de ti y de quien sea_ poco a poco se soltó de su agarre_ Tu tampoco sabes de lo que soy capaz por ellos_ su mirada era dura y el pelinegro observo que no había ningún temor en ella.

_ ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Yo tenía derecho a saberlo!_dijo con frialdad_ Tu no tenias ningún derecho…

_Es Hijo de Diamante_ dijo ella con seriedad.

_ ¡No mientas, Serena!_ la tomo de nuevo de los brazos sacudiéndola, tratando de callarla_ ¡Con esto no!_ la afirmación de ella le quemaba el alma.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ le exigió mirándolo con odio_ Y no creas que te tengo miedo, esta vez no me iré sin luchar.

El la soltó mientras retrocedía sobre sus propios pasos.

¡Un hijo! ¡Tenia un hijo!_ pensó mientras miraba a la mujer que tenia enfrente, una mujer que le había arrebatado los primeros años de este.

La señora Mayako se mantenía cerca de ellos escuchando todo, atónita ante las palabras de ambos. Sus sospechas eran verdaderas, pero aun así no dijo nada por temor a este enfrentamiento. Miro como los dos se miraban con una mezcla de emociones donde predominaba el odio y la confusión.

Al final Darién dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí, pasando de lado de la señora Mayako que no hizo nada para detenerlo.

La rubia se limito a mirar que se iba, y se dejo caer en el sofá…definitivamente las cosas se estaban complicando

**0-0-0**

Darién salió de la casa furioso subió a su auto para irse de ahí, necesitaba pensar y piso el acelerador a fondo, manejo sin rumbo fijo. Apretaba el volante con fuerza y la rigidez en su rostro era más que evidente.

¡Zafiro era su hijo! Aunque serena lo negara, una corazonada le decía que ella mentía.

Se sentía tan confundido, su objetivo era vengarse de ella, hacerla pagar… pero nada había salido como él lo deseaba ¡Absolutamente Nada!_golpeo el volante con su puño.

La tenía sí, pero no a esa mujer que una vez demostró devoción hacia él. En sus manos tenia una mujer de hielo, una mujer egoísta y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Y para agravar las cosas Zafiro era su hijo, ese pequeñito que siempre se mostraba serio ante él, un niño que simplemente lo odiaba.

¡Por Dios! ¡Su hijo no lo quería! ¿Que haría ahora?

Condujo hasta llegar a la casa de esa mujer, la única que en ese momento podría hacerlo calmarse. Toco el timbre y espero que ella le abriera.

_ ¿Darien?_pregunto incrédula al verlo.

_Amy ¿Puedo pasar?_ sonrió forzadamente.

_Claro, pasa_ dijo apartándose, después de la sorpresa de verlo frente a ella_ ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

_No_ dijo él, sentándose en el sofá_ Creo que mejor si, pero dame lo más fuerte que tengas_ necesitaba secar esta sed de odio que sentía, al menos por el momento.

_ ¿Te sucede algo?_ Amy lo miro atónita mientras buscaba la bebida, lo conocía y sabia que algo le pasaba.

_Si tú supieras Amy_ suspiro frustrado ante la pregunta de la peli azul.

_Cuéntame Darién, tal vez te sientas mejor_ dijo sentándose a su lado, dándole a su vez el trago que le había pedido _ ¿Problemas con Serena?

El la miro y asintió.

_Todo es tan complicado.

_Darién_ hablo viendo como de un solo trago terminaba con la bebida_ Eso es lo que Serena siempre hace Darién, te causa problemas, te complica la vida…Lamento decírtelo pero es la verdad ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

_Serena… ¡Nada ha salido como quiero!_ miro a Amy _ Ella me oculto que… Zafiro es mi hijo.

La noticia sorprendió a Amy, quien maldijo a Serena, un hijo era un lazo que no se podía romper, la envidiaba ahora más que nunca; pero supo disimularlo.

_ ¿Tu hijo? Pero ¿Cómo?, es decir según yo… eran de su segundo matrimonio ambos niños ¿No?_ pregunto recordando a los pequeños que vio una vez que ella asistió con ellos al lugar que trabajaba.

_ No es así_ dijo serio_ Zafiro es mi hijo y me lo oculto_ paso su mano por su cabello.

_Darién, cálmate no es bueno que te pongas así_ la peli azul estaba molesta _ No sé como oculto algo así, deberías quitárselo_ se atrevió a decir.

_ ¡No puedo Amy! Mi hijo no me quiere, lo he notado.

_ Entonces ¿No piensas decirle al niño?

_ No sé si… sería buena idea_ dijo dudando.

_ Tranquilo Darién veras que todo se solucionara_ puso su mano en el hombro de este en señal de apoyo

Darién le sonrió en agradecimiento, se sentía tan perdido, frustrado y desorientado con esta noticia. Bajo la mirada tratando de encontrar la solución ante la nueva noticia de que era padre de un niño que había sido criado por otro hombre.

Estaba tan concentrado en ese problema que no vio la sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de Amy, a sus manos había llegado una información muy valiosa. Solo era cuestión de buscar el momento adecuado para usarla, y ella era una mujer muy paciente.

Amy nuevamente le sirvió un trago mas, vio que el moreno lo tomaba desesperado como si la vida le fuera en ello.

_ Jamás debiste casarte con ella_ dijo en voz baja cerca de el_ Solo te uso y ahora usara a tu hijo para controlarte.

_ No la dejare_ miro el vaso vacio, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía por las palabras de su amiga.

_ Sabes de lo que es capaz_ le recordó_ Te compro y estoy segura que lo del niño es una manera de tenerte en sus manos.

Darién la miro ¿Y si Serena usaba al pequeño?

_ Sírveme otro_ le extendió el vaso.

Ella solo sonrió y así lo hizo, al darle la bebida sus manos se rozaron haciendo que la peli azul soltara un gemido ahogado ante el escalofrió que la recorrió al sentir su toque ¡Lo deseaba!

Lentamente se acercó a él, dejando de lado la bebida puso sus labios sobre los de él. Sintió que el poco a poco le correspondía y se sintió segura, se subió a horcadas sobre el y lo acariciaba con ansias desesperadas por sentir su piel sobre la suya.

Las manos de Darién vagaron sobre sus piernas y sus caricias se tornaron mas intimas. Amy gemía extasiada ante esto, pero quería mas…necesitaba más de él.

Estaba por quitarle la camisa y saborear su piel cuando este hablo.

_ ¡Serena!_ fue un gemido ronco y lleno de pasión.

Escucharle decir el nombre de la mujer que mas odiaba le congelo las venas. Se paro en seco y miro como el pelinegro la miraba confundido y con arrepentimiento.

_ Lo siento, Amy_ trato de levantarse, pero se mareo al hacerlo_ No debí…

_ No te preocupes_ trato de sonar tranquila_ Tu obsesión por ella no te dejara vivir con nadie mas y espero que veas esto_ su rostro se puso serio, ocultando la rabia por su desprecio_ Serena controla tu vida y tu la estas dejando.

_ Yo no le he dejado que maneje nada_ se levanto, esta vez sin sentirse mal.

_ ¿Estas seguro? Y lo malo es que ahora tiene un su poder un arma que no dudara en usar contra ti_ presiono, necesitaba separarlos_ Quítale a tu hijo, antes de que lo envenene mas en tu contra ¡Quítaselo!

Darién solo la observo, meditando sus palabras. Tal vez tenia razón, debía poner las cosas en su lugar y ponerle un alto a la actitud de Serena.

El pelinegro llego pasada la media noche, había sido buena idea hablar con Amy. Ella lo entendía perfectamente, por lo mismo subió directo hacia la habitación donde seguramente estaba Serena. Al entrar la miro, estaba ahí esperándolo y de pronto se sintió como hacía ocho años atrás, a esa noche cuando le conto la verdad de ese matrimonio.

_ ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?_ pregunto mirando como ella permanecía en su lugar.

_ Nunca_ fue todo lo que dijo.

_ ¿Por qué? _ dijo entre dientes, tratando de controlarse ante la tranquilidad de sus palabras_ ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Tenia derecho!

_ ¡No tenias ninguno!_ se levanto de la cama_ Tu mismo me dijiste que no querías hijos_ señalo mirando como el pelinegro retrocedía ante la verdad_ Como una tonta pensé que deseabas tener tiempo para nosotros, cuando en realidad solo era porque no deseabas tenerlos conmigo.

_ ¡Pero tuviste un hijo mío! Callaste con la intención de vengarte.

_ ¡Jamás lo haría!_ negó con firmeza.

_ ¿Entonces, porque callaste?_ dijo con desesperación.

_ ¡Tenia miedo!_ grito con voz temblorosa_ Dejaste en claro el odio que me tenias, el desprecio que sentías hacia los Tsukino, que temí por mi hijo.

_ ¿Temer que? ¡Jamás haría daño a un niño, mucho menos a uno que llevara mi sangre!_ dijo exasperado ante las respuestas de ella.

_ ¡Me odias! Y no dejare que mi hijo pase lo mismo que yo_ empezó a sollozar, causando que Darién quedara paralizado por lo que dijo _ Mi hijo no pasara las noches esperando a un padre que le diga cuanto lo desprecia por haber destruido su vida_ atónito el pelinegro se acerco a ella, en su mirada se veía el miedo y el dolor_ ¡No dejare que lo lastimes!

El trato de abrazarla, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y una pequeña figura se lanzo sobre él. Sintió los golpes del pequeño, el cual con su poca fuerza trataba de apartarlo de Serena.

_ ¡Déjala! ¡No la toques!_ lo miro con rabia, mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas_ ¡No dejare que la lastimes! ¡Te odio, te odio!_ siguió golpeándolo.

Serena incrédula ante lo que veía no supo reaccionar, al recuperarse de la impresión rápidamente abrazo a su hijo evitando con esto que el siguiera golpeando a Darién, el cual estaba pálido ante las palabras del pequeño.

Observo a ambos, madre e hijo abrazados. Quería respuestas a todas las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza. Pero sabía que por el momento Serena no se las daría, así que salió de ahí y subió a su auto. Por unos minutos se quedo ahí, pensando que hacer, a donde ir.

Sin dudarlo encendió el motor del automóvil y salió de ahí. ¿Quería respuestas? Pues era momento de ir con la persona causante de todo esto, esa que había provocado todo este infierno.

Apenas amanecía cuando el hombre con dificultad se levanto. A pesar de que se sentía bien, lo obligaban prácticamente a seguir en la cama.

_ ¿Qué haces levantado, papa?_ pregunto el chico cuando abrió la puerta y lo miro, se acercó con la bandeja de desayuno poniéndola enseguida en uno de los buros.

_ ¡Estoy harto de este cuarto!_ siguió en lo suyo mientras el pelinegro lo observaba.

_ Pero es por tu bien_ sonrió al ver la necedad de su padre.

_ Pues al diablo_ salió de la habitación seguido por su hijo.

Estaban saliendo al jardín cuando se oyeron voces en el interior de la casa, de inmediato se tenso al ver el hombre que tenia frente a él.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ exigió el joven.

_ Necesito respuestas_ explico_ Y solo el, me las puede dar_ miro al anciano.

_ ¡El no esta bien!_ se puso al frente, siendo una barrera entre los dos hombres.

_ Estoy bien, Seiya_ sonrió haciéndolo a un lado_ Hablare con el, después de todo esto debí hacerlo desde un principio_ miro al hombre que se veía sumamente desesperado y el sabia la razón con solo verlo_ ¿Así que lo sabes?_ le dio la espalda al ver que asentía y siguió caminando_ Seiya, manda que traigan un poco de café.

_ Padre…

_ Darién lo necesita_ lo interrumpió_ Y a mi un te, creo que por el momento es todo lo que puedo tomar.

_ Esta bien_ acepto_ Si provocas una nueva recaída a mi padre, te juro que lo lamentaras_ advirtió a Darién quien solo lo miro sin decir nada.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas se dedicaron a observarse, cada uno pensando que en ese mismo jardín sellaron el trato que hicieron años atrás. Y ahora estaban reunidos nuevamente ahí debido a lo ocurrido en ese lugar.

_ ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Qué le hice a tu familia?_ cuestiono el moreno, mirando como el anciano se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas del jardín.

_ Nada, no hiciste nada_ suspiro cansado_ Hace mucho tiempo criamos aquí mismo a una linda niña_ miro el amplio jardín.

_ ¿A Serena?_ pregunto confundido.

_ No, a la madre de ella.

_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?_ se paso las manos por el pelo desesperado_ Necesito respuestas_ se sentó cerca de él.

_ Todo empieza con ella, con Ikuko_ sonrió triste_ Mi esposa era amiga de la madre de ella, cuando ella falleció nos hicimos cargo de la pequeña.

Darién solo lo observo, Artemis estaba prácticamente reviviendo el pasado. Dejaría que hablara, solo así tal vez entendería todo lo sucedido.

_ Era un sol, siempre sonriendo_ miro al pelinegro que lo observaba atento_ Simplemente era un ángel.

Seiya se acercó con lo que le había pedido Artemis y estaba por alejarse cuando este le hizo una señal para que se sentara con ellos. Después de todo él era parte de su familia.

_ Mi esposa Luna vivía feliz con ella, después del nacimiento de Kenji no pudimos tener mas hijos y la pequeña fue una alegría enorme para mi esposa_ tomo un poco de te_ Yo puse mi atención en Kenji, dándole todo lo que el deseaba sin ningún limite y ahí estuvo mi error.

Seiya lo miro y vio el dolor en su mirada.

_ Kenji se volvió egoísta, prepotente e irresponsable_ miro hacia su casa, recordando el encuentro de ellos dos_ Mi Luna ya no estaba para ver en que se había convertido nuestro hijo.

**FLASH BACK.**

_ ¡Necesito mas dinero!_ exigió

_ Recibes una cantidad cada mes, según por manejar la presidencia_ señalo el peli plateado_ Si no tienes la capacidad para manejar tu propio dinero, es cosa tuya.

_ No me vengas con sermones viejo_ se burlo de el_ Tu mismo me has dado todo a manos llenas, ahora no te quejes de lo que has creado.

_ Por lo mismo te estoy poniendo un limite_ lo miro con severidad por su cinismo.

_ Mira…

_ ¡Señor, Artemis!_ entro una jovencita quien al verlo ocupado paro en seco_ Lo siento, pensé que estaba solo.

_ Vaya, vaya_ sonrió divertido Kenji_ Así que ya tienes con que divertirte.

_ ¡Cállate!_ lo silencio al ver sonrojarse a la muchacha_ ¿Qué no te acuerdas de ella? Es Ikuko.

_Ah, si ya recuerdo_ dijo después de unos segundos_ La protegida de mama ¿Y que hace aquí?_ la miro de arriba abajo.

_ Esta es su casa_ lo miro molesto _ Tu madre quiso que ella quedara al cuidado mio hasta que se casara.

_ O sea que estas de casamentero_ se sentó mientras se reía de la situación_ ¡Vaya! Todo un empresario y terminaste de niñera.

_ ¡No soy una niña!_ la joven lo miro molesta.

Kenji la miro nuevamente, esta vez reparando en las suaves curvas de ella.

_ Si, tienes razón_ la miro con descaro_ Ya no lo eres.

_ Si no deseas tratar otro asunto, lo mejor será que te vayas Kenji_ intervino Artemis.

_ Por el momento me iré_ se levanto mirando nuevamente a la joven_ Pero creo que te vendré a visitar mas seguido.

Salió de ahí y Artemis por fin suspiro tranquilo. Al volverse para hablar con Ikuko pudo notar que ella seguía sonrojada.

_ ¿Qué querías, pequeña?_ le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ Decirte que la ceremonia de mi graduación será esta sábado_ sonrió olvidándose por el momento del hombre que la había puesto nerviosa_ ¿Iras?

_ Por supuesto_ dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono_ Prepararemos todo para que tengas una bella fiesta.

_No es necesario_ de inmediato dijo.

_ Claro que si, sabes que mi querida Luna jamás me perdonaría no festejar este acontecimiento_ sonrió feliz.

Semanas después de ese día, Artemis noto que Ikuko se mostraba temerosa y sin ánimo de nada. Imagino que los nuevos retos que debía enfrentar la tenían así, después de todo pronto dejaría de vivir en su mansión para poder vivir independientemente.

Pero que equivocado estaba, de esto se dio cuenta un día que llego pronto a su casa y se entero de toda la situación.

_ ¡Lo abortaras! ¿Escuchaste? ¡No quiero nada que me ate a ti!_ grito mientras la sacudía con brusquedad.

_ ¡No! ¡Yo lo quiero!_ sollozo con debilidad.

_ ¡Pero yo no! ¡Si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas!_ levanto su puño para asestarle el primer golpe.

_ ¡Déjala!_ grito Artemis, mirando con rabia lo que su hijo estaba por hacer.

_ ¡Por favor!_ suplico ella, soltándose de su agarre.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Kenji? _ abrazo a Ikuko que temblaba sin control.

_ Sucede que esta zorrita esta embarazada_ miro con desprecio a la mujer.

_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

_ Todo, padre, absolutamente todo_ dijo hastiado de las lagrimas de ella.

_ ¿Es de Kenji?_ la aparto un poco para ver como ella asentía_ ¡Por Dios!

_ La muy estúpida no quiere abortar_ se dirigió hacia el mueble donde estaban las bebidas_ Dice que desea tener una familia_ se sirvió con manos temblorosas y de un solo trago se lo tomo_ ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Yo casado con esta!_ la señalo mientras se burlaba de ella.

_ Pues lo harás_ advirtió mirando seriamente a su hijo que permanecía atónito ante sus palabras.

_ ¡Estas loco! ¡Es la hija de una de las criadas!_ lo enfrento_ Por muy amiga de mi madre, eso era. ¡Una criada!

_ ¡Basta! ¡Harás lo que te dijo!

_ ¿O, si no que?_ lo reto.

_ Lo sabrás, te aseguro que lo sabrás_ diciendo esto salió de ahí, llevándose a una Ikuko totalmente aterrorizada.

Los días siguientes se dedico a retirar cualquier tipo de acceso financiero a Kenji, al menos le quito todo con el cual se daba una vida de lujos y exceso. Sabía que todo esto era necesario para hacer madurar a su hijo y que tomara la decisión correcta sobre esta situación.

Ikuko estaba mas tranquila y nuevamente volvió a ser ella misma. Sin embargo su hijo seguía furioso con el, por las decisiones tomadas; pero no tenia otra solución que esa. Lamentaba toda la situación y esperaba que muy pronto Kenji se diera cuenta de que era su primer hijo el que crecía en el vientre de la mujer que ahora despreciaba.

Estaba en su despacho cuando entro su hijo acompañado de Ikuko, la cual sonreía tímidamente sujetada de la mano de este.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ los miro a ambos.

_ Pues, solo vengo a que nos felicites_ ironizo él_ Nos casamos, tal como querías_ torció la boca.

_ ¿Es cierto?_ se dirigió hacia Ikuko que se veía feliz.

_Si, Kenji esta arrepentido_ dijo ella, reflexiva_ La noticia de mi embarazo lo tomo de sorpresa, que no supo reaccionar adecuadamente.

_ Así es padre_ Kenji sonrió_ Hice lo correcto, tal como tu querías.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

_ ¿Qué paso después?_ pregunto Darién al ver que el anciano se quedaba en silencio.

_ Mi hijo hizo vivir un infierno a Ikuko_ su voz sonó dura_ Y lo peor de todo esto, es que deje en sus manos a mi nieta.

_ ¿Qué paso en realidad con la madre de Serena?_ pregunto con cierto temor.

_ Kenji dijo que sufrió una caída debido al embarazo, yo le creí por que no me cabía en la cabeza que mi hijo llegara a odiar tanto a alguien_ lo miro pálido_ Ni si quiera a su propia hija.

_ ¿Acaso el…?_ no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

_ Si, hubo una ocasión _ inclino la cabeza_ Serena solo tenia cinco años, ella en su inocencia había salido a buscar a su padre una noche de tormenta_ trato de controlarse_ Pero Kenji estaba con una de sus amantes y cuando fue interrumpido por ella…mi hijo…

_ Padre_ intervino Seiya al verlo así.

_No, estoy bien _ tomo su medicamento, tratando de quitarse el dolor que sentía_ El la saco de ahí bruscamente_ continuo, tenia que hacerlo para terminar con todo_ La niña solo lloraba al ser arrastrada hacia su habitación nuevamente, ahí la golpeo tan fuerte que tuvo que intervenir el servicio para detenerlo.

_ ¡Por que lo permitió!_ exclamo con reproche e ira.

_ No sabia nada de lo que pasaba en la casa de mi hijo_ se excuso, sabiendo que ni aun así tenia perdón por haberlo permitido_ Tuvo que hablar conmigo la mujer que estaba con el, ella fue testigo de todo y le agradezco que lo hiciera.

_ ¿Acaso nadie de ahí lo habría hecho?_ pregunto sorprendido.

_ Le temían, Kenji sabia muy bien manipular a la gente_ reconoció con amargura_ Después de eso me entere que la niña sufría de maltrato sicológico por parte de su propio padre, de mi hijo ¡Dios mio!_ enterró el rostro entre sus manos_ Cada día de su vida mi pequeña solo escuchaba que no era amada, que era solo un estorbo para todos.

_ Pero ella es tan…_ hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada_ Ella es luz, siempre ha sido así.

_ Si, la pequeña nació entre espinas y aun así floreció siendo un ángel como su madre_ dijo después de haberse controlado un poco nuevamente_ Cuando te conoció, vi que en ella crecía una ilusión; el amor.

_ E intervino_ completo Darién.

_Así es, quería asegurar por todo medio posible que ella fuera feliz_ dijo el, estudiando su reacción ante la verdad_ Aunque para eso tuviera que ocurrir a ese chantaje.

_ Ella no lo sabia_ no era una pregunta, ya que el sabia ahora que nunca fue así.

_ Se caso contigo enamorada y llena de ilusiones_ sonrió triste_ Sin saber que esa felicidad la había comprado para ella.

_ ¿Y mi hijo?_ tenia que saber.

_ Ella se fue de aquí destrozada, defraudada de mi y de todo_ lo miro sabiendo que entendería que se refería a la traición de su amiga también_ Dejo de comer, de dormir adecuadamente y un día simplemente se desmayo_ apretó los labios_ Ahí se entero que estaba embarazada.

_ ¿Por qué no me aviso?_ pregunto con voz gélida.

_ Tenia miedo_ intervino Seiya_ Tu has dejado en claro en varias ocasiones el desprecio que sientes hacia el apellido Tsukino y hacia ella_ lo miro duramente_ Serena jamás dejaría que su hijo viviera lo que ella vivió.

_ ¡Pero jamás lo habría hecho!_ señalo furioso.

_ Entiende, Serena vivió un infierno en su niñez_ trato de hacerlo entender_ Tal vez recibió ayuda sicológica, tal vez olvido parte de eso…pero el miedo y la inseguridad queda muy dentro de uno.

_Yo…_ Darién dudo, recordó la mirada de temor de la rubia_ ¿En que momento conocía a Diamante?

_ Diamante fue el medico que la trato en el embarazo, ella estuvo muy delicada debido a todo lo sucedido_ dijo Artemis_ El tiempo que pase con ella, él estuvo muy presente en todo ese proceso.

_ ¿Jamás tuvo usted la consideración de avisarme?_ le reprocho al ver que ese hombre estuvo ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía.

_ Le dije a Serena en una ocasión y eso basto para alterarla nuevamente_ lo miro con tristeza_ Me conto con detalles lo que sucedió la noche que salió de tu casa, le recordabas en cierta manera a Kenji_ bajo la mirada al ver el dolor del moreno_ El desprecio y el odio que sentías hacia ella le hizo temer por su hijo.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ golpeo la mesa, se sentía impotente al ver que nuevamente ellos había decidido su destino.

_ ¡Entiende! Serena pasaba por una crisis emocional, su embarazo se complico y tuve que hacer todo lo posible por protegerla_ se justifico.

_ ¿Diamante en verdad la amo? ¿O solo fue alguien que estuvo ahí para esconder la verdad?_ se levanto mirándolo sin verlo, estaba pálido y tenso.

_El, la amo, en verdad que la amo_ dijo Artemis, sabiendo que con eso tal vez lo hería mas_ Poco a poco supo ganarse la confianza de ella, le brindo amistad y comprensión cuando mas lo necesito.

_ ¿Serena lo amaba?_ su mandíbula se apretó, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

_ Si_ contesto_ Cuando Diamante le propuso matrimonio ella aun tenia cierto recelo en cuanto a ese nuevo compromiso, pero acepto para proteger a Zafiro.

_ ¡Mi hijo! ¡Dios!_ sacudió la cabeza_ Solo lo…_ trago con fuerza, tratando de decir las palabras que quería, pero incapaz de articular. Estaba desesperado_ Decidiste la vida de otros sin ponerte a pensar en las consecuencias.

_ Lo siento_ dijo quedo, bajando la mirada avergonzado.

_ Si no hubieras intervenido…yo…_ negó con la cabeza, no tenia sentido ya pensar en el pasado_ Debo irme, tratar de solucionar esto.

_ ¡Darién!_ Artemis se levanto con dificultad_ Por favor, entiéndeme…solo trata de entender, por favor.

El solo asintió y salió de ahí, era tiempo de hacer lo correcto. Debía esta vez poner atención a lo que sentía, para bien o para mal ya todo estaba hecho.

Subió a su auto y su celular empezó a sonar, miro la pantalla de este y vio de quien se trataba.

_ Dime.

__Si te digo lo que acabo de descubrir no lo podrás creer._

_ Dudo que así sea, en verdad lo dudo_ contesto encendiendo el auto y arranco_ El día de hoy puedo creer todo.

__ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto al notarlo extraño._

_ Si, cuando nos veamos te explicare todo.

__ Entonces nos vemos_ colgó _

Darién piso el acelerador, necesitaba llegar a su casa y hablar tranquilamente con su esposa. Esta vez necesitaba escuchar la verdad de sus labios, aunque esto tal vez acabaría por destrozarlo al ver que había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo.

Y ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, puede que Artemis tuviera parte de culpa de todo esto. Pero él fue quien definitivamente termino por sellar el destino de ellos dos.

Le preocupaba su hijo, el cual no lo quería ¿Cómo decirle que era su padre? ¿Lo aceptaría? Esas preguntas lo atormentaban, porque sabia que Diamante tenia las de ganar aunque este no estuviera ya presente.

Paro cerca de la carretera y salió del auto, miro los papeles nuevamente donde se confirmaba que Zafiro nació siete meses después de su divorcio y que había sido un parto muy difícil debido a la condición física de la madre ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer con todo esto?

Miro hacia el horizonte, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida. Se dio la media vuelta y subió al auto nuevamente, era hora de volver a su casa. A enfrentar una verdad que siempre estuvo frente a él y se negó a ver ¿Pero ella le creería?

Al llegar no se atrevía a salir del auto, quizás por que el miedo y la incertidumbre lo invadió. Sin embargo no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y desesperación. Miro los amplios ventanales y a través de uno de ellos vio la figura de Serena, al fin decidió salir.

Era momento de aclarar todo, Artemis ya le había dado la versión de los hechos. Ahora necesitaba saber la de ella, era necesario para poder continuar con todo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias, millones de gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguir visitando y comentando esta historia, asi como tambien por agregarla a favoritos y alertas.<em>**

**_Imagen de este capitulo en el facebook, la encontre y la agrege al final. La verdad en cuanto la vi se me vino a la mente la escena, espero que les guste._**

**_Feliz Domingo._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**_

_**La trama es mia con ideas de aqui y de alla, con la intencion de solo entretenernos un rato.**_

_**Con ayuda de dos personitas que estimo mucho.**_

_**04/11/2012**_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, visitas, alertas y favoritos._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 11<p>

Serena miro al pelinegro bajar del auto, apenas un par de horas estuvo platicando con su abuelo. Le había dicho que Darién sabia ya todo o al menos parte de su pasado y los motivos por los que ella guardo silencio.

Sabiendo que tendría que hablar claramente con el, le pidió a Michiru que se hiciera cargo de sus hijos. Tenia que tener una platica que se debió hacer hace mucho tiempo y que por varias razones no fue posible.

_ Tenemos que hablar_ anuncio Darién en cuanto entro a la habitación.

Serena fue hacia él con paso firme, algo que no encajaba con los latidos desesperados de su corazón. Sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, pero desde el fondo de su alma deseo que nunca llegara ese día.

_ ¿Qué deseas saber?_ pregunto fingiendo una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

Silencio, Serena un frio recorrerle el cuerpo ante esto.

_De tu padre_ Darién miro como ella palidecía, pero era necesario para saber con claridad todo lo que a ella le atormentaba.

Aquello la dejó helada. Apretó las manos en el regazo para controlar el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo.

_No quiero hablar de eso... _dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

Darién la agarró de ambos brazos y la giró hacia él.

_ Necesito saber_ insistió al ver que ella no lo miraba_ Por favor_ suplico.

Serena levantó la mirada, asombrada ante la suplica del moreno y vio el tormento reflejado en sus ojos.

_ Mi padre_ trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que se formaba en su garganta_ Los recuerdos que tengo de él, son tan efímeros pero tan dolorosos a la vez._ se soltó de su agarre y se acercó al ventanal.

Darién la miro y a pesar de que deseaba abrazarla se contuvo.

_ Recuerdo sus gritos, sus constantes rechazos cuando trataba de acercarme a el_ miro a lo lejos sin ver nada en realidad_ Nunca supe el motivo, al menos en mi inocencia pensé que solo estaba cansado y no tenia tiempo para mi, él siempre estaba fuera trabajando.

El imagino a una pequeña solitaria esperando a un padre que nunca tuvo. Esa imagen lo sacudió de pronto.

_ Un día llego algo tomado, sin pensarlo me acerque a el para saludarlo y decirle que me daba gusto que estuviera en casa_ hizo una mueca intentando sonreír_ ¿Adivina que hizo?_ se volvió para mirarlo.

_ ¿Qué hizo?_ se acercó un poco a ella.

_ Me dio una bofetada, diciéndome a la vez que había arruinado su vida_ sonrió con amargura_ Que fui producto de un simple revolcón con una de las criadas, que era basura.

_Serena…_ intento acercarse a ella.

_Aun así me negué a creer que el me odiara_ dijo ella con la voz rota_ A pesar de que sus rechazos era muy crueles tenia la tonta ilusión de que mi padre simplemente estaba hechizado o algo, por ser así conmigo. Después de todo los padres aman a sus hijos ¿O no es así?_ le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que volviera a hablar y entonces lo hizo con voz tranquila.

_ Una noche llovía tan fuerte que me dio miedo_ de nuevo le dio la espalda_ La tormenta empeoro y con ello mi temor creció, sabia que él estaba en casa y sin pensarlo fui a buscarlo_ cerró los ojos y Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón al retroceder al pasado, a ese instante_ Cuando entre a su habitación él estaba con una mujer, al verme se levanto furioso y simplemente me llevo a arrastras a la mía.

Darién abrió la boca, pero ella volvió a hablar y no quiso interrumpirla.

_Ahí el rompió mi ilusión, mi fantasía de que mi padre estaba bajo un hechizo y que por lo mismo era así conmigo_ empezó a hablar mas rápido_ Me di cuenta que simplemente mi padre no me quería, que nunca me quiso, al sentir cada golpe pude ver la verdad.

Se dio la vuelta para ver la reacción del pelinegro y sintió un calor recorrerle el alma al ver sus ojos. Ella bajó la mirada, para no sentirse vulnerable ante esto y siguió hablando.

_ La mujer que estaba con el intervino, creo que si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez mi padre me habría matado_ soltó con una sonrisa amarga_ Y al parecer, era lo que el deseaba hacer esa noche.

_ No sigas_ la detuvo al notar el inmenso dolor en sus palabras.

_ Un día simplemente me llevo al internado donde pase mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia_ recordó esos días_ Ahí conocí a mi mejor amiga, a la que consideraba como una hermana_ lo miro con cinismo_ O al menos eso creía yo.

Darién simplemente volvió el rostro, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

_ Cuando te conocí, me sentí atraída hacia ti_ siguió, ignorándolo por completo _ Como una tonta trate de traer tu atención y pensé que lo había conseguido cuando salimos un par de veces y luego me propusiste matrimonio_ camino lentamente al lado del estante donde estaban una fotos_ Ilusamente cree mi castillo en una nube, deseaba tanto un hogar que no note el desprecio que sentías hacia mi.

_ Serena yo…_ no sabia que decir. No había manera alguna de justificar sus acciones.

_Jamás me pregunte por que nunca me decías palabras de amor, dentro o fuera de la intimidad_ siguió hablando al ver que el dudaba_ Hasta que Amy me hizo cuestionarme todo esto.

_ ¿Amy?_ que tenia que ver ella en todo esto.

_El día que te encontré con Rei_ lo miro y vio que este se sonrojaba_ Ella me dijo sobre ustedes y sobre el trato que hiciste con mi abuelo, además de otras cosas que nunca me pasaron por la cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas embarazada?_ pregunto.

_ Sentí miedo, mucho miedo de que lo odiaras_ lo miro nerviosa.

_ ¡Jamás lo habría hecho!_ grito desesperado.

_ Me odiabas a mi, odiabas a mi abuelo, odiabas todo lo relacionado a los Tsukino_ se justifico _ ¿Qué podía pensar?

_ ¡Es mi hijo!

_ ¡Pero no lo deseabas! Fuiste muy claro la vez que me llevaste con el medico_ chillo impotente.

_ No, en ese momento no_ reconoció el_ Pero sucedió y debiste avisarme.

_ Zafiro no fue planeado por ti_ dijo quedo_ Pero si por mi.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ la sujeto de los brazos.

Ella lo miro con cierta duda, pero sabía que tenía que contar la verdad.

_ Deje de tomar los anticonceptivos_ susurro, mirándolo con temor_ Pensé que un hijo nos uniría mas, que seria el fruto de nuestro amor.

_ ¿Te embarazaste a propósito?_ la miro sorprendido ante la revelación.

_ ¡Si! ¡Si!_ se apartó de el_ Cuando supe que lo estaba, me entro pánico de que mi hijo viviera lo mismo que yo. Esa es la razón por la cual decidí no avisarte, por que sabía que no era lo que tú querías y sé que nunca habría un final feliz en esa historia.

_ ¿Y Diamante? ¿En que momento decidiste convertirlo en el padre de mi hijo?_ pregunto con amargura.

_ El me ayudo durante el embarazo_ sonrió con tristeza_ Fue muy tierno y sobreprotector conmigo, siempre haciéndome ver lo mucho que valía_ sus ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo de él, un brillo que no paso desapercibido para Darién_ Cuando me alivie me propuso matrimonio y aceptar a Zafiro como hijo suyo.

_ ¿Lo amabas?_ pregunto

_ Poco a poco lo fui haciendo_ reconoció con dulzura

_ ¿Qué haremos ahora?_ pregunto después de un largo silencio. Al darse cuanta que poco a poco Diamante se la había ganado.

_ ¿Hacer? ¿A que te refieres?_ lo miro con duda y temor.

_ Zafiro es mi hijo y deseo ser parte de su vida_ se sentó en uno de los sillones.

_ Él no sabe nada_ lo miro detenidamente, tratando de adivinar lo que tenia en mente.

_ Lo se_ dijo con amargura_ Pero pondremos solución a eso.

_ ¡No le dirás, nada!_ tembló nomas de pensarlo_ Mi hijo creció siendo amado por un buen hombre que también lo amo, no dejares que le quites eso.

_ Eso no es mi culpa_ la confronto, sabia que el cometió errores. Pero no podía culparlo de todo_ Es mi hijo Serena, entiéndelo.

_Lo hago, pero ante todo pienso en el_ sin mirarlo Serena salió de ahí dejándolo solo.

Darién solo la dejo ir ¿Qué podía hacer? Las cosas definitivamente se habían salido de control por completo.

Pero ahora trataría de solucionarlas, de una vez por todas confiar en lo que le indicaba su corazón y dejar de pensar y analizar con la cabeza. Porque esa "táctica" de nada le había servido.

**0-0-0**

_ ¡Buenos días!_ saludo Haruka cuando entro a la oficina de su amigo.

_ Buenos_ fue todo lo que le contesto.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ lo miro confundido.

_ Todo, absolutamente todo_ suspiro cansado y dejo de ver la pantalla de su computadora donde tenia varias fotos de Zafiro y Luna_ Ahora ¿Dime que paso?

_ Pues fui a revisar la renovación del hotel en Paris_ se sentó mientras le entregaba unos documentos_ Al parecer hay ciertos detalles que no concuerdan con el informe de Rei.

_ ¿Cómo que? _ intrigado reviso los papeles.

_ Según explica ella, ha planificado cada detalle de esto_ miro que Darién asentía sin verlo_ Pero cuando hable con la gente que esta haciéndolo me dijeron que solo han tratado todo esto con Kelvin.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ lo miro confundido, todo en si decía que todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

_ Cuando les pregunte por Rei y sus ideas me dijeron que ella no había hablado con ninguno de ellos_ lo miro serio_ Todo, absolutamente todo lo ha manejado Kelvin.

_ ¿Significa que Rei no ha hecho nada?_ pregunto atónito.

_ Nada, solo ser la una mujer histérica que le grita a todo mundo que ella es la prometida de Darién Chiba_ sonrió al ver su reacción.

_ ¿Acaso ha dicho eso?_ Darién se levantó abruptamente, pensando en lo que le decía Haruka.

_ Eso y mas_ el rubio tiró de su corbata, se levanto para servirse una bebida_ Pero lo más importante de todo esto es que ha mentido sobre su trabajo.

_ Pero ella ha entregado varios proyectos_ señalo, recordando varias buenas ideas de estos.

_ Y detrás de ella su fiel asistente_ dijo con un tono lleno de sorna_ Mira puede que me equivoque, pero se me hace raro que ella deje en manos de Kelvin proyectos tan importantes.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ pulso el intercomunicador _ ¡Molly!

__ SI, señor_ contesto su secretaria._

_ Por favor, comunícame con Kelvin.

__Muy bien._

Cortó la comunicación y se sentó nuevamente mirando con más detenimiento todo.

_ ¿Qué harás?_ pregunto Haruka.

_ Ver que mas ideas tiene Kelvin.

_ ¿Y Rei?

_ Por el momento dejare las cosas así_ miro la confusión en el rostro de su amigo_ Solo tienes pruebas del personal, no puedo despedirla solo con eso_ abrió un cajo y saco un folder_ Aquí tengo la autorización para el hotel en Italia, le encargare a Rei este proyecto.

Haruka sonrió al ver hacia donde iban los planes del pelinegro.

_ Sin Kelvin, por supuesto_ adivino.

_Así es, él se quedara a terminar lo que supuestamente Rei diseño.

_ Bueno, ahora dime ¿Qué ha pasado? Ese día te note medio raro_ recordó el día que le hablo.

_ Han sucedido tantas cosas_ torció la boca intentando sonreír_ ¿Qué pensarías de mi como padre?

_ ¿Acaso Serena…?_ intento formular.

_ No_ lo interrumpió.

Haruka lo miro sorprendido, la imagen de la morena se le vino a la mente.

_ Y no es lo que estas pensando_ sonrió al ver la palidez en su rostro_ Hice un trato exigiendo un heredero.

_ Lo se, yo mismo lo redacte_ recordó los términos de él y los que al final cambio Serena.

_ Pues ahora lo tengo.

_ No te entiendo_ dijo confundido.

_ Zafiro es mi hijo_ soltó sin mas.

Haruka se quedo pensando en el pequeño que conoció un día que paso a dejar unos papeles a la casa de Darién, la pequeña Luna fue quien le abrió la puerta mientras era perseguida por su hermano. Al verlo noto de inmediato cierto parecido con el pelinegro, pero no dijo nada por que el mismo había visto el certificado de nacimiento del pequeño.

_ ¿Pero como?_ pregunto confundido_ El niño solo tiene seis años, es imposible.

_ Diamante el esposo de Serena altero ciertos papeles_ dijo con rencor, a pesar que de lo había hecho para protegerlos sentía unos celos horribles por ese hombre.

_ Podría ser_ reconoció Haruka_ Él trabajaba en el hospital y era el jefe del área de pediatría y obstetricia_ se quedo pensativo unos segundos_ ¿Cómo te enteraste?

_ Rei me trajo unos papeles, ella pensó que esto era el motivo por el cual me case con Serena.

_Así que en eso ocupo sus vacaciones_ dijo con molestia el rubio.

_ Si, no se con que intención anduvo averiguando esto. Pero al menos gracias a eso, se la verdad_ suspiro cansado_ Toda la verdad.

_ Hay mas ¿No es así?_ pregunto al verlo totalmente decaído.

_Mucho mas, pero eso no tiene solución_ pensó en la imagen de Zafiro cuando llego ayer en compañía de Michiru y lo miro con recelo.

_ Solo espero que no te equivoques mas_ le dijo al notar la tristeza en sus palabras_ En serio deseo que reconozcas lo que sientes, si no te hubieras cegado por el chantaje de Artemis o las palabras de Rei…tal vez ahora serias feliz.

_ Tal vez, eso nunca lo sabré_ cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás_ Solo sé que hare todo lo posible por enmendar esto, absolutamente todo_ abrió los ojos y en su mirada se notaba su determinación en lograrlo.

**0-0-0**

_ ¿Qué les parece si mañana, vamos al parque?_ pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba a su hijo.

_ ¡Si!_ fue la respuesta emocionada de Luna.

_ ¿No tienes que trabajar?_ la rubia lo miro mientras le entregaba un tazón de cereal a Zafiro.

_No, ya organice todo_ sonrió a la pequeña que se sentó en su regazo_ Mañana estaré libre y el fin de semana también.

_ ¿Podemos, mama? ¿Podemos?_ Luna hizo una suplica juntando sus manitas.

_ Es cuestión de ver a que hora saldrán_ pensó en la escuela y que el fin de semana había organizado varias actividades.

_ ¡Yo quiero ir con Darién!_ insistió la pequeña.

_ Jugaremos un poco de fut-bol_ miro al pequeño que se mantenía al margen de la conversación_ ¿No te gusta Zafiro?

_ No_ dijo mirando su cereal.

_ ¡No es cierto! A él le encanta_ lo contradijo su hermana.

_Ya no_ miro a la pequeña molesto_ Solo me gustaba cuando papa jugaba conmigo.

Serena observo la reacción de Darién y pudo ver que las palabras del pequeño lo herían de una manera fatal. Se sintió mal, por mucho que este la hubiera lastimado no deseaba verlo así. Mucho menos por el desprecio de su propio hijo.

_ Pero podrías mostrarle a Darién lo que aprendiste con…_ dudo mirando de reojo al moreno_ tu padre.

Zafiro levanto la vista hacia su madre, sus ojos revelaban muchas emociones. Y la que mas predominaba era el temor ¿Pero a que?

_ Puede que si_ encogió sus pequeños hombros sin darle mas importancia al asunto.

_Muy bien_ Darién sonrió satisfecho.

Ya había dado el primer paso, poco a poco se ganaría el cariño de su hijo. Miro a la rubia que platicaba animada con la señora Mayako y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al notar que estaba desayunando como si fueran una familia.

¡No! Ya lo eran, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarle a su esposa que todo había sido un error, que las cosas sucedieron de una manera que ni uno, ni otro pudo controlar. Pero ahora, ahora podrían intentarlo. De verdad que si.

Con esto en mente comenzó a desayunar, sonriendo ante cada ocurrencia de Luna. La cual simplemente tenía la loca idea de ser modelo, ya que había asistido con Serena a uno de los desfiles de su amigo Yoshiki.

Al parecer la pequeña tenía una gran energía para querer llevar acabo cada nueva idea o profesión con la que quedaba maravillada.

Zafiro poco a poco se fue uniendo a la platica, eso si haciendo bromas sobre los distintos problemas en los que se metió su hermana por querer hacer de astronauta o luchadora de zumo.

Serena sonreía de escuchar las distintas cosas que sus hijos discutían, hacia tanto tiempo que no reía de esa manera. Que se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo nuevamente segura y amada.

**0-0-0**

_ ¡Mira, Darién! ¡La tengo!_ celebro feliz Luna.

_Debes hacerlo con los pies_ Zafiro la miraba divertido_ Con las manos es trampa.

_ Pero ensuciare mis zapatos_ señalo los tenis deportivos que llevaba_ Yoshiki dice que debo mantener mi imagen y ser una… ¿Cómo dijo mami?_ le grito a Serena.

_ Profesional, cariño_ se acercó para abrazarla_ Pero ahora estamos divirtiéndonos y quiero que tu lo hagas también_ la miro con ternura_ Además, debemos demostrarle a estos dos, que las mujeres si sabemos jugar.

_ ¡Si!_ dijo emocionada.

_ ¿Que te parece Zafiro? ¿Las dejamos ganar?_ pregunto despacio, mirando como el pequeño se contenía.

_ No_ respondió al fin_ Claro que no_ dijo mas animado y sonrió tímidamente al moreno.

Con ese simple gesto Darién sintió que se iluminaba su corazón, iba por buen camino. Una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro en cuanto su pequeño le lanzo la pelota, con agilidad la recibió y corrió un poco con ella antes de lanzarla de nuevo hacia Zafiro que fácilmente hizo un rebote hacia la portería que Serena cuidaba y anoto.

_ ¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos!_ grito emocionado el pequeño.

_ ¡Bravo!_ Luna daba brinquitos de alegría.

_ Estaba distraída_ dijo la rubia tomando el balón_ Luna ¿Qué celebras tu? Somos del mismo equipo.

_ Soy del equipo ganador, mami_ sonrió inocentemente, mientras Darién reía junto a Zafiro.

Serena solo negó con la cabeza y rio con ellos.

Darién la miro, parecía a la mujer de antaño. La mujer que una vez conoció, la mujer que en ese entonces le había robado el corazón, un sentimiento que se negó a reconocer por su estúpido orgullo.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas por parte de Darién. Había tenido una infancia muy feliz y quería que su hijo las conocieras, que lo conociera. Miro a Luna la cual dormía ahora en sus brazos, la pobre se había cansado de correr de un lado al otro.

Durante unos segundos la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que el cariño que sentía hacia ella. La quería, la amaba y por ella daría su vida, Luna era parte de él. A pesar de que en sus venas no corriera su sangre, ella era su hija.

_Mi hija_ susurro quedo.

Serena lo escucho y por un momento su visión se torno borrosa, desvió la mirada para que nadie la viera. Había escuchado con claridad las palabras, pero se negaba a creer. Tal vez solo era una farsa para que ella se confiara, que dejara decirle la verdad a Zafiro sobre su origen.

Después de todo ella había aprendido a ser reservada en ciertas cosas y sus hijos eran una de ellas. No podía dejarse llevar por las palabras de Darién, por el momento no podía confiar.

_ ¿Quieren ir al parque de diversiones?_ pregunto de pronto Darién.

_ ¿Al parque de diversiones?_ repitió emocionado Zafiro.

Darién miro a Serena la cual se había puesto a levantar todo, pero aun así había notado el brillo en sus ojos.

_Si, claro que si_ le sonrió_ ¿Si tu madre esta de acuerdo?

_ ¡Mami! ¡Por favor!

Ella respiró hondo con expresión vacilante.

_Bueno... yo..._ no quería dejarlo acercarse a sus hijos, pero sabía que sus pequeños tenían derecho a ser felices.

_ ¡Sí, sí, sí! _Zafiro la miro emocionado_ ¡Por favor!

_ Muy bien_ por fin acepto.

Sabía que con esto abría una puerta, tal vez a la felicidad que buscaba para ellos o a la tristeza absoluta si supieran lo que había detrás de toda esa historia entre ellos.

Darién sonrió lleno de felicidad cuando deposito a la pequeña peli plateada en su cama, ese día sencillamente había sido el mejor de su vida. Zafiro poco a poco se fue abriendo con el y le conto las cosas que le gustaban, estuvieron bromeando cuando Serena jamás pudo acertar en el juego de "tiro al blanco" con los globos.

Tanto uno, como el otro estuvieron ganando en ocasiones premios para ellas dos. Luna quedo maravillada con las luces y todos los juegos mecánicos, quiso subirse a todos y quedo triste cuando no pudo hacerlo.

Pero aun así ella se la paso de maravilla, mientras que Zafiro se la paso junto con el, subiendo a los diferentes juegos.

_ Gracias_ escucho a sus espaldas cuando salió de la habitación de Luna.

_ ¿Por qué?_ se volvió y miro extrañado a la rubia.

_ Por hacer feliz a Luna_ bajo la mirada.

_ Eso no tienes que hacerlo_ contesto con amargura, a pesar de que la luz del pasillo era tenue había visto en sus ojos tristeza_ Quiero a la pequeña, es muy linda y seria imposible que alguien no pudiera amarla.

_ Solo te pido que no la lastimes_ lo miro con intensidad_ Ella desea tanto una figura paterna que ha depositado todo ese anhelo en ti, además de su cariño.

_ Lo se_ sonrió, se sentía feliz ante eso_ ¡Jamás la lastimaría!_ dijo con determinación_ Antes prefiero lo peor a que ella salga lastimada.

Serena solo asintió, se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación. Despacio se sentó en la cama y ahí sumida en sus pensamientos intento darle claridad a lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Darién Chiba al fin había cedido? ¿Dejaría de lado su venganza?

Desconcertada se empezó a desnudar, se puso su bata de dormir. Se metió entre las sabanas, las preguntas la atormentaban, debido a que no tenía las respuestas.

Pero en los siguientes días, el mismo parecía dárselas. Era agradable con los niños, saco tiempo para pasarlo con ellos en las tardes durante las semanas, además que con ella la trataba como si fuera una delicada flor.

Y así, poco a poco sintió algo que jamás imagino posible. Empezó a confiar en el, a sentir que esto era una nueva oportunidad para todos. Pero mientras pensaba en todo esto, sabia que había una barrera invisible que los separaba.

Una barrera que ella misma construyo para no ceder ante el.

Darién era el esposo perfecto, el padre perfecto…pero había dejado de lado al hombre. Uno que ciertamente la miraba con deseo, miradas que para ella no pasaron desapercibidas.

Sabia que eso era que con el tiempo sucedería y se sentido extrañada cuando Darién ya no volvió a exigir su derecho conyugal después de su noche de bodas.

Miro a sus hijos que felices nadaban en la piscina, al menos lo hacia Zafiro ya que Luna era sostenida por Darién el cual le enseñaba como hacerlo.

Permaneció tumbada en bajo el sol un rato antes de unírseles. Con paso lento se dirigió hacia ellos, se quito el pareo que la cubría y entro al agua refrescante.

Zafiro al verla se dirigió hacia ella sonriendo, estaba feliz, muy feliz. Cuando Darién se había acercado a él, pensó que lo hacia solo por compromiso. Sus amigos de la escuela le decían que los padrastros solo se mostraban cariñosos delante de los demás para que vieran que eran buenos padres, que solo fingían.

Pero él no lo hacia, nadie estaba para verlo. Él lo escuchaba cuando le contaba sus problemas en la escuela y sus inquietudes con referente a una niña que le gustaba. Atento le respondía y trataba de darle ideas de como acercarse a ella.

Con su madre no podría hablar de ciertos temas, por eso una noche decidió comentárselo a Darién y al parecer le hizo muy feliz que lo hiciera. Porque en cuanto lo hizo el hombre se mostro muy contento y parlanchín.

Lo miro fijamente, se veía que era sincero. A Luna siempre la traía de un lado a otro cuando ella se aferraba a él, desde que su hermana lo conoció en ella creció la ilusión de que el fuera su papa.

Bajo la mirada, ocultando un poco la tristeza que atravesó por estos.

¡Un papa! Pensó para si mismo, su padre había muerto cuando el tenia solo cuatro años. Los recuerdos que tenia de él eran claros, un padre amoroso, lleno de detalles para su madre y que siempre se desvivía por verlos felices.

Hasta que su enfermedad lo hizo postrarse en una cama hasta que murió. Por lo mismo tenia tanto miedo ¿Qué pasaría si el fuera feliz? ¿Le pasaría a Darién lo mismo que a su padre? Observo a su hermana que contenta reía mientras Darién la animaba a menear los brazos y piernas. No quería que ella sufriera lo que el paso cuando vio a su padre morir poco a poco, no le gustaba verla triste.

Ese era el motivo principal por que el cual se negaba a acercarse y le molestaba tanto que Luna le hubiera agarrado tanto cariño. Además de que notaba que su mama no era feliz, al menos no como lo fue con su padre.

Pero ahora la veía sonreír y al parecer era que al fin había encontrado a un hombre que la amara.

_**_ "Recuerda hijo, si tu mama encuentra el amor de nuevo, ayúdala a no perderlo"_**_

Las palabras de su padre en el lecho de muerte le habían dado la esperanza de que el esta contento, que estaba tranquilo y decidido a verlos a ellos felices.

_**_ "Me lo prometes'_**_

_**_"Te lo prometo, papa"_ asintió con la cabeza para asegurarle su respuesta_ "Te lo juro"**_

_ Creo que ya es hora de comer_ interrumpió la rubia los pensamientos de su hijo_ Vayamos a ver que preparo la señora Mayako.

_ Yo quiero seguir nadando_ insistió Luna.

_No, amor_ sonrió al verla hacer sus pucheros que hacían que Darién cediera de inmediato_ Otro día practicaras, por ahora es momento de comer y prepararnos.

_ ¿A dónde iremos?_ pregunto Zafiro.

_ Al cine_ contesto el moreno el cual salió del agua y le acerco una toalla a Luna para que se secara.

_ Una de acción_ pidió el pequeño.

_No una de aventuras_ lo contradijo su hermana.

Darién solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ellos siempre discutían. Pero se veía el gran amor que se tenían.

Tomo otra toalla para dársela a Serena cuando la vio salir cuando nado un par de veces en la piscina. Al acercarse miro su cuerpo esbelto y firme, lo recorrió con hambre voraz sus piernas. Se detuvo en su vientre, el cual noto las ligeras marcas del embarazo.

Tal vez algunos hombres las encontraran como imperfecciones en el cuerpo de una mujer, pero para el eran simplemente hermosas. Ahí estaba la prueba de que ella había llevado en su vientre a su hijo, que había hecho un milagro de vida.

Y no solo una vez, sino dos. Y pudiera ser que con el tiempo esta vez el estaría presente para vivir esa etapa junto a ella.

Serena al sentir su mirada de inmediato levanto la vista, noto hacia donde estaba dirigida esta y de inmediato se cubrió.

_ ¿Por qué lo haces?_ pregunto en cuanto los niños se marcharon corriendo hacia la casa.

_ No lo se_ dijo sonrojándose.

_ Pues no lo hagas_ se acercó haciendo que levantara su mirada hacia él, tomándola de la barbilla_ Por que a mi me encantan.

_ Darién…

_ ¡Darién! ¡Darién!_ grito Zafiro_ ¡Podemos ver nosotros la de "Inmortales"!_ paro en seco al verlos juntos_ Lo siento.

_No, esta bien cariño_ sonrió nerviosa la rubia_ En cuanto a la película sabes que debe ser una categoría para tu edad.

_ ¡Oh, por favor mama!_ levanto las manos al cielo_ No hay buenas películas para mi edad.

_ Veremos en la cartelera y decidiremos allá ¿Esta bien?_ intervino Darién después de recuperarse, la verdad estaba muy excitado.

_Bien_ acepto y de nuevo volvió a la casa.

_ Ven, vamos a comer_ le tendió la mano y espero con paciencia que Serena se la diera.

Ella así lo hizo, era momento de empezar de cero. Dejas atrás el pasado y comenzar un futuro por el bien de todos. Serena se llevo las manos al cuello y noto que no traía la cadenita donde portaba el anillo de Diamante.

¿Qué significaba eso? Ella jamás se le olvidaba ponérselo ¿Acaso seria una señal?

Nerviosa lo miro, en su perfil se notaba que estaba tranquilo y feliz. Muy distinto al hombre que conoció, por que ahora si podía notar con claridad que estaba siendo sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos y acciones.

Y esperaba no equivocarse.

¡Que así sea, por favor, que así sea!_ suplico en su interior.

Serena salió de la ducha totalmente relajada, habían disfrutado de una buena película infantil. Al final los niños decidieron ver "Happy Feet ", ya de ahí se dirigieron a cenar a un lugar familiar donde estuvieron comentado sobre las partes que mas les gustaron del filme.

Se miro en el reflejo del espejo y vio que estaba diferente.

Una vez que termino de secarse el pelo salió del baño, pero tropezó con el pelinegro que la miraba fijamente.

_ ¡Darién!_ dijo al sentir sus manos sujetarla_ ¿Sucede algo?

Darién murmuro algo y bajo la cabeza hasta tomar la boca de la rubia lleno de pasión.

A ella no le paso por la cabeza rechazarlo. No en ese momento en que el pasado y todo lo que los había unido no importaba, no ahora. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en todo después.

Serena se dejo besar, permitiendo que el beso se profundizara. El la saboreo lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de ella, un sabor que nunca olvido. Mientras que ella arqueaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Hacia mucho tiempo, demasiado.

Le rodeo el cuello con las manos, mientras que el deslizaba sus manos hasta tocar sus nalgas. Palpo su carne bajo la delicada pieza de seda, recorriendo cada centímetro hasta acercarse lentamente al vértice de sus muslos.

Serena respondió con un gemido.

_ Serena_ gimió él al tiempo que recorría con sus labios los de ella animándola a seguir, excitándola más y más. El beso se hizo voraz, los deseos largo tiempo contenidos explotaron entre ambos.

Ella chupó con profusión el labio inferior de él y lo mordió ligeramente. De pronto, Darién la tomó en brazos y la apoyó contra la pared de la habitación. Ella apenas pudo contener un gemido de excitación al sentir su virilidad rozándola. Darién había hecho a un lado su ropa interior estimulándola, pero ella quería más…mucho más.

Lo único que necesitaba era sentirlo en su interior.

_ Te deseo tanto.

Ella no respondió, pero sentía lo mismo.

_ Eres tan suave…_ continúo besándole el cuello.

Y entonces, sin motivo aparente, aquellas palabras le trajeron un recuerdo arrollador. Eran las mismas que le decía cuando estaban juntos.

Nunca un "te amo".

Solo palabras que se le dirían a una amante, pero no a la mujer que se amaba.

_ No puedo_ dijo quedo, tratando de apartarlo.

_ Por favor, Serena_ suplico besándola con todo el corazón.

_ Da…rien_ dijo sobre sus labios.

_ Confía en mi Serena, no volveré a dañarte_ había una suplica desesperada en el tono de su voz.

¿Y cómo iba a evitarlo? Él no la quería y eso en sí le hacía daño. Ella deseaba ser amada, con todo el corazón deseaba esa felicidad que una vez tuvo.

Aspiro el aroma de Darién, era tan excitante.

Darién aprovecho ese momento de duda y presiono su boca contra la de ella, buscando con su lengua su sabor.

El deseo, la necesidad y la pasión rivalizaban dentro de ella creando una sensación de dolor que era física y emocional; una sensación de vacío en su parte más íntima que pujaba por ser completado. Su corazón se alimentaba de la necesidad que se podía intuir en la voz de él, de la tensión en sus caricias que atestiguaban cuánto la deseaba.

Años antes había paladeado con dicha ese mismo deseo que era para ella eran la entrega total de dos personas que se amaban, pero en ese momento la aterrorizaban. Sabía que, tras los sentidos que urgía ser satisfechos, estaba el dolor.

Dolor, por haber sido engañada, dolor por ver destruido su anhelo mas profundo.

Pero su miedo fue arrancado un simple beso, y todo lo demás no logró aplacar la necesidad de su cuerpo.

Las caricias del amante tanto tiempo negado, le hacían olvidar todo eso. Su mente parecía bloquear el dolor y el resto de su ser se contraía contra el de él con absoluto abandono. Darién dejó escapar un gemido mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre el cuerpo de ella. Ella se apretó contra el pecho desnudo de él y hundió los dedos en la mata de vello y el contorno musculoso.

Serena sintió bajo sus manos el latido acelerado del corazón de Darién, un corazón igual de desbocado como el de ella.

Ella bajó la mano para comprobar el estado de excitación de él, evidente incluso con los pantalones puestos.

Gimiendo como un hombre sometido a tortura, rompió el beso y Serena pudo notar que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás abandonándose al placer de sus caricias.

Darién sentía que explotaría en ese instante, la deseaba con una desesperación que sentía que no duraría bajo las caricias de ella. Nuevamente la beso, en una sensualidad lenta, suave. Le bajo los tirantes de su piyama y deslizo la boca por la parte superior de sus pechos, una de sus manos acaricio uno de los pezones que pedían ser atendidos.

Serena se aferro a sus hombros desnudos, acaricio su poderosa y escultural espalda tratando de sentirlo más cerca, mucho más. Con cuidado desabrocho el pantalón del pelinegro y deslizo la cremallera, lentamente hasta que el comenzó a gemir al sentir el roce de sus manos en esa parte de su anatomía.

_ ¡Oh, cielos!_ gimió entre dientes.

Ella sintiéndose poderosa ante esto sonrió segura de si misma.

_Darién…

El termino por desnudarse, y con delicadeza la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama. Lentamente besos sus senos, provocando que Serena se retorciera ante sus caricias.

En un movimiento atrevido la coloco encima de ella, quería que ella lo acariciara, que fuera consiente que dejaba en sus manos terminar o parar con aquello. La vio quedarse quieta y a pesar de que solo fueron unos segundos a él le pareció una eternidad.

Serena lo miro con duda, lo deseaba. Claro que si ¿Quién no podría desearlo?

Serena le tocó el rostro con las puntas de los dedos, provocando que el cerrara los ojos, ella sonrió al verlo entregarse por completo a ella. Siguió haciéndolo descendiendo hasta los bíceps y el abdomen, tensos por el deseo. Él le dejó, su cuerpo curiosamente quieto, mientras ella descendía con las puntas de los dedos desde el hermoso rostro hasta los bíceps y el abdomen, tensos por el deseo. Pero se detuvo justo encima del miembro erecto.

_ ¿Qué deseas de mi Darién?_ pregunto con temor.

_ A ti_ contesto con voz gutural_ Te quiero a ti.

Ella cerro los ojos, tratando de controlar las lagrimas. Sabia que esas palabras eran producto de la excitación, que solo eran dichas en un momento de pasión.

Darién nuevamente se puso encima de ella y beso su rostro, besos delicados llenos de ternura que terminaron por desarmarla.

El bajo poco a poco hasta el firme vientre y beso, lamio y saboreo cada línea de este.

_ Hermosas, son hermosas_ se separo un poco para recorrer una de ellas con sus dedos.

Serena se sintió realmente bella ante sus palabras, se mordió los labios cuando sintió sus besos en la cara interna del muslo.

_ ¡Darién!_ gimió su nombre al sentir su boca en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo y succiono.

Se agarró a su pelo, aferrándose a la realidad. Apenas podía respirar, apretó los párpados, dejándose llevar por la intensidad de la sensación.

_ Darién_ susurró, ansiosa por sentir la liberación.

El respondió levantando un brazo hasta su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el pezón con dos dedos.

Serena quería gritar. Estaba a punto de gritar, pero no podía hacerlo entre gemidos de placer. Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo y lo único que pudo hacer fue pronunciar su nombre otra vez.

_ Solo yo, solo yo_ susurro en su oído cuando se puso encima de ella.

Se sumergió en ella con un solo movimiento y sin dejar de sonreír. El placer era tan grande que Serena apenas podía soportarlo.

Se agarró a sus hombros cuando empezó a moverse, haciéndola suya y dándole todo lo que tenía. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas y trató de seguir su ritmo para darle el mismo placer que él le proporcionaba. Sus miradas se encontraron y en un lento vaivén que lo hacia salir casi del todo para volver a introducirse de nuevo, mas profundo cada vez.

Serena movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, pidiendo más. Las caderas se buscaron mutuamente, los muslos estaban tensos por la fusión de los cuerpos, las manos abiertas sobre la espalda de Darién mientras se entregaba a la consumación de su cuerpo.

Sintió que tensaba el cuerpo y se contenía durante un momento interminable. Y luego la liberación... una liberación lenta, inexorable, que la llenó, la completo.

No dejó de aferrarse a él, con el cuello arqueado, los cuerpos aún fusionados.

El cansancio causado por toda la actividad de ese día, provocaron que ella empezara a quedarse dormida. Mientras en su subconsciente sentía los suaves besos del pelinegro que con ternura infinita salía de su interior.

_ Te amo.

¿Te amo? Le pareció escuchar, pero tal ver solo era producto de su cansancio, así que se dejo vencer por este y durmió siendo abrazada por un hombre pensativo. Un hombre que ahora menos que nunca cedería ante su plan de conquistarla.

Serena estaba despierta, pero no abrió los ojos. Sabía que aún era temprano, muy temprano, pero no podía dormir más. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar, que hacer…pero más que nada intentar a ser la misma después de lo sucedido.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza, tenia que levantarse y enfrentar el día. Lentamente así lo hizo, notando que Darién no estaba a su lado. Pero aun así se sentía su calor y aroma entre las sabanas, se recostó de nuevo mirando hacia la cajita donde guardaba el anillo de Diamante.

Se levanto mientras cubría su desnudez con la sabana, una vez que la tuvo en sus manos la abrió y saco la cadena junto con el anillo.

_ Es hora de dejar atrás todo_ sonrió tristemente_ Tal vez no haya amor de por medio, pero si tendremos la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores.

Despacio dejo el anillo en su lugar y lo guardo en un cajón bajo llave. Si quería la felicidad de sus hijos debía hacerlo. Dejar atrás a un hombre que amo con intensidad, un hombre que le dio un bello regalo de vida… ser feliz.

Darién se hundió en la silla tras su escritorio y contempló con tristeza el montón de cartas. Jamás se había relajado tanto en cuestiones de trabajo. Pero por Serena y sus hijos lo haría, no era ningún sacrificio.

Los correos electrónicos se contaban por cientos, su buzón de voz estaba saturado y llevaba días sin abrir ninguna carta. Haruka le daría un infarto dé la impresión si viera el estado de su oficina, pero sabia que se alegraría al saber el motivo.

Suspiró y encendió el ordenador para echar un vistazo a los mensajes acumulados y responder los más urgentes. Después tomo el teléfono para escuchar los mensajes del buzón de voz. La mayoría era informes rutinarios. Unos cuantos eran mensajes de pánico de algún gerente de sus hoteles, y uno le llamo la atención en especial.

Era Kelvin que le agradecía la confianza depositada en el para terminar lo referente a su hotel en Paris.

En cuanto hubo terminado con el buzón de voz, le telefoneo. Necesitaba confirmar con el nuevamente de que este asunto se mantendría con discreción.

Mientras conversaban, miro la fotografía que estaba en su escritorio. En ella estaban las tres personas más importantes de su vida.

_ Nos pondremos de acuerdo y recuerda de esto ni una palabra a la señorita Rei.

Tras colgar, tomo el marco y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Pero los gritos de afuera lo hicieron dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta que se abría. Observo a su secretaria luchando para no dejar entrar sin avisar a la pelinegra.

Le hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera y al hacerlo la morena sonrió altiva. Molly se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta para darles privacidad.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios, significa esto? _ dijo una vez que estuvieron solos y le aventó unos papeles.

_ ¿A que te refieres? _ la miro con expresión gélida, provocando en ella un escalofrió.

_ Bueno…_ dudo _ Aquí dice que estaré a cargo por completo del nuevo hotel de Italia.

_ Así es _ él se puso lentamente de pie, como una pantera acechando a su presa_ ¿Acaso no te alegras?

_ Claro, por supuesto_ sonrió nerviosa_ Pero he llamado a mi asistente para planificar todo y parece que le asignaste otra tarea.

_ Yo no lo hice_ soltó una carcajada que era del todo menos divertida_ Rei, recuerda que tu lo dejaste a cargo de todo allá, es necesario que todo este listo para dentro de un mes.

_ Pero yo…

_ Nada, olvídalo_ tomo los papeles que la pelinegra le había lanzado_ Hazte cargo, sé que puedes. Después de todo durante mucho tiempo haz hecho esos excelentes trabajos_ se los entrego observando que ella palidecía_ Era tiempo de dejarte un proyecto por completo, lo mereces.

Ella solo lo miro sin saber que decir, miro con temor lo que tenía en sus manos. Levanto la vista mirando el azul profundo de sus ojos, unos que ahora la miraban como si supiera algo, así que forzó una sonrisa al tomar los papeles ¿El no sabia nada? Pensó para si misma, jamás podría.

Darién abrió la puerta para que ella saliera, pero antes de que el cerrara la puerta le dijo:

_ La próxima vez que entres a mi oficina de esa manera te despediré_ respiro hondo para poder controlarse y no hacerlo en ese instante_ Como cualquier otra persona que trabaje para mi, debes ser anunciada ¿Esta claro?

Ella asintió sin decir nada, salió de ahí mientras Molly sonreía, se dirigió a su oficina ignorando las miradas de los demás.

Al llegar a su oficina cerro fuertemente la puerta, la rabia que sentía la estaba consumiendo. Además de la desesperación de no saber que haría.

Kelvin le había ayudado bastante, en realidad el diseñaba las ideas sobre la construcción o remodelación de un hotel Chiba. Ella solo mostraba su lindo rostro y hablaba educadamente para hacerlo parecer más elegante.

Pero ahora, no contaría con el. No podría hacerlo, no al menos sin que Darién se diera cuenta que ella en realidad jamás diseño ni planifico nada sobre los hoteles que estuvieron a su cargo.

Podría hablarle a Kelvin, el accedería si ella le prometiera un día salir juntos. Sabia que el muy tonto estaba obsesionado con ella y eso era un punto a su favor.

Sonrió segura de si misma, le mandaría un fax con los planos del hotel a construir y él le diría que hacer para mejorar las instalaciones. Y ella simplemente se las daría a el arquitecto encargado, como siempre lo hacia.

_ Kelvin_ dijo con tono meloso_ Hola ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Cinco minutos después salía nuevamente furiosa y desesperada de su oficina.

_ Señorita, Rei_ la intercepto una de las secretarias de ese piso.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ la miro con molestia.

_ Aquí tiene su boleto de avión, así como también todo para sus viáticos_ le dio un sobre_ El señor Chiba desea que de inmediato se haga cargo de todo y vea a los contratistas para la construcción.

Rei tomo todo sin saber que hacer, debía partir y tratar de realizar un proyecto del que no tenía la más mínima idea.

_ Señor, Darién_ entro su secretaria al escuchar que podía entrar.

_ ¿Le entregaron todo?_ le dio la vuelta al paisaje que observaba para sentarse nuevamente en su escritorio.

_Si, ya se le notifico de que día saldrá su vuelo y donde se hospedara_ le entrego unos mensajes_ Así como también el dinero para los gastos necesarios.

_Muy bien, creo que es todo_ le sonrió y siguió con lo suyo mientras ella salía.

Estaba revisando los mensajes cuando uno le llamo la atención.

Era Amy.

¡Demonios! Pensó. A pesar de que el alcohol le había nublado los sentidos un poco, sabía que el beso que le correspondió solo daba motivo a que ella siguiera pensando de otra manera respecto a él.

No debió ir con ella en esa ocasión, pero siempre había estado ahí para escucharlo. Y en ese momento necesitaba de un consejo, de alguien que comprendiera el dolor que sentía al saberse padre y no poder ejercer ese derecho…no poder gritarlo a todo mundo.

_Molly_ pulso el intercomunicador.

__ ¿Si señor?_

_Cancela todo por hoy_ dijo pensativo, tenia trabajo pendiente. Pero sabía que esto era un asunto que debía de aclarar de inmediato.

__ Muy bien_ confirmo ella._

Darién se levanto, tomo su saco y salió de ahí. Era hora de hablar con Amy, dejarle en claro que lo que sentía por ella era solo un sentimiento fraternal. La quería mucho, pero no de la manera que ella quisiera.

Suspiro cansado, sabiendo de antemano que no seria una plática sencilla y más por ese beso que desgraciadamente correspondió. Un beso que simplemente era añorando a otra mujer, a la mujer que siempre amo… Serena.

_ Mami_ grito Luna mientras la saludaba desde los columpios.

La rubia la saludo y siguió platicando con Seiya el cual le decía que Artemis había decidido regresar a la empresa.

_ ¿No es un poco rápido?_ pregunto con preocupación.

_No, el medico dijo que lo veía mas mejorado_ sonrió al ver como sus sobrinos corrían ahora tras una pelota junto a otros niños del lugar_ Al parecer haber hablado con Darién le hizo sacarse todo ese peso que traía encima.

Serena asintió, tenia razón. Ciertos días visitaba a su abuelo y notaba que estaba tranquilo, volvía a ser el hombre sonriente y cariñoso que ella recordaba.

_ ¿Y como vas con Darién?_ pregunto mirando la reacción de ella.

_ Bien_ agacho el rostro un poco para ocultar su sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_ Por lo que veo demasiado bien_ sonrió divertido, lo había notado.

_ ¡Seiya!_ le golpeo el hombro.

_ ¡Auch! ¡Oye!_ rio al verla sonrojarse aun mas_ Pero me alegro_ dijo una vez que dejo de hacerlo_ Se ve que te quiere o al menos siente algo por ti.

_ ¿Tu crees?_ lo miro con cierto recelo, no podía tener esperanzas en algo que estaba segura jamás pasaría.

_ Lo hubieras visto cuando mi padre le conto sobre tu pasado_ dijo con seriamente_ Su rostro se veía atormentado al ver que te juzgo sin darte derecho a defenderte.

_ No lo se, Seiya_ miro hacia la zona de juegos donde sus hijos seguían jugando_ Tengo miedo de confiar plenamente en el.

_ Date la oportunidad_ le tomo las manos_ No solo los niños merecen ser felices, tu también debes serlo.

Ella sonrió, quedando pensativo ante las palabras de Seiya.

¿Debía confiar en el? ¿Dejar que Darién entrara de nuevo en su vida?

Miro hacia donde estaban sus hijos, confiada se dirigió con ellos. Segura de lo que debía hacer, iría a buscar a Darién y decirle que confiaba en el, que nuevamente se darían una oportunidad si el así lo deseaba.

_ ¡Luna vámonos!_ grito Zafiro cuando la pequeña entro a uno de los jardines al correr por la pelota.

_ ¡Ya voy!_ corrió hacia la salida cuando tropezó con alguien.

_ ¡Nadie te ha dicho que no debes correr así!_ la reprendió_ ¡Aquí no es un parque de recreo!

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo sujetando la pelota firmemente.

_ ¡Eres igual a tu madre!_ la observo detenidamente.

_ ¿Tu la conoces?_ la miro sorprendida_ ¿Eres su amiga?

_ No, tu madre y yo no somos amigas_ fue la respuesta seca de ella.

_ ¿De donde la conoces?_ insistió la pequeña.

_ De ningún lado, en realidad soy amiga de Darién.

_ ¡Luna!

El grito de un niño la hizo volverse, al hacerlo miro a un pequeño de unos seis o siete años que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas.

_ Zafiro, mira ella conoce a Darién_ le dijo a su hermano el cual se acercó mirando con desconfianza a la mujer.

_ Vámonos, sabes que a mama no le gusta que hables con extraños_ la jalo.

_Pero papa si la conoce, no es una extraña_ sonrió confiada.

_ ¿Quién es tu papa?_ la miro dejando de poner atención al pequeño que se había acercado.

_ Darién, él es mi papa_ señalo con orgullo_ Él dice que puedo llamarlo así.

_ ¡Pero no lo es!_ exclamo furiosa.

_ Vámonos Luna_ interrumpió Zafiro al ver los ojos tristes de su hermana ante las palabras de la mujer.

_Pero el_ miro al pequeño_ El si lo es _ observo con cuidado el cierto parecido entre el pequeño y el pelinegro_ Tu eres hijo de Darién.

_ ¡No es cierto!_ dijo Zafiro mirando con rabia a la mujer.

_ Claro que si, pregúntale a tu madre si no me crees_ rio divertida al ver la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de la niña_ Tu no eres su hija y si Darién te ha dicho eso es por que quiere acercarse a su hijo, su único y verdadero hijo.

_ ¡Niños!_ la rubia entro al jardín y miro como sus hijos estaban llorando_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿Es cierto mama?_ la miro su pequeño con angustia_ ¿Es cierto que mi papa es Darién?

Serena se quedo perpleja ¿Había escuchado bien?

Miro a la mujer que estaba con sus pequeños.

Amy.

_ Vamos, Serena. Diles la verdad_ insistió al verla dudar.

La rubia se acercó a ellos temblando y vio como ambos retrocedían.

_ ¿Es cierto mami?_ pregunto esta vez Luna.

_ ¡Contesta!_ grito su hijo.

_ Es tu padre, Darién Chiba es tu padre_ admitió al fin, no tenia caso mentir. No ahora que la peli azul había sembrado la semilla de la duda en ellos.

Los dos pequeños se quedaron quietos, cada uno digiriendo la verdad que su madre les había ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Serena los miro, en sus rostros pálidos pudo ver el conflicto de emociones que ahora mantenían. Vio el brillo de incertidumbre en los ojos de su hijo… y en ese momento lo entendió: tenía miedo

_ ¿Zafiro? ¿Luna?_ trato de abrazarlos, pero ellos simplemente se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo.

_Iré por ellos_ intervino Seiya al ver como ella se quedaba con los brazos extendidos a la nada.

_ Así que por eso te casaste con Darién nuevamente_ se burlo la peli azul_ ¿Cuándo entenderás? Darién te odia y si se caso contigo fue por el niño y nada más.

_ ¡Infeliz!_ vocifero Serena.

Amy ni siquiera se espero el golpe que la tumbo al césped, confundida levanto la vista. Pero no pudo levantarse ya que la rubia lo hizo por ella al jalarla de los pelos.

_ ¡Maldita, perra!_ le dio otro golpe_ A mis hijos nadie los toca.

Estaba por darle otro cuando un brazo le impidió hacerlo, se volvió para mirar como Darién la soltaba para ayudar a Amy levantarse.

_ ¡Oh, Darién! ¡Esta loca!_ sollozo aferrándose al moreno.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Serena?_ la miro confundido.

_ ¡Tu! ¡Tu eres lo que me pasa!_ grito furiosa, al ver que había confiado algo a una persona que simplemente disfrutaba con ver sufrir a los demás.

Sin pensarlo siquiera le dio una bofetada haciendo que este se hiciera un poco hacia atrás.

_ ¡Te odio! ¡Y si mis hijos salen lastimados porque tu amiga les ha dicho la verdad te juro que te hundiré!_ amenazo y salió de ahí.

Debía buscar a sus hijos, explicarles las cosas.

_ ¿Qué paso Amy?_ se volvió para mirar a su amiga pálida y temblorosa.

_Solo dije la verdad_ dijo entre lagrimas_ Ella te obligo a estar con ella por las tierras que querías, ahora lo hace por el niño.

_ Estoy con ella por que la amo_ replico Darién_ La amo.

_ ¡No es cierto!_ lo miro desesperada_ No lo haces, solo estas con ella por que tiene algo tuyo.

_ Amy, la amo_ dijo con tranquilidad_ Siempre la ame, pero deje que mi rabia aplastara ese sentimiento.

_ ¡No, no, no!_ sacudió la cabeza mientras retrocedía_ ¡Tu no la amas, no puedes!

_Ahora veo con claridad_ miro con pesar a la mujer que tenia enfrente_ Todo este tiempo has alimentado un odio hacia Serena procurando que yo también lo hiciera.

_ ¡Y lo haces!_ dijo segura, secándose las lagrimas_ Por lo mismo le dije a tu hijo la verdad.

_ ¿Qué hiciste que?_ la miro sin creer en lo que decía.

_ Él sabe que tu eres su padre_ sonrió segura de que con esto el estaría ahora libre_ Ahora es cuestión de que se lo quites a Serena y podamos hacernos cargo de él.

_ ¡Por Dios!_ la miro sorprendido_ ¿Estas escuchándote? No te amo, nunca lo hice ni nunca lo hare_ miro en realidad a la mujer que tenia enfrente_ Todo este tiempo me has hecho creer que odias a Serena por lo que me hizo, cuando en realidad la odias por que ella es mejor que tu.

_ ¡No es cierto!_ grito desesperada.

_Aléjate de mi familia_ la miro duramente, asqueado de ver en quien había confiado.

Ahora debía encontrar la manera de solucionar las cosas, Zafiro ya sabía la verdad ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿O simplemente jamás le daría una oportunidad?

**0-0-0-**

Serena estaba en su dormitorio había anochecido y no pudo hablar con sus hijos. Los dos se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones negándose a hablar con ella. Le habían exigido irse a vivir con el abuelo Artemis.

_ ¿Qué hago? ¡Dios, mio! ¿Qué hago?_ miro al techo cuando se acostó en la cama. Lentamente el sueño y el cansancio la fue venciendo y ella se dejo llevar a donde no había penas ni angustia.

Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, estaba tan cansada de todo que no tenia animo de nada a si que se abrazó a ese vacío, a aquel sitio donde no había dolor ni traiciones. Pero aun así los ojos de su hijo la atormentaban.

Su mirada llena de miedo, angustia y desesperación se quedo fija en su mente.

La habitación se ilumino de pronto, haciendo que la rubia se moviera inquieta. Nuevamente sucedió, pero esta vez el trueno retumbo en toda la casa.

_**_ "Solo eres una carga para mi"_ **_

Serena se despertó mirando confundida hacia la oscuridad, un relámpago ilumino la habitación.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ sujeto con fuerzas las sabanas, mirando a todos lados sin reconocer nada a su alrededor_ Debo ir a mi habitación.

Con movimientos temblorosos salió de la cama, abrió con cuidado la puerta y salió al pasillo que estaba en penumbras.

Un trueno la hizo casi gritar, pero de inmediato se tapo la boca, sabia que no debía hacer ruido. Él se enojaría y si la veía afuera de su habitación nuevamente la golpearía.

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, al tratar de encontrar un modo de volver ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era este lugar? Se apretó el estomago con un puño tratando de contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir, tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Bajo las escaleras, intentando encontrar una salida. Recorrió un poco y miro un ventanal que estaba abierto, vio que la lluvia caía a raudales pero no le importo. Eso era nada comparado con la furia de su padre si la veía. El no soportaba su presencia.

La fría noche y la lluvia le dieron la bienvenida en cuanto salió, dejó que las lágrimas le cayeran por la cara y sintió el dolor que le atenazaba la garganta y el estómago. Solo en ese instante se permitió sentir el corazón roto, por no tener lo que cualquier niño debería: Amor.

Miro con dificultad una reja, tal vez había salido de su casa sin darse cuenta y al cruzarla seguramente estaría en ella nuevamente. Antes de que Kenji se diera cuenta que estaba afuera, ella debía llegar a su habitación.

Sin pensarlo corrió hacia allá, la figura se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche y la tormenta que a cada momento empeoraba.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Darién!

El pelinegro sintió que alguien lo agitaba del hombro, somnoliento abrió los ojos. Miro a Luna que estaba preocupada.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ se levanto un poco al ver mejor que la pequeña estaba llorando.

_ ¡Mi mami no esta!_ su labio inferior tembló_ ¡No quise hablar con ella y seguramente se fue por eso!

Esta vez empezó a llorar y Darién la tomo entre sus brazos, en ese momento entro Zafiro que al ver la escena se quedo quieto, sin saber que decir.

_ Ya la busque en todos lados_ dijo al fin.

_ ¿Porque no me avisaron?_ hizo a un lado a Luna para levantarse.

_ Pensé que estaba en la cocina, siempre que llueve así se hace un chocolate y nos busca para estar con nosotros_ miro como Darién lo miraba con dolor ante sus palabras.

_ ¿Has buscado en la sala de juegos?_ era otro de los sitios donde Serena pasaba tiempo.

_ Ya lo hice_ lo miro con desesperación_ ¡Búscala Darién, por favor!

_ ¡Claro que lo hare!_ afirmo mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

_ Señor Darién_ entro el señor Ichirou_ ¿Sucede algo?

_ Mi esposa no esta_ dijo desesperado ¿A dónde habría ido?

_ Encontré un ventanal abierto_ le indico el lugar_ Pensé que el viento lo había hecho.

Darién miro que este dirigía hacia la piscina, rápidamente corrió hacia allá. Cayo de bruces al tropezar con una piedra, maldiciendo se levanto justo en ese instante un relámpago ilumino todo. Ahí en la piscina estaba Serena.

_ ¡Serena!_ con agilidad salto la cerca y se zambullo en ella.

Cambiando levemente la postura de su cuerpo, logro sacarla de ahí ¿Cuánto tiempo paso dentro? Al ponerla en la orilla de la piscina salió con dificultad. Trato de encontrarle pulso, pero el frio había entumecido sus dedos.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ farfullo, tratando de sentir su aliento.

Nada

La apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, sosteniendo su rostro lo más firmemente que pudo.

_ Serena, despierta amor_ susurro en su oído_ ¿Puedes escucharme? Te amo… Te amo… Te amo. Por favor, Serena. Nunca pienses que no siento esas palabras cuando las digo. Las siento. Te amo._ la apretó a su pecho.

_ Señor Darién, ya llame a un ambulancia_ dijo el señor Ichirou mientras depositaba una cobija sobre el cuerpo frio de Serena_ Sera mejor llevarla adentro.

Darién levanto la vista y vio a los dos pequeños que permanecían a un lado de la señora Mayako bajo una sombrilla que los cubría de la lluvia que ya caía en menos cantidad.

Volvió la mirada hacia la mujer que yacía en sus brazos y vio a una mujer que creía en los cuentos de hadas, en que los sueños se hacían realidad, y que les tenía fe ciega a las personas a quienes amaba.

Vio a la mujer que el mismo destruyo por haberse cegado ante su odio, una mujer que volvió a amar, la mujer de otro que ahora solo estaba con el por un tonto contrato.

Entonces levantó la vista, la cruda verdad salía a la luz y sentía que se morían sus esperanzas. Pero sabia que eso era mejor que perderla, se levanto con ella en brazos para llevarla a la casa.

_ Serena, reacciona por favor_ las lagrimas no le permitían ver nada y Zafiro se adelanto para poder guiarlo_ ¡Dios mio! Te juro que seré lo que ella quiera, hare lo que ella decida. Lo juro. Solo no me la quites.

Zafiro escucho las palabras dichas por Darién, trayendo con estas las ultimas palabras de su padre.

_**_ Si tu madre encuentra el amor verdadero, no permitas que lo pierda.**_

_**_ Prométemelo.**_

_**_Lo juro**_

Y con esto, tenia ahora la seguridad de lo que debía hacer. Era momento de hacer valer ese juramento.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, se que he tardado en actualizar pero ahi lo tienen. Un largo capitulo viendo al fin cosas que tal vez alguns querian saber.<strong>

**Nos vemos, feliz dia.**

**Por cierto, imagenes en el facebook ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Idea original inspirada en la adaptacion de SEREDAR "Un matrimonio diferente", cambiando muchisimo detalle para armar esto y con ayuda de... Patty Ramirez de Chiba y Bella Cullen H. **

**Muchas gracias por tiempo y ayuda chicas.**

**05/12/2012**

_**Perdon por la tardanza, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

Darién miraba con intensidad a la mujer que estaba en la cama de aquel hospital. Se veía tan frágil, tan lastimada que tenia ganas de darse contra la pared por haber provocado toda esta situación.

_ ¿Cómo esta?_ la voz de alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ No lo se_ tomo la mano de ella_ Le hicieron hace unos minutos unas radiografías de tórax para ver si los pulmones presentan algún daño.

_ Estará bien_ se acercó a la cama para verla_ Ella siempre ha sido fuerte.

_ También le harán una imagen de no sé que_ dijo desesperado viendo a su amigo e ignorando sus palabras de aliento _ Quieren ver si su cerebro esta bien después de haber estado cierto tiempo sin oxigeno_ fijo la mirada en ella_ No se cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí.

_ Se pondrá bien_ insistió, tratando de darle esperanzas.

_ ¡Tengo miedo, Haruka!_ las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas _ La he tenido siempre frente a mi y yo simplemente preferí ignorar el sentimiento que había provocado en mi.

_ No te culpes_ sabia a lo que se refería_ Las cosas se dieron de una manera que ni tu, ni ella tuvieron que ver.

_ Tenias razón, debí dejar todo en paz_ cerro los ojos_ Si no hubiera cedido ante el chantaje de Artemis esto no estaría pasando.

_ No lo sabemos_ bajo la mirada hacia la rubia que permanecía pálida_ ¿Te traigo algo?_ miro su ropa medio mojada.

_No, estoy bien_ se sentó junto a ella sin soltarle la mano.

_ Te traeré una ropa seca y algo de comer_ insistió_ Si deseas estar aquí con ella, será mejor que estés al cien por ciento para apoyarla y enfrentar las cosas.

El pelinegro solo asintió, no le importaba nada. Solo quería que despertara, no le importaba que lo mirara con odio, con indiferencia si eso significaba ver que estaba bien.

Sonrió al recordar a la joven que conoció años atrás y que había logrado lo que muchas mujeres nunca pudieron. Ese día quedo grabado para siempre en su mente.

_Entro a la fiesta acompañada por Kaolinete, ella conocía cierta gente y lo había invitado a esa cena de gala para recaudación de fondos._

_A pesar de que ella pasó la mayor parte de la noche insinuándosele trato de no hacer mucho caso a sus intentos de seducción. En realidad le ocasionaba un poco de risa ver que al tratar de parecer sensual batía las pestañas tan fuerte que al final una de ellas se le desprendió._

_Disimulo diciéndole que algo le había caído cerca del ojo e intento quitársela, acto que ella aprovecho para intentar besarlo pensando tal vez que esa era su intención. El solo se limito a reír negando con la cabeza al ver que ella no cedía en su empeño. Cuando se volvió un poco para crear distancia entre ellos y entonces fue cuando la vio._

_Se encontraba en el centro del salón, hablando con algunas personas. Darién ya no escuchaba las cosas que su acompañante le decía, en ese instante solo un sentido le funcionaba… la vista. Llevaba un vestido increíble, los tirantes descansaban perfectamente al borde de sus hombros, este tenia un ligero escote que hacia desear ver mas allá de lo permitido, la tela de este le marcaba la delicada cintura y las caderas para después caer en una cascada dorada hasta el suelo._

_Simplemente se veía como un ángel. Lucia hermosa sin ninguna gota de maquillaje más que el labial que adornaba sus labios. Unos labios que sonreían sinceramente, sin preocuparse si reía demasiado alto llamando la atención de los demás._

_Sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados. Vio como en señal de nerviosismo se tocaba el cuello, un simple gesto que provoco que le hormiguearan los dedos al imaginar lo suave de su piel._

_Sin siquiera disculparse dejo sola a Kaolinete y fue en busca de la mujer que lo tenia hechizado. Por un momento la perdió de vista, pero parecía que algo lo llevaba hacia ella por que salió a uno de los balcones._

_Ahí la vio, casi etérea iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Casi ni se atrevía a hablarle por temor a que desapareciera._

__ ¿Por qué tan sola?_ al fin pregunto._

__ No estoy sola_ sonrió sonrojándose, algo que simplemente adoro en ella._ Bueno, ahora ya no._

__ En eso tienes razón_ se acercó a ella_ ¿Te gustaría bailar?_ extendió su mano en espera, notando el temblor que sentía por el nerviosismo que ella le provocaba._

_¡Demonios! Ella simplemente lo hacia sentir como un adolescente._

__ ¡Claro!_ contesto emocionada._

_El la acerco a él y lentamente se movieron al sonido de la música que se escuchaba en el interior. Fue realmente una sensación de estar por fin en casa, sentir que era ahí donde el pertenecía. Que ella era la persona que deseaba conocer profundamente para que formara parte de su vida._

_Después de esa noche averiguo que era nieta de Artemis Tsukino, dueño de varias minas de diamantes y piedras preciosas. Las revistas la pintaban como la "niña diamante", una joven rica y con mucha belleza. La cual había sido criada en uno de los institutos de primera para con el tiempo llevar las riendas del negocio familiar._

_Pero el, esa noche noto mucho mas que eso. Vio a una joven, tímida, llena de preguntas sobre las cosas y sobre todo hermosa por dentro. _

_Días después supo que Artemis era el dueño de las tierras de sus padres, a pesar de que ya había tratado a Serena en los diversos eventos en los que coincidían sabia que al hacer un negocio con él lo pondría en la ventaja de lograr con el tiempo algo formal con ella. Después de todo ella era aun muy joven y quería que primero viviera su adolescencia antes de decirle de sus intenciones._

_Cuando le comento lo que quería el anciano solo sonrió y le dijo que luego hablarían de ese asunto. El no insistió pensando que solo vería cuanto podría pedir por el titulo de las tierras que quería, pero que equivocado estaba. Y eso lo confirmo cuando lo invito a una cena de negocios._

__ Te las regalare_ sonrió mirándolo._

__ ¿Perdón?_ pregunto confundido._

__Si, te las daré sin ningún centavo de por medio_ miro hacia donde estaba una joven mujer_ Lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte con mi nieta._

__ ¡Está loco!_ dijo entre dientes, mirando como la rubia sonreía nerviosa y miraba de ves en cuando a donde estaban. Se controlo tratando de no hacer una escena, seguramente ella sabia sobre su propuesta._

__ No, piénsalo_ lo hizo que lo siguiera a su despacho_ Mi nieta es una linda mujer, es rica y con clase._

__ ¿Me está comprando?_ lo miro con furia._

__ Claro que no, muchacho_ sonrió y busco algo del cajón de su escritorio_ Pero piénsalo, tendrás los títulos y una bella esposa._

__ ¡Maldito, sea!_ le dijo y le dio la espalda, tenía que salir de ahí. Porque si se quedaba le destrozaría la cara._

__ Se cuanto deseas esto, piénsalo. Es un buen trato_ trato de convencerlo._

_Salió de la reunión furioso con ella, con Artemis y con el mismo. Por haber sido tan idiota y pensar que Serena era diferente a las demás mujeres de alta sociedad que pensaban que con el dinero compraban lo que querían sin importar lo demás._

_Fue a la casa de Amy y hablo con ella, en cuanto término de decirle lo que le habían propuesto se puso furiosa. Mas que nada por que antes le había confesado lo que empezaba a sentir hacia Serena Tsukino._

__ ¡No te cases! ¡No permitas que te compren!_ se movía de un lado a otro furiosa._

__ Pero perderé la herencia de mis padres_ señalo desesperado._

__ ¡Serás su juguete!_

_Darién la miro, sus palabras le dolían. Pero mas que nada se sentía como un imbécil por haber pensado que Serena era diferente, cuando en realidad solo era una niña caprichosa y consentida._

_Unos días después, le propuso matrimonio. La había invitado a salir en esos días y pensó no seguir una farsa de un cortejo cuando en realidad tanto ella como el sabían lo que ese matrimonio significaba. _

_Ella actuó feliz y sorprendida ante su oferta matrimonial, sonrió cínicamente al ver la gran actriz que era. Artemis se encargo de hacer una boda espectacular para su "princesa", mientras que el sentía que se hundía en un pozo lleno de odio y rabia por la impotencia al no poder hacer nada._

_Al dar el "Yo acepto" juro que odiaría a la mujer que lo obligaba a esto, Serena Tsukino se convirtió ese día en su enemiga._

_**La mujer que despreciaba.**_

Darién cerró los ojos impotente ante los recuerdos del pasado. Los abrió nuevamente para ver lo vulnerable que se veía la mujer que una vez juro odiar, cuando en realidad era la que mas amaba. Una persona que solo lo amo sin ninguna condición mientras que el simplemente dejo de lado el sentimiento que ella había despertado en el.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que enterró lo que empezaba a sentir por Serena debido a terceras personas.

Artemis con lo de su trato, Amy con sus palabras siempre cargadas de veneno y Rei…ella al envolverlo en sus mentiras.

Pero no podía culparlos solo a ellos. El tenia mucha culpa de todo, se dejo manejar como un títere. Creyó ser el juguete de Serena cuando en realidad lo fue de esas personas, que lo manejaron a su antojo sin que él se opusiera.

Y ahora estaba ahí, mirando, rezando, suplicando por una nueva oportunidad para solucionar todo sus errores.

_ Lo siento, Serena_ susurro cerca de su oído_ Se que no me escuchas, pero quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti, lo mucho que te amo_ beso con suavidad su mejilla mientras una lagrima caía en ella_ Siempre te ame, desde que te vi ese día. Solo que no me di cuenta.

Y así poco a poco le fue contando todo lo que paso, desde que la vio hasta el día de hoy. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que sentía, lo que lo atormentaba y lo que anhelaba.

Tal vez ella no lo escuchara, pero necesitaba sacarse todo lo que tenia dentro para poder dejar atrás su dolor, el odio, el engaño y el miedo de no tener la oportunidad de confesarse con ella.

_ ¿Cómo es posible?_ pregunto Seiya mirando al Michiru.

_No lo se_ miro con preocupación al moreno.

_ ¡Maldita, sea!_ se paso las manos por el rostro_ ¡Le dije que no la lastimara!

_ Esto va mas allá de Darién_ trato de calmarlo.

_ ¡Esto es por el!_ dijo con rabia_ Si no hubiera forzado a Serena a casarse esto no estaría pasando.

_ Y Serena debió buscar otras soluciones_ la peli verde miro como Haruka aparecía llevando una pequeña maleta_ No sabemos que paso para que Serena saliera a media noche con esa lluvia_ se acercó a él abrazándolo_ Solo sé que debemos ser fuertes y tratar de ayudarla.

Seiya solo asintió, miro como el amigo de Darién se acercaba a ellos.

_ ¿Qué han dicho?_ pregunto el rubio.

_ Aun nada_ contesto secamente el pelinegro.

_ ¿Y Darién?_ ignoro el tono del muchacho.

_ Esta aun con ella_ contesto Michiru al ver la tensión entre ambos hombres.

Estaba por decir algo más cuando Darién se acercó a ellos totalmente abatido.

_ ¡Hijo de perra!_ bramo Seiya lanzándose encima de él.

_ ¡Seiya!_ grito Michiru al ver sus intenciones, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Solo vio como este le propinaba un golpe que lo hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, de inmediato Darién respondió a la agresión tumbando a Seiya.

_ ¡Paren!_ exigió ella_ ¡Esto es un hospital!_ se puso entre ellos al ver que deseaban continuar mientras Haruka sujetaba a Darién_ ¡De nada ayudara a Serena que estén con esa actitud!

Seiya agacho la cabeza avergonzado, sabia que Michiru tenia razón pero le daba tanta rabia ver al hombre que estaba destruyendo a Serena y de paso a los hijos de ella.

Zafiro y Luna estaban muy preocupados por su madre, además de sentirse culpables por pensar que lo que paso con ella se debió a que ninguno de los dos quiso hablar con ella cuando trato de hacerlo. Luna tan sonriente ahora solo se la pasaba pensativa y llorando.

Los dos no querían dejar el hospital hasta no ver que su mama estaba bien, pero no era bueno para ellos estar ahí y sin saber nada. Así que la señora que trabajaba con Darién se los llevo junto con su esposo, con la promesa que en la primera novedad fuera mala o buena les avisarían.

_ Cuando esto acabe te mantendrás lejos de Serena_ advirtió el pelinegro de coleta.

_ ¡Es mi mujer!_ contesto con furia, pelearía por ella contra quien fuera.

_No lo será cuando se realice el divorcio_ sonrió al verlo palidecer.

_ ¡Ella no lo hará!_ dijo con brusquedad.

_ ¡Basta! ¡Serena aun no despierta! Y ustedes dos están tomando decisiones por ella_ grito furiosa Michiru con lagrimas en los ojos.

Haruka se acercó para abrazarla, a pesar de que habían coincidido en varias ocasiones la peli verde siempre dejo en claro la aversión que sentía hacia él. Simple y sencillamente por ser amigo de Darién.

Ella no evito su contacto, al contrario se aferro a él dejando salir las lágrimas y el llanto que estaba conteniendo durante el tiempo que estuvieron presentes los hijos de Serena.

Haruka la sujeto, susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Tratando de tranquilizarla mientras Darién y Seiya asimilaban las palabras de ella.

Darién se quedo callado, lo mismo paso con Seiya quien solo salió de ahí para ir a la habitación de Serena.

_ ¿Y los niños?_ pregunto Darién viendo a todos lados.

_ La señora Mayako y el señor Ichiruo se los llevaron_ explico Haruka.

_ Les prometí que en cuanto supiera algo les avisaría_ dijo Michiru cuando al fin se pudo controlar, se separo del rubio y le dio una media sonrisa agradecida.

Estaba por decir algo cuando vio que Seiya regresaba con el doctor.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto nervioso.

_ Las radiografías muestran un leve daño en los pulmones_ sonrió para tranquilizarlos_ La imagen de resonancia magnética nos dejara ver si ella sufre algún problema en el cerebro debido a la falta de aire.

_ ¿Cuándo?_ intervino Seiya, había entrado a verla cuando encontró al medico revisándola.

_ Nuestros especialistas están revisándola ahora mismo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro del agua?_ pregunto mirando al hombre que era su esposo.

_ ¡No lo se!_ se paso las manos por el pelo desesperado_ Cuando la encontré ya estaba ahí…en la piscina…ella…_ se dejo caer en una de los sillones, tapándose el rostro tratando de borrar la imagen de Serena inerte entre sus brazos_ No lo se_ susurro al fin.

_ No se preocupe_ dijo después de ver que él se controlaba un poco_ Le retiraremos la intubación para que respire por ella misma.

_ ¿Es seguro?_ lo miro preocupada Michiru.

_ Si, pero aun así la mantendremos en observación durante unas cuarenta y ocho horas para no correr ningún riesgo.

Ellos asintieron y vieron como el medico se retiraba. La pequeña sala se quedo hundida en el silencio, pensando en todo lo que les habían dicho.

No era mucho la información, pero al menos sabían que ella estaba bien.

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente mientras percibía un aroma que le era muy familiar. Observo a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un hospital.

¿Qué había pasado? Trato de levantarse, pero estaba conectada a unos aparatos. Se recostó nuevamente y pensó en lo que había sucedido.

Las imágenes de sus hijos enojados y decepcionados de ella hicieron que su corazón se acelerara, provocando con esto que la maquina a la que estaba conectada empezara a pitar con intensidad junto con los latidos de su corazón.

Luego la tormenta ¡Las odiaba! Siempre le traían el recuerdo de ese día. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar que había pasado ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

A su cuerpo vino la sensación de no poder respirar, esa opresión tan fuerte que se llevo las manos al pecho para tratar de tomar aire.

De pronto alguien entro a la habitación, la cual de inmediato pulso el botón de emergencia al ver que ella no le contestaba.

_ Señora Chiba_ dijo un hombre mayor que la miraba seriamente_ Necesito que se tranquilice o de lo contrario tendré que sedarla.

Ella solo asintió, no quería dormir. Necesitaba ver a sus hijos para explicarles todo, de hacerles saber que si mintió fue para no lastimarlos, para protegerlos.

_ Muy bien_ sonrió al ver que su corazón latía normalmente, al igual que su respiración_ No se preocupe, estará bien_ le dijo mientras anotaba algo en sus notas y se las entregaba a la enfermera.

Serena solo asintió ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Cuando todo se estaba destruyendo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

_ Les diré a sus familiares y amigos que ha despertado, mire esta luz y trate de seguirla_ hizo varios movimientos_ Muy bien, ahora por favor mueva sus manos_ miro que ella lo hacia despacio_ No se preocupe, es normal.

Ella lo miro con duda ¿Por qué normal?

_ Estuvo a punto de ahogarse señora_ dijo serio_ Le hemos realizado varias pruebas y todas indican que esta bien, solo una ligera infección en los pulmones debido a los químicos de la piscina pero se le hará un tratamiento.

_ ¿Qué… paso?_ dijo con voz ronca, le dolía bastante la garganta.

_ Tuvo un accidente en la piscina de su casa, su marido afortunadamente la encontró a tiempo_ le explico al mismo tiempo que le revisaba la garganta_ Estará un poco adolorida un tiempo, bueno ahora debe descansar un poco.

_ Gracias.

_ Es mi trabajo, en unos minutos hare que le traigan algo ligero de comer_ sonrió y salió acompañado de la enfermera.

Serena se quedo nuevamente sola, analizando todo lo que le había dicho. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo demasiado cuando entro la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

_ ¡Vete!_ trato de gritar, pero el dolor era insoportable al tratar de hacerlo.

_ Eres mi esposa_ dijo con voz tranquila, no deseaba alterarla_ Cuando le dije a Amy fue por que necesitaba hablar con alguien_ explico de inmediato era momento de decirle su verdad.

La rubia solo lo miro, ella sabia del gran cariño que sentía hacia la peli azul. Un cariño que Amy siempre interpreto como algo más.

_ Cuando le dije sobre el acuerdo era por que me sentía traicionado_ se sentó en una silla_ Cuando te conocí me atrajiste de una manera que ninguna mujer lo hizo, pensé que eras diferente a ellas.

Serena no dijo nada, se limito a volver la vista para no ver la imagen de un hombre derrotado.

_ Cuando Artemis me propuso el trato, todo se me vino encima_ su voz se volvió casi un susurro_ Había hecho una promesa a mis padres sobre esas tierras, que me quede entre la espada y en la pared sobre el acuerdo que me propuso.

_ ¿Por qué no te negaste?_ pregunto sin mirarlo.

_ Porque te amaba_ su voz sonó dolida_ Me negué a confiar en lo que me decía mi corazón y preferí dejarme llevar por la cabeza.

_ ¿Me amabas?_ sonrió.

Darién noto que su risa no era de alegría.

_ Acepte el trato por que no me importaba que fueras una mujer caprichosa, muy en el fondo de mi prefería eso a no estar a tu lado.

_ ¿Y tanto me amabas que me destruiste?_ lo miro con odio_ ¡Te metiste con Rei! ¡Me dejaste muy claro ese día lo que sentías por mi! _ le recordó causado que Darién hiciera una mueca.

_ ¡Solo paso!_ se levanto acercándose a ella_ Rei me dijo cosas sobre ti que me hizo odiarte mas, siempre estaba ahí señalándome lo caprichosa y mimada que eras.

_ Viví un año contigo y jamás me conociste_ le recordó_ Me catalogaste por lo que te dijo una persona ¡Una sola!_ lo miro incrédula, pensaba que así de fácil le perdonaría.

_ Sé que parte de las cosas han sido mi culpa_ reconoció, agachando la mirada avergonzado_ Cuando supe que Zafiro era mi hijo caí en el error de confiar en Amy nuevamente, nunca imagine que ella fuera así.

_ ¿Una perra egoísta?_ lo miro duramente_ Confiaste algo tan delicado a una loca.

_ ¡Lo se!_ se paso las manos por el pelo desesperado_ Ahora lo se_ dijo tranquilizándose.

_ ¿Qué deseas Darién? _ dijo después de un tiempo al ver que no decía nada.

_ Quiero empezar de cero_ la miro con esperanza_ Darle a los niños esa familia que tanto deseas.

_ ¿Y crees que mis hijos querrán?_ rio amargamente_ Saben la verdad, Zafiro ahora sabe que eres su padre biológico, Luna esta triste al saber que solo te acercaste a ella por su hermano.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡La quiero! ¡La quiero mucho, Serena!_ grito descompuesto, había notado el alejamiento de la pequeña cuando estuvieron en el hospital.

_ Darién…

_ Seiya quiere verte también, le diré que entre_ dijo de pronto al ver su mirada, se calmo un poco y salió sin decir más.

Al hacerlo el pelinegro dejo salir las lagrimas que estuvo conteniendo, no deseaba su lastima, deseaba que lo perdonara y que algún día llegara a amarlo como lo había hecho en el pasado o que al menos lo quisiera un poco.

_ Solo un poco, Serena_ dijo quedo.

La señora Mayako miro a los niños correr por el jardín, hacia unos días Serena había regresado y había salido con ellos para disfrutar el día.

Miro hacia la biblioteca donde su niño Darién permanecía casi siempre encerrado.

_ ¿Qué hago?_ se pregunto a si misma.

Cuando el regreso de ver a Serena en el hospital y decirle a los niños que su mama estaba ya bien trato de abrazar a Luna la cual de inmediato se refugio detrás de su hermano.

Vio su semblante adolorido ante el rechazo de la pequeña. Cuando fue hora de llevarla a dormir de nuevo intento un acercamiento con ella, pero la niña solo se quedo callada sin contestar ninguna de sus preguntas.

Zafiro era ahora diferente, de alguna manera a pesar de ser solo un niño se veía que intentaba acercar a los dos adultos que por orgullo o por lo que fuera se manejaban como si fueran solo dos desconocidos. Cada uno viviendo en esa casa como si ninguno existiera.

Miro de nuevo a las tres personas que reían, pero en una de esas risas podía notar que una solo lo hacia para ocultar el dolor que sentía.

Dejo de mirarlos y se fue continuar con sus labores, tenia que pensar en alguna solución para ayudarlos.

_ ¿Mami, nos iremos de aquí?_ pregunto Luna mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

_ ¿Deseas irte?_ le acaricio su carita.

_ No lo se_ se quedo pensativa_ Pero tal vez Darién no quiera que estemos aquí.

_ Claro que si_ intervino Zafiro_ Él nos quiere_ miro a su madre que permanecía callada mirando a la nada.

_ ¡Solo te quiere a ti!_ dijo con voz quebrada.

_ También te quiere_ dijo al fin Serena, no había hablado con ellos sobre lo que había pasado.

Miro a los dos niños que la miraban con intensidad, en sus rostros podía ver las preguntas que ansiaban ser contestadas.

_ Hace tiempo conocí a Darién, digamos que para mi fue amor a primera vista_ sonrió un poco al recordar.

_ ¿Y el, mama?_ pregunto la pequeña.

_ El, creo que a su manera me quiso_ miro a su hija _ Pero las cosas nunca son como uno quiere y nuestro matrimonio no pudo ser.

_ ¿Y papa?_ esta vez Zafiro pregunto.

_ A tu papa, lo conocí después de que me separe de Darién.

_ ¿Amabas mas a papa que a Darién?

_ Luna, el amor es algo difícil de explicar cariño_ la miro con ternura_ Solo te puedo decir que ame mucho a tu padre, fue mas grande lo que sentía por el.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Darién era malo contigo?_ pregunto confundida.

_ ¿Cómo te explico? _ se quedo pensando, no crear un abismo enorme entre sus hijos y Darién. A pesar de todo el daño que le había causado sabia que él los amaba_ A veces las palabras duelen mas que un golpe_ miro que ambos asentían_ Darién me lastimo, pero lo hizo pensando que yo era una mala persona.

Suspiro un poco, debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarles todo.

_ Me fui de aquí triste, pero sabiendo que saldría adelante. Ahí conocí a tu papa, él fue el medico que me atendió y entre los dos fue creciendo un cariño que poco a poco se convirtió en amor.

_ ¿Papa lo sabia?_ el pequeño la miro inquieto.

_Si, siempre lo supo_ alargo su brazo para acercarlo a su lado_ Pero él siempre te quiso, sin importar que no llevaras su sangre. Para el… tu eras su hijo.

Zafiro sonrió y asintió entusiasmado.

_ ¿Darién sabia de mí?

_No, hasta hace poco supo que eras su hijo_ sintió como la pequeña se ponía un poco rígida.

_ ¿Por qué no le dijiste?_ se separo un poco de ella.

_ Por miedo, tenia miedo de que él no te quisiera_ bajo la mirada avergonzada, había dejado que el recuerdo de su padre le hiciera tomar decisiones que ahora le estaban costando_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca quise que sufriera! Hice todo pensando que era lo correcto.

_ No llores, mami_ Luna limpio sus lágrimas.

_ Él te quiere_ dijo tranquilo su hijo_ Ese día que te salvo vi que te miraba de la misma manera que lo hacia papa.

_ Importa ahora lo que ustedes quieran_ dijo después de controlarse un poco_ ¿Desean estar aquí?

_ Yo si_ dijo de inmediato Zafiro_ Creo que a papa le gustaría vernos felices.

_ ¿Y tu Luna?_ miro a su hija, ella ya no vivía atenta a cada movimiento de Darién.

Zafiro le había dicho lo que Amy le dijo ese día, provocando con esto que su pequeña escondiera ese amor que sentía hacia Darién.

_ Si tu quieres_ encogió los hombros, pero Serena sabia que detrás de ese gesto se ocultaba el dolor aun.

Serena no supo que decirles, había demasiadas cosas que los separaban. Deseaba formar un hogar, sentir esa seguridad de saber que alguien se preocupaba de ella, que la apoyaría en los momentos de soledad o enfermedad.

Deseaba ser amada y sabia que eso nunca lo tendría con Darién.

Fueron pasando los días, poco a poco todos volvieron a su rutina. Serena nuevamente retomo sus estudios, los cuales había dejado de lado cuando se casó por primera vez, el tiempo lo dividía entre sus hijos y el estudio, pero eso no significaba que conviviera con Darién.

Sabia que era una manera cobarde de evadir la realidad, pero sus sentimientos eran confusos. Necesitaba tiempo para ver lo que seria de su vida de ahora en adelante y para eso necesitaba poner muchas cosas en claro.

Entro al amplio recibidor y se encontró con una de las jóvenes que trabajaban temporalmente ahí.

_ Hola_ saludo la rubia.

_ Hola ¿Cómo esta señora Serena?_ saludo feliz al verla.

_ Muy bien_ miro hacia el pasillo que conducía al área de los jardines_ ¿Esta Usagi en el jardín?

_No…bueno…ella…_ no sabia que decirle.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ la miro preocupada.

_ ¡Se fue!

_ ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿La colocaron en un hogar?_ sabia que la pequeña llego ahí debido al maltrato físico que recibía de la madre, la llamada de un vecino los puso sobre aviso y pudieron alejarla de ella.

_ No, su madre se la llevo_ bajo la mirada avergonzada, nadie había podido hacer nada.

_ ¿Cómo que su madre?_ pregunto sorprendida_ ¡¿Quién demonios lo permitió?

_ La señorita Mizuno_ respondió_ ¡Ella dijo que estaba bien!_ le grito al ver que se alejaba con rumbo a la oficina de ella.

Serena camino decidida, la pequeña Usagi le tenia pavor a su madre. El solo mencionarla provocaba que la pobre se orinara ante el miedo que tanto maltrato había producido.

¿Cómo pudo dejarla ir con ella? ¿Qué clase de mujer era Amy?

Entro a su oficina sin tocar y la peli azul se levanto mirándolo con desprecio.

_ Veo que sigues siendo la misma_ sonrió cínicamente_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ ¿Dónde esta Usagi?

_ Con su madre, como debe de ser_ señalo como si nada.

_ ¿Cómo debe de ser? Esa perra la golpeaba_ dijo entre dientes, sin creer con la tranquilidad que lo decía_ ¿Acaso no viste su historial medico? ¿O la investigación de la policía?

_ Mira, Serena_ la miro con molestia_ Deja esa actitud de santa, no puedo resolver todo en esta vida, su madre vino por ella y yo se la di…fin de la historia.

_ ¿Tienes su dirección?_ trato de controlarse_ ¿Verificaste que todo estaba en regla?

_ ¡Deja de molestar! Si la tengo o no es mi problema, tu nada tienes que ver_ se cruzo de brazos mirándola con desprecio.

_ Tengo mucho que ver_ dijo sonriendo_ Soy la benefactora principal y he notado muchas cosas que no me gustan.

_ ¿Y crees que me interesa?_ soltó una risita de nerviosismo, ella no sabia que Serena donaba dinero al lugar_ Ya te dije, ella vino por su hija y se la llevo ¿Satisfecha?

De dos pasos Serena acorto la distancia que la separaba de Amy, levanto su brazo tomando todo el impulso posible y golpeo su nariz.

El sonido del hueso rompiéndose se oyó en la oficina, el sentimiento que le produjo esto inundo su pecho. En cámara lenta la vio caer hacia atrás, mientras se sujetaba la nariz de la cual brotaba la sangre sin parar.

_ ¡Mi nariz!_ chillo adolorida mientras se miraba una de las manos ensangrentada_ ¡Le diré a Darién! Te aseguro que esto no te lo perdonara_ la miro entre lagrimas provocadas por el dolor.

_ Me importa muy poco lo que le digas_ la miro con desprecio.

_ ¡Él te odia!

_ Sabes que no es así Amy, siempre lo has sabido por lo mismo has tratado de volverlo en mi contra_ sonrió segura de si misma_ Pero a pesar de eso y de todo el me ama.

_ ¡Dios mio!_ jadeo alguien detrás de ella.

Se giro hacia las personas que se empezaban a aglomerar para ver lo que ocurría.

_ Llamen a la enfermera_ se volvió de nuevo hacia la peli azul que aterrada retrocedió_ No te preocupes, por el momento con esto estoy satisfecha_ sonrió y salió de ahí.

Tenía mucho que hacer, lo primero encontrar a la pequeña Usagi. Después mandar investigar el desempeño de Amy como directora de ese lugar, lo que había hecho en esta ocasión dejaba en claro que simplemente no le importaba la gente que llegaba ahí buscando ayuda o un refugio.

Decidida a buscarla abordo su auto, llamo a varias personas mientras conducía.

**0-0-0**

Darién estaba en su oficina ciertamente no tenia cabeza para nada mas, los niños y Serena invadían sus pensamientos; aunque las cosas aparentemente estaban bien sabia que no era así, la barrera que Luna había puesto con el… lo tenia mas que triste por que si algo era cierto es que el adoraba esa niña independiente mente de todas las cosas.

Él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su oficina o en la biblioteca de su casa, se sentía derrotado, decepcionado de sí mismo, sin salida alguna. Se refugiaba ahí porque no quería hablar con Serena, prefería una pantomima de matrimonio que perderla.

Sí, era un cobarde, pero ¿alguien podía culparlo por tener pánico a perder lo que más amaba? y no solo se refería a Serena, también a sus hijos. Sí, Luna y Zafiro ERAN sus hijos. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlos, antes preferiría que le sacaran el corazón con una cuchara, que lo mataran lentamente antes de permitir que se alejaran de él. Su familia.

Ellos tres eran su familia. Cuantas noches pasó en vela en la biblioteca llorando y sufriendo, imaginando diversas despedidas de Serena. Pero en ninguna de ellas podía verse que podría sobrevivir al dolor que esto le provocaría. Y sin embargo sabía que era injusto obligarla a seguir atada a él.

_ Hola_ saludo Haruka sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando entro a la oficina._ Ya casi es la inauguración de uno de los hoteles_ noto que el pelinegro no le ponía atención_ Darién aterriza ¿Qué te pasa?_se acomodó en la silla

Un suspiro lleno de frustración se escapo de los labios del pelinegro.

_Lo siento pero es que no tengo cabeza para nada ¡Todo esta mal! _ se lamento

_ ¿Qué sucede ahora?

_Serena sigue indiferente conmigo y eso me mata, me duele como no te imaginas_ se dejo ir hacia atrás en la silla_ Luna… la pequeña creo que no me quiere como antes, me evade, me evita…no me deja ni siquiera leerle un cuento para dormir_ la tristeza inundo su voz haciendo evidente lo que esto lo afectaba _ Y con zafiro…tampoco se… es que me siento perdido

_Dales tiempo, más que todo a los niños_ sonrió para animarlo_ No es fácil asimilar todo lo que ha pasado

_ ¿Sabes? He pensado en dejarla ir…quizás nuestro destino sea no estar juntos, ha habido tantas cosas de por medio, tantos malos entendidos_ sus ojos se cristalizaron_ He cometido tantos errores con Serena, que solo se me ocurre dejarla ir, no puedo obligarla a estar conmigo.

_Me parece mentira que digas eso_ dijo el rubio sorprendido_ Tu no eres así… eres de los que no se dan por vencidos.

_Uno cambia y quizás yo cambie demasiado tarde_ lo miro tratando de sonreír_ Pero bueno… regresemos a cosas de trabajo ¿Qué me decías?

_En un par de días será la inauguración de uno de los hoteles, seria conveniente que fueras con Serena_ miro como hacia una mueca de dolor al mencionarla.

_No creo que quiera acompañarme

_Bueno aquí te dejo ya la invitación y por favor no te des por vencido_ el rubio salió de ahí dejando a Darién sumido en sus propios pensamientos nuevamente.

Pero algo había sacado en claro. Lo malo hay que cortarlo de raíz. Y eso haría él. Miro los mensajes acumulados, cada uno más desesperante que el otro y esto no podía permitirlo más, ya que el último de hoy era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Esa tarde, fue a casa de Amy, quien lo esperaba feliz y esperanzada. El que él le hubiera llamado, después de haberle dicho lo que Serena le había hecho significaba que la amaba, que a pesar de todo esa rubia tonta no significaba nada para él.

Amy procuró estar linda para ese momento, hizo lo más posible debido al golpe que Serena le dio. Sonrió al imaginar la cara de Darién cuando le dijera que ella la agredió sin razón alguna.

Perfumó la casa para que él se sintiera cómodo. Anhelaba que se quedara a su lado, y hoy sería el día.

El motor de un auto se detuvo y Amy supo que era él. La música suave comenzó a sonar, había una botella de champaña enfriándose y también algunas fresas para acompañarla.

Si él decidía quedarse con el hijo de Serena, sería un pequeño estorbo que pronto mandaría a algún internado lejos de ellos y se encargaría lo más pronto posible de darle hijos a Darién para que no anhelara nada de nadie.

Ella se encargaría de hacerlo feliz, de que jamás se acordara de nuevo de Serena, esa estúpida entrometida que sólo le arruinó la vida desde que lo conoció. Y sabía ahora mejor que nunca que las cosas iban mal, el "accidente" de Serena fue noticia de primera plana de todos los periódicos y revistas de chismes, y nadie más que ella, lamentaba que no hubiera muerto ahogada.

_Pero todo se paga en esta vida Serena... y tú vas a empezar a pagar ¡Maldita! _ una sonrisa malévola adornó el hermoso rostro de Amy, que se levantó en cuanto sonó el timbre. Corrió hacia la puerta y ahí estaba él: tan guapo o aún más si era posible. Su presencia le hacia sentir las piernas de mantequilla. Toda ella tembló de emoción al verlo, no tardaría en disfrutar de sus besos.

_Pasa Darién _ se hizo a un lado y él entró. Iba serio, algo ojeroso, era lógico después de someterse a la presión de los medios, pero ella, ella lo reconfortaría.

Lo abrazó por detrás y aspiró su perfume, perdiéndose en sensaciones tan vívidas que soltó un profundo suspiro. Sin embargo Darién se apartó de ella. Volteó a verla de manera seria, noto el golpe que tenía en la nariz pero le dio igual, si Serena se lo había hecho fue por alguna razón. y a Amy se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al ver que no preguntaba nada sobre esto.

_Vengo a hablar contigo Amy..._ ella volvió a sonreír de manera esplendorosa, ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que al final ella ganaría su corazón.

_ No quiero volver a verte, ni quiero que vuelvas a llamarme, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón Amy_ Ella lo miró aun riendo, pensando que era un broma, pero los segundos pasaban y él no sonreía, ni le tendió los brazos, sólo la miraba de manera fría, incluso con ...¿Rechazo? No, él no podía hacerle esto.

_ ¿Qué? _ fue lo único que salió de la boca de Amy. No atinó a decir más.

_ Que no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme, ni que vayas a la oficina, esto fue demasiado lejos, me has herido Amy_ ella intentó decirle que jamás lo lastimaría, a él no. Pero él la cortó antes de decir una palabra:

_ Has lastimado a Serena, el amor de mi vida, mi esposa, has lastimado a mis hijos, mi mayor tesoro, me has lastimado a mí, Amy, y decías quererme, sólo vine a decirte que no quiero volver a verte ¡Jamás! Ya no eres mi amiga_ trato de controlarse, le dolía decirle estas palabras por que en verdad la quería _ Tú eras especial para mi Amy, eras como mi hermana, lamento haberte conocido, a ti y a Rey. No sabes lo que me arrepiento de haberles hecho caso a ambas, así que por tu propio bien, aléjate de mi esposa e hijos, y también de mi, no hagas que te corra de la oficina o de donde te vea, porque juro que lo haré. Eso es todo lo que vine a decirte Amy, Adiós.

Ella no podía creerlo. él no la quería, no la quería, no la quería. Eso era un absurdo, algo irreal, era una estúpida broma. Cuando reaccionó, ya estaba sola. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de manera intermitente, el asombro y la furia dieron paso. Comenzó a destruir todo, comenzó a gritar desesperada:

_ ¡Darién no te vayas! ¡Darién no me dejes! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada! Sólo de amarte..._ gritó una y otra vez hasta quedarse ronca, hasta ver despedazado cada mueble en su casa, cada objeto que viera, era destruido. Sólo hasta que no quedó nada en pie, fue como los gritos comenzaron a escucharse, lamentos de dolor por Darién. Que pocas horas después eran acallados por una ambulancia

Después de unas horas el pelinegro llegaba a casa, al entrar extraño el abrazo efusivo de Luna que siempre le daba de bienvenida. Toda esta situación lo tenia muy triste y desesperado, entro en la sala y vio a los niños que sonreían relajados.

_ Hola_ saludo _ ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hacen?_ miro a Zafiro, pero se enfoco en la pequeña que evitaba mirarlo.

_Jugamos con video juegos_ dijo el niño al fin cuando observo ese detalle._ ¿Tu juegas?

_Hace mucho que no lo hago_sonrio tímidamente y se acercó un poco a la pequeña _ ¿Cómo estas Luna?_ pregunto queriendo abrazarla pero la niña se apartó, lo que hizo que Darién se sintiera mal_ Bueno…yo… sigan jugando_ se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación.

Serena había visto la situación pero no había querido intervenir, siendo honesta ver a Darién así la hacia sentir mal.

A la hora de cenar el pelinegro no había querido bajar a cenar, no quería incomodar a nadie

_ ¿Darién no cenara?_ pregunto la rubia mirando como Luna miraba de vez en cuando el lugar que el pelinegro ocupaba cuando este comía con ellos.

_Al parecer no, creo que tiene mucho trabajo _ dijo la señora Mayako dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Serena dejo a los niños comiendo y se dirigió a la cocina, saludo a los señores Ohno y en una bandeja puso la cena y fue a la habitación de Darién.

La señora Mayako le sonrió a su marido, esperaba que ese detalle sirviera para que poco a poco las cosas se arreglaran.

La rubia toco a la puerta y espero que le respondiera.

_Adelante _dijo el pelinegro, Serena entro y lo vio en el pequeño sofá

_Te traje algo de cenar_ dijo ella dirigiéndose a el_ Ya que no quisiste bajar a cenar

_Gracias, de verdad no era necesario_ se levanto de inmediato, trato de acomodar sus ropas seguramente se veía patético.

_No me gustaría que te enfermeras _ le sonrió nerviosa, no sabia que mas decir.

Él sonrió forzadamente sin decir más y es que no tenia palabras para mostrarle lo mucho que lo sentía, en la misma situación se encontraba ella, salió de la habitación dejándolo ahí.

En definitiva la situación era tensa para ambos. Serena tenia su corazón dividido entre sus hijos, sus sentimientos confusos y Darién.

El pelinegro miro la cena, simplemente fue un gesto de compasión hacia un hombre que era digno de lastima.

¡No podía más con esto!

Ya era media noche cuando entro a la habitación donde Serena estaba, la miro detenidamente mientras ella dormía. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado para no despertarla, tal vez esta seria la última vez que la vería y necesitaba grabar en su mente esa imagen.

Miro hacia las fotos que iluminaba la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, fotos de ella con sus hijos, sola mientras sembraba una flor en el jardín y una donde estaban todos juntos.

Sonrió con tristeza al ver que su intento por recuperarla, por ganarse el cariño de sus hijos simplemente había fracasado. Notar que ella seguía como si nada, lo tenía destrozado. Pero no podía culparla por no confiar en el. La destrozo sin compasión, sin siquiera tomarse un poco de tiempo para conocerla, de ver la mujer con la que se había casado en el pasado.

La miro nuevamente, le dolía tanta distancia que existía entre ellos. Escuchaba su lenta respiración, pero sentía que estaba a cientos de kilómetros

¡Le dolía! Le estaba matando tanto quererla y fingir que todo estaba bien, confundir con ternura la lastima que en verdad ella sentía por el.

Era patético aferrarse a una ilusión, a pensar que el amor que una vez sintió por el nuevamente resurgiera milagrosamente.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin tomarse la molestia de evitarlas, se levanto con cuidado tratando de salir en silencio.

_ ¿Darién?_ la voz ronca de la rubia lo hizo detenerse_ ¿Esta todo bien?_ a pesar de que él se volvió, pudo notar que estaba llorando.

_ Si, todo bien_ trato de controlarse_ Mañana mis abogados te darán toda la documentación para darte tu libertad.

Serena permaneció en silencio, sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

_ Te daré lo que le pertenece a Artemis, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras yo me iré de viaje_ se dirigió hacia la puerta, necesitaba salir de ahí por que si permanecía mas terminaría por suplicarle que no lo dejara_ Lo siento, Serena… en verdad lo siento.

Al salir la rubia permaneció sin saber que pensar. Mientras que detrás de la puerta Darién se dejaba caer lentamente derrotado al saber que la había perdido para siempre.

Los días fueron pasando y pudo notar que sus hijos notaban la ausencia de Darién. Cuando Luna le pregunto donde estaba, le dijo que había salido fueras para ver algo relacionado con su trabajo. Zafiro se mostraba un poco triste ya que en ese tiempo los dos al parecer se estaban conociendo y ahora al parecer extrañaba la presencia del hombre que le dio la vida.

Pero ella al fin tendría la libertad que una vez le pidió, pero ahora no sabia ¿En verdad lo deseaba? Sus sentimientos eran muy confusos y estaba llena de temor.

Miro a los pequeños que a pesar de jugar y reír de vez en cuando esperaban a ver cuando Darién entraba al jardín para unirse a ellos como lo hacia cuando las cosas estaban bien.

No sabia como manejar la situación, era desesperante ver conforme pasaban los días sus hijos extrañaban al hombre que poco a poco fue ganándose su cariño y que de cierta manera era también el que estaba despertando en ella algo que pensó jamás volver a sentir.

_ Señora, Serena_ le hablo la señora Mayako.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Su abuelo esta aquí_ sonrió al ver que la mirada de ella se iluminaba, hacia días que la notaba triste.

_ ¡Gracias! Niños, su abuelito esta aquí_ les aviso y de inmediato los pequeños corrieron a encontrarlo.

_ ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito!_ Luna se aferro a sus piernas_ Que bueno que estas aquí.

_ ¿Por qué no habías venido?_ pregunto Zafiro mientras lo abrazaba.

_ He estado ocupado_ miro a Serena, se veía un poco ojerosa y mas delgada_ ¿Cómo estas?

_ Bien, no te preocupes_ sonrió_ ¿Y Seiya?_ miro atrás de él esperando verlo.

_ Esta ocupado con lo de sus estudios y por lo mismo estoy aquí_ miro a los pequeños que no perdían detalle de la conversación_ ¿Pueden dejarme hablar con mami a solas?

_ ¿Por qué?_ cuestiono Luna_ ¿Es por Darién? ¿Él nos dejara?_ su voz se notaba la desesperación.

_ No, amor_ de inmediato Serena la abrazo_ Ya te dije que Darién esta de viaje.

_ Vamos, Luna_ Zafiro la tomo de la mano_ Te llevare a ver las rosas que tanto te gustan.

La pequeña lo miro sin saber si ir o no, quería saber donde estaba Darién. Saber si el regresaría con ellos o si los dejaría después de haber sido tan mala con el.

_ Todo esta bien, amor_ Serena la miro dulcemente_ Ve con tu hermano ¿Quieres?

Luna solo asintió y se dejo guiar por su hermano, pero mirando detrás de ella. Tratando de ver una señal o algo.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?_ no era necesario preguntar mas.

_ No lo se, han sucedido tantas cosas_ suspiro frustrada.

_ ¿Lo de la piscina?_ la miro con temor, tanta seria su desesperación.

_ Fue un accidente, ni yo misma recuerdo como termine ahí_ negó con la cabeza_ Pero ese accidente al menos provoco que al fin Darién y yo habláramos sobre el pasado.

_ ¿Y donde esta?_ dijo mientras agradecía al señor Ichiruo la limonada que les sirvió.

_ No lo se_ evito su mirada_ Dijo que me daría el divorcio_ le dijo tratando de sonreír.

_ ¿Y eso es lo que tu quieres?_ pregunto mirando la confusión en su mirada.

Serena estaba por decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios ¿Eso era lo que quería?

**0-0-0**

El pelinegro miro la foto que se había llevado esa noche, el único recuerdo que tendría de lo que pudo ser y que por estúpido había dejado escapar. La inauguración del hotel llego y decidió que iría solo, no tenia caso pedirle a Serena que lo acompañara, así que viajo días antes para poder alejarse un poco de todo. Algo inútil, por que siempre la amaría, a ella y a esos niños que siempre serian parte de su vida.

_ ¿Listo?_ pregunto Haruka cuando entro a la suite.

_ Si ¿Están todos?_ pregunto mientras se ponía su saco.

_ Por supuesto, la prensa y los invitados de honor ya llegaron.

Darién asintió y bajaron hacia el salón del hotel donde la fiesta se realizaba, el lugar lucia sacado de un cuento. El color de las paredes, los pilares, las luces, todo parecía hacer conjunto con esa noche. La mesa de bocadillos era de una variedad interminable y de buen gusto, las bebidas eran a escoger.

Mucha gente importante estaba en esa inauguración y se acercaban a Darién y Haruka para felicitarlos por el proyecto, el pelinegro aunque daban su mejor cara tenia los ánimos por los suelos.

_Debiste traer a Serena, ella te hubiese acompañado_ le susurro quedo mientras saludaban a la gente.

_Si, sé que lo hubiera hecho quizás por obligación_ dijo el_ Y ya no quiero obligarla a nada, le he dicho que le daré el divorcio.

_ ¿Qué?_ se volvió para mirarlo sin creer lo que decía.

_ Le daré su libertar, no deseo ver su mirada llena de compasión por mi_ un sabor amargo en la boca.

Haruka no dijo más, no sabía como era la relación de ellos. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Darién amaría a Serena hasta que muerte arrancara ese sentimiento de su corazón.

_ ¿Y que te parece todo?_ señalo el lugar, tratando de cambiar de tema.

_ Excelente, no cabe duda de que Kelvin es bueno es un trabajo_ miro todo, sabia que Rei se había dado el crédito de todo pero el asistente de ella pudo comprobar que todo era idea de él.

_ ¿Y que harás con ella?_ pregunto mientras tomaba una copa que le ofrecía uno de los camareros.

_ ¡Darién! Que gusto verte_ la mujer se acercó a ellos sonriendo a todos a su paso_ ¿No es maravilloso? Todo es un éxito.

_ Iré a ver que todo siga perfectamente_ dijo Haruka dejándolos solos.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Rei?_ la miro con furia.

_ ¿Qué hago aquí? _ sonrió ella_ Te recuerdo querido que ayude mucho en la construcción de este hotel_ se sujeto a su brazo confiada.

_ Porque mejor no buscas con quien divertirte y me dejas tranquilo_ se soltó de su agarre.

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Que carácter!_ rio divertida_ Cariño, deberías relajarte_ poso sus brazos en el cuello de Darién_ Estoy aquí para hacerte compañía, ya que al parecer tu mujercita no esta aquí_ lo miro_ ¿Acaso no lo vez? No le interesas, jamás le has interesado.

Darién palideció, tal vez Rei tenia razón. Serena si lo amo una vez solo fue un amor de adolescente que solo fue pasajero.

Observo a la mujer que tenia enfrente… ¡No! No dejaría que sus palabras lo envenenaran de nuevo.

_ Rei, deja de…

_ ¿Y como sabes?_ pregunto alguien detrás de ellos.

Rei la miro, lucia un hermoso vestido color turquesa de un solo hombro, la parte de abajo caía en capas y daba la sensación de que la rubia flotaba. Llevaba el pelo recogido, que la hacia parecer aun mas alta y esbelta.

_ Te pregunto de nuevo ¿Cómo sabes que no me interesa?_ la miro desafiante, mientras Darién la miraba con intensidad, sin creer que estuviera ahí.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo al fin la pelinegra.

_ Pero que pregunta, tan tonta_ Serena soltó una carcajada_ ¿No es obvio?_ camino hacia Darién tomándolo del brazo_ Soy la _esposa_ de Darién_ remarco esas palabras_ Así que mi lugar es a su lado.

_ ¡Darién! _ chillo la morena_ Sabes que esto es gracias a mi.

_ ¿Estas segura?_ la miro y vio que detrás de ella aparecía el verdadero genio de todo esto_ ¿O mejor le pregunto a su asistente?

Rei se volvió al notar que miraba detrás de ella y vio a Kelvin, el cual sonreía abiertamente y seguro de si mismo. Atrás quedaba el ratón de biblioteca al cual supo sacarle provecho.

_ ¿Qué le parece todo?_ pregunto con ansiedad.

_ Todo esta excelente_ le sonrió mientras lo saludaba de mano_ Como todo el trabajo que has hecho.

_ Darién…yo_ balbuceo Rei mirando como las cosas se le escapaban de las manos.

_ Déjalo así, sabes que has robado las ideas de otra persona y por mas que insistas nadie va a creerte_ dijo sin rodeos_ Kelvin me ha mostrado los planos originales a los cuales el agrego los detalles que buscaba para este y los otros hoteles, cada uno de ellos perfectamente registrados para evitar que los roben.

_ Así es, señorita Rei_ intervino Kelvin_ Deje que siempre mostrara las ideas como suyas por que la verdad me daba igual, no se…pensé que usted era diferente.

_ ¿Esto es por que no me te hice caso?_ dijo entre dientes_ ¡Maldita sabandija!

_Evita hacer una escena y retírate_ esta vez Serena la enfrento_ Mi esposo al parecer no quiere hacer un escandalo de todo esto ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? _ miro que la morena palidecía aun más si era posible_ Así que a primera hora recoge tus cosas.

_ Lo estas disfrutando ¿Verdad?_ sonrió fríamente, tratando de esconder el temor que sentía ante la seguridad de la rubia.

_ Como no tienes idea_ dijo feliz mientras miraba a su esposo_ ¿Vamos por algo de tomar?

Darién asintió, mientras le daban la espalda a la morena que permanecía parada viéndolos alejarse. Se dio la media vuelta tropezando con Kelvin que la miraba divertido.

_ ¿De que te ríes, idiota?_ le aventó para pasar.

_ Fue un placer trabajar contigo_ le dijo mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Salió del salón para ir a su habitación por sus cosas, debía irse de ahí con las manos vacías. Había sido tan estúpida al no cubrir esos detalles que ahora no solo le estaban costando la oportunidad de un día ser la señora Chiba, si no que además perdía un puesto excelente en el que gozaba de ciertos privilegios.

Tomo el teléfono del hotel y pidió un taxi, no le quedaba de otra mas que volver a casa de su padre a la vida de media clase que siempre odio.

Pero en su momento lograría conseguir lo que siempre ha anhelado, riqueza y poder. Después de todo contaba con los medios para lograrlo. Con una sonrisa confiada se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero, acariciándose las suaves curvas que el vestido negro realzaba.

_ Algún día lo conseguiré, tendré mucho mas que ella_ se volvió y abrió la puerta para que entrara el mozo que llevaría su equipaje.

Confiada cerró la puerta, pensando en los planes que pondría en práctica.

En el salón, Darién observaba a Serena sin participar mucho en la conversación que ella mantenía con un invitado. Lo había estropeado todo desde que la conoció y eso era algo que nunca podría olvidar.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que el ambiente era perfecto, la fiesta estaba llena de personalidades importantes, tanto entre los invitados como entre los periodistas y fotógrafos que se habían invitado para que todo fuera un gran acontecimiento en ese lugar.

Sabia que ella solo estaba ahí para aparentar un papel que el la obligo a cumplir y a él le estaba costando mucho dolor ocultar lo mucho que la necesitaba. Pero lo cierto es que Serena lo atemorizaba, por lo que provocaba en el, en ese momento de odio y locura había querido pensar lo peor por que le daba miedo entregar todo y mas sabiendo que para ella solo era un capricho mas.

Se negó a reconocer que la amaba, no quería sufrir su desprecio. Sin embargo era ya tarde para ambas cosas.

Unas personas los hicieron alejarse un poco, momento que aprovecho para observarla. Era una mujer integra, que resplandecía, digna y orgullosa por lo que era y hacia.

Él, en cambio, sólo sentía odio hacia sí mismo y vergüenza por haber arruinado todo. Suspiro pesadamente y bajo la mirada analizando todo esto.

_ Todo esta hermoso_ dijo Serena a su lado.

Darién la miro sorprendido, estaba tan distraído pensando en tantas cosas que no la vio, ni sintió acercarse.

_ No tanto como tu_ la miro con adoración_ ¿Por qué estas aquí?_ por fin pregunto.

_ Este es mi lugar_ le sonrió_ Como tu esposa ¿O no es así?

_ Pero…

_ Solo te lo diré una vez_ lo miró con angustia y con rabia y él vio la desesperación en sus ojos_ Si alguna día se te ocurre engañarme nuevamente, te juro que hare de tu vida un infierno.

_ ¿Acaso estas celosa?_ había vulnerabilidad en su voz, lo que demostraba que Darién tenía una debilidad... y esa debilidad era ella.

_ Puede que un poco_ susurro mientras lo abrazaba.

Darién sonrió feliz estrechándola entre sus brazos, ajenos a todo se besaron con pasión. Ignorando las luces de las cámaras que los fotografiaban.

_ Creo que debemos atender a los invitados_ dijo él separándose de su boca después de un beso que los había dejado a los dos excitados y sin aliento_ Luego nos escabulliremos en cuanto podamos.

_ ¿Y si dejamos a Haruka?_ miro al rubio que bailaba con Michiru.

Ella la había acompañada feliz al ver que lucharía por su felicidad.

Darién se echo a reír.

_ Creo que si_ la miro con adoración_ Después de todo es momento de que ayude en algo.

Sonrientes los dos se dirigieron a la salida, mientras lo hacían eran detenidos en el camino felicitándolos por su matrimonio y por el éxito del hotel. En momentos sus miradas se encontraban, impacientes por salir de ahí y tener un momento a solas.

_ Serena_ dijo, en un hilo de voz mientras la acercaba a él cuando cerro la puerta de su habitación.

Ella apoyo las manos en su pecho y sintió el palpito de su corazón, las deslizo hacia sus hombros y se apoyó en el. Darién la beso profundamente, llevándola a abrir los labios para introducir la lengua en su boca.

Serena respondió al beso, olvidando todo por completo. Atrás dejaba todo rencor y malos entendidos, era momento de ser feliz.

Los labios de Darién pasaron a acariciar su frente, sus párpados y sus mejillas. Luego apartó su cabello para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Después, tomó su rostro entre las manos y besó su boca de nuevo, antes de bajar por su cuello y la curva de sus hombros desnudos.

Serena cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba quitar el vestido, se apoyó en su brazo mientras él acariciaba y lamía sus pezones, provocándole un placer casi insoportable. Darién sin dejar de besarla, la alzó en brazos, la llevó al dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama. Se tumbó a su lado y empezó a acariciar su rodilla y subir lentamente, trazando dibujos en la suave y vulnerable piel del interior de sus muslos, hasta que los abrió para él.

La estaba llevando, inexorablemente, al borde del abismo. Ella supo que esa vez la poseería de una forma muy distinta. No buscaba solo poseerla, también quería hacerle saber que él se entregaba por completo.

Intentó decir algo, pero sólo consiguió emitir una mezcla de gemido y suspiro cuando él apartó el encaje de sus bragas y descubrió su carne ardiente y excitada. En un movimiento de sus dedos que exploraban su feminidad lenta y profundamente, acariciando y presionando, buscando una respuesta que ella fue incapaz de negar.

Darién volvió a besar sus senos y succionó los pezones con erotismo. Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos seguían explorando su zona más íntima hasta llegar a su húmeda calidez.

Ella gimió suavemente y él acalló el sonido con su boca, Serena se retorció a su lado, buscando más, consciente sólo de la boca que la poseía y de los dedos que la llevaban al límite.

Su temblor empezó a convertirse en una pulsión que ascendía en una espiral imparable. Arqueó el cuerpo hacia él y oyó su voz ronca gemir "_Darién, Darién"_

Un instante después alcanzó el clímax y su cuerpo estalló en una sucesión de espasmos de placer salvaje e incontrolable. Cuando recuperó el aliento y un vestigio de cordura, los brazos del pelinegro la rodeaban y él murmuraba en su oído. Enterró el rostro arrebolado en su hombro.

Oyó el sonido de una cremallera. Se sentía demasiado lánguida y relajada para protestar cuando él dejo de abrazarla y se apartó de la cama. Cuando volvió a su lado estaba desnudo.

Empezó a besarla de nuevo, acariciando cada curva y valle casi con reverencia, como si quisiera memorizar su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos.

Cuando su boca redescubrió su senos, Serena descubrió, con asombro, que sus pezones volvían a tensarse bajo su lengua. Que todo su cuerpo empezaba a despertar de nuevo y su carne ardía por responder a esas caricias que anhelaba.

Sintió la dureza de su erección presionando entre sus muslos y su cuerpo se tensó con fiereza, deseando sentirlo en su interior. Se estiró bajo él, buscando su miembro e, instintivamente, empezó a acariciarlo, titubeante al principio, más segura después, cuando oyó su gruñido de placer.

_ Me estas matando_ gimió el ronco por la excitación.

Deslizó las manos bajo sus muslos y la alzó levemente. Ella gimió y lo guio al interior de su sexo húmedo y sedoso. Al sentirlo dentro tuvo una increíble sensación de plenitud.

_Dios, eres tan suave_ susurro en su oído mientras entraba en ella.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, como si intentara controlar su placer para incrementar el de ella. Otra cosa que Serena no había esperado.

_ ¡Te amo!_ dijo mientras la besaba.

Ella respondió llevando las manos a su cuello para atraer su boca. Alzó las piernas para rodear su cintura, invitándolo a penetrarla más profundamente. La respuesta de él fue inmediata, casi explosiva. Cambió de ritmo y la arrastró con él en una ola de pasión ardiente e incontrolable.

Se aferró a él, jadeante, consciente sólo de la frenética sensación que le provocaba con cada embestida. Volvió a sentir el rápido ascenso hacia el éxtasis. Gritó con una mezcla de júbilo y miedo al llegar la culminación y oyó que gritaba su nombre cuando él, a su vez, se entregó al clímax.

Pasado unos minutos, Darién se tumbo a su lado y una sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos azules. La tenia a su lado, ella había decidido darle una oportunidad y el daría todo de si para aprovecharla.

_ ¿Y los niños?_ la miro con adoración.

_ Están aquí, con mi abuelo_ sonrió mientras se estiraba un poco_ Zafiro te extraña mucho, dice que le hace falta a quien darle una buena lección de como jugar con los videojuegos.

Darién sonrió feliz, en cuestión de eso era un dinosaurio.

_ ¿Y Luna? ¿Ella me extraña, también?_ pregunto ansioso.

_ Claro que si_ le acaricio la mejilla_ Solo que tiene miedo al pensar que solo te acercaste a ella por Zafiro.

_ ¡Eso jamás! ¡La quiero, Serena! Como no tienes idea_ dijo con fervor.

_ Lo se_ lo abrazo al verlo desesperado_ Dale tiempo, veras que cuando menos lo imagines la tendrás de nuevo detrás de ti y tu pidiendo que te la quite de encima.

_ Jamás pasara_ sonrió feliz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preparando el epilogo, ya esta hecho solo arreglando detalles.<em>**

**_Imagenes en el facebook._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La idea original de la historia adaptada por SEREDAR "Un matrimonio diferente", cambiando muchisimo detalle para darle forma a esta historia, tomando ideas de aqui y de alla.**

**Con ayuda de Patty Ramirez de Chiba y Bella Cullen H. las cuales me ayudaron bastante, gracias chicas.**

**05/12/2012**

_Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, visitas, alertas y favoritos._

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

_**Tres años después…**_

_ ¿Quién es el niño mas lindo de todo el mundo?_ pregunto mientras miraba como este le sonreía.

_ ¡Mama! Es igual a todos, no se donde le vez lo lindo_ Zafiro rodo los ojos al ver como su madre sonreía embobada con él bebe que estaba en la cuna.

_ Tu también eres muy lindo_ se volvió para acercarse a su hijo y abrazarlo.

_ ¡Mama! ¡Por favor, besos no!_ se alejó un poco de ella, pero sin evitar un poco que lo besara en las mejillas.

_ ¿Cómo que no?_ dijo divertida mientras lo seguía besando_ Usted siempre será mi bebe.

_ ¡Mami! _ entro Luna corriendo y detrás de ella el pequeño cachorro que le había regalado Darién_ ¿Adivina? Soy alumna destacada en mi salón.

_ ¡Felicidades!_ soltó a Zafiro, el cual se acercó a la cuna donde estaba su hermano pequeño_ Esto tendremos que celebrarlo ¿Dónde esta tu papa?

_ Ahí viene_ señalo detrás de ella_ El también piensa que debemos celebrar.

_ Porque no van con la señora Mayako y le dicen que empiece a preparar todo para hacer ese pastel que tanto les gusta_ miro que ambos niños asentían_ Pues vayan, en unos momentos iré a ayudarla.

Los dos salieron corriendo y ella se dirigió hacia donde el pequeño Endimión empezaba a quedarse dormido.

Sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás y sonrió feliz al saber que él estaba con ella.

_ ¿Cómo esta?_ pregunto Darién_ ¿Sigue igual?

Serena miro al pequeño que cumpliría pronto seis meses, el cual había pasado mala noche debido a que le estaban saliendo los dientes.

_ Ya no_ contesto Serena mientras disfrutaba el beso que su marido le daba en el cuello_ Por fin le salió un diente y ha estado durmiendo un poco mejor. Creo que hoy en la noche estará tranquilo.

_ ¡Que bien! Porque tengo grandes planes esta noche.

_ ¿Me incluyen?_ pregunto pícaramente.

_ Eres la invitada principal_ contesto riendo mientras la apretaba contra si.

_ Te amo_ susurro quedo.

Darién se quedo quieto, pensando que tal vez había imaginado esas palabras que tanto deseo escuchar.

_ Serena…_ el pelinegro ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar.

_ Te amo, Darién_ se volvió para abrazarlo_ ¡Te amo!

El la abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello. Había esperado tanto tiempo escucharla decir que lo amaba. A pesar de que día a día se lo demostraba, el tenia la necesidad de oír esas palabras de sus labios.

_ Y yo con todo mi corazón_ dijo por fin, cuando pudo controlarse un poco.

_ ¿Y como te fue?_ pregunto después de un rato.

_ Sigue igual_ se separo de ella y fijo su vista en él bebe que los miraba atento_ El doctor dice que no puede hacer mas por ella.

_ ¿No puede ayudarla?_ lo miro y vio el dolor en su semblante.

_No, y la verdad me duele_ acaricio la mejilla de su hijo_ Amy fue una persona importante en mi vida.

_ Lo se_ ella se recargo en el mirando también a su pequeño.

Darién se había enterado que Amy estaba internada en un hospital de enfermos mentales. Cuando fueron a visitarla pudieron darse cuenta que ella vivía en su propio mundo donde Darién la amaba y en el cual Serena no existía.

Por más tratamiento y ayuda que se le había realizado durante ese tiempo jamás pudieron sacarla de su locura. Una locura a la que se aferraba para no vivir su realidad, una donde Darién jamás la amaría.

Sentía pena por ella, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo tal vez…dejarla vivir así. Donde era feliz, a su manera pero feliz.

_ Deja voy a ayudarle a la señora Mayako_ se separo de el un poco_ Le celebraremos a Luna este día_ cambio el tema, ya que era doloroso para Darién ver en ese estado a la mujer que considero un tiempo como una hermana.

_ Claro que si, mi princesa es tan inteligente como yo_ exclamo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa.

_ Aja_ rio divertida mientras le daba un suave beso y se separa por completo de el _ Bueno, señor inteligente… será mejor que cambio de pañal a su hijo, creo que huele un poquito mal_ salió de la habitación, divertida ante la expresión de horror del pelinegro.

_ ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Pues que comió?_ a lo lejos escucho el grito de Darién.

Serena se empezó a reír al escucharlo, esas eran las cosas que nunca le gusto hacer a Darién.

Bajo las escaleras pensando que llamaría a Seiya y su abuelo para que comieran aquí en la casa. Al fin los tres hombres habían arreglado sus asuntos cuando decidieron olvidarse del pasado y ver que no tenia caso ya pensar en lo que pudo ser.

Mientras bajaba observo como el señor Ichiruo escoltaba a Beryl hacia la sala.

_ ¡Hola!_ saludo bajando mas rápido las escaleras_ ¿Cómo estas?

_ ¡Enorme!_ señalo su barriga.

_ No digas eso_ le dio un beso en la mejilla al saludarla_ Sabes que te vez hermosa, lo dice la prensa y tu marido no puede estar mas que de acuerdo conmigo.

_No se…tal vez_ se acarició el vientre_ Mira, déjalo así…como dice Malachite es mi vanidad la que habla.

_Y te controla por completo_ la miro divertida al ver el gesto que hacia_ ¿Y que cuentas? ¿Cómo esta todo?_ pregunto mientras la conducía a la sala.

_ Malachite esta teniendo problemas con el nuevo inversionista_ se sentó despacio_ Jedite es un hombre insoportable.

_ Si, tengo una ligera idea de eso_ recordó el día que lo conoció.

_Miro hacia el amplio salón, mientras Darién saludaba a unos amigos de la universidad. Sonrió al ver a Beryl, la cual la saludaba a lo lejos y le hacia señas de que se acercara._

__ Iré con Beryl_ le comunico a Darién._

__ En un momento iré con ustedes_ sonrió mientras le daba un ligero beso._

_Al ir caminando entre la gente para reunirse con Beryl y Malachite fue detenida por alguien que la agarro fuerte del brazo._

__ ¡Dios! ¡Eres mas hermosa de cerca!_ dijo una voz varonil._

__ ¡Me puede soltar!_ exclamo mientras veía al hombre rubio sonreírle descaradamente._

__ Claro, aunque es una pena._

_El la soltó lentamente y mientras lo hacia acariciaba la piel de su brazo, causando que Serena sintiera ganas de vomitar._

__ ¡Jedite!_ chillo alguien._

_Serena se volvió lentamente al reconocer esa voz._

__ ¡Te dije que permanecieras en tu lugar!_ dijo entre dientes el rubio, que miraba con desprecio a la mujer que se había acercado._

__ Yo…lo…lo siento_ dijo nerviosa_ Es que tengo sed._

__ Eres una inútil_ se acercó a ella y la apretó fuerte del brazo_ Perdón por la interrupción_ se volvió hacia Serena que miraba atónita la escena_ Le presento a mi esposa…Rei Hino._

__ Ya nos conocemos_ señalo la morena con rencor._

__ ¿Acaso te pregunte?_ Jedite la miro molesto_ ¿De que te sirve tanta educación? Al final sale a relucir la clase de mujer que eres._

__Los dejare solos_ intervino la rubia_ Tengo que ir a saludar a una amiga._

__Por supuesto_ le sonrió mientras la recorría con la mirada, deteniéndose en cada curva de Serena_ Ha sido un placer verla._

_Serena solo asintió y se despidió de ellos, era en verdad sorprendente haber visto a Rei después de tanto tiempo. Y más que nada ver que estaba muy cambiada._

_ Según dicen a Rei la tiene encerrada en una de sus mansiones_ la voz de Beryl la hizo volver a la realidad_ Su fama de zorra le esta costando_ sonrió divertida.

_ No digas eso_ le ofreció un poco de te que le había pedido al señor Ichirou.

_ ¡Por favor, Serena!_ la miro sorprendida_ No me digas que no te alegras.

_ No, la verdad no_ noto que la pelirroja la miraba sin creer en sus palabras_ Soy muy feliz, Beryl. Ya no me interesa nada del pasado, ahora quiero ver hacia adelante.

_ Tienes razon, pero la verdad yo me alegro_ dijo sin mas encogiendo los hombros_ Simplemente tiene lo que se merece.

_ Tal vez, pero eso ya no me importa.

Aseguro mientras pensaba en las personas que la habían dañado, viendo que las cosas poco a poco tomaban su rumbo. Cada uno viviendo la vida que eligió vivir, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Lo único que la atormentaba era la imagen de esa pequeña, tanto intento que había hecho para saber de su paradero y ninguno había rendido fruto. Pero no se daría por vencida, Usagi regresaría a su vida y ella se encargaría de borrar la tristeza de sus ojos.

_ ¿Y estas lista para la boda?_ Beryl tomo un panecillo.

_ Por supuesto_ nuevamente sus ojos se iluminaron_ Michiru jamás me perdonaría que no asistiera.

_Solo espero que Haruka pueda con el paquete_ dijo mientras suspiraba satisfacción al morder su pan.

Serena solo sonrió, era raro ver a Beryl mostrándose tan abierta y humana. Solo los mas allegados a ella sabían que detrás de ese mujer fuerte y cínica estaba una que ansiaba amar y ser amada.

_ Ni digas nada_ rodo los ojos_ Que tu no eres el gran premio_ le dijo bromeando.

_Para Malachite si_ aseguro orgullosa.

_ ¡Mama!_ se oyó el grito de su hijo.

_ Sera mejor que me acompañes_ le ayudo a levantarse, Beryl estaba casi en el ultimo mes de embarazo y además esperaba gemelos.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ la miro extrañada.

_Nada, solo que hare un pastel para celebrar este día.

_ ¿Qué celebran?_ trato de recordar alguna fecha importante.

_ Que Luna es alumna destacada.

Entraron a la cocina y Serena miro la escena que tenia enfrente. Verla la hacia tener mas la determinación de encontrar a esa pequeña y protegerla de quien fuera...

_ Mama ¿En que piensas?_ se acercó su hijo al notar que permanecía quieta.

_ En lo feliz que soy_ le sonrió_ Y…en que le pondremos al pastel.

_ ¡Chocolate!_ dijo Beryl de inmediato.

Serena se volvió y empezó a reír.

_ No te rías_ dijo molesta_ Son mis hijos que lo quieren de chocolate.

_Si, claro que si_ contesto Serena mientras se dirigía a donde estaban las cosas.

_ Serena, te juro que hare lo que quieras_ entro Darién cargando a un sonriente bebe que extendía sus brazos hacia ella_ Pero nunca mas me pidas cambiarlo.

_ Llorón_ le dijo mientras lo besaba y tomaba a su hijo en sus brazos.

La señora Mayako observo feliz a la pareja, al fin la felicidad reinaba en esa casa. Tantos malos entendidos los había separado y esos mismos los habían unido. Solo que ahora los dos lucharían para no dejar que terceras personas decidieran sus vidas.

_ ¿Entonces de que lo hacemos?_ pregunto mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la alacena.

_ ¡De chocolate!_ dijeron todos esta vez.

Serena miro con ojos brillantes a su familia y amigos, mientras Darién la abrazaba. Esta vez el trato fue de beneficio mutuo, había comprado su amor y con ello toda una felicidad que venia incluida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el facebook subire unas imagenes que me gustaron para este capitulo final.<em>**

**_Ademas ahi explicare ciertas cosas que tengo en mente._**


End file.
